Hermano Mayor
by JosDXDARK
Summary: Mis padres me abandonaron a la edad de 12 años... pero no me dejaron solo...me quede con mi lindo hermanito...y soy quien posee una de las armas más poderosas...y las usare con aquellos que traten de dañar a mi, mis amigos o a mi familia, acabare con todos aquellos que amenacen a la gente que amo.
1. Prologo Re-subido

**Prologo**

No sabia el porque.

Hace poco... tras apenas haberse despertado una indescriptible sensación de soledad podía sentir.

Salió de su habitación.

Investigando el porque se sentía una aire tan vacio.

Bajando con rapidez.

\- ¿Ka-san? ¿Tou-san? -pregunto un niño de una edad aproximada a los 12.

Buscaba y buscaba, pero no lograba encontrar a sus padres... por todas partes. Ya no podía pensar correctamente. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que revisaba en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Donde estarán? -se preguntaba aquel chico. - ¿Habrán salido?

No siempre tenían que irse de improviso, su Padre salía temprano, pero no su Madre y menos por ahora, además... erá domingo.

Pasaba el tiempo, y nadie llegaba. Y ya estaba empezando a preocupar.

No quería hacer nada, ya erá medio día.

Regresaría a su habitación, cuando un llanto llamó su atención y fue a la habitación de donde este pertenecía. Cuando llegó vio a un bebé recostado en una pequeña cuna, en el cuarto de sus padres. Su hermano, que hace poco llegó a su hogar, se dispuso a calmarlo cuando escuchó unos golpes en la ventana, giró su mirada, y lo observó lo dejó desconseertado.

Un cuervo. Erá un cuervo el que golpeaba. No le gustaba esa señal. Colocó a su hermano en la cuna, abrió la ventana y corrió al ave, luego cerró la ventana, tomo una foto en la que sus padres estaban, sonrió, al querer dejar la foto de donde la tomó, esta resvalo y cayó al suelo, la hiba a recoger y una tijera cayo sobre la foto, las puntas quedaron clavadas en los rostros de cada uno.

El Castaño al ver lo que paso, se asusto, demasiado, primero el cuervo y ahora los rostros de sus padres erán perforados por una tijera. Rapidamente cargó a su hermano y corrió a su habitación.

Acobijando al pequeño infante, mientras repetía lo mismo:

\- Todo... esta bien...

Temblaba, no de frio.

Sino miedo.

El bebé cayó dormido, y él solo trataba de pensar en otra cosa, que no sean sus padres. Cuando miró el reloj... ya erán las 5 de la tarde... luego escuchó unos llamados a la puerta.

Inseguro, salió de su habitación y fue a ver.

Eran unos hombres altos con una bata negra puesta, y cerca de la puerta preguntó:

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes?

\- Somos agentes de la policia. ¿Aqui vive Issei Hyodo?

\- Si, soy yo ¿que necesitan?

\- Debemos informarle algo... ¿podemos pasar? no es apropiado hablar de esta forma.

Con duda, Issei abre la puerta.

\- Primero le pedimos que no se altere y se calme.

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- Esperamos que por favor entienda, es muy triste el hecho que ahora está pasando... así que...

\- ¡Por favor digame que pasa!

\- Está bien... sus padres... han fallecido.

Esas palabras... le hicieron entender esas señales... que hace unas horas se le presentaron...

\- ¿Como? -preguntó mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

\- Hoy sucedió un accidente, a las 10: 27 de la mañana, cuando un auto se dirigía rumbo a su hogar, perdió los frenos, no logró detenerse, los pasajeros resultaron heridos, pero durante el incidente... el auto alcanzo a sus Padres, nuestros medicos los identificaron. -explicó el agente al Castaño quien lloraba.

\- Sus padres le dejaron a usted y su hermano una suma cantidad de dinero para que puedan... -comentó el otro agente siendo detenido por el anterior.

\- Ahora no toques ese tema... chico, ¿antes de hablar de otros temas, dejame preguntarte... ¿Tienes otros familiares? Tios, Tias, alguien...

\- No... mis padres... no tenían hermanos. -decía entre sollozos.

\- Ya veo... también te informo que por favor vengas a la comisaría mañana en la mañana.

\- Pa... ¿para qué?

\- Mañana veran lo que pasará contigo y el bebé.

Issei al escuchar eso, solo apretó los puños.

\- Está bien.

\- Mañana vendré a por vosotros, por lo tanto, come algo, y duerme bien... perdoname por no acompañarte, pero tengo que reunirme con mis superiores.

\- No se preocupe... oficial.

\- Hasta mañana. Vamonos. -se despidio mientras llamabá a su compañero.

El chico después de eso, preparó algo de comer, y fue a su habitación.

\- Nos dejaron... Kiyoshi... Nos dejarón. -una vez más, lloró, como lo unico que podía hacer, lloró y lloró, hasta que.. se quedó dormido.

...

Y ese día, sus padres lo dejaron... no a proposito... sino...

...

La muerte.

...

Los reclamó.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

 **¡Terminé!**

 **¡Por fin! Si lo se, un mes completo para esto... lo siento pero las ideas no me llegaban, hasta que todo vino hacia mi y lo hize en dos dias (estoy regandola).**

 **Les agradezco que se hayan tomado de leer el prologo.**

 **Me dio más sentimientos al escribir este nuevo prologo, más tristeza da, pero este me gusta más. ¡Lo prefiero!**

 **Ahora les prometo. ¡Proxima vez, capitulo de Hermano Mayor! ¡Tengo muchas ideas! ¡Y les juro que si esta historia llega a los 30 review, subire el capitulo de aqui en 15 dias! ¡Por mi orgullo y mi perro que lo haré!**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	2. Cap2: Entrando a la academia

**Hola soy Dark y te apuesto un fósforo a que este saludo se parece al de hola soy Germán...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Desde hace poco dije que haría otra historia y es posible que suspenda la otra historia y la vuelva a hacer a un nuevo modo, osea pues que la volveré a hacer desde el principio y sera de lo peor, claro volver a hacerlo desde el principio es muy, pero muy fastidioso, pero como yo los quiero mis queridos lectores lo haré esperenlo.**

 **Bueno a leer.**

 **Cap1: Entrando en la academia**

No ha sido facil, en serio nada facil.

Y a qué me refiero?

Pues que ha sido muy, pero muy difícil cuidar a Kiyoshi.

Aja, en serio no puedo ni imaginarme a aquellas personas que cuidan de muchas personas.

Todos los días tengo que levantarme aproximadamente a las 2:00 am para tener que calmarlo. Hay pero que cansancio, me tengo que dormir a las 11:00 de la noche, a pesar de ser un bebito es muy, pero muy energético, es que wow, ni yo soy tan energético, al calmarlo tengo que despertarme 15 minutos después, saben? yo creó que Kiyoshi ya rompió el récord mundial de despertarse tan rápido al haberse quedado dormido.

Aaaaaa Dios dame paciencia.

-waaaaaaaaaaaaa-

-je, n_n, no puedo creerlo, ya se despertó-

-waaaa, waaaa, waaaa-

-ya, ya, como esta el baby, haber esta es la décima cuarta vez que te despiertas dentro de estas 2 horas-

No puedo creerlo son la 1 de la mañama yyyy ya se despertó, otra vez.

-Dime algo, ¿tienes pesadillas?-

-waaaaa- Es lo que responde el baby... y a pesar de eso lo golpea. **(el muy grosero)**

-Tomare eso como un "si"-

Cuando supe que el no podía dormir lo cargue y me lo lleve a mi habitación.

Mi habitación no es algo tan grande como digamos es apenas lo suficiente como para que alcance yo y pues como sabemos mi hermano. ¿Claro quien más vendría a vivir aqui? Nadie. **(Por ahora jeje, por ahora ¬_¬).**

Ara, al parecer ya se durmió y han pasado por lo menos 30 minutos y aun no se ha despertado, entonces, es hora de que yo también me duerma.

 **Larval stage plannig sympathy (openning)**

 **Tomoni ma ichido tachiagare**

Se ve a Issei parado a la entrada de un bosque.

 **Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasa you ni.**

De repente aparece la boosted gear en el brazo derecho de Issei y este alza su brazo.

 **Futatabi otozureta yoake ni megasemete.**

Issei sale de su habitación frotándose los ojos.

 **Kimi o Omoidasu yume no tochuu.**

Issei entra en una habitación donde se puede ver a kiyoshi en la cama que según se ve esta profundamente dormido.

 **Me no mae no zanzou susumanai.**

Kiyoshi acostado empieza a despertar.

 **Ashidori Touzakatte yuku hirikina boku.**

Kiyoshi ya despierto se frota los ojos, voltea a ver a Issei le sonríe y este le vuelve la sonrisa.

 **Taisetsuna mono wa doko ni aru?**

Kiyoshi esta en el comedor esperando su desayuno e Issei esta en la cocina preparándolo, muy animado.

 **Ashita o shiniiru nara wasuneraide**

Issei observa como una chica de cabello largo sedoso color negro baja por las escaleras frotándose los ojos, es Raynare en su forma de Yuma, Issei la saluda.

 **Imagen koso sala inochi o kakete susumi da su toki**

Issei y Yumma caminan directo al Kinder llevandolo a Kiyoshi de las manos.

 **Omoi ha tsuyoi godo tsuyoku naru**

Issei y Yumma llegan a la academia Kuoh y en la entrada esta todo el club de lo oculto.

 **He gen suro tsugi hago darake no**

Rías esta un poco molesta y celosa por ver como llegan Issei y Yumma tomados del brazo.

 **Risoude wa sugu ni kiete shimaukara**

Yumma al darse cuenta de eso hace una cara competitiva y le saca la lengua, Rías se enoja un poco más de lo que ya estaba y libera una cantidad de aura.

 **Towa e tsudzuku kawa su chikai**

Kiba intenta calmar a Rías.

 **Furue dashita karada no soko kara**

Todos el club de lo oculto esta riendo.

 **Totsuzen arawareta hitsuzen nodeai**

Rías invoca un círculo mágico y ataca a Raiser.

 **Guuzen nodeai na ka janai**

Issei invoca su [boosted gear].

 **Shoi kirenai y une fuanna yoru no atta**

Issei entra en [Balance Breaker] y ataca a Raiser con un [Dragón Shoot] este otro contraataca con una gran esfera de fuego.

 **Sonó toki anatawa hohoemi kureta**

Se ve a una niña con un vestido negro encima de un gran dragón.

 **Sotto tsukiakari ha yuraida**

Kiyoshi y Kiba juegan a los espadachines e Issei es el locutor.

 **Kitto mirai wa kawari tsudzukeru kara**

Kiba es el ganador, e Issei lo consuela a su hermano.

 **Fukami o mashi yuganda kiokuo hikisaku nara**

Aparece Valí con su armadura puesta.

 **Moe dasu atarashii suteejie**

Issei, Raynare y Rías realizan un ataque combinado realizando un gran lanza color Escarlata con destellos carmesí.

 **Kono basho kara kyoumei dura kokoro**

Al recibir el impacto se provoca una nube de humo, al disiparse se logra un sombra.

 **De mirai e no tobira o tatakou**

Los 3 pueden observar que quien recibió el impacto esta intacto.

 **Atsuku atsui kono a matoi**

Se puede ver que la sombra alza su brazo y de ella aparece una especie de espada gigante.

 **Tsumuide yuku kokoro o hitotsu ni**

Esa gran espada empieza a mostrar un intenso resplandor.

 **Todoke...Todoke...Sympathy itai...Itai...Empathy**

Issei entra en una especie de armaduras purpura negruzca.

 **Mou yuruginai kimochi hibiku ashioto ga kikoeru.**

Aquella figura sonríe ante tal acto.

 **Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumi da su toki**

Issei invoca a [Ascalon] y una katana que tiene el mango dorado y la hoja plateada.

 **Omoi ha tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru**

Issei golpea con [Ascalon] a aquella figura, pero esa figura le devuelve el golpe.

 **Hegen suru tsugi hagi-darake no risoude wa.**

Issei cae ante ese golpe, pero Rías lo atrapa.

 **Sugu ni kiete shimaukara**

Aparecen los conocidos de Issei.

 **Toki ni shizumi toki ni mayoi.**

Aparece el cosejo estudiantil.

 **Taena naku mau chikai**

Aparece el club de lo oculto.

 **Furue dashita karada no soko kara.**

Aparece Issei cargando en su espalda a Kiyoshi.

Al día siguiente

 **-** mmmmm-

Issei empezaba a despertar de un "largo" sueño.

-que horas son?- era lo que se preguntaba.

El reloj marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana.

-¡Que! Y as son las 6:30? Si sigo aquí llegare tarde al la escuela.

Issei al ver que llegaría tarde se fue a bañar, después se vistió y se apresuro a hacerle la comida a su hermano.

Después de haberle dado de comer a Kiyoshi se fue directo a su escuela.

-Me debo apresurar, o si no llegare tarde-

Issei estaba por llegar.

-Issei apresurateee- una voz lo apresuraba.

-siiiii Aika-saaaan-

-jejejeje- se reía aquella niña.

-uuuuf, por fin llegue-

-si, Issei-

-¿si?-

-apresurateeeee- Decía ella mientras se iba.

-aaaaaa, oye eso no se vale

-Jejejejeje-

Y hací todo fue muy divertido Issei y Aika estuvieron muy atentos en la clase hasta que llegó el descanso.

-Issei quieres ir a comer

-...- nada le respondía, pero ¿porque?

-Oh, esta dormido

Así es damas y caballeros Issei estaba dormido, debido a que estuvo hasta altas horas de la madrugada con Kiyoshi impidiéndole dormir,le dio mucho sueño y se durmió.

...

Las clases habían terminado, **(wiiiiii)** y todos los estudiantes regresaban a sus casas.

Ye entre ellos nuestro pequeño héroe hiba muy apresurado a su casa.

-Kiyoshi ya debe haberse despertado y de seguro a de estar llorando, maldicion falta mucho para llegar-

-Issei, sube-

-gracias Aika-san-

Iseei al recibir esa invitación sube al auto.

-buenas tardes Yoto-sama-

-buenas tardes Issei-kun-

-Issei, ¿porque tan apresurado?-

-creó que ya sabes porque-

-Oh, claro- Fue lo que dijo Aika poniendo un semblante triste.

Todo el recorrido hacia la casa de Issei fue completo silencio, nadie decía ni una sola palabra, hasta que llegaron.

-Bueno Issei, aquí llegas-

-Si, muchas gracias Aika-san-

-Si-

-Muchas gracias Yoto-sama-

-No hay de que Issei-Kun-

-hasta mañanaj

-Adioooos, Issei-

Issei mientras entraba a su casa logro observar como el carro de Aika se iba y como ya no podía hacer nada más afuera el castaño entro.

Una adentro lo primero que hizo fue dejar su mochila en el mueble de la sala y salir corriendo como alma que se lleva sierto pelirrojo

En un lugar del inframundo

-Achuuu-

-Le pasa algo señor?-

-no nada, estoy bien-

El castaño al llegar se topo con algo que absolutamente no se esperaba, su hermano,estaba.

...

...

...

...

Durmiendo.

Si eso es a pesar de que su hermano lo dejo durmiendo desde las 7 de la mañana y regresar a las 4 de la tarde Kiyoshi seguía durmiendo, y como se podía observar el no se había despertado.

-Bueno, al menos no se ha despertado todavía-

-waaaaaaaaa- Justo cuando acababa de hablar el niño se despierta.

-Ara ara, bueno después de todo lo hiba a despertar-

El niño al escuchar la voz de su hermano pudo calmarse un poco, al menos sus chillidos no eran tan fuertes.

-Bien pequeño vamos a comer-

 **Tiempo después**

Issei iba directo a la secundaria Kuoh, pero de paso logro observar como un grupo de chicas y un chico caminaban juntos.

El inmediatamente logro identificar quienes eran **(adivinen a quien me refiero les doy 3 segundos para que lo hagan, 3...2...1...0, tiempo, lo adivinaste pues te felicito)**

Se trataban de una chica de cabello color carmesí ojos azules al cual cielo y un cuerpo voluptuoso, ella era Rías Gremory anteriormente estaba en 3er grado de secundaria pero recientemente paso a 1er grado de preparatoria.

La otra **(valga la rebundancia de mi escritura)** tenia el pelo negro atado su pelo a una cola de caballo con un cinton anaranjado, normalmente eso ya no se hacia pero ella si lo hacia, tenia ojos violetas y una radiante sonrisa y al igual que la 1ra chica tenia un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso también cursaba primer año de preparatoria ella era Akeno Himejima.

La siguiente chica era más baja de estatura que las otras dos tenia el cabello blaco con un cinton de un gato negro que por cierto le queda bien **(XD)** ella era Koneko Toujuo cursante de segundo grado de secundaria.

Y por ultimo un chico Rubio que tenia un lunar en su pómulo Izquierdo el era Kiba Yuto cursante de 3er grado de secundaria.

El vio como conversaban por unos segundos y siguió su camino al colegio Kuoh.

Al llegar se dirigió a su grado ese era el 3-B y ¿porque en el curso más alto? Pues es porque desde ese incidente han pasado 4 años y ahora el tenia 16 años y claro su hermano tenia 4 años.

Después de una sección de aburrimien... Digo,digo, después de clases regreso como de costumbre a su casa pero en el trayecto se encontró con quien menos pensaba verse.

-Hola Ise -

-Hola- dijo Issei -como has estado-

-Tu como crees ese idiota me fastdia todos los días- respondió con una voz de ¿niña? -Así que, como crees que estoy-

-ya ya lo siento si ese tema te molesto, solo me preocupo por ti ¿sabes?-

-Hmp- fue lo único que respondio-Perdon por eso-

-esta bien, ya paso-

-Que has echo estos días has seguido trabajando? Oh has estado de vago?-

-Jaja, sabes que yo casi nunca estoy de vago, tengo que estar atento a mis estudios, trabajar con ''el‛‛ y encargarme de Kiyoshi-

-bueno me alegro que estés muy ocupado-

-Te alegra?- Fue lo que dijo Issei un poco molesto

-Tu sabes que si trabajas lo suficiente un día recibirás tu recompensa por ello-

-Ademas de eso debo trabajar para ganar un poco de dinero para la casa-

-Bueno esta bien, lamento decir esto pero me tengo que ir-

-Ya te vas?-

-Si, hasta luego Issei-

-Si hasta luego-

En ese momento cuando Issei se despidio de esa persona lo primero que el hizo es seguir su camino.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue dejar su mochila en la sala subir al segundo piso y tomar una ducha.

-Aaaaaa, desde cuando se complico mi vida, tanto-

Al salir de la ducha Issei entro a su cuarto se vistió, bajo a la cocina preparo la cena, y a lo que estuvo lista subió a donde estaba Kiyoshi y al entrar vio a.

-Veo que ya llegaste-

-En serio no me notaste?, llegue a lo menos 45 minutos y no me notaste?-

-Bueno perdon, ya rogaba que llegaras-

-Ooooh, rogar tu, jaja no me hagas reir-

-Ya ya, sabes, tu actitud me molesta un poco, pero bueno como dicen los de tu especie ya estas en un tus tiempos de rebeldía-

-Yo también te quiero-

-Bueno, ya puedo irme?-

-Esta bien ya te puedes ir-

-Ya estoy cansado, Chau-

Después que esa presencia se fuera el castaño continuo con lo que iba a hacer.

-Kiyoshi despierta, despiertaaa- Era lo que decía en voz baja y empujándolo un poco suave para que no se alterara.

-mmm, Oni-chan- era lo que decía Kiyoshi.

-sabes, eres un perezoso-

-es cierto yo estaba muy despierto y el me durmio-

-(mmm, tendré que hablar con el más tarde)- pensó el castaño

Después de esa charla Issei procedió a darle de comer a Kiyoshi y después lo hizo volver a dormir.

-Bueno es hora de hacer los deberes-

Al terminar de decir eso se puso a hacer sus tareas.

-aaaaaa, ay nooo, porque estos maestros dejan tantas tareas **(te entiendo amigo, te entiendo TT_TT)** pero Como estoy a finales de año tengo que esforzarme más-

La razón por la que el estudia tanto es porque necesita pasar el examen de admisión a la academia Kuoh.

 **Día de examen de admisión**

-Que estas son las preguntas del examen? Definitivamente son muchas, verdad Saji?-

-Si nunca creí que fueran tantas preguntas, pero lograremos pasar, verdad?-

-Si-

-Ese es el espiritu-

Esto sera fácil tengo a ellos 2, me enseñaron mucho así que será fácil.

Al salir del examen se les dio permiso a todos los estudiantes de regresar a sus casas.

-Bueno seguro lo lograre-

 **Unos días después**

-Lo logreee, jajaja, siii que bien-

-Sabes Hyodo también pensaba que lo lograrias, pero no me esperaba que quedaras de primer lugar entre todos los estudiantes, en el examen de admisión-

-Bueno era muy probable que lo lograra, después de todo ellos me ayudan-

-Oye eso significa que hiciste trampa todo el examen?-

-¡No! ''Ella‛‛ me dijo que si hacia trampa me mataba y le dijo a ''el‛‛ que si me ayudaba durante el examen entraba y le daría una paliza-

-Que miedo, no quiero ni pensar que te hubiera pasado

-Oye porque razón quieres ir a la academia Kuoh, Saji-

-Kaicho me dijo, que para tener un mayor contacto debía ir

-Ya veo-

-Hasta mañana Hyodou-

-Si, te veo mañana en la ceremonia, Saji-

 **Al día siguiente**

Después de una noche pesada Issei por fin estaba en el Colegio todos los maestros estaban ahí para felicitar a sus estudiantes graduados de la secundaria y los padres.

Lo que más le llamo la atención a los maestros es que aproximadamente el 92% de los estudiantes iban a la academia Kuoh el 4% habían reprobado y el otro 4% hiban a otras preparatorias.

Los hombres iban a ella por la ambición de tener novia lo cual hacia que las mujeres los tacharan de pervertidos.

Pero, porque las mujeres también? Pues fácil es porque haya mismo hiba a ir Kiba Yuto el cual era considerado como el príncipe salido de un cuento razón por la cual era odiado por la población masculina.

Pero.

Eso era la mitad de la razón ya que la otra mitad le pertenecía a nuestro héroe de cabello castaño. Así es el era nombrado como un salvador de una princesa, en otras palabras Kiba Yuto era deseado por las mujeres pero Issei no se quedaba atrás.

El era muy odiado y admirado así como el príncipe, aunque nunca hablaban ellos fueron apodados el dúo de Bishounen. Pero como siempre hay una excepción había una sola de todas sus Kohais que no sentía atracción por el, ella era Koneko Toujuo quien a diferencia de la demás población femenina ella lo admiraba por ser un estudiante reconocido a nivel Estatal y en el fondo de su alma deseaba ser como el, pero temía que se volviera como los demás pervertidos, si, así es como ella los llama.

Se preguntaran si el castaño es un chico tan inteligente y presentable porque no fue a otros lugares mejores que esta academia, incluso le habían mandado un invitación a la académia de Kioto excapital de Japón, el hubiera aceptado con gusto pero por el asunto de su hermano no la aceptó. Además ''el‛‛ le dijo que en Kioto existen especies con las que no le recomendó vivir.

La académia Kuoh estaba cerca a su casa le tomaba 15 minutos como mínimo al llegar a ella desde su casa, fue un buen partido además también es muy reconocida.

-Hyodo-saaaan-

Le llamaba una voz

-Oh Hanaki-san, Saji, los estaba buscando

-Hola Hyodou-

-felicitaciones, Hyodou-san por ser el mejor en el examen-

-Muchas Gracias, pero como supistes?- Pregunto el castaño ya que según el ella no sabia de ello.

-Por 2 cosillas, una Gen-chan me lo dijo y dos porque después de eso lo comprobé-

-Vaya-

-No me quiso creer,me sentí muy mal por eso- Dijo Saji mostrando un semblante triste pero fingido, desviándo la mirada con un puchero.

-Gen-chan no debe sentirse mal- Fue lo que dijo Momo animando el ambiente.

-Haber par de tórtolos recuerden que yo estoy aqui y me están incomodando- Fue lo que dijo el castaño un poco incómodo por la actitud de la pareja.

-algún día te llegara- Dijo Saji

-tal vez- Fue lo que Issei respondió.

-siendo un Bishounen deberías tener muchas chicas, rayos desearía tener tu suerte- Dijo el Rubio sin darse cuenta que se dio una sentencia de una sesión de tortura lenta y dolorosa

-La regaste, amigo- Dijo el castaño un poco nervioso.

-Si eso creó- Fue lo único que dijo Saji con el rostro azul.

-Hasta luego Hyodou-san, tengo que reprender a Gen-chan por su comportamiento- Fue lo que dijo el Tita... digo,digo eeee... Momo si Momo con una inmensa aura rodeándola.

-Adios Hyodou-

-Adios Saji, esperó que sobrevivas- fu lo que dijo el Bishounen poniendo aun más nervioso a el Rubio.

-Por favor no me digas eso- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ser llevado por una Momo muuuy furiosa.

-(Nota mental no hacer enojar a una mujer, es muy peligroso)- pensó Issei un poco preocupado por la situación en la que su amigo estaba.

-Bueno mejor me voy mañana se realizara la Ceremonia de Bienvenida en la preparatoria-

Y después de un día y una noche lidiando con un infante de 2 años muy energético el tiempo paso al siguiente día.

 **Al siguiente día**

Hoy es el día de la ceremonia de bienvenida a los estudiantes que entra a la preparatoria, debido a que se recibiría a los nuevos estudiantes este día no habría clases para ningún estudiante de la academia Kuoh.

Y nuestro héroe caminaba por el campus de la academia con Aika Saji y Momo ya que faltaba media hora para que comenzará la ceremonia ellos pasaban por un edificio viejo.

-Donde estamos- fue lo que pregunto el castaño ya que no tenia ni mera idea de su ubicación.

-Oh, mi viejo amigo, estamos en el edificio donde están los miembros del club de lo oculto- fue lo que le respondió el rubio

-Vaya, como sabes eso?- pregunto el castaño ya que a pesar de que el y el rubio apenas llegaban sabia mucho.

-Kaicho me lo dijo- le respondió el rubio con simpleza.

-Oh, eso lo explica todo-

-Gen-chan, Aika-san, Hyodou-san, debemos irnos la ceremonia ya va empezar-

-Oh, es cierto, vamos- Dijo Issei ante lo que dijo la albina.

Todos se retiraban hacia la ceremonia, pero Issei logro sentir que lo observaban y por instinto se giro 180° al norte **(Y ahora de donde saque esto? n_n)** y logro notar a las dos one-samas de la academia Rías Gremory y Akeno Himejima. Issei al sentirse un poco incómodo al ser observado decide irse.

Cuando Issei se fue, desde lejos las dos ídolos hablaron.

-Rias, ese chico...-

-Si, lo note, ese chico es muy especial, quien sera?-

-Su nombre es Issei Hyodou, es uno de los estudiantes de ingreso a la academia, acaso a captado tu interés?-

-Mentiria si te dijera que no, puedo sentir un poder muy especial en el-

-Lo haras-

-Aun no, debo asegurame, Akeno-

-Si?-

-Llama a Koneko, debo pedirle algo-

-Si-

Después de esa leve conversación la pelinegra se retira dejando sola a la chica carmesi, después de estar un rato parada pensando en el castaño se dirigió al viejo edificio

-ese chico es alguien muy interesante- dijo la pelirroja antes de entrar al edificio

Pero regresando con nuestro héroe el cual acababa de tener un escalofrío.

-(mmm, no se porque pero tengo miedo)- fue lo que pensó el castaño pero fue sacado ligeramente de sus pensamientos por una persona que le toco el hombro.

-Hyodou, tranquilizante no te pongas nervioso, ni que fuéramos a salir a hablar frente a el publico- Dijo el rubio.

-(porque paso esto?)- pensaba nervioso el rubio ya que justo lo que dijo paso.

-(mi...mierda, esto es horrible)- pensaron los personajes principales y de relleno **{¡no somos relleno!}** por el temor que se les burlen.

Después de que todos los estudiantes de ingreso terminaron sus palabras la ceremonia dio por terminar dándoles permiso de retirarse.

El castaño iba muy tranquilo ya que para su suerte una amiga suya estaba cuidando a Kiyoshi y aunque no quería meter a ''ella‛‛ en sus asuntos esta logro convencerlo ya que si no, no hubiera asistido a la ceremonia.

-Ya lleguee-

-Bienvenido Ise-Kun-

-Como esta Kiyoshi?-

-Tranquilo el esta... Donde esta?-

-Eeeeee, no me dirás que se te perdió de la vista decía un ''poco‛‛ exaltado ya que ni sabia donde estaba.

-Tra...tranquilo seguro estaaa...- con nerviosismo

-Oni-chaaaaaan- corría el pequeño niño de 3 años y medio. Se preguntaran ¿tan rápido puede hablar? Pues si y no si porque almenos Issei ya le entendía y no porque solo podía decir cosas sencillas como: one-chan, oni-chan, hambre y otras cositas.

¿Y cómo es que también ya sabe caminar y correr tan bien? Aunque correr es algo exagerado de decir ya que ''ella‛‛ es MUY estricta tanto que todo lo que durmió Kiyoshi de más pequeño le cobro todo eso para enseñarle.

Mientras el niño corría Issei se preparaba para algo.

-Oni-chan- era lo que gritaba feliz mientras corría hacia Issei pero...

-Auch- como no podía correr muy bien que digamos...se cayo.

-(otra vez, cayo)-

-porque siempre me caigo-

-Levantese mi general-

-Si Oni-chan-

-(Issei, vine aqui por una orden de vigilarte, pero ahora no se si sera por...)- pensaba la chica con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Ise-kun, Kiyoshi-Chan vengan a comer, la cena esta lista Dijo la chica.

-Si ya vamos, Kiyoshi-

-Si?-

-Andando-

-Siiii-

-Jejejeje- Reía el castaño mayor por la actitud energética de su hermano.

Después de acabar de comer.

-Mmm, estuvo delicioso, Gracias-

-En serio?- preguntaba ella con un gran brillo en sus ojos

-Si-

-Si esta delicioso, ne-chan-

-Gracias Kiyoshi-Chan-

-Buaaaah, ñam, ñam, tengo sueño, mejor me ire a dormir.- Dijo el castaño con sueño

-Dulces sueños ni-chan-

-Te duermes rápido- Dijo el castaño

-Moooo, iseni-chan aburrido-

-es por tu bien, los niños de tu edad deben de dormir por lo menos 10 horas **(que envidia T_T)** además mañanas empiezas la escuela

-Ahi esta, lo que falte me lo duermo en la escuela- respondió el castañito con unos ojitos.

-Kiyoshi- dijo el castaño mayor con un rostro un poco molesto, poco porque no podía estar enojado con el, después de todo el era muy inocente.

-esta bien me dormiré temprano- dijo el castañito derrotado.

-Asi me gusta-

-Hasta mañana Ise-kun, que duermas bien-

-Tu también, hasta mañana...

...

...

...

...

Yuma-chan-

-Sí, dulces sueños-

 **STUDYxDTUDY (Ending)**

 **Saenai desho, konna nja**

 **Watashi kimi no haato wo shidou shichau yo**

 **Doredake sugoi no honto no tokoro wa?**

 **Naked soul, Wake up!**

 **Imaichi poin dakedo damasarete agenai**

 **Genzai shinkoukei yaru shika nai desho**

 **Don't you Know baby?**

 **Date ima kyunto shite sanbyougo no**

 **Hoshou wa nai no**

 **Yosougai kyacchi shita shigunaru kimi wa**

 **Nanimo shiranai**

 **Tokimeki he to shinka shite iru no wa**

 **To-ToTo- Top Shiikuretto naisho naisho desu**

 **Leru wake ga na-i!**

 **Study Now! renaiteki karikyuramu**

 **Nyuumonhen de tsumazukanai de**

 **Keshigomu ja kesenai yo mune ni choku de kaichau no**

 **Tenkai wa kibun shidai!? Kakugo shite**

 **Aishou nante shinjinai**

 **Shunkan ga daiji nanda StudyxStudy**

 **Motto shitai na**

 **Boy meets Girl Kitto unmei**

 **StudiStudy koi wa kimagure**

 **Boy meets Girl saa goissho ni**

 **Hajimeyo**

 **O te nami haiken doryoku no seika wa?**

 **Naked soul, kakusei**

 **Heijoushin no pinchi ikinari de aseru**

 **Gyakuten shiisoo geemu osarecha shaku**

 **Dayo Don't you know baby?**

 **Datte sakki mutto shite nandakanda**

 **Yurushite shimau**

 **Mitsumetara gyutto atsuku Naru kawatte**

 **Iku no wakaru**

 **Konna toki wa nante ieba ii no?**

 **Shi-Shi-Shi Shikingu Taimu matte matte yo**

 **Suki de seikai?**

 **Hurry Up! renairyoku Kyoukachuu Ressun**

 **Wan Kara susumenai**

 **Konomama ja kimi no koto dareka ni**

 **Torarecha isou**

 **Taimingu wa kocchi de tsukuritai kono**

 **Tsugi kibou aitai ne StudyxStudy motto**

 **Shinakucha**

 **Boy meets Girl zutto hitsuyou**

 **StudyxStudy kyoukasho wa nai**

 **Boy meets Girl oteage nante**

 **Arienai Kara!**

 **Ressun Tsuu**

 **Saenai desho, konna nja**

 **Aimai nante yada yo**

 **Study Now! renaiteki karikyuramu**

 **Nyuumonhen de tsumazukanai de**

 **Keshigomu ja kesenai yo mune ni choku de kaichau no**

 **Tenkai wa kibun shidai!? Kakugo shite**

 **Aishou nante shinjinai**

 **Shunkan ga daiji nanda StudyxStudy**

 **Motto shitai na**

 **Boy meets Girl kitto unmei**

 **StudyxStudy koi wa kimagure**

 **Boy meets Girl saa goissho ni**

 **Hajimeyo**

 **Fin**

 **Hola de nuevo, les gusto el nuevo cap, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, y han de estar diciendo (tanto tiempo, un mes para un solo capitulo) iues perdonen por eso pero esque actualmente solo quedan aproximadamente 3 días para terminar clases y salir a vacaciones n_n (wiiiii) y como todos sabemos en esa época linda del año tendré mucho tiempo libre por lo cual escribiré muchas historias.**

 **Ahora si.**

 **PREGUNTAAAAA**

 **¿desde hace cuanto tiempo descubrieron fanfiction? Así es quiero saber desde cuando entran a esta pagina web.**

 **Yo la uso desde eeeem como, desde el mes de mayo de este año 2016 y desde ese momento entro ahí.**

 **Bueno si quieres puedes seguirme en facebook como, WAPA, JosDXDARK ahí podrás saber cuando subo caps o hago alguna otra cosa como otra historia o cuando me ausentarse.**

 **Bueno chicos este fue el capitulo de Hermano Mayor esperó que les haiga gustado, decoren bien su casa con adornos de navidad barran la casa.**

 **Chao Chao.**


	3. Mi ultimo momento como humano

**Cap. 2: Mi último año como humano**

 **Hola soy Dark y te apuesto una película a que el primer hijo de Goku se llama Gohan.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Después de tanto tiempo de ausencia ante el último capítulo vengo aquí ante ustedes, así es tan desobligado y desvergonzado soy después de todo no es mi culpa que en mi cerebro se desconecten todas las neuronas pero como sabemos, es impredecible, pero esto no viene al caso, la razón por la cual estoy es el nuevo capítulo de hermanoooooo mayor, ¿que, no van a aplaudir? aaaaaaaaawwwn, malos, ya ya como de seguro han de haber estado esperándolo lo vengo a actualizar y por lo del reinicio de la otra historia, hmp, ni siquiera he empezado a escribirla, lo hare cuando tenga un gran avance con esta historia, no piensen mal, no les exigo sus comentarios ni sus marcas de favorito ni que me sigan (porfa) solo les pido su apoyo en esta historia como saben soy nuevo en esto y es normal que la primera historia fue un asco y por eso comenze desde cero si seguia asi nadie leeria mis historias.**

 **Bueno no les quito más tiempo pueden leer.**

 **Mi último momento como humano**

Desde hace año y medio que entre a la preparatoria y estos dias han sido muuuuy dificiles, pero bueno, desde el principio supe que esto pasaria, vaya, sino fuera por ''ellos‛‛ tendria muy malas notas y de seguro "ella" me mataria. Mi lindo hermanito por fin tiene 5 años ese dia fue hermoso, hermoso saber que mi hermano pequeño crece,hermoso, lo feo es que desde 4 meses no me dejan tranquilo, Kaicho y "aquella" chica me han tenido muy acorralado, y mucho, a cada rato mandan a alguien para vigilarme, incluso hasta en mi casa,feos, gracias a Saji Y Hanaki-san logro pasar un poco más incubierto ya que a ellos cuando los mandan a seguirme siempre dan falsos testimonios, osea que le dicen algo falso con el fin de ayudarme para no dejar mi linda humanidad y si dejo de serlo pues, seria más ocupado.

-Me aburrooooo-

-Hyodou, comparto tu opinion-

-Ahora mismo quisiera poder estar jugando en el arcade del centro comercial-

-Yo tambien quisiera estar ahi, vamos hoy en la tarde?-

-No puedo, sabes que debo cuidar a Kiyoshi, nadie lo puede cuidar más que yo-

-Y esa chica? no lo puede cuidar?-

-No le digas asi a Yumma, y no, no puede cuidarlo, muchas cosas e podido hacer gracias a que ella lo cuida, gracias a ella tuve tiempo para estudiar porque logro cuidarlo-

-Ya, ya, no me alargues el tema, pero siempre estas muy ocupado y cuando acabas los deberes le dedicas el tiempo a tu hermano y cuando tu hermano duerme entrenas, nunca tendrás tiempo libre?-

-Lamento no tener tiempo para mis amigos, pero por favor entiende mi situación, el tener que cuidar a un niño es muy difícil pero aun así lo sigo haciendo, y por lo de entrenar, debo hacerlo, sabes lo que paso esa vez verdad?-

-Oh, lo siento, lo habia olvidado-

-Bueno cambiando de tema, como te ha ido con Hanaki-san?-

-Ha, pues ettoo, yo, eeee, yo, es que, yo- Decia el rubio rojo tan rojo como la sangre.

-Jajajajaja, Ok, ok, ya entendi, no tienes porque avergonzarte, jajajaja-

-Putoooooooo-

Después de una hermosa charla el receso había terminado y los dos hablantines se despidieron regresando a sus clases.

 **Larval stage plannig sympathy (openning)**

 **Tomoni mou ichido tachiagare**

Issei se levanta alrededor de un campo rodeado de fuego

 **Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasa you ni**

Issei al levantarse hace unos movimientos bruscos para despues alzar su boosted gear haciendo que esta emita un gran desteyo verde.

 **Futatabi otozureta yoake ni megasamete**

Rías abre las ventanas del club de lo oculto para mostrar una noche muy clara y despejada

 **Kimi o Omoidasu yume no tochu**

Todo el club saluda a Rias y ella les da una sonrisa, despues pasa a un escenario donde hay muchas espadas, luego aparece todo el consejo estudiantil, Kiyoshi está en los hombros de Issei

 **Me no mae no zanzou susumanai**

Issei y Kiba se ponen en guardia para enfrentarse contra Xenovia y a Irina quienes portan sus excalibur

 **Ashidori Touzakatte yuku hirikina boku**

Issei esta corriendo y atras de el se puede ver a Azazel, aparece Vali normal y luego en balance breaker

 **Taisetsuna mono wa doko ni aru?**

Akeno pasa de tener una mano en su menton a disparar un rayo, Koneko aparece y lanza una pata con su pierna Izquierda, Asia retrocede un poco aparece su familiar y lanza un rayo azul, Raynare nvoca unas lanzas de luz y las arroja.

 **Ashita o shiniiru nara wasuneraide**

La imagen de Kiba aparece y esta se va acercando a el para pasar a su imagen frontal donde se ve que pasa de una mirada tranquila y serena a una mirada llena de odio e ira, invocando una espada de un circulo magico, Rías esta en medio de un bosque nevado.

 **Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumi da su toki**

Irina ataca a Issei con su espada y este evita el ataque, Xenovia tambien ataca pero Issei lo vuelve a esquivar para poner unos sellos en ella dandoles un toque con la palma de su mano

 **Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru**

Issei semi levanta la boosted gear mientras su joya ilumina, dejando paralizadas a Xenovia e Irina, pasando a una imagen donde aparece el rostro de Kiba con notante enojo dividido su espacio por una espada al otro lado hay un grupo de chicos

 **Hegen suru tsugihagi darake no risoude wa**

Una especie de barrera que cubre la academia se rompe, una puerta que esta sellada con una cinta amarilla y cerrada con un candado y cadenas se va acercando mostrando su interior en la que hay una oscuridad en la que se ve una figura con unos brillantes ojos rojos

 **Sugu ni kiete shimaukara**

Asia esta en solo un delantal con un cucharon en la mano derecha soriendo, Koneko esta cargando su maleta mirando hacia atras, Akeno esta vestida con una bata transparente un poco mojada dejando ver un poco su piel sonriendo, Raynare está cargando unas bolsas

 **Towa e tsudzuku kawa su chikai**

Issei toma la mano de Rías y ascienden en un vuelo con la mano de Issei en la boosted gear iluminando

 **Furue dashita karada no soko kara**

Iseei está en el mismo campo de fuego alzando su brazo para luego elevarse en un vuelo mientras activa su balance breaker

 **Despues de clases**

Las clases habian terminado y el castaño logro sentir una precensia muy conocida, y porque conocida, pues facil, era la misma persona que lo vigila desde que sale de la academia hasta su casa y como nuestro heroe no soporto más dijo.

-Toujuo-chan, podria salir de su escondite y decirme porque me ha seguido desde hace 3 meses?-

La peliblnca al saber que su Sempai la habia descubierto salio de su escondite y dijo

-Como supo que me escondia?-

-Facil, pude saberlo con solo detectarte, por tu a...ra-

-Osea que usted sabe sobre...-

-Sip, yo lo se, pero, no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿porque me sigues?-

-Órdenes-

-Ya veo-

-Pero...-

Con solo esa palabrita la pequeña Loli puso curioso al castaño.

-Usted, tambien me parece interesante **(WTF)** -

-Yo?-

-Si-

-porqué?-

-porque siempre que lo veo pasar usted siempre va muy apresurado, respondame esta pregunta ¿sus padres no lo dejan estar más tiempo afuera?-

-Nop-

-¿entonces porque siempre va tan rapido?-

-Por alguien-

-quien?-

-Eh- era lo unico que dijo el castaño ya que no entendio la pregunta.

-Quien es la persona por la cual Sempai se apresura tanto-

-Por mi hermano-

-Ya veo-

-Si pero por favor ya no continues sobre eso, no quiero traer malos recuerdos-

-Lo siento, Sempai, si dije algo que no debia-

-Tranquila Toujuo-chan no se preocupe por ese tema insiginficante-

-Gracias pero...-

-Si?-

-Puede llamarme Koneko para su gusto-

-En serio?- pregunto el castaño ya que apenas se conocian y ya se hiban haciendo amigos.

-Si-

-Gracias Koneko-chan, podrias mantener en secreto que se sobre "eso"-

-Si, no le dire a nadie-

-Gracias, Koneko chan-

-Sempai me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana- decia la peliblanca mientras se retiraba.

-Si, hasta mañana Koneko-chan-

Issei al ver que su Kohai se retiro el procedio tambien a retirarse puesto a que no queria hacer esperar a su buena amiga que le ayudaba a cuidar de Kiyoshi.

Después de una buena caminata Issei llego a su casa pero, con unas bolsas en la mano y porque las bolsas?, fácil en la mañana la pelinegra en la mañana le encargo traer unas cuantas cosas para la cena y un juguete para Kiyoshi.

-Ya llegue-

-Ara, Ise-kun bienvenido-

-Traje lo que me pedistes-

-Oh, gracias-

-Donde esta Kiyoshi-

-El esta...-

-Oni-chan-

-Ahi esta-

-Oni-chan me trajistes lo que te pedi?-

-Talves si, talves no-

-Oni-chan, porfavor-

-no se-

-porfa,porfa, porfa, porfa,porfaaa, porfavor, di que si, siiii?-

-Respondeme esta pregunta-

-Si-

-Te portaste bien con Yumma-chan?-

-Sii, me porte muy bien-

Ante esa respuesta el castaño voltea a ver a la pelinegra para confirmar si lo que le dijo Kiyoshi era cierto y esta le asiente confirmandole que es cierto.

-Bueno, ya que me estas diciendo la verdad, te voy a dar lo que me pedistes-

-Siiiii, gracias Oni-chan-

-A ver... donde estaa?, a, aqui esta, ten tu peluche-

-Siiii, un Creeper,wiii- **(Si se preguntan porque un Creeper, pues es porque me gusta minecraft y en algunaa tiendas los he visto y pues... bueno bueno ya no me salgo del tema, sigan leyendo)**

-Oye, Ise-kun-

-Si?-

-Como te fue en el colegio-

-Oh, me fue bien, gracias por preguntar-

-Oni-chan-

-Si?-

-Me gusta mucho que este Yuma-nechan- Fue lo que dijo el castañito con una sonrisa mirando a la pelinegra.

Yumma cuando escucho esas palabras lo unico que hizo fue devolverle la sonrisa y una mirada llena de cariño.

-Y a ti, Onichan te gusta que este Yumma-nechan?-

La pelinegra al escuchar eso por alguna razón paso su mirada a el castaño para escuchar perfectamente lo que diga.

-Pues, a mi tambien me agrada la presencia de Yuma-chan y mucho-

La pelinegra cuando escucho gano un "leve" sonrojo cosa que no paso desapercibido por el castaño.

-Yumma estas bien?-

-S...Si po...porque?-

-Estas roja-

-Es...que hace mucho calor-

-Segura?-

-Si-

-No te creo- dijo el castaño con un tono jugueton.

-Tonto- Dijo la pelinegra antes de retirarse para que no la siguieran con más preguntas.

-Eh?, y ahora que paso-

-Onichan-

-Si?-

-Porque no te casas con Yumma-nechan-

Cuando el pequeño castaño dijo eso Issei y Yumma se sonrojaron mucho pero más mas sonrojada estaba la segunda mencionada.

-Para que?- pregunto el castaño con un ya leve sonrojo porque la otra ya estaba que se desmayaba.

-Es que si a ti te gusta que ella este aqui y a mi también, si te casas con ella vivirá con nosotros por siempre-.

Ante estas palabras lo único que pudo hacer el castaño es soltar un suspiro.

-I...Ise-kun, Kiyoshi-chan vengan a co...comer

-Si ya vamos Yumma-chan, muy bien vamos a comer-

-Siiiii, y despues vamos a jugar-

-Nop-

-Porque?-

-Primero haras tus tareas y despues jugaremos-

-Pero-

-Nada de "peros" no pienso dejar que dejes tus deberes para despues, me entiendes?-

-Si, Oni-chan-

-Bueno vamos a comer-

-Si-

-Ise-kun no crees que le exiges mucho a...-

-No, debe hacerlo, yo hace mucho que he dejado de hacer algo a mi voluntad, ni siquiera recuerdo la ultima vez que sali contigo-

Cuando el castaño termino de decir la ultima parte sonrojo a la pelinegra.

-Por cierto, Yumma-chan-

-Si?-

-Quieres salir un dia de estos, conmigo-

-Pero... con quien lo vas a dejar-

-Le pedire a Saji y a Hanaki-san que lo cuiden-

-Pero, no se si ellos quieran venir-

-Tranquila pequeña, ellos me hablaron que querian volver a pasar un tiempo con Kiyoshi-

-Enserio?-

-Si-

-Ok, esto... que tal el dia de escursión de Kiyoshi-

-claro, pero ahora vamos a comer, vale?-

-Si-

Tras esa charla los dos procedieron a sentarse en la mesa del comedor dispuestos a cenar, pero justo cuando la pelinegra se sento penso:

-(Me dijo Pequeña?)-

Tras haber terminada la Cena, Kiyoshi se puso a hacer la tarea e Issei le ayudaba, mientras Yumma los observaba, reinaba el silencio en la sala hasta que...

-Yumma-chan-

-Oh, a, si?-

-Te quieres quedar hoy a dormir?-

-Yumma-nechan, se va a quedar a dormir

-Pero no sera una molestia?-

-Jejeje, tranquila yo te lo pido, no sera una molestia, además a Kiyoshi y a mi nos gustaría que te quedaras esta noche, verdad Kiyoshi?-

-Si, porfavor Yumma-nechan, quedese por hoy, si?-

-Esta bien, me quedare por esta noche- dijo la pelinegra dandolesuna sonrisa.

-Además, mañana te vas cierto?-

-Si-

-Ayer te lo dijo Oni-chan?-

-Si, fue ayer-

 **Flash Back**

 **Hace un dia**

El castaño hiba saliendo de la academia pensando en "quien fue primero, el huevo o la gallina" paso por una tienda donde compro unas golosinas para el Kiyoshi y su amiga Yumma, cuando compro los dulces siguio su camino comiendo unos cuando confites y cuando paro para observar el lugar donde estaba se dio cuenta que estaba en un puente.

-Ise-kun- dijo una voz muy conocida para el.

-Yumma-chan- fue lo que dijo el castaño a la pelinegra que ahora estaba al frente de el.

-Que haces aqui Ise-kun?-

-Yo, nada, solo estaba pensando-

-Ya veo... y en que estabas pensando?- pregunto la pelinegra intrigada ante la actitud del castaño.

-Mmmm... pues estaba pensando en mi, en Kiyoshi, en mi vida, mis amigos, la academia, mis compañeros, en todo eso.

-Vaya, por cierto Ise-kun, tengo algo que decirte-

-Si?, y que es ese algo?-

-Me ausentare unos días de Kuoh-

-Are?- fue lo único que dijo el castaño dado a que eso no se lo esperaba.-Y porque te vas?- Decia el pobre castaño.

-Un asunto de familia- fue lo unico que dijo la pelinegra.

-Pero... no te puedes quedar, e ir otro dia- decia el castaño pidiendole qie no se vaya.

-Lo lamento Ise-kun, pero no puedo- dijo desilucionando al castaño.

-Ya veo, cuando?-

-Eh- dijo la pelinegra ladeando la cabeza confundida.

-Cuando tienes que irte, Yumma-cham?- dijo el castaño con un rostro un tanto triste.

-Me iré pasado mañana en la mañana

-Ya veo-

-Oye, no pongas esa cara larga- dijo la pelinegra tratando de animar a su amigo.

-Como quieres que no ponga la cara asi, si te voy a hechar mucho de menos-

-Ya, ya, tranquilizate, no me ire por siempre-

-S...si- dijo el castaño más tranquilo

-Sabes que, vamos a tu casa y les prepararé a ti y a Kiyoshi-chan lo que tanto les gusta, Ok?-

Cuando el castaño escucho esas palabras no pudo abrir los ojos como platos con caldo frio y de un momento agarro la mano de la pelinegra y empezo a jalarla corriendo con un destino: la residencia Hyodou.

-Vamos ahora a la casa, no puedo esperar más- decia el castaño más feliz.

-Estas muy animado por eso, verdad Ise-kun?-

-Sip, vamooooos-

 **Fin del flash back**

Ya presente en la realidad Kiyoshi habia teinado sus tareas y dijo.

-Ooooooh, con que por eso Yumma-nechan hizo ese rico platillo ayer?-

-Pues como ves Kiyoshi, si-

-Oh- dijo la pelinegra llamando la atención de los dos castaños.

-Yumma-chan, que pasa?- pregunto el castaño mayor a la pelinegra.

-Ya es de noche-

-Es cierto, vamos a dormir-

Despues de lavar los trastos y ordenar la sala y los cuadernos de Kiyoshi subieron al segundo piso con destino a las habitaciones, lo primero que se hizo fue llevar a Kiyoshi a la cama pero cuando estaban por salir de la habitación Kiyoshi hablo:

-Ettoo, One-chan?-

-Si?- Respondio la pelinegra con una sonrisa hacia el pequeño castañito.

-Me...me po...podrias da...dar un a...abrazito antes de do...dormir?- pregunto el castañito con un rubor.

Sin duda que esas palabras resonarpn en la mente de los dos jovenes, la pelinegra habia adquirido un leve sonrojo, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que alguien le decia eso, pero no podia negarse ante tal petición y menos si el se lo pedia.

-Ok- decia la pelinegra mientras caminaba, paso a paso hacia el pequeño que yacia sentado en la cama, la pelinegra se sento al frente de el niño pequeño y lo abrazo por unos 20 segundos para despues soltarlo y decirle -Que duermas bien Kiyoshi-chan- dijo ella.

-Si- dijo el castañito para despues darle un piquito en la nariz de su hermana -Tu también duerme bien One-chan-

Después de ese lindo momento la pelinegra se separó del pequeño castaño y camino hacia el castaño grande y luego este se le acerco a su hermano.

-Que duerma bien mi General- dijo este con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dándole un golpe citó en la frente al estilo Itachi Uchiha.

-Jejejeje- río el castañito -Tu también Oni-chan- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer rendido ante el sueño.

Despues de la charla de hermanos, los dos jovenes se retiraron a la habitación de la chica y al llegar alli se rompio el silencio.

-Yumma-chan, disculpa por las palabras que dijo mi hermano hace un rato y por la petición de hace un momento-

Cuando la pelinegra escucho esas palabras recordo lo que dijo el pequeño hace un momento "porque no te casas con One-chan" si, esas palabras resonaban en la mente de ella, al recordar lo unico que logro ganar fue un muy "pequeño" sonrojo.

-No...no te preocupes por eso- decia por boca por la pelinegra ya que sus pensamietos decian e imaginaban otra cosa -(ahora que lo pienso esas palabras me gustan)- decia para si misma en sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo comenzaba a ver una situación en la que el castaño rodea su cuerpo con sus manos encima de un lindo traje de novia, -(¡pero que estoy pensando!)- Se volvio a decir a si misma poniendose roja, tan roja que dejaria palida a una sopa de tomate **(¡Que!? No me juzguen, me gusta la sopa de tomate y más la que mi madre prepara)** claro que ese rubor por parte de la pelinegra hizo preocupar al castaño por su salud.

-Yumma-chan, estas bien?-

-Si, porque?-

-Estas roja, sabes, es mejor que te acuestes, podrias pescar un resfrio-

-S...si, ahora lo hare, que duermas bien Ise-kun-

-Si- dijo el castaño antes de asercarce a la pelinegra y darle un beso en la frente -Buenas noches, Yumma-chan-

-Si- dijo la pelinegra más roja que nunca -Buenas noches

Después de esa cursy escena la pelinegra se dispuso a dormir, mientras que el castaño se retiró a su habitación, al llegar a ella esto se le vino a la cabeza.

-(Le di un beso a Yumma-chan?, bueno, espero que no le moleste)- fue lo que pensó antes de caer dormido.

 **Sueño de Issei**

Issei estaba en las afueras de un edificio, pero segun se veia parecia abandonado, pero al otro lado de el edificio se veia correr a dos chicos entre la fria nieve y la oscuridad de la noche uno de ellos era Castaño y el otro era rubio, al castaño logro reconocerlo, era el, pero al rubio no lo reconocio, se veian agitados al voltear la mirada un poco observo que los estaban siguiendo, cuando volteo a ver a su yo y al otro chico observo comnel rubio cambio de rumbo dejando solo al castaño, el rubio paso de lejos de sus perseguidores, como penso aquel rubio fue pasado de largo, pero a el le seguian persiguiendo, hasta que cayo a un abismo.

 **Fin del sueño**

Tras ese sueño el castaño se desperto bruscamente.

-Que fue ese sueño tan raro?- se preguntaba el castaño muy alarmado por ese sueño.

Despues de pasar un tiempo pensando e intentando recordar que paso ese dia pero todo era borroso para el, no podia recordar, nada, seguia pensando, hasta que recordo algo importante.

-(Yumma, me habia olvidado de ella)- tras recordar que la pelinegra tenia que partir.

Eran las 6:10 am y la pelinegra tenia que irse a las 7:00 haci que se apresuro en bañarse más o menos se tardo unos 10 minutos y salio de la ducha para ponerse el uniforme de la academia, pues claro para ir **(*¿a donde?*, -pues a la academia-)** tras haberse terminado de ponerse el uniforme se puso a preparar los materiales de la escuela y luego bajar al primer piso para encontrarse con Yumma preparando el desayuno.

-Yumma-chan- dijo el castaño llamando la atención de la pelinegra, puesto que como ella estaba ocupada no se dio cuenta de la presencia de el.

-Buenos dias, Ise-kun-

-Buenos dias, no crei que estarias aqui abajo-

-Bueno,tenia que alistarme rapido o se me pasaria el momento de viaje-

-Si es cierto-

-El desayuno ya va a estar listo, me podrías hacer el favor de despertar a Kiyoshi-chan?

-Por supuesto, ahora ire a despertarlo-

El castaño dejo a la pelinegra en la cocina para ir a la habitacion de su hermano y lograr despertarlo para que desayune y vaya a la escuela, ya en el cuarto del castañito el castaño procedio a despertarlo.

-Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi- decia el castaño tratando de dedespertar a su hermano.

-Mmmmm, Buaaaaaaah- se despertaba dando un largo bostezo -Buenos dias, Oni-chan- saludo a su hermano.

-Buenos dias- devuelve el saludo.

-Porque me despertaste tan temprano?, Oni-chan- decía el pequeño antes de cerrar sus ojos de nuevo y acostarse.

-Porque supongo que quieres despedirte de Yumma-chan antes que se vaya, verdad?-

Tras esas palabras el pequeño niño abrió sus ojos de golpe y dijo.

-Es cierto, ne-chan, ne-chan, ne-chan, ne-chan, ne-chan- repetía como disco rayado mientras corria alrededor de su cuarto como papalote con cuerda.

-Ya, ya, ve a bañarte y bajas rapido a desayunar, vale?-

-¡Si, Oni-sama- respondio el castañito al castaño en forma militar antes de irse marchando a la ducha.

-Y, a este, que mosca le pico?- se pregunto a si mismo con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

Despues de unos 10 minutos el infante bajo marchando por las escaleras, causando confusión a los dos jovenes.

-Kiyoshi, puedes dejar de caminar asi?, ya es un poco raro-

-¡Si, Oni-sama!-

-(Oni-sama?)-

-Bueno es hora de desayunar- dijo la pelinegra antes de que los hermanos empezaran a tontear.

Despues de un desayuno muy animado en el que se hablaban algunas anecdotas, Issei hablaba de como le iba en la academia, narrando que algunas chicas le pidieron salir con ellas haciendo que la pelinegra se ponga Celosa pero se tranquilizo cuando supo que el no acepto ninguna petición de aquellas chicas, y Kiyoshi contana cuanto se divertia en la escuela con todos sus amiguitos algo que capto total interes de los jovenes.

Issei y Kiyoshi decidieron acompañar a Yumma a la estación de trenes con destino a Tokio ellos no estaban tan bien que digamos ya que como dijeron antes les gustaba mucho la compañia de la chica.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, Ise-kun-

-Si?-

-Cuida bien a tu hermano-

-Lo hare-

-Kiyoshi-chan-

-Si?-

-Cuida que Ise-kun no haga alguna tonteria-

-Oye-

-Si, lo hare-

-Bueno, nos vemos dentro de una semana- fue lo que dijo la pelinegra antes de entrar al tren y que este comenzara a moverse.

que te cuides, Yumma-chan- dijo Issei en un tono de voz baja.

-Oni-chan-

-Si?-

-puedes bajar la mano?, nechan ya se fue- le dijo a su hermano que todavía tenia levantada su mano como idiota.

-Oh, es cierto, bueno, apresuremonos a ir a tu escuela antes que se nos haga tarde, vale?-

-Si, vamos rapido-

Despues que Issei dejara a Kiyoshi en la entrada de su escuela el continuó su camino hacia la academia Kuoh donde que al llegar empezó a recibir las miradas enamordas de las chicas y miradas de Odio de los chicos, el ya se habia acostumbrado a todo eso, en una ocación un grupo de estudiantes de grados mayores intentaron dar mala fama sobre el, ya que se habian enterado de que la pelinegra hiba muy seguido a su casa y decian que el estaba abusando de ella, pero con el paso del tiempp se supo la verdad que solo eran viles mentiras ganandose un odio intendo de las mujeres de que hablaran haci del castaño. Despues de eso el castaño lo unico que hizo fue olvidar ese tema y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando Issei estuvo en clases casi ni ponia atención a clases, normalmente el es un chico atento y aplicado lo cual hizo ganarse el orgullo de sus maestros, pero en esta ocación el castaño no podia dejar de pensar en el sueño que tubo, claramente toda su atención y concentración en ese sueño, hasta que el maestro le llamo su atención.

-Joven Hyodou, porfavor ponga atención y si no le interesa mi clase puede retirarse-

-Lo siento sensei-

-En el receso se dirigira a el salón del consejo estudiantil-

-Si, sensei-

Despues de ese feo regaño y vergonzoso momento las clases continuaron hasta que llego el receso, el castaño se quedo pensando un rato más antes de dirigirse a el salón del consejo estudiantil, en ese lugar estaban dos de sus grandes amigos, asi es Saji y Momoestaban ahi este lugar estaba liderado por Sona Shitori como la Presidenta y Shinra Tsubaki como la vicepresidenta ellas dos eran conocidas como las bellezas frias, sobrenombre dado por algunos estudiantes porque a pesar de ser lindas eran muy estrictas y muy serias con las reglas.

El castaño al llegar procedio a tocar la puerta.

Toc toc

-adelante- fue lo que se escucho detras del otro lado de la puerta.

-Con permiso- dijo el castaño entrando al salón.

-Hyodou Issei-kun, te estaba esperando, se te reporto aqui por no poner atención a clases del maestro, verdad-

-Si Kaicho- dijo Issei

A ella le parecio un poco raro ya que en algunas otras ocaciones se reportaron aotros estudiantes pero cuando llegaban a este salón TODOS mentian con el fin de evitar el castigo ya que los que lo admitian recibian un fuerte castigo, pero ella no se dejo engañar de ellos y por mentir el castigo que se les imponia era aun más peor,no por nada era la estudiante más lista de la academia, en todo el ranking de los mejores estudiantes estaban los miembros del club de lo oculto y del consejo estudiantil, aunque claro el castaño no se quedaba atras el estaba por debajo de los lideres del consejo estudiantil y por encima de los demás, osea que estaba por encima de el resto de los miembros del consejo y de todo el club de lo oculto, en otras palabras Sona siempre rivalisaba con Rias Gremory pero desde que el castaño llego a la academia este sin duda se convirtio en su otro nuevo rival su nivel de intelecto rivalizaba con el de su amiga Tsubaki haciendo que todos los del ranking se quisieran esforzar más.

Pero regresando al tema en el consejo estudiantil.

Issei estaba un poco nervioso porque no podía imaginar que castigo le pondrian ya que como el sabia la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tenia fama de ser muy, pero muy estricta, así que tenia muchisimos nervios.

-(Hyodou, nunca pensé verlo aquí, si que es raro, algo esta pasando)- pensaba el rubio amigo del castaño.

-Bueno debido a que es tu primera vez se te dara una advertencia, pero para la proxima se te castigara, entiendes?-

-Si Kaicho, con permiso- fue lo que dijo el castaño antes de retirarse.

– (Ese chico), Saji-

-Si?-

-De verdad ese chico es normal?-

-Si, lo es-

-(No se, pero creo que Rias tambiem ya se fijo en el, lastima que yo ya no puedo, no tengo más, la unica que puede es Rias)- pensaba Sona.

 **Despues de Clases (Libertad)**

El castaño se dirigía a la escuela donde estudia su hermano, en estos momentos estaba a mitad de camino a ella, claro que no espero encontrarse con su Kohai, o más bien dicho descubrirla.

-Koneko-chan podrias salir de ahi?, ya te descubri, estas detras de los arbustos-

Detras de los arbustos salio la peliblanca, con una paleta de chocolate en la boca.

-Otra vez de mandaron a vigilarme?- le pregunto el castaño a la peliblanca recibiendo un si con la cabeza-Ya veo, que quieren de mi?- Le volvió a preguntar a la peliblanca sin recibir respuesta de esta-ya veo no ne vas a responder, cambiando de tema, a donde vaz?- le volvio a preguntar a la peliblanca y ella le señalo por donde-Con que vas por donde yo tambien ire, quieres que vayamos juntos?- le propuso el castaño a la peliblanca pero ella fruncio un poco el seño ante la pregunta del castaño-No pienses mal, solo digo de caminar, no me referia a más- aclaro el castaño, ya explicado el tema, la peliblanca le asiente.

El castaño junto a la peliblanca iban a compartiendo camino pero en el recorrido se formo un silencio muy incomodo, hasta que por fin llegaron a la escuela infante de Kuoh el lugar donde estudiaba Kiyoshi, todos los niños salian corriendo dando a entender que las clases habian terminado.

-Porque nos detenemos?- pregunto la peliblanca al castaño.

-Perdon, pero tengo que recoger a mi hermano, si quieres puedes seguir adelante-

-No, lo esperare-

Despues de unos minutitos el castaño llego con su hermano llevandolo en sus hombros.

-Oni-chan-

-Si?-

-Quien es ella?- pregunto el castañito señalando a la peliblanca

-Ella, es Toujuo Koneko-chan estudiante de tercer grado de secundaria-

-Hola- dijo la peliblanca con su tipica cara inexpresiva y cortante de palabras.

Kiyoshi se va bajando poquito a poquito de su hermano.

-Un gusto conocerte Koneko-nechan, yo soy Kiyoshi Hyodou-

-(nechan?)- se preguntaba la pelo blanca ya que no esperaba ser llamada así.

-Bueno, nos vamos?-

-Si, vamos a casa Oni-chan-

Después de una muy animada caminata en donde una que otra vez Kiyoshi avergonzaba a su hermano y este lo reprendia, pero con cariño, de vez en cuando la peliblanca respondía unas preguntas de el castañito, pero Issei estaba un poquito nervioso ya que el sabia que su kohai no era de muchas palabras y temia que las tantas preguntas de su hermano, cuando por fin llegan a la casa de Issei este le ofreció pasar a su casa para hablar sobre algunos temas completamente "normales" claro que se lo dijo con una bromita haciendo que la peliblanca se enojara y ella le pisa el pie.

 **(Aqui por fin aparecera todo lo subnormal, muajajajajajaja, perdon, sigan leyendo)**

Ya dentro de la casa Issei llevo a Koneko a la sala para platicar de todo ese complicado tema al llegar a la sala Issei le pidió a Kiyoshi que los dejara un momento solos, al principio el pequeño no quería pero después de tanta charla el castaño menor acepto y se fue a su habitación, dando comienzo al interrogatorio.

-Muy bien, quiero que me explique como sabe de nosotros- pregunto la peliblanca

-Espera, antes de decirtelo, quiero que me primeras que no se lo dirás a nadie lo que te diré-

-Y que pasa si lo hago-

-Ire donde estés y te borraré la memoria y a lo mismo sera con la persona a quien se lo digas-

-Ya veo-

-Entonces, lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-

-Esta bien, te contare todo,yo se sobre porque mi socio me lo conto...-

-socio?- pregunto la peliblanca no entendiendo lo que dijo el castaño

La peliblanxa abrio los ojos al ver como de la mano derecha salia un resplandor color verde y al sesar la luz ella podia obsercar un guantele de metal color rojo con una joya verde en la mano es guante llegaba hasta el antebrazo.

-Soy parte de ese mundo raro, como dicen ustedes, soy parte de lo sobrenatural y es por eso que se sobre ustedes-

-Exactamente que eres?-

-Soy un dragon- dijo el castaño dejando callada a la peliblanca por un momento -Bueno, eso se me diria, en realidad eso me hace a mi titulo.

-A que se refiere?-

-El nombre de dragon se me da por ser el [Sekiryuutei] el de esta generación- dijo el castaño volviendo a dejar callada a la peliblanca.

-...-

-...-

-Y porque a estado actuando como si no fuera nada más que una persona normal?-

-Facil, no quiero estar metido en tantos problemas, ya se me abecinan demasiados problemas y tendre una vida muy complicada, asi que aprovecho los dias normales que me quedan, por esa razón me mantengo al margen, y Ddraig tambien me dijo que lo hiciera-

-Ddraig?- dijo la peliblanca dudosa, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Oh, perdona no haberlos presentado- dijo el castaño antes de decir lo siguiente -Ejem, Koneko-chan te presento al Dragon Celestial Emperador Rojo, Ddraig- presentando a la peliblanca...al guante, pero este hablo.

-[Mucho gusto, Chica demonio]- dijo vibrando la gema verde del guante.

-Mucho gusto- fue lo único que respondió la peliblanca aun anonadada por el tema del castaño.

-(Vaya nombre tan largo el de este tío

-[Te escuche Hyodou Issei]-

-(Asi?, perdon)- penso ironicamente dentro de su consiencia si que la chica lo supiera

-Koneko-chan por favor te pido que lo que acabamos de hablar no se lo digas a nadie-

-Esta bien lo hare-

-Gracias, Kone...-

-Pero...-

-(Ayayai, que me ha de pedir)- penso el castaño nervioso

-Quiero...quiero que me ayude con una tarea- dijo la peliblanca un poco nerviosita.

-Eh, eh-

Pum

Issei cayo de espaldas todo tipo a cómica, sin duda alguna nunca se espero eso de alguien, claro aparte de su hermano, nunca se lo espero.

-Cla...claro lo haré pero esperame por favor dijo el castaño antes de retirarse de la sala y dirigirse a la cocina para después e unos minutos regresar con un poco de te y unos pastelillos en una bandeja.

-Sirvete- dijo Issei ofreciendole el té

-Gracias- respondió la peliblanca.

Despues de comer esa rica merienda el castaño procedio a ayudarle con la tarea a la peliblanca, despues de unos 30 minutos lograron terminar con la tarea, la peliblanca ys se iba a ir.

-Hasta mañana Sempai-

-Si hasta mañana Koneko-chan- tras las palabras de Issei la peliblanca se fue -Wow, cuando estube en tercer grado, nunca me dejaron algo asi de tarea-

-[De verdad?]- pregunto el dragon

-Por favor era un taller de nivel de preparatoria-

-[Okey okey, no te esponjes, solo era una pregunta, que bien que no soy un humano]-

-Por que dices eso?- pregunto el chico confundido

-[Porque si lo fuera deberia de ir todos los dia a esos lugares tan aburridos a los que llamas colegios, eres un dragon porque no dejas ese lugar tan aburrido y nos surcamos en una vida de aventuras]-

-En primer lugar estas loco, en segundo lugar yo no soy el que los nombro a los colegios asi se llaman y en tercer lugar, es cierto que podria irme por dos razones, una el terminar mis estudios me servira en un futuro y dos quien cuidara de Kiyoshi si me voy, haber quien?-

-[Ya ya no te esponjes, sin duda eres el unico portador al cual no le ha interesado una vida de conflictos y tener una vida normal]-

tan normal no quiero, eso significaría que tendría una vida aburrida, la presencia de Kiyoshi, me alegra mucho, pero sin duda que seré alguien muy importante en la historia

-[Lo seras compañero, lo seras, y te dejo por hoy, no quiero que alguien me arruine la tranquilidad]

-Aburrido-

-Oni-chan- gritaba desde atrás del castaño el castañito

-Kiyoshi dime que quieres?- le preguntaba el castaño mayor a su hermano

-Donde esta Ddraig-nichan para jugar?- pregunto el castañito

-[No quiero jugar]- Dijo el dragon

-Ddraig-nichan porfavor-

-[no]-

-por favor-

-[no]-

-por favor

-[no]-

-por favor-

-[Mmmmm...No]-

-Buuuuuu, Ddraig-nichan aburrido, feo-

-[Tú eres feo, yo soy hermoso]-

-no tú eres feo-

-[No tú eres feo]-

-No tú eres feo-

-[No tu]-

-No tú-

-[No tu]-

-No tú-

-[No tu]-

-No tú-

El castaño grande fastidiado de ver como su hermano y su socio se peleaban se canso de eso y decidió terminarlo.

-Ya suficiente, dejen de pelear, más tu Ddraig, tienes milenios de años y te peleas con un niño de 4 años?, que vergüenza-

-[El empezo]- decia Ddraig tratando de exusarse

-No tu empzaste- reclamo el pequeño

-[No tu]-

-No tú-

-[No tu]-

-No tú-

-[No tu]-

-No tú-

-[No tu]-

-No tú-

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito el castaño muy cabreado de tanta pelea, el grito fue tan grande que escucho a el Seraphin Michael, na mentira, pero fue muy fuerte.

 **En un lugar de Tokio**

En un lugar donde la luz del sol no llega en donde la única luz es la de los bombillos, pero estos no iluminaban ya que por "alguna" razon desconocida es inexplicable las electricidad no funcionaba, pero bueno eso no viene al caso, no queremos hablar de eso, el tema es que una zona donde no muchas personas van una pelinegra iba caminando hacia una habitacion donde se decia que en esa habitacion recidia alguien MUY importante que solo un tipo de personas especiales pueden verlo, esa chica estaba por lo pronto entre sus 20 años de edad, llevaba puesto un uniforme un tanto ajustado haciendo revelar su bien formado cuerpo, en otras palabras el uniforme era negro, llevaba un pequeño abrigo de color negro y una falda que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y unas botas de color negro, talvez si alguien la ve diria que va a un funeral.

Toc toc toc

Toco la puerta aquella mujer la puerta de esa habitacion recibiendo -puedes pasar- de la persona que esta adentro, la pelinegra abrio la puerta entrando en la habitacion.

-me necesitaba señor?- pregunta la chica

-Se me informo que el grupo con el cual trabajabas ha empezado a distanciarse de mí, así que necesito que los vigiles y en el peor de los casos quiero que los elimines-

-Pero señor no piensa que seria muy dificil encargarme de ellos?-

-Talves sea un poco dificil, pero, en serio crees que no podras?, siempre fuiste la mejor de tu grupo-

-Lo se y muchas gracias por reconocerme, pero ellos son mas que yo y un simple error me condenaria-

-Reconozco tu inteligencia eres muy lista por dar a esa conclusion, entonces en el momento que realicen una accion que no se permite me lo informas yo mismo enviare a alguien capacitado para completar la mision-

-Señor para finalizar con esto quiero hacerle una pregunta-

-Dime-

-Donde se encuentran?-

-No recuerdo muy bien el nombre del lugar donde esten, pero se que es una ciudad vecina a la ciudad de Kuoh, como 45 kilometros al oeste- fue lo que dijo el hombre detrás de su silla, el le estaba hablando a la chica girado viendo una pantalla

La pelinegra al escuchar la ubicaion de sus Excompañeros se sorprendio ya que hace poco esa era su ubicación y de todos los lugares del mundo ese el menos que ella se esperaba.

-Antes de que te retires te debo informar que tendras que quedarte unos dias aquí en Tokio-

-Eh, pero porque?- pregunto la pelinegra confundida

-No se, ni yo conozco muy bien a mis concejeros-

-Estabien, con su permiso me retiro-

Despues de todo eso la pelinegra decidio que tenia que buscar un lugar donde quedarse antes de ir a lo que se le ordeno, al llegar al hotel lo primero que hizo fue pedir reservacion despues de eso se dispuso a ir a la habitacion que se le entrego, ya estando en su habitacion empezo a desempacar, luego de eso penso en observar la habitacion cosa que hizo, era una habitacion normal tenia un baño de tamaño mediano, espacio sobraba peo bueno regresando al caso la pelinegra estaba pensando en algo o mas bien dicho en alguien.

-Ise-kun-

Ella era Yumma que ahora estaba solo pensando en el castaño, por alguna razon lo extrañaba y a su hermanito tambien.

-Esos dos, que estaran haciendo?-

 **Ciudad de kuoh**

-Rayos, RAYOS, iRAYOSOOOOOOOOS!, porqueeeeeeeeee, no, esto no puede estar pasando-

-[Waaaaaaaaaaaa]- lloraba Ddraig – [Porque, porque, de todos mis portadores ninguno fue dejado en ridiculo por un niño y menos en un video juego, porque eres tan malo en esto compañero, malooooooooo]- se quejaba

-Ganeeeeeeeee, soy todo un Pro, Jajajaja, Oni-chan eres muy malo, wuju, te gane, te gane, te gane, ay Oni-chan, malo malo malo- Decia el pequeño castaño, mientras que el Castaño estaba en un rincon con una aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-Okey, okey, ganastes, pero yo digo que es hora de dormir- dijo el casataño separandose de su rincon.

-Si, ya te cansaste de perder

-No, mañana tenemos que madrugar para ir temprano a estudiar-

-Si claro- dijo el castañito

-Y si, ya me canse de perder-

-Si, ya lo sabia, soy el mejor, jeje-

-Ya, ya, (diablos, e perdido habilidad en los videojuegos)- pensó el castaño antes de llevar a dormir a su hermano y luego ir a su habitación a dormir

 **Al dia siguiente**

Issei se encontraba en la academia, más específicamente en uno de los tantos pasillos de ese lugar, sumido en sus pensamientos de lo que debe hacer en ese día, pero se fue interrumpido de sus labores del dia, dado que su amigo Saji le preguntó:

-Oe, Hyodo-

-Mm-

-Te e visto más pensativo y preocupado de lo normal, te pasa algo?-

-Eh?, no nada, no pasa nada, solo estoy cansado es todo

-Ya te entiendo, por cierto a que horas te dormistes?-

-A...bueno yo...este yo...mmm- Decia Issei, mejor tartamudeaba por que no tenia ni idea que decir

-Te acuestas tarde verdad?- Pregunto el rubio recibiendo un Si con la cabeza -Aaaa- suspiro -Hyodo, procura dormir más Okey-

-Si lo hare- dijo Issei frotandpse los ojos, y luego boztesar, al llegar a un pasillo se despidio de su amigo y luego dusponerse a retirarse igualmente, pero su paso fue detenido por un sentimiento de observación y como el lo supuso lo estaban viendo, ahí estaba su Sempai, Rías Gremory, presidenta del club de lo Oculto así también como su fundadora, ella lo observaba y claro como cualquier hombre sano un pensamiento vino a su cabeza.

-(Que linda)- Si como cualquier hombre en su sano juicio era lo unico que pensaba, pero como "alguien" le gusta joderle la vida y burlarse de el interrumpe sus pensamientos

-[Estas enamorado, estas enamorado]- ese alguien era Ddraig que al estar conectado a la mente de su socio no quizo dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo.

-(Ya callate lagartija, adoras burlarte de mi verdad)-

-[Uno termina disfrutando lo que tiene compañero, ademas si te lo propusieras podrias tener a esa chica a tus pies]-

-(En seio?)-

-[Vaya, con que por fin tienes una reacción compañero, ya hasta pensaba que eras, del otro lado]-

-(Oye, no dudes de mí, soy todo un hombre en su sano juicio, es solo que hasta ahora no me ha interesado mucho ese tema del noviazgo)-

-[Gay]-

-(QUE NO SOY GAY)-

-[Hasta luego socio, me voy a dormir te veo despues]-

-Dragón perezoso- susurro el castaño

Después de haber terminado de conversar con su compañero se dio cuenta que al terminar su charla la chica pelirroja ya se había ido y viendo su situación él también se fue.

 **Al día siguiente**

Issei y su amigo Saji estaban caminando por el campus de la academia, su objetivo pasillo de los estudiantes de segundo grado, todo el camino al edificio de clases se la pasaron hablando de cómo han estado y que han hecho, así que por esa razón no tenía ningún tema de conversación y solo estaban sumidos en silencio muy incómodo, pero a Saji se le ocurrió un tema, pero no era solo por romper ese silencio sino que este tema se lo debía pregunta:

-Oe, Hyodo-

-¿Si?-

-¿Porque razón no estuviste poniendo atención a clases el otro día?-

-Solo estaba pensando, en algo-

-En algo o alguien- decía el rubio con una cara bromista – ¿No has de haber estado pensando en tu chica?-

-Eh, no, no, no, no, yo… no es…estaba pensando en…en ella… bueno si pero, no yo- trataba de decir algo el castaño, este estaba sonrojado nivel Kaioken x 10 –Yo solo estaba pensando en un sueño que tuve y Yumma-chan no es mi chica-

\- ¿Y de que trataba ese sueño?, ya me hago la idea, se trataba de que tú y ella estaban en una…-

-¡NOOOOOOO ¡no trataba de eso yo no soñé eso, soñé otra cosa-

-Jajajajajaja-

-Cállate ya y deja de burlarte- decía el castaño ocultando su cara con las manos.

-Okey, okey, ya me calmo- después de que el rubio se burlara un poco más del castaño, Issei procedió a contarle todo su sueño.

-(No será, que eso es cuando…)- pensó el rubio, -Tranquilo, solo fue un sueño, no preocupes-

-Si es cierto, bueno te veo después Saji-

-Sí, te veo luego Hyodo-

Tras eso el castaño se retiró a su salón de clases y el rubio al suyo.

-(Hyodo, que te pasó en aquella ocasión)-

 **Tokio Hotel The Strings by InterContinental Tokyo**

Yumma se encontraba en su habitación del hotel más específicamente estaba tomando una ducha, cualquier hombre que le mirara en ese momento no dudaría en dar por resultado que esta chica tenía un cuerpo escultural, tenía una cadera bien ensanchada, unas piernas extremadamente torneadas, un cabello muy reluciente y sedoso y tenia de copa C, no cabe duda Yumma Amano era extremadamente bella, pero esta chica se preguntaba muchas veces:

-(¿Soy atractiva?)- ella se preguntaba, una pregunta irónica verdad, nadie lo dudaría, pero ella sí, esa duda la tenía, al chico que le gusta su cuerpo no le causa reacción alguna y se preocupaba que no fuera de su gusto.

Ella seguía pensando en eso, en una ocasión paso frente al chico castaño una escena totalmente vergonzosa para la pelinegra, pero totalmente normal para el castaño, cuando el castaño entro a la ducha tomar un baño se encontró con ella totalmente expuesta en cuerpo, pero el no reacciono de ninguna manera ni facial ni locomotora, pero para ella fue muy diferente, ese día nunca lo olvidaría.

La pelinegra ya saliendo de la ducha se dirigió a la cocina para poder servirse un poco de agua y luego se dirigió a su habitación, luego de un momento ya salió de su habitación ya vestida con una blusa color blanco que tenía un corazón color amarillo, encima de esta blusa tenía un chaleco color azul celeste, un pantalón jean color azul marino y unas botas color café.

-Creo que debería a hacer unas cuantas compras- ella estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, pero antes de que lo hiciera su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo reviso y vio que tenía una llamada, la contesto –Si, dígame-

-¿Estas disponible esta tarde?- decía la voz del teléfono con un tono bromista.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto la pelinegra con una mueca

-Jeje, ya tranquilízate, era una broma, necesito que hoy en la tarde vengas, ¿entendido?-

-A qué horas señor-

-Más o menos, como a las 5:30 de la tarde-

-¿Tan tarde?-

-Si-

-Está bien, ahí estaré- y tras esas últimas palabras la conversación termino, la pelinegra solo soltó un suspiro y luego se retiró.

 **Kuoh_ Cerca del preescolar**

Issei iba caminando feliz de la vida comiendo una Dona de fresa cubierta por crema de vainilla y chispas de frutas y una bolsa en la misma mano, él se compró esa dona y otra para su hermano hiendo a la escuela de su hermano, hace unos minutos el salió de sus clases y rápidamente fue a recoger a Kiyoshi y después de un tiempito por fin llego. Cuando el castaño puso un pie dentro de la escuela pudo ver que su hermano estaba en una pequeña zona de juegos, y el para llamar la atención de su hermano le grito por su nombre, cuando Kiyoshi escucho su nombre empezó a mirar por todos lados para enterarse que esa voz era de su hermano llamándolo y cuando supo que era el corrió en su dirección.

, hola- decía el castañito muy animado

-Como a estado el héroe más grandioso de todos los tiempos-

-Me encuentro muy bien y tu Issei-ni-

-Jeje, yo también me encuentro muy bien y bien ve a traer tus cosas ya nos vamos-

-Sí, ahorita regreso- Se fue el castaño pequeño y después de poco tiempo regreso con se mochila

-Bien vámonos a casa- Se retiraba el castaño pero fue detenido por Kiyoshi –Eh, ¿qué pasa Kiyoshi?-

-Espera, me quiero despedir de mis amigos-

-Está bien, ve rápido-

-Si-

El castaño observaba como su pequeño hermano se retiraba, pero para cuando volteo su cabeza hacia atrás noto como una chica vestida con un traje de loli, él pensó que estaba haciendo cosplay se le acercaba con una caja y a lo que ya estaba frente a él le entrego lo que parecía una carta, en la observo y vio que en ella había un sello raro y un escrito que decía *Cumpliremos tus deseos* él le pareció un poco raro ese papel, después de observarlo la chica se estaba retirando, aun así ese papel era rara as que recurrió a su compañero Ddraig para preguntarle que era ese papel.

-¿Oye Ddraig, sabes que es esta carta?-

…

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del dragón.

-Oye Ddraig-

…

Todavía sin respuesta.

-Ddraig- no escucho nada más que un…

-[ZzzzZ]- solo ronquidos

-Dragón perezoso, entonces se lo preguntare después-

Cuando el castaño dejo de ver su mano y vio al frente ahí estaba su hermano.

-¿Te pasa algo Issei-ni?- Pregunto el castaño menor

-Si estoy bien-

-Bueno, ya nos podemos ir-

-Si vámonos- Y tras eso los dos Hyodo se retiraron.

Todo el camino el castaño pensó en la chica que le dio una carta.

 **Academia Kuoh Club de lo oculto**

En la sala del club de lo oculto se encontraba una chica pelirroja revisando todo el papeleo con respecto a su club, pero más específicamente estaba pensando en cierto castaño de ojos color avellana, pero fue sacada por sus pensamientos cuando una chica de pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo con un listón naranja entro a la habitación.

-Bucho, ya llego el informe-

-Y como fue la entrega-

-Perfecto, Hyodo Issei ha recibido el panfleto-

-Que bien-

-Bucho, tengo una duda-

-Dime-

-¿Después de convertirlo, como hará para que se una al club?, según los rumores dicen que es un chico muy ocupado para su edad, él ha recibido varias solicitudes de diferentes Clubs y que de todos ellos ninguno ha aceptado, fufufu, será un poco complicado, ¿no cree?- menciono la pelinegra

-Mmmmmm, ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, había olvidado pensar en eso- dijo la pelirroja –Pero por ahora procuraremos que este bien-

-Hi Bucho-

 **Lugar poco conocido de Tokio_ 5:30 pm**

Yumma había llegado a donde se le había pedido ir, ella en todo el recorrido se había preguntado para que la necesitaban, pues ahora mismo lo iba a averiguar.

Toc, Toc

-Adelante- la pelinegra después de escuchar el permiso dispuso a pasar.

-Ya llegue señor-

-Vaya, llegaste en el minuto exacto- dijo el hombre viendo su reloj.

-En que me necesita-

-Como te dije antes, sospecho que algunos de nuestras unidades nos han dado la espalda así que quiero que investigues, pero me ha llegado otro informe de que en las afueras de Tokio al este de la ciudad se han asentado unos supuestos traidores, así que antes de que investigues a tus excompañeros quiero que investigues ahí, ¿entiendes?-

-Si señor-

-Bueno eso era todo, puedes retirarte- el hombre vio como la pelinegra se retiraba antes de susurrarlas últimas palabras –Buena suerte, Raynare-

Detrás de la puerta Yumma estaba pensando:

-(¿Por qué será que ellos son traidores…no, no puedo sacar conclusiones sin verificar lo que ha ocurrido…pero si fuera cierto…quien los lideraría?)- y después de eso un par de alas negras salen de su espalda emprendiendo vuelo – (Iré a investigar a las 10:00 de la noche)-

 **Kuoh_ Residencia Hyodo**

Ya pasó un buen tiempo desde que los dos castaños Hyodo llegaron a casa y en todo ese tiempo los dos se pusieron a hacer sus deberes escolares y luego se fueron a dar un baño con agua caliente para relajarse, en la actualidad estaban en la habitación de Issei frente a un televisor jugando un videojuego y conversando.

-¿Oni-chan, cuando regresara Yumma-nechan?-

-Apenas se fue hace poco y ya la extrañas, ¿verdad?, bueno pues ella dijo que llegaría en una semana, ósea que técnicamente faltan solo 6 días para su regreso-

-6 días es mucho tiempo, debemos esperar muuuuuuucho tiempo-

-Ten paciencia Kiyoshi, ten paciencia- cuando el castaño termino de hablar volteo su vista para observar que horas eran y observo que el reloj marcaba las 7:30 de la noche, ya iba a marcar la hora de cenar –Ara, ya es tan tarde, será mejor que vaya a preparar la cena- dijo el castaño dispuesto a levantarse pero su hermano no quiso.

-Noooooo, Oni-chan, jueguemos un rato más y luego vas, por favor, un ratito más-

Issei soltó un suspiro y dijo –Okey, pero un ratito-

 **30 minutos después**

-Aaaaaa, otra vez, maldición, cuantas veces tengo que perder-

-Eres muy malo jugando Oni-chan-

-Okey, okey, al parecer me pase un poco en el tiempo de juego, espera aquí voy a hacer la cena-

-Hi Oni-chan- dijo el pequeño castaño para seguir jugando.

 **30 minutos después**

-Kiyoshi baja a cenar- gritaba desde abajo y Kiyoshi escucha desde arriba **(lol)**

-Ya voy- respondo Kiyoshi –Espérame aquí Crash, ahora vuelvo- que irónico no, un niño hablándole a un personaje de un videojuego.

Ya abajo Kiyoshi hizo lo logico.

-¿Que hay de comer?- Hizo la pregunta...cosa que despues se arrepentiria.

-Pues...- Y cuando Issei volteo Kiyoshi vio algo horrible, vio al enemigo natural de todos los niños, lo más feo que se puede ver en una cocina, lo más verde que veras...el BROCOLI, un vegetal al cual muchos odian, el que con solo veo ya pienso solo una cosa.

-¿Brocoli?, hay no wacala, yo no quiero brocoli, si lo como me morire-

-No digas tonterias, por que dices que moriras-

-Es que, es que, es que, en un capitulo de los Simpsons Homero muere como 3 veces cuando se come el brocoli y si me lo como me pasara lo mismo-

-(Creo que ver tanta tv le esta haciendo malo, tu que dices Ddraig, se la quito?)- hablaba con su compañero mental.

-[NO, ni se te ocurra hacerlo]-

-(¿Eh, pero porque?)-

-[Esa cosa a la que ustedes le llaman tv es muy entretenido y si lo hicieras, estarias privandonos de una diversion muy buena, o es que ahora piensas lo mismo que esos padres, aburrido que no saben aprovechar los placeres de la vida]-

Issei estaba muy pasmado con ese dramatico discurso estaba pensando desde cuando su compañero se volvio tan expresivo hasta que:

-*Snif*,*Snif*, eso fue muy hermoso Ddraig-nichan- decia Kiyoshi llorando a estilo anime miebtras aplaudia, en eso el brazo derecho de Issei se ilumina en un destello de rojo y verde y despues de ese brillo salio un pequeño dragoncito rojo con unos ojos color verde brillante y sus alas eran de color blanco con los bordes rojos, era Ddraig en su forma chibi y se dirigio hacia Kiyoshi y lo abraza, para que los dos lloraran al estilo anime y dijeran juntos -"No nos quites la television, por favor"- mientras que al castaño se le resbalba una gota de sudor por la cabeza, sin poder negarse a esa peticion solo responde -Esta bien no quitare la tv- dijo Issei con el fin de terminar todo eso -"Enserio"- preguntaron Kiyoshi y Ddraig con estrellitas en lo ojos -Si- solo respondio Issei -(¿Que le pasa a estos?)- solo penso

 **Afuras de la ciudad de Tokio**

 **(20 minutos para las 10:00 de la noche)**

Ahí estaba Yumma o ¿Raynare?, en las afueras de Tokio más especifico en el lugar donde se le asigno vigilar o eliminar a sus antiguos compañeros por el bien de la paz, actualmente las facciones bíblicas, ósea los Ángeles los Ángeles caídos y los Demonios se encontraban en una situación en lo que se le podría decir Pos conflicto en el que cualquier acción bélica directa podría desatar una guerra entre ellas, Grigory la unidad central de los caidos comandada por los cadres Azazel como el lider, Shemazai en segundo al mando y los otros lideres que son, Kokabiel más conocido como el angel de las estrellas, Baraquiel poseedor del relampago santo y Penemue, nombre gracioso verdad, pero si te burlas posiblemente esta mujer te torturaria, pero bueno regresando a la misión la pelinegra estaba escondida entre el frondoso bosque observando desde una distancia apropiada para que no la lograran ver...pero...no todo sale como lo planeas, faltaban ya poco para las 10 la zona estaba ocura muestra de que no habia nadie, el tiempo paso rapido y ya eran las 10:20 de la noche, la pelinegra ya estaba dispuesta a retirarse a dar informe sobre la situacion...hasta que.

-Por fin llegan- decia una figura saliendo de la cabaña abandonada, la pelibegra trato de verle la cara pero la ropa que tenia puesta no le permitia ver nada, esa figura traia puesta una gabardina oscura que cubria desde la parte inferior de su rostro hasta las rodillas era muy grande y la parte de arriba del rostro estaba oculto por la gorra de la gabardina antes mencionada, pero mientras esa persona más avanzaba otras figuras vestidas de una misma manera.

-sólo venimos a dar este mensaje y luego nos largaremos de aqui- hablo una voz un tanto aguda dando a enteder que era mujer y despues de ella la otra figura con la que llego que era más baja hablo.

-Si, esperamos que escuches bien la informacion que se te dara para qie cumplas bien tu mision, entiendes verdad- dijo esa chica para quitarse la gorra y mostrar su rostro, esta figura tambien era una chica pero sin duda parecia una adolecente tenia el cabello rubio atado a dos coletas pero su rostro mostraba seriedad y aburrimiento.

-Hmp, se supone que tu eres la perezosa que no quiere hacer nada y apenas llega a un lugar ya se quiere estar largando Mittlet- dijo la fijura que tenia la voz grave y después de eso se retira la gorra mostrando a un hombre.

-Veo que siguea igual Donasheek- dijo la mujer, esta mujer tenia cabellp azul oscuro **(Me ahorrare las descripciones supongo que todos ya saben como son estos 3).**

-Bueno, bueno, sigamos con el trabajo y no vayas a empezar con tus sermones Kalawarner- eijo el hombre

-El exterminio de los portadores de las sacred gear, Kokabiel-sama nos ha dicho claramente que y como acabar con todos-

-(Kokabiel-sama es quien lidera la ejecución de los portadores de la Sacred gear)- penso la pelinegra.

-Que paso con los portadores de la ciudad actual- Pregunto el hombre

-Los de esa ciudad fueron exterminados por completo- respondio la peliazul

-Entonces, procederemos con la siguiente ciudad, ¿verdad?-

-Asi es-

-¿Y cual es la siguiente ciudad?- pregunto la chica rubia

-Kuoh- respondio con normalidad la mujer, la pelinegra que estaba oculta entre los arboles, su amigo corria peligro, debia que acabar rapido esta misión para "proteger" a su amigo.

 **Kuoh**

 **(10:40 de la noche)**

El castaño por fin había logrado que su hermano se durmiera, tenia clases al día siguiente y Kiyoshi debía madrugar al dia siguiente, el tambien ya estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir, si no fuera porque olvido algo para el desayuno del siguiente dia asi que el se dispuso a salir de su casa a la tienda.

Ya afuera de la casa Issei iba caminando pensando en que iba a comprar, el no tenia afan alguno ya que si por alguna casualidad le lleguen a intentar robar, los desafortunados saldrian despaboridos, lastima que el universo puede llegar a darte los presentes más horribles que un joven "normal" como el recibiria, depronto alrededor de la escena se empezo a cambiar el ambiente, se sentia peligro en toda la zona y el cielo cambio de un color azul profundo a un rojo sangriento.

-(Esto me da mala espina)- penso Issei

-[Compañero ten cuidado, puedo percibir la presencia de un Caido]-

-(Crees que sea...)-

-[No, no es la chica que tu conoces, segun lo que siento, son sensaciones hostiles]-

-(Te refieres que me atacaran)-

-[No solo eso, sino que te quieren asesinar, pero no te preocupes por su poder, tu eres + fuerte]-

-(Si, pero porque me atacan?)-

-[Talves porque eres un poseedor de una Sacred Gear, en la antigüedad muchos de mis portadores fueron asesinados, pero eran porque algunos de esos portadores no despertaban mi , a otros los emboscaban y los mataban, espero que tu caso no sea ninguno]-

-(Oye tranquilo no voy a morir, al menos no hoy)-

-Vaya vaya, que hace un pequeño humano tan indefenso en un lugar como este- decía una figura que descendía del aire parándose en la rama de un árbol.

-Pues respondiendo a tu pregunta estoy aqui porque tu me encerrastes, asi que hay tienes tu respuesta-

-Palabras muy valientes para ser un misero humano-

-Caido, soy Hyodo Issei quien eres tu- dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia

-Bueno, como estas a punto de morir, decirte mi nombre seria lo menos que podria hacer, me llamo Yako un angel caido, bueno te preguntaras porque quiero matarte-

-Dejame adivinar, me quieres matar por ser portador de una Sacred Gear, verdad-

-Vaya, parece que al menos no morirás confundido humano, así es posees una Sacred Gear, aunque yo también me pregunto porque eres tan peligroso si solo posees una simple arma, una llamada Twice Critical, en otras palabras un arma de bajo nivel-

-[Pobre iluso]- penso Ddraig -[Porque todos creen lo mismo]-

-Sin duda eres un estúpidos, Ángel Caido-

-COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASI, A MI UN SER SUPERIOR, BASURA-

-(Este tipo de sujetos me caen muy mal, que dices Ddraig-

-[Demuestrale a ese insecto quien es superior]-

 **Afueras de la cidad de Tokio**

-(No, no puede ser posible, si ellos atacan Kuoh es posible que Ise-kun...)-

En ese momento el transmisor que la pelinegra traia empezó a sonar, la chica contesta y la cierta voz de ese hombre que estaba en esa habitación comienza hablar.

-{Ray-chan, que paso con la situación?}-

-Señor, las sospechas que tenian son ciertas, estan asesinando a los portadores de Sacred Gear- susurraba la pelinegra para que no le escucharan

-{Ya decia yo que mis sospechas son ciertas, te enviare refuerzos, mientras tanto enfrentalos e intenta resistir hasta que lleguen}-

-Si señor, entiendo- susurraba, Inhalando y exhalando la pelinegra reúne el suficiente valor para presentarse ante sus ahora enemigos.

Mientras la pelinegra se acercaba a sus excompañeros, los otros 3 sujetos solo conversaban.

-Debemos ir a ayudar, ¿verdad?- y justo cuando la mujer de pelo azul la pelinegra los interrumpe.

-No irán a ningún lugar, Kalawarner, Donashek, Mittlet, serán capturados por traición y desobediencia hacia nuestro lider- Dijo la pelinegra

-Jajajajajajajaja, Raynare no te creas la muy fuerte, somos 3 contra uno, no nos ganaras, mejor resignate- dijo el hombre

-Raynare, sabia que mandarian a alguien, pero no te esperaba a ti- dijo la peliazul

-Lamento no ser lo que esperaban, pero aun así serán capturados-

-¿Asi?, entonces demuestranoslo- dijo la loli rubia mientras en su mano aparecía una lanza de luz, igualmente en los otros 2.

-(Esto no sera fácil)- pensó la pelinegra también creando una lanza de luz

Todos los Caídos despliegan sus alas y el trio asesino comienza a atacar con una gran cantidad de lanzas, la pelinegra creo lanzas de luz en sus dos manos y hacia movimientos para desviar los ataques, una lanza de luz dirigida hacia el abdomen estaba muy cerca de la pelinegra pero ella la desvia hacia la derecha y con la mano Izquierda la lanza que tenia en esa mano la arroja en contra de Donashek pero esta es detenida por Kalawarner, entonces lo intento, creó otra lanza en su mano izquierda para remplazar la que anteriormente uso, las empuño de una fuerte manera, impulso hacia atrás y las lanza las dos a la vez, rápidamente crea otras dos y las vuelve a lanzar, al grupo se las vio por un gran ataque seguido durante unos minutos, hasta que los ataques de Raynare empezaron a descender cantidad de poder y velocidad, sus enemigos vieron esto y comenzaron su contraataque, la pelinegra al verse débil comenzó a usar lo que había a su alrededor para protegerse y evitar ser lastimada.

-Que paso Raynare, que paso con la confianza y la energía con la que llegastes-

-(Maldición, en que momento llegara el apoyo)-

-Quien diría que nuestra compañera se volvería nuestra enemiga- decía Mittlet mientras arrojaba varias lanzas.

-¿PORQUE ESTAN ASESINANDO A LOS PORTADORES DE SACRED GEAR?- Pregunto Raynare

-Si lo hacemos, podremos subir más rapido de rango-

-ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO, PORQUE MATAR A GENTE INOCENTE QUE NO HA HECHO NADA- gritaba

-CALLATE, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS MIENTRAS ESTAMOS AQUI EN KUOH LA OPERACION YA ESTA EN CURSO Y SEGURAMENTE YA ESTAN MATANDO A LOS PORTADORES- gritaba Donashek

-(No puede ser Ise-kun, por favor no mueras)-

 **Kuoh**

Mientras en la ciudad de Kuoh la situación estaba diferente, a diferencia de Raynare, Issei estaba en una a la que se le podrá llamar provechosa, el castaño estaba ganando en esta pelea, sin duda el ángel caído se confundió en su teoría y ahora temblaba en el suelo.

-No, no puede ser, los informes no decían que el actual Sekiryuutei estaba En esta ciudad- decia el caido mientras retrocedia.

-Entonces, eso significa que tus dichosos informes estaban equivocados-

-No, me derrotaras, aunque poseas la Boosted gear no me derrotaras, y sabes porque, es porque solo eres un...-

-Humano, si lo se, pero aunque sea uno, te derrotare, no dejare que sigas acabando con gente que no sabes porque mueren

-MUERE- grito el caído lanzando una gran cantidad de lanzas que al colapsar con el suelo se creó una gran nube de humo -Ya lo mate dijo mientras sonreía -LO MATE, JAJAJA, YA VEZ, AUNQUE POSEAS UNA GRAN ARMA SOLO ERES BASURA-

-[Boost]- se escucho la Boosted Gear

-En serio crees que me derrotaras, eres un tonto- [Boost] -Si quieres derrotarme debes ser más astuto- {Boost] Issei cada vez se acercaba mientras creabauna esfera de energia rojiza en su mano derecha.

-No, no morire- formandose una sonrisa

-Estas equi...- no termino al sentir un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, se llevo la mano hacia ese lugar, y siente algo humedo y calido, sube un poco más su mano y sintio lo que causo dolor, baja su mirada y ve una lanza color verde atravesando su cuerpo vio su mano y estaba llena de sangre, su sangre, aquella que se escapa de su cuerpo debido su a herida.

-Ya ves, tu moriras, te tardastes mucho- le decia a Issei para que lo segundo dicho se lo dice a una figura detras de el.

-Veo que este chico te causo muchos problemas- decía esa figura, viendo como el castaño se desplomaba en el suelo ya que al tener la columna perforada le era imposible mantenerse en pie.

-Creo que nos equivocamos con ese chico- menciono Yako

-A que te refieres con que nos equivocamos?- pregunto la figura.

-Ese chico no pose una Twice Critical-

-¿Entonces cual?-

-Rayco, este chico posee la boosted gear-

-Vaya, esa no me la vi venir- dijo el ahora identificado como Rayco -Yako, siento el poder de los demonios, deberíamos irnos ahora.

-Si- y tras eso los dos caídos se van dejando a Issei en el suelo al borde de la muerte.

 **Afueras de Tokio**

La batalla entre Raynare contra sus excompañeros no iba de los mejor, la pelinegra estaba en una situación muy mala, esta chica había recibido varios daños y los refuerzos estaban a punto de llegar, sus enemigos desde un momento habían vuelto a intensificar el ataque y ella ya estaba cansada y débil y ya no podría resistir más.

-¡Que paso Raynare, no nos ibas a derrotar y capturarnos, jajajaja, ya vez te ganaremos!-

-¡Que pasa Ray!...- la peliazul no termino alver una lanza anranjada.

La pelinegra volteo a ver donde se clavo esa lanza, aquella lanza alcanzo a hacer un leve daño a la peliazul, siguio la dirección de donde vino ese ataque y vio a una figura, los refuerzos habian llegado, a diferencia de ella esa angel caido tenia tres pares de alas, dando a entender que era una unidad de nivel medio.

-¿Estas bien, Ray-chan?- pregunto aquel Caido.

-¡Shizu-nisama!- exclamo Raynare, Shizu era un hombre con una estatura de aproximadamente unos 1.74 cm de alto, su apariencia estaba entre los 20 y 25 años de edad, tenia el cabello color negro y los ojos violetas y llevaba puesto una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos pantalones oscutos.

-Maldición, no podremos dertotar a un Caido nivel medio, debemos irnos, Mittlet, Kalawarner vamonos-

-Hi- exclamaron las dos Caidos retirandose.

-Se escapan, debemos detenerlos- advirtio la pelinegra

-Tranquila, en estos momentos es más razonable tratarte esas heridas

-Pero, la misión-

-La misión esta cumplida, ahora solo vamos a que te curen-

-(Ise-kun, tu no has...)-

 **Kuoh**

En ese parque donde anteriormente se desarrollo el ataque en contra del Sekiryuutei Hyodo Issei, se encontraba el castaño tirado en el suelo con su abdomen atravesado, sangre saliendode su herida y su boca, el castaño estando en sus ultimas, rogando por vivir.

-(¿Morire?, no, no quiero morir, Kiyoshi, ¿Que va a pasar con el?, no, no quiero morir)- en eso el castaño levanta su mano que estaba muy manchada de sangre -(Rojo, este color, es como el de su cabello, un hermoso color rojo, un color tan hermoso, como el de cualquier otra chica, no yo no quiero morir, no me importa si dejo de ser humano, quiero seguir viviendo, todavía no es mi hora)- en eso un destello salió de su bolsillo y de el floto aquel papel que esa extraña mujer le dio cuándo recogió a Kiyoshi, ese papel flota hasta cierta altura y se agrando realizandose un circulo magico y de el salio la persona que exactamente estaba pensando -(Ella, osea que si podre...)- penso antes de caer en la inconciencia.

 **Tokio**

La pelingra junto a su hermano habian regresado de la misión y era hora de pasar el informe.

-Osea que después de todo, ciertas personas trabajan a mía espaldas- decía la persona tras su silla.

-Asi es, cuando llegue a reforzar a Ray-chan ella había sufrido algunos daños debido a los constantes ataques-

-Creo al haber enviado a tu hermana fue la mejor opción-

-Pero casi la derrotan-

-Tranquilo, lo bueno es que estan bien-

-Bueno, eso es cierto- dijo el pelinegro ya más calmado -Pero, ¿porque enviar a ella?-

-Ella era la capacitada, no es la mejor que pude haber enviado, pero los demas estaban ocupados, mirate que hasta tu lo estabas-

-Lo entiendo, señor me retiro, Ray-chan esta afuera y tengo que llebarla a que la curen-

-Esta bien, hasta luego- y tras esas palabras una mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso entra sale de una puertam, mientras el pelinegro sale.

-Esa chica, espero que este bien-

-Bueno, pues yo también, pero creo que ya debe ir consiguiéndose un novio

-¿Eh?,¿porque dices eso?-

-Porque si no lo hace, se va a quedar como tu, soltera hasta el milenio

-¡Callate!, tu no tienes derecho de decir eso-

-JaJaJa, ya tranquila-

-Sabes que, mejor me voy dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación.

-Chau-

 **Kuoh**

 **Al dia siguiente**

La luz del sol entraba en la ventana de el castaño, este al sentir los rayos del sol tuvo que levantarse para no seguir en esa posición incómoda, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo.

-(¿Eh?, ¿porque estoy desnudó?)- el castaño se puso a pensar sobre lo que paso la noche pasada y a la cabeza le llego las imagenes de la batalla contra el angel caido y como "supuestamente" murio -(Crei que fue real)- Issei siguio pensando en lo de la noche hasta que...-(Kiyoshi debo ir a despertarlo)- el castaño estaba dispuesto a levantarse pero...

-Ummm- el castaño escucho una voz pero esta era femenina, iba ignorarlo creyendo que solo fue su imaginación pero el universo no se lo permitiria -Ummm- volvio a escuchar esa voz, entonces cogio las sabanas y vio algo o más bien a alguien.

-Rías-Sempai- su sempai y una de las dos One-samas de su academia estaba en su cama y para rematar estaba desnuda -(¿La despierto?, pero si lo hago posiblemente se enoje, no mejor, si, si la despertare), Rías-Sempai, Rías-Sempai- primero penso y luego la movia despacio para no alterarla.

-Mmmm- se despertaba la pelirroja y luego de de bostezar dice -buenos dias- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bunos dias- respondió el castaño con una leve sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas

-Como esta tu estomago- pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿Mi estomago?, ah- y tras eso los sucesos de la noche anterior le vinieron a la cabeza -Osea que todo eso no fue un sueño

-No, no lo fue, ese hombre que te ataco era un ángel caído Issei no se sorprendio mucho el ya sabia su identidad -Supongo que debo presenterme, soy Rías Gremory, un demonio-

-(No crei que me lo diria tan rapido)- penso el castaño.

-Y apartir de hoy soy tu ama, un gusto conocerte, Hyodo Issei-kun, jeje-

 **Trip inocent of D**

 **Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora**

Issei esta corriendo pero se detiene cuando un circulo mágico de color rojo aparece bajo sus pies, el castaño voltea a ver hacia atrás y mira que encima de una pequeña colina esta Rías viéndolo con una sonrisa.

 **Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe**

Koneko tiene extendido su brazo derecho simulando un golpe, aparece su rostro, Kiba tiene empuñada su espada, aparece su rostro, Akeno esta puesto su traje de sacerdotisa y su brazo extendido hacia arriba, aparece su rostro.

 **Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara**

Asia esta viendo a cierto lugar pero voltea hacia al frente y sonrie, se ve la ventana de una iglesia y pasa a una Raynare completamente desnuda en la habitación de Issei durmiendo.

 **Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume**

Issei tiene su Boosted Gear activada y con ella golpea a Donashek, este retrocede, Kalawarner ataca con una lanza en mano, Issei la desvía, Mittlet, Kalawarner y Donashek retroceden y lanzan un ataque combinado contra Issei, pero el castaño esquiva el ataque con un movimiento, carga un Dragón shot lo lanza.

 **Shoudou wo toki hanate!**

Rías hace aptecer un circulo magico.

 **Kake meguri tsumoru ishi**

La imagen de Issei aparece, estse acerca.

 **Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai**

A los lados de Issei aparecen Kiyoshi y Rías, la pelirroja al lado izquierdo y el pequeño castaño al lado derecho, aparece el rostro de Rías feliz y luego uno llorando.

 **Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete**

Aparece Raiser cargando una flama en su mano con una sonrisa arrogante, Issei esta al frente de el mirándolo con odio mientras su Boosted Gear brilla de color verde y estos dos chocan sus puños con sus respectivos ataques.

 **Ashita ni kaeru ima wo**

Aparece el club de lo oculto y Raynare en su forma de Yumma y Kiyoshi sentado en su regazo todos con una mano extendida.

 **Mata rinne suru tomoshibi**

Issei esta cayendo con su uniforme un tanto roto, herido y algunas quemaduras.

 **sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai**

Issei mientras cae más rapido es atrapado por Rías que al agarrarli lo abraza con cariño y acaricias su mejilla, despues Issei esta a la entrada de el viejo edificio junto a sus compañeros de nobleza y Yumma, Akeno lo abraza por el lado izquierdo mientras acaricia su mejilla derecha, Asia al ver esto lo abraza por el lado derecho rodeando su cuello y Yumma alver a las dos chicas abraza a Issei por atras, la camara se aleja y se ve como las tres chicas jalan al castaño hacia ellas, Rías mira esto desde la ventana del club, para cambiar a la imagen de un tablero de ajederez.

 **13.241 palabras, haber como les quedo el ojo, ¿redondo?, bueno, perdonenme por haberme demorado tanto con el capitulo, pero tengo mi razon, les explicare pasados 7 dias de haber sido año nuevo, llegue a enfermarme, esto empezo el 6 de enero, ese mismo dia empeze a sentirme mareado, cansado y sin nada de energias, ademas de eso nada de más, pero el 7 de enero fue que empezo lo malo, al levantarme senti un gran ardor en la piel, para ser más especifico, me ardia en el brazo derecho, el cuello, el hombro izquierdo y la parte derecha de la espalda, como a las 5:30 pm me empezo a doler el estomago y a las 6:20 pm pesce un resfriado, el 9 de enero habia cesado el dolor y los escalofrios, pero como habeses mi sentido comun se va a volar esa misma noche comí algo dulce, regando la toda, al día siguiente volví a amanecer enfermo, me levante a las 2:00 am del 10 de enero, al baño y parece que por no cuidarme bien, enferme del estomago, el estar en el baño ahí sentado durante mucho tiempo me hizo pensar que tendría que amanecer sentado, eso creí (XD) y así estuve hasta el 14 de enero, después de eso seguí escribiendo el cap, cuando por fin había terminado el cap y empazaria a escribir lo que escribo ahora, cuando lo terminara completamente, se fue la luz en mi casa y ya no iba poder actualizar, al día siguiente tenia que viajar a una ciudad donde también vivo, porque exactamente estudio en el campo, así que en la noche ya haber cenado y llegado del viaje estoy escribiendo esto, posiblemente ustedes lo lean en otro momento.**

 **Respuestas**

 **TRYNDAMER95**

 **Ya me desenvuelvo.**

 **Loquendo777**

 **Me alegra que te haiga gustado el intro.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD**

 **Sip, Raynare no esta afiliada con Kokabiel y cuidar a Issei y a Kiyoshi, no se les puede decir asi , más bien los vigila, Issei cuida a su hermano.**

 **Samurock y Pentagrama 2.0**

 **Espero que te haiga gustado el cap.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Les mando esto porque tengo pensado hacer una nueva historia estoy seguro que les gustar, también sera de DxD asi que quiero que VOTEN, QUE EL PUEBLO ELIJA (Viva la revolución) no les diré de que trata, es sorpresa, me dirán en los comentarios, #Siguiente cap, si quieren que siga con el cap 3 de este fic o escribirán #Nueva historia, si quieren la nueva, la opcion con más votos ganara.**

 **PREGUNTAAAAAA.**

 **¿Que prefieres Pizza o hamburguesa? Yo las dos y tu deja tus respuestaen los comentarios.**

 **No olvides seguirme a mi, o a mi historia, marca la como favorita si te gustala historia y tampoco olvides seguirme en facebook para más información buscame como Josdxdark,si conocen gente a quienes les pueda gustar esta historia no olvides recomendarsela, LES MANDO UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO y nos leemos luego.**

 **Chao, Chao.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Las votaciones estarán abierta durante una semana, comienzan el 27 de enero y finalizan el 3 de febrero.**


	4. Siendo un demonio

**Hola soy Dark y te apuesto unos audífonos a que ha pasado más de una semana de que no actualizo esta historia.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Bueno, como no hubieron votos a favor de la nueva historia y muchos para esta, gano esta historia, pues como ven aqui e traido el nuevo capitulo de Hermano mayor y como digo espero que les guste y lo disfruten por que hago esto con mucho cariño de mi parte para ustedes.**

 **Dialogos**

 **-Hola- Diálogos normales**

 **-(Hola)- Pensamientos**

 ***Hola* Transmisiones holográficas o llamadas.**

 **-[Hola]- Ddraig, Albion o algun otro personaje sellado**

 **Cap3: Siendo un Demonio**

Ahí estaba, un Issei desnudo con una Rías al igual desnuda, cualquiera que entrara a esta habitación y mirara la escena, no tomaria bien la situación y llegaría a pensar indebidamente, pero eso no viene al caso, el castaño ahora mismo estaba nervioso , no por la identidad de la pelirroja, sino que ella había mencionado ser su ama.

-(Es mi ama?, ¿Porque esta aqui? y ¿Porque esta desnuda?- pensaba el castaño -Rías-Sempai, quiero hacerle unas preguntas-

-Dime-

-Primero, usted menciono ser mi ama verdad- dijo el castaño recibiendo un si de la pelirroja-Entonces eso quiere decir que tambien soy un demonio, verdad- recibiendo otro si -Segundo porque esta aqui-

-¿Te molesta mi presencia?-

-¡NO! No, no, solo que..no me molesta su presencia, sino que no se porque esta aqui-

-Jeje, ya tranquilo no te confundas, ayer se me hizo muy tarde asi que decidi quedarme a dormir contigo-

-Ya veo y tercero porque esta desnuda-

-No puedo dormir con ropa

-Pero aun así no siente nada por que un hombre la vea?-

-Si eres tu el que ve por mi no hay problema-

-(Esta situación me recuerda cuando encontré a Yumma-chan en el baño, solo que ella era la única que estaba desnuda y yo no)-

-Ise-

-Ah-

-¿Te puedo llamar asi?-

-Si no hay problema-

-Esto debe ser un poco confundidor para ti-

-Si, lo es-

-Oye- dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención del castaño -¿Abrochas mi sosten?-

-Eh,ah, claro, Rías-Sempai durmio bien-

-Si gracias por preguntar-

-Eh, bueno pues que bueno-

-Dime Ise-

-¿Si?-

-¿Como te sientes?-

-¿A que se refiere Sempai?-

-Como te sientes ahora, siendo un demonio-

-Bueno, pues, hasta ahora no he notado ninguna diferencia ni cambio, ¿porque lo pregunta?-

-Solo quiero saber como te sientes respecto a esto-

-No se preocupe por eso-

El castaño ya terminado de vestir se retiro a la habitación de Kiyoshi dejando a la pelirroja vistiendose en su habitación, al entrar al cuarto de su hermano se dispone a despertarlo.

-Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi despierta- decia Issei en voz baja.

-Mmmm, Buaaaaaaaah, ¿Oni-chan?- decia el castañito con sueño.

-El mismo-

-Buenos días Oni-chan-

-Buenos dias, como dormistes?-

-Bien-

-Bueno, ve a bañarte rapido tenemos una visita- dijo el castaño sonriendole a su hermano.

-¿Eh?, si-

 **Larval stage plannig sympathy (openning)**

 **Tomoni mou ichido tachiagare**

Issei se levanta alrededor de un campo rodeado de fuego

 **Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasa you ni**

Issei al levantarse hace unos movimientos bruscos para despues alzar su boosted gear haciendo que esta emita un gran desteyo verde.

 **Futatabi otozureta yoake ni megasamete**

Rías abre las ventanas del club de lo oculto para mostrar una noche muy clara y despejada

 **Kimi o Omoidasu yume no tochu**

Todo el club saluda a Rias y ella les da una sonrisa, despues pasa a un escenario donde hay muchas espadas, luego aparece todo el consejo estudiantil, Kiyoshi está en los hombros de Issei

 **Me no mae no zanzou susumanai**

Issei y Kiba se ponen en guardia para enfrentarse contra Xenovia y a Irina quienes portan sus excalibur

 **Ashidori Touzakatte yuku hirikina boku**

Issei esta corriendo y atras de el se puede ver a Azazel, aparece Vali normal y luego en balance breaker

 **Taisetsuna mono wa doko ni aru?**

Akeno pasa de tener una mano en su menton a disparar un rayo, Koneko aparece y lanza una pata con su pierna Izquierda, Asia retrocede un poco aparece su familiar y lanza un rayo azul, Raynare nvoca unas lanzas de luz y las arroja.

 **Ashita o shiniiru nara wasuneraide**

La imagen de Kiba aparece y esta se va acercando a el para pasar a su imagen frontal donde se ve que pasa de una mirada tranquila y serena a una mirada llena de odio e ira, invocando una espada de un circulo magico, Rías esta en medio de un bosque nevado.

 **Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumi da su toki**

Irina ataca a Issei con su espada y este evita el ataque, Xenovia tambien ataca pero Issei lo vuelve a esquivar para poner unos sellos en ella dandoles un toque con la palma de su mano

 **Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru**

Issei semi levanta la boosted gear mientras su joya ilumina, dejando paralizadas a Xenovia e Irina, pasando a una imagen donde aparece el rostro de Kiba con notante enojo dividido su espacio por una espada al otro lado hay un grupo de chicos

 **Hegen suru tsugihagi darake no risoude wa**

Una especie de barrera que cubre la academia se rompe, una puerta que esta sellada con una cinta amarilla y cerrada con un candado y cadenas se va acercando mostrando su interior en la que hay una oscuridad en la que se ve una figura con unos brillantes ojos rojos

 **Sugu ni kiete shimaukara**

Asia esta en solo un delantal con un cucharon en la mano derecha soriendo, Koneko esta cargando su maleta mirando hacia atras, Akeno esta vestida con una bata transparente un poco mojada dejando ver un poco su piel sonriendo, Raynare está cargando unas bolsas

 **Towa e tsudzuku kawa su chikai**

Issei toma la mano de Rías y ascienden en un vuelo con la mano de Issei en la boosted gear iluminando

 **Furue dashita karada no soko kara**

Iseei está en el mismo campo de fuego alzando su brazo para luego elevarse en un vuelo mientras activa su balance breaker

Issei y Rías iban llegando hacia la academia después de haber dejado a Kiyoshi en su escuela, lo más resaltante en ese momento era el silencio tan incomodo que se presentaba, debido a lo que paso en el momento del desayuno, cada uno iba pensando sobre el asunto..

-(Como pudo repelar el hechizo?)-pensaba la pelirroja.

Mientras que el castaño -(Como voy a explicar todo eso)-

A que se referian?, que fue lo que sucedio?, casi nada es una historia muy corta, pero para entender la situación entremos en un ligero recuerdo.

 **Flash Back**

Esto sucedió a la hora del desayuno en la Residencia Hyodo después de que Rías terminara de vestirse y Kiyoshi terminara de bañarse, todos estaban en el comedor con un silencio muy incomodo pero cierta personita decidio romperlo.

-Por cierto como se llama usted?- dijo Kiyoshi referiendose a la pelirroja.

La pelirroja agarro una servilleta de la mesa limpiandose alrededor de los labios y en ellos y contesto -Mi nombre es Rías Gremory un gusto- contesto

-Mi nombre es Kiyoshi Hyodo un gusto ne-chan-

-(Ne-chan?)-

-One-chan, ¿tu eres la novia de Ise-nichan?-

-No, no lo soy-

-(Kiyoshi ahora que dirás)- se pregunto para si mismo el castaño.

-Eh?, ¿entonces que eres para mi hermano?-

-Solo soy su Sempai-

-Ne-chan, no me es que no me guste que estes aqui pero, ¿porque esta aqui? Oni-chan no trae mucha compañia aparte de mis tres Ne-chan el tio y la tia-

-Ah, bueno yo...- dijo antea de que sus ojos se iluminaran un poco.

-(¡Magia!)- penso Issei, en eso el castaño cerro sus ojos y mando un hechizo de defensa hacia Kiyoshi.

-(¡Lo contrarresto!)- penso la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Oh, se me acabo el jugo, esperenmen voy a traer más- dijo Koyoshi antea de retirarse.

La pelirroja siguio al castaño menor con la vista hasta que este desaparecion de su espacio visual, hasta que se fijo en Issei que la veia sin simpatia alguna y claramente estaba enojado y este le dijo.

-Rías-Sempai, no vuelva a hacer algo contra mi hermano, ¿entiende?-

-Si- dijo la pelirroja.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

En estos momentos la pelirroja y el castaño estaban en el pasillo principal de la academia **(NA: ya saben donde se separan en el cap 2 del anime)** la pelirroja hace más distancia entre ella y su acompañante y le dice.

-Enviare a un mensajero a que vaya por ti-

-Si- dijo Issei viendo como la pelirroja se retira, para despues enfocar su vista en su amigo Rubio que viene con su amiga peliblanca para decirles -Hola amigos, ustedes dos cada dia se llevan mejor, verdad?-

-I...idiota, solo vamos de camino a el salon del concejo y te vimos de repente- dijo la peliblanca con un rubor en sus mejillas y volteando la mirada.

-Jaja, si claro, oigan Kiyoshi a dicho que quiere verlos-

-¿En serio?- dijo el rubio

-Si- respondio el castaño

-Bueno, Gen-chan y yo teniamos pensado ir a comer hoy en la tarde, que te parece si vamos los cuatro-

-Pero Momo se suponia que...- quizo decir el rubio pero no pudo porque la peliblanca le tapo la boca obligandolo a callar.

-No quiero causarles problemas-

-No, no hay ningun problema, ¿verdad Gen-chan?-

-Pero...- no hablo más porque la peliblanca lo agacho un poco y le susurro algo al rubio para que despues este ponga una cara de idiota -No hay problema pueden venir Hyodo- dijo Saji de manera automatica.

-Jeje, gracias, entonces los vere en el parque-

-Si hasta luego Issei-kun- se dedpidio la peliblanca retirandose con el rubio.

-Si, hasta luego-

Despues de eso el castaño se retiro a su salon de clases, mientras que habia sido observado por la pelirroja desde las escaleras, pero cuando este se retiro no tuvo más opción que seguir subiendo pero cuando termino de subir las escaleras se encontro con su amiga Sona.

-No es algo propio de ti llevartelo por un capricho-

Cuando la pelirroja se enfoco en su amiga esta saludo.

-Buenos dias Rías-

-Muy buenos dias Sona-

-Veo que tu si lograstes unirlo, ¿verdad?-

-Bueno digamos que encontre a un pequeño hermanito tonto- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

Ahora estamos en el salón de Issei quien espera aburrido la persona quien dijo que mandaria la pelirroja.

*Suspiro*-Rías-sempai dijo que mandaria a alguien por mi, pero creo que ya se tardaron demasiado- dijo el castaño antes de escuchar muchos gritos tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!, Himejima-Onesama, esta aqui- gritaba una chica de su salón

-Himejima-onesama es tan bella- decia otra chica

-Uuuuu, Akeno-sempai eres muy hermosaaaa- gritaba un chico

-¡Callate pervertido!- gritaron en coro varias mujeres

-Himejima-Onesama perdone la presencia de estos pervertdos- decia una chica haciendo una reverencia a la pelinegra

-Me podrian dejar pasar ¿por favor?- pedio la pelinegra.

-Si,si, es un honor que este aqui-

La chica de segundo año se acercaba al castaño más y más sacando más murmuros como

-Hyodo-san conoce a Himejima-onesama?-

-Maldito Issei como más cerca llegue a estar de Akeno-sempai lo mato-

O

-Noooo, si Akeno-onesama tiene alguna relación con Hyodo-kun no tendremos oportunidad alguna-

-Me quiero morir, un gran partido esta siendo ocupado- gritaba una chica

-Ufufufu, Issei-kun al parecer eres muy popular-

-Jeje, no, usted tiene más fama-

-Issei-kun-

-¿Si?-

-Bucho me pidio que te llamara hacia el salon del club-

-Ah, usted es quien mando Rías-sempai-

-Si, ven conmigo por favor-

-Ahora si lo mato- decian algunos chicos pero eran detenidos por casi todas las chicas.

-Tan malo es estar en compañia de Akeno-san?-

En eso el castaño y la pelinegra salieron del salón y ya afuera la pelinegra enlaza su brazo con el de su acompañante no poniendo incomodo al castaño,sino poniendolo nervioso.

-A... Akeno-san podrian interpretar mal su acción-

-¿Mm?,como que Issei-kun- decia entrecerrando sus ojos y viendo al castaño juguetonamente.

-Bu...bueno po...drian pe...pensar que so...somos,eh,eh-

-Somos que?-

-Acaso Akeno-sempai e Hyodo-kun son pareja- dijo una chica de segundo año avergonzando al castaño.

-Eso, a eso es lo que me refiero-

-Jeje, ya veo, pero porque te incomodas lo hemos hecho varias veces-

-Si, pero esto es la academia-

-Yo no veo la diferencia-

-Yo si-

-Cambiando de tema, como han estado Kiyoshi-kun y tu?- pregunto la pelinegra

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar y ¿usted como ha estado?- dijo el castaño devolviendo la pregunta.

-Yo bien, ahi he estado esperando que dos personitas vayan a visitarme-

-Si bueno, hablando de eso Kiyoshi y Yo ibamos a verte este domingo y llevarte algo (mierda la regue)- dijo Issei y luego pensando porque habia arruinado la sorpresa.

-¿En serio?- pregunto la pelinegra muy ilusionada

-(Ya no hay más opción arruine la sorpresa), si asi es iremos verte-

-Si, que bien los estaré esperando- dijo la pelinegra apretando su agarre y metiendo el brazo de su acompañante entre sus generosos Pechos.

-(Ah, que sensación)- penso el castaño con los ojos cerrados

Ya los dos habian terminado su recorrido y ahora estaban al frente de la puerta del club en el viejo edificio, en eso la pelinegra ae separa del castaño y abre la puerta.

-Pasa- dijo la pelinegra

-Si, gracias- ya estando adentro el castaño se percato de la presencia de cierta loli paliblanca

-Koneko-chan, como has estado-

-Bien-

-(Jeje, como siempre tan cortante)- penso Issei, en eso fijo su mirada en un rubio que estaba leyendo un libro y antes que preguntara la pelinegra hablo.

-El es Yuuto Kiba estudiante de primer año-

-Un gusto conocerte Hyodo-kun-

-Si, un gusto-

-Y como veo ya conoces a Koneko-chan- dijo la pelinegra.

-Jeje, de hace poco la conozco- respondio el castaño, en eso escuchas gotas de agua caer, dirige su mirada a ese sonido y... -Tienen una ducha dentro del club?- dijo Issei.

-Bucho ya traje a quien mando a llamar-

-Si, muchas Akeno- dijo la pelirroja mientras apagaba la bañera se secaba y comenzaba a vestirse

-Rías-Sempai es quien se estaba duchando?- pregunto el castaño

-Como ya se me hizo de noche en tu casa, no tuve tiempo de darme un baño- respondio la ojiceleste aun secandose su sedoso cabello carmesi.

-A, con que por eso es-

-Bueno ahora parece que estamos todos- dijo la pelirroja haciendo le una señal al castaño para que se sentara, señal que este capto tomando asiento al lado de la peliblanca que de gustaba unos panecillos de chocolate-Issei Hyodou queremos darte la bienvenida al club de investigación de lo oculto-

-Eh?...- tartamudeo el castaño queriendo levantar la mano pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

-Pero el club de lo oculto solo es una mascara para cubrir nuestro propósito-

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?-

-En una breve esxplicación... todos somos demonios-

-Esa fue una muy breve explicación ¿no cree?-

-El hombre de negro con alas de ayer... ese era un ángel caido. Si bien eran la mano derecha de Dios pero no podían serlo si tenían pensamientos impuros y se cayeron del cielo. Ellos toman la forma de humanos y tratan de destruir a los demonios. Desde la antigüedad, los miembros del cielo nos encontraron en el mundo humano y nos atacan para enviarnos devuelta al infierno, aparte de los ángeles caidos, también hay ángeles enviados por Dios, son Ángeles que vienen a derrotar a los demonios. En otras palabras somos atacados por todos lados. ¿Sera que entendistes todo hasta aqui?-

-Eh... Pues creo que es un poco profundo como para asimilar el tema, pero si entendi...jeje-

-Amano Yumma- dijo la pelirroja alarmando al castaño -No la habras olvidado ¿O si?, hasta tuvieron una cita- cuando ella dijo lo ultimo el castaño recordo la primera vez que salio con su amiga.

-No sé dónde habrá oído ese nombre, pero... pero hablar de esto en el Club de lo Oculto... más que un problema, me hace sentir incómodo. Lo siento pero- antes de que el castaño se retirara la pelirroja tiro una foto a la mesa que estaba entre los sofas, en esa foto estaban el y su amiga. -¡Yumma-chan!- dijo el castaño

-Ella si existia, estoy segura de eso- menciono la ojiceleste poniendo nervioso al castaño.

 **Tokio Hotel The Strings by InterContinental Tokyo**

Ahora estamos en Tokio más especifico en el hotel donde se encuentra la pelinegra, quien yacia en cama debido a su enfrentamiento de la noche que paso, se estaba recuperando, habia sido rebisada y ahora como se menciono anteriormente esta en reposo siendo cuidada por su hermano, quien pidio que le dieran algunos dias libres mientras tanto cuida de su hermana, gracias a su trabajo seguido y arduo le permitieron darle un mes de descanso, pero ocuparia esta semana para saber de todo lo que a pasado la pelinegra.

-Achuu- estornudo la pelinegra

-Estas bien Ray-chan?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-No nada pasa, Shizu-nisama no te preocupes por mi-

-Como que no me preocupe, hace mucho que no te veo y no se como te has cuidado de salud, arropate mejor, posiblemente pesques un resfriado- dijo el pelinegro mientras tapaba a la pelinegra mejor con las cobijas.

-Te preocupas mucho por mi-

-Si no lo hago yo quien más lo hara-

-Bueno con respecto a eso...eeee- decia la pelinegra un poco nerviosa

-Ooooh, Ray-chan con que por fin tienes pareja y dime quien es, como se llama, cuentame de el- insistia el pelinegro.

-Shizu-nisama, en primer lugar no es mi pareja es solo mi amigo-

-Bueno, bueno pero aún asi cuentame de el-

-Bu...bueno, es un chico muy atento, se llama Issei Hyodo-

-Oooh y dime ya te presentaste a sus padres?-

-Respecto a eso el ha estado viviendo el solo con su hermano desde una temprana edad-

-Vaya no me lo esperaba, por cierto sigueme contando-

-Eh, bu...bueno, tiene el pelo castaño unos lindos ojos color abellana, es estudiante de primer año de preparatoria y tiene 16 años, Shizu-nisma porque me preguntas de eso?-

-Porque quiero saber de la vida amorosa de mi hermana por eso-

-Eh, eh, Shizu-nisama yo no estoy enamorada-

-No me puedes engañar, puedo ver claramente tus emociones y sentimientos atraves de tus ojos y se completamente que sientes algo por aquel chico, jeje, te apoyo, pero primero me lo presentas-

-Eh?, para que?-

-No voy a permitir que cualquiera se acerque a mi hermana- con una expresión seria.

-¿Que?, Ise-kun no es uno cualquiera-

-Vez que si te gusta, hasta lo defiendes- dijo este avergonzado a su hermana.

-Fuera, fuera de la habitación-

-Estas enamorada, enamorada, enamorada- repetía varias veces pero callo cuando la pelinegra le lanzo una almohada.

-Ya fuera- termino de decir sacando de la habitación a su hermano.

-Chau, que descanses bien Ray-chan- dijo el pelinegro retirándose cerrando la puerta.

-Tonto (Sera cierto?, estoy enamorada de Ise-kun?, el me atrae?)- penso la pelinegra -(Ise-kun)- penso nuevamente con un rubor llevandose una mano al pecho.

 **Kuoh**

-Es esta verdad?, "Amano Yumma-chan"- dijo la pelirroja.

-Así es, pero, ¿cómo sabe de ella?-

-Esta chica... No, este ángel caído. Un ser como el hombre que te atacó ayer por la noche-

-Pero, ¡He estado con ella durante un año y medio y nunca presento signos de hostilidad contra mi, asi que porque deberia pasar-

-Era para que bajaras la guardia y no sospeches nada de ella-

-(No creo que sea si, no lo acepto)- pensaba el castaño

-Y como un angel caido su objetivo es borrar todas las pruebas de ti y la memoria de los que te rodean-

-¿Su objetivo?-

-Para matarte. Para determinar si habían o no cosas peligrosas dentro de tu cuerpo. Y cuando confirmaron eso, es que te asesinaron. Y fuiste perforado por una espada de luz-

-Si, tengo entendido que es algo como sagrado-

-Sacred gear- completo la pelirroja.

-Es un poder único otorgado a algunos humanos. Se cree que muchas personas notables en la historia del mundo han poseido esos poderes- explico la pelinegra con su tipica sonrisa.

-Y a veces, pueden tener el poder suficiente para dañar la existencia de los Ángeles y demonios. Issei, lavanta tu blazo izquierdo-

-¿Asi?- dijo el castaño mientras levantava el brazo izquierdo.

-Cierra los ojos y piensa en la imagen más fuerte que creas sea conveniente-

-Pero Rías-sempai de que puede servir hacer esto?-

-Concentrate Issei, esto es para verificar que tipo de Sacred Gear tienes-

-¡Si!...(No se porque finjo esto si ya se cual es mi poder),no funciona- *suspiro* -asi me es imposible, Rías-Sempai que tal si intento con mi brazo derecho-

-No lo se, no hace tanto la diferencia, pero no perdemos nada con otro intento-

-Okey, lo hare- el castaño se para firme alza su brazo derecho y piensa -(Despierta ¡Sacred Gear!)- y en eso alrededor de su brazo levantado un detello color naranja aparece, reuniendose en su brazo derecho materializandose en un guante Color rojo con detalles naranjas **(NA: en mi cuenta de facebook les dejare la base de la imagen les dejo a ustedes el color y su variación).** -(EH, que es esto, esta no es la Boosted Gear)- pensó el castaño al igual que la peliblanca pensó.

-(Esa no es la misma que Sempai me mostró el otro día)-

-Mmm, vaya es raro encontrarse con una Sacred Gear de alto nivel-

-(EH, no, no, no, no, esta no es mi Sacred Gear, Ddraig explicame esto, porque la Boosted Gear tomo esta apariencia?)- pregunto el castaño

-[Mm, verás debido a unas piezas que la pelirroja puso en tu cuerpo, estas alteraron a la Boosted Gear haciendole tomar esta apariencia]- respondio el dragon telepaticamente

-(Ya veo, espera a que piezas te refieres?)- pregunto el castaño

-[Ella te lo explicara socio]- y con eso el dragon rojo corto comunicaión con el castaño.

-Mmm, no es muy normal encontrarse con una Sacred Gear de alto nivel-

-¿Alto nivel?-

-Si, "The Claw of the Meteoric Flame" (La garra de la flama meteorica) una Sacred Gear que controla el fuego asi como crearlo y aumentarlo, sin duda no esperaba menos de ti Issei-

-Jeje, gracias- dijo el castaño sonriendo y una mano tras la nuca

-Ara ara, sin duda tienes potencial Issei-kun-

-Jeje... Rías-Sempai-

-Preferiria que me llamaras Bucho como lider del club-

-Si? Bucho una pregunta-

-Dime-

-Si se supone que me asesinaron como es que sigo vivo- Pregunto el castaño

-Ves esto?- dijo la pelirroja mostrando un circulo en una tarjeta a lo cual el castaño asiente -En el instante en que morias, esto fue lo que me invoco-

-(Si ya recuerdo. En ese instante recordé el cabello rojo de Bucho)-

-Issei, ahora me pertenerás a mi, la hija del clan Gremory. Renacistes como un familiar de Rías Gremory. Como siervo de un demonio- termino de hablar la pelirroja revelando sus alas.

Ya era de noche ya pasaron unas cuantas horas desde que Issei fue presentado como un nuevo miembro al club de lo oculto e igualmente como un demonio, al salir de clases este se dispuso a recoger a Kiyoshi fueron a la casa se cambiaron de ropas fueron a comer con el rubio y la peliblanca, el castaño y el rubio tuvieron un duelo de "piedra papel o tijera" ganando el castaño y al rubio le toco pagar, despues se despidieron y los dos castaños regresaron a casa el mayor dejo durmiemdo al pequeño y salio de su casa aproximadamente a las 8:45 pm con rumbo al club se le encargo la entrega de tarjetas de invocación y actualemente estaba en ello repartiendolos.

-Uff, no sabia que esto de ser demonio era tan dificil- dijo el castaño parando de correr y bebiendo un poco de agua.

-[Vaya que si lo es Socio]-

-Bueno al menos hacer esto me sirve de ejercicio, hace tiempo que no hago un poco-

-[Si, te has descuidado mucho]-

-Demonios y esclavos, sin duda es muy dificil todo esto-

Recordaba lo que paso cuando terminaron de presentarse y cuando le entregaron las tarjetas a repartir.

 **Flash Back**

-Si, Nosotros somos iguales- dijo Akeno sacando sus alas de demonio, seguida por la peliblanca y el rubio Gremory que tambien sacaron sus alas.

-Mucho gusto Issei- dijo la pelirroja

-(¿Es real?, ¿Soy un demonio?, ¿Ya no soy humano?)- se hacia esas preguntas el castaño

...

-El contrato de un demonio con un humano puede magnificar sus poderes, hoy en dia no hay humanos que logren convocar a los demonios a través de un circulo mágico en el suelo. Así que pareces ser alguien que puede hacerlo- dijo la pelirroja mientras el castaño introducia los paquetes de tarjetas de invocación en la bolsa.

-Si-

-Normalmente dejamos que algun familiar lo haga. Pero debes hacer este trabajo como nuestro esclavo para aprenderlo. Esfuerzate, incluso tú puedes llegar a tener tu propio esclavo- dijo la pelirroja susurrando lo ultimo.

-¿Mi propio esclavo?- pregunto el castaño.

-Todo depende de lo duro que trabajes-

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-¡Bueno ahora que no soy humano, me hare más fuerte y me convertire en un buen demonio de clase alta!- Dijo con determinación el castaño para aumentar la velocidad y correr con más rapidez.

El castaño por fin habia terminado de repartir las tarjetas de invocación y ahora habia vuelto al salón del club.

-Ya llegue de repartir las tarjetas de invocación-

-Fuistes demasiado rapido, bueno quiero pedirte un favor, Koneko a recibido dos invocaciones y necesito que te encargues de uno- dijo la pelirroja mientras el castaño pasaba su mirada a la peliblanca que estaba en un sofá sentada comiendo una barra energética.

-Cuento con usted Sempai- dijo la peliblanca mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Ah, si puedes confiar en mi- Respondio el castaño.

Tras eso Akeno prepara un circulo magico.

-Issei, acercate- el castaño obedece a la orden de la pelirroja -Extiende tu mano- el castaño vuelve a obedecer y en eso la pelirroja dibuja con el dedo y un poco de magia hace un sello, apareciendo el emblena Gremory -Este es el grabado de mi familia, esto demuestra que eres miembro de la familia Gremory, ahora ve-

-(Con esto me acerco más a ser un clase alta)- penso Issei parandose en el circulo magico desapareciendo al instante.

-Ara ara- menciono la pelinegra llamando la atención de los que estaban ahi.

-Que pasa Akeno?-

-Parece que cometi un error, trace mal las coordenadas, Issei-kun aparecera por lo menos 2 cuadras de la casa del contratista-

-Que problema- dijo la pelirroja sobandose la abertura de los ojos.

En otra parte aparecia Issei, cuando este abrio los ojos se dio cuenta que no habia aparecido en el apartamento del contratista y sin duda alguna estaba desubicado.

-Donde estoy- se preguntaba asi mismo -Al parecer hubo problemas con el salto- En eso el castaño comienza a caminar a cierta dirrección -Por suerte Akeno-san me dio la dirección de la casa del contratista. El castaño camino y camino y por fin llego a la casa de la persona que pidió un demonio. *Toc Toc* llamo a la puerta -(Seguro que a de estar pensando como es que un demonio toca la puerta), usted solicitó un demonio de los Gremory?-

-No se supone que los demonios llegan en círculos mágicos?, no hay posibilidad de que seas uno-

-Entonces porque estoy aquí, vine por tu llamado-

-Yo solicite a Konkeko-chan-

-Koneko-chan tenia otra solicitud asi que yo vine en su lugar-

-Pero como se que eres un demonio-

-Más pruebas?-

-Si-

-Okey, dejame pasar y te lo demuestro- dijo el castaño convenciendo al tipo dejandolo entrar. Ya adentro el castaño invoco su supuesta "garra" convenciendo al solicitante. -Que necesitas de un demonio?-

-Bueno le iba pedir a Koneko-chan que se colocara esto- dijo el contratista mostrando un uniforme de cosplay que aparece en un anime-

-Vaya, puedo ver que te gusta ver a Koneko-chan con esos trajes- en eso el castaño se percata de una caja en un escritorio de su solicitante -Espera, ese no es el nuevo juego de "Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2"?-

-Jaja,veo que si lo notastes,asi es el nuevo que esta de Moda, tuve que hacer fila durante un dia y medio para obtenerlo y pagar una fortuna por el-

-Si, lo conozco, tuve el honor de jugarlo anteriormente, pero para mi mala suerte se acabaron en las tiendas-

-Entonces, soy un suertudo, yo lo e logrado obtener-

-Si, en mi opinion Vegeta es el más fuerte-

-¡Te equivocas "Son Goku"es el mejor!-

-Asi pues nadie puede detener el "Bing Bang" de Vegeta-

-Que, te haces un duelo para ver que personaje es mejor-

-Dale- respondio el castaño.

 **30 minutos despues**

-Jajajaja, que te dije Vegeta es el mejor, el es,el puto amo

-Si, claro, no es el personaje, lo que pasa es que eres un buen jugador

-(Si claro, mi hermano me gana)- pensó el castaño recordando la olvidada cantidad de veces que Kiyoshi lo venció.

-Aunque sin duda me sorprendiste por los movimientos que hicistes-

-Jaja,colega ese nivel de experiencia se consigue con la práctica, mucha practica, bueno más regresando el tema cual es tu deseo?-

-Bueno como ya no se pudo mi anterior deseo, pedire otro...- lo penso por un momento y dijo -Quiero ser millonaro, tener mucho dinero-

En eso el castaño mete un aparato muy extraño, escribiendo en el,el deseo.

-Imposible- dijo el castaño

-¿Porque?- pregunto el contratista

-Moriras apenas el dinero te rodee-

-Oh, entonces mujeres, quiero tener muchas mujeres hermosas-

-Tampoco se puede, moriras apenas las mujeres te rodeen-

-Tan poco valgo?- pregunto el tipo con un aura depresiva.

-Cada ser tiene su valor en el mundo-

-Ooooooh, ya se, ya se y si me enseñas esos movimientos que usastes contra mi?-

-Eso es muy posible, veras estos mivimientos se hacian asi ...- paso un tiempo y el castaño le enseño todo lo que sabia.

-Genial, ahora con esto podre ganarles con mucha facilidad a mis amigos- decía el tipo muy feliz.

Mientras que el castaño coloco el deseo en la maquina y esta dio el pago

-Haber, aquí dice que debes dar algo superior a los 200¥ o lo mismo en efectivo

-Vaya si que salio algo un poco costoso-

-Es obvio,son movimientos Ocultos del juego, ganarías las olimpiadas con ellos

-Cierto, bueno, exactamente tengo algo de ese valor- dijo este apuntando al disco del juego -Llevatelo-

-¿En serio?-

-Si tengo otros dos más-

-Espera, ¿tienes más?- pregunto el castaño

-Si- dijo el contratista mostrando dos discos más del juego, uno en cada mano.

Despues de eso el castaño y el otro sujeto firnaron un contrato y ahora se despedian.

-Hasta luego chico, te veo pronto-

-Si hasta luego- dijo el castaño sonriendo, desapareciendo en un circulo magico que aparecio bajo sus pies, llevandolo de regreso a la sala del club.

Ahora estamos en el Club de lo Oculto donde un circulo magico aparece en medio de este, que poco a poco de el aparece el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-Issei, regresastes,como te fue- pregunto la pelirroja

-Muy bien Bucho, logre firmar mi primer contrato- decia el castaño muy contento.

-Felicidades Issei y que pedistes como paga-

-Ah, bueno me dieron esto- dijo mostrando el videojuego.

-Issei, pudistes pedir algo más util-

-No, esto lo he estado buscando por dias-

-Que es Sempai?- pregunta la loli

-Es el super, hiper, mega, contra, archi, maraviolloso, genial, fabuloso, hermoso...-

-Directo al grano Sempai, digame cual es- dijo la peliblanca harta.

-Ok, es el nuevo juego, "Dragon Ball Xenorverse 2"-

-Ah, ese juego ya lo tengo-

-Koneko-chan tu si me entiendes, espera tu ya lo tenias?-

-Si, lo compre de preventa-

-Enserio?-

-Es una ventaja de ser demonio-

-Sabiendo eso me hubiera vuelto un demonio mucho antes-

-Bueno, Issei me alegra que lograste hacer tu primer contrato

-Gracias, bueno Bucho me retiro-

-Si, hasta mañana Issei-

-Los veo mañana, Koneko-chan, Kiba, Akeno-san-

-Hasta mañana Hyodo-kun- respondió el rubio

-Te veo mañana Issei-kun- dijo la pelinegra con su sonrisa

-Adios- dijo el castaño y se retiro del club

Ya el castaño retirado, la pelirroja decide hacer la pregunta del dia.

-Akeno, como conocistes a Issei-

-Ara ara Bucho porque lo pregunta-

-Solo quiero saber como-

-Bueno, ya que insiste, resulto que en el primer festival del templo del año anterior, el fue uno de los voluntarios que se dispusieron a ayudar a arreglar y decorar el templo, exactanente iba con su hermano, más en especifico su hermano fue quien le acepto- dijo la pelinegra recordando.

-Vaya, me sorprende-

-Hasta mañana Bucho- diji la peliblanca retirandose

-Me retiro, hasta mañana Bucho, Akeno-san-

-Hasta mañana Yuuto- dijo la pelirroja

 **Al dia Siguiente**

Issei se estaba despertando, eran las 8:00 am, como todos saben era sábado, así que no había clases, no hay mejor sensación que despertarse y que tu cama este tan abrigadita, es una sensación muy adictiva, no te dan ganas de levantarte, lastima que su situación no era esa, su ama habia solicitado su presencia al igual que sus compañeros. Así que se dispuso a levantarse, el frío que sintió era horrible, vio por la ventana y observo que habia llovido, con todo el dolor del corazón salio de su habitación se baño y preparo el desayuno dejo una nota en la puerta de la habitación dejo el desayuno servido en la mesa con un sello magico para que impidiera que la comida se enfriara y ya terminada su labor se fue.

Issei iba vestido con unos pantalones Jeans color negro una camisa negra **(Como la canción)** y encima de esta llevaba un chaleco blanco, con unos zapatos tennis color blanco con azul celeste.

El castaño llego por fin a la academia y ahora se dirigia al salón del club para saber que es lo que se le había solicitado.

-Buenos días- saludo entrando al club encontrándose solo con la pelinegra que estaba sentada en un sofá observándolo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Issei-kun- devolvió el saludo la pelinegra.

-Donde esta Bucho?- pregunto el castaño

-Bucho fue solicitada, no te exesperes ya ha de llegar- respondio para despuel palmear el sofa indicando indicando que sentase a su lado.

El castaño entendio el gesto y se sento a su lado, la pelinegra se acerco más tomando la mano de su acompañante preguntando -Y que paso con Kiyoshi-kun?-

-Bueno, se quedo dormido y si me tardo, le pedi a una amiga que lo cuidase-

-Ara ara, Issei-kun, al parecer ya tenias todo preparado-

-Digamos que es un plan de emergencia, jeje- Cuando el castaño termino de hablar el círculo mágico de los Gremory apareció en el suelo y de ella salio la pelirroja.

-Issei, veo que ya llegaste-

-Buenos días Bucho- Saludo el castaño haciendo una reverencia. -Para que me necesitaba?-

-Bueno, Issei, necesito a que vayas por un contrato-

-Tan temprano?-

-Si- respondio con simplicidad la pelirroja.

-*Suspiro*- el castaño se puso pensativo cosa que se dio cuenta la pelinegra.

-Ara ara, Issei-kun esta muy pensativo, se puede saber porque?-

-Eh, ah, yo no no nada, solo recordaba lo comoda que estaba mi cama cuando me levante- dijo el castaño causando que las dos chicas borraran todas sus teorias.

-Issei eres un perezoso-

-Oiga, aprovecho los sabados- Dijo el castaño -Por cierto cuanto me tardare en esta labor-

-Issei, apenas llegas y ya te quieres ir?-

-Solo pregunto, porque tambien debo hacer cosas en casa-

-Bueno, despues de esta solicitud hay unas cuantas más y despues te podras ir-

-Unas cuantas?, y como que cantidad se asemeja?-

-Unos...4 creo-

-En mi opinion son muchos, ¿no cree?-

-Exactamente no, despues de eso entregaran algunas cuantas cartas de invocasión-

-(Ahora si que mi vida sera más complicada)- penso el castaño

Mientras esta era la situación en el club, en la Residencia Hyodo el pequeño castaño se estaba despertando, después de dormir unas 10 hora, este se disponia a salir de la habitación cuando se percato de una nota pegada en la puerta, el la agarro la leyo y se dio cuenta que decia "Tuve que salir, llegare un poco despues del almuerzo, ira Aika-san a cuidarte, portate bien, lamento no estar contigo la mañana" y tras leer la nota el castañito hablo.

-La tia va a venir?- el pequeño castaño abrio la puerta, salio de la habitación, bajo a la cocina, abrio el refrigerador saco una botella de leche, saco un vaso fue a la mesa vio el recipiente y otra nota que decia "Aqui dejo tu desayuno, cometelo rapido o se va a enfriar" el pequeño destapo el recipiente y hay vio su comida, su hermano mayor le habia preparado unas tostadas con mermelada con unas dos rebanadas de jamon, no era su desayuno preferido, pero era delicioso, el castañito se sirvio leche, agarro su desayuno y fue a la sala, prendio el televisor, coloco el canal adecuado y se sento a desayunar y ver t.v porque su "tia" no tardaria en llegar.

 **Tokio Hotel The Strings by InterContinental Tokyo**

Mientras eso era lo que sucedia en kuoh, en la ciudad capital japonesa, en uno de los hoteles más reconocidos por su buen servicio, más en especifico en la habitación de la pelinegra, se le veia aburrida, muy aburrida, no ha podido salir de la cama desde que rebisaron sus heridas, y que estaba, lesionada el tobillo, tenia que esperar hasta que esta extremidad se enderezara y sanra, ¿Y cuanto tardaria?, facill solo se tardaria 4 dias y apenas paso el viernes, apenas un dia, faltan 3 dias y sin duda alguna ya no podia esperar a regresar, pero lo bueno es que podria regresar dos dias antes de lo que creia y eso era lo bueno.

-(Sin duda alguna, no recuerdo la ultima vez que estube tan aburrida)- penso la pelinegra aun en cama -(Como estaran Ise-kun y Kiyoshi-chan?)- volvio a pensar

 **Kuoh**

-Bucho, ya llegue- decia el castaño entrando al club

-Issei esta vez regresastes muy rapido- dijo la pelirroja -Como te fue?-

-Hiiiiiii- chillo el castaño -Horrible, fue horrible, horrible, no quiero ir denuevo, esa fue una experiencia traumatica que no podre ver a las mujeres del mismo modooooo- dijo Issei asustado detras del rubio Gremory.

-Pero, Issei que te paso?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Casi me viola, mi castidad estuvo al cabo de dejarme, no, no, nunca podre superarlo- en eso el castaño y los demás sintieron una calmada pero furiosa aura, y de quien provenia esa aura?, el castaño dirigio su mirada a la persona que liberaba aquella aura y era la Pelinegra que estaba con su clasica sonrisa pero su aura si que transmitia enojo.

-Ufufu, Issei-kun, tranquilo, la proxima vez que la contratista te llame te acompañare- dijo la pelinegra saliendo un rayo de su cuerpo, asustando al castaño.

-Hiiiiiii, muchas gracias Akeno-san- dijo Issei ocultandose más -(Akeno-san tambien me da miedo)-

-*Suspiro*, Bueno Issei, espero que aun tengas energias porque todavia te falta un ultimo contrato por hoy-

-Si me promete que el contratista no va a ser como el anterior entonces aceptare con gusto

-Ara ARA, Issei-kun no te preocupes, esta vez es un hombre

-Bueno entonces no hay de que preocuparse

-Bueno Issei preparar e porque ya te vas, Akeno prepara el circulo-

-Si Bucho- Dijeron el castaño y la pelinegra

 **Tokio Hotel The Strings by InterContinental Tokyo**

Ahora nos econtramos en el mismo hotel de la gigantesca ciudad de Tokio pero en quien nos enfocamos esta vez no es en la pelinegra, sino que nos enfocamos en un tipo de aproximadamente 1.74 cm de casi 24 años o eso es lo que aparenta y ojos color violeta, en quien?, pues en Shizu, este iba de camino a la habitación de su hermana, ¿para que?, para fastidiar a su hermana, que descansaba en su hhabitación, nah, no iba a fastidiarla, si no a darle una "buenisima información" y a fastidiarla tambien, para que mentir si eso es algo que hacen la mayoria de hermanos mayores.

Toc toc, toco la puerta de la habitación donde reside la pelinegra -Ray-chan puedo entrar?- pregunto el pelinegro recibiendo un "Si" -Ray-chan vengo a decirte algo-

-Dime- respondio la pelinegra.

-Mañana se nos solicito ir a donde el jefe-

-Eh, para que?-

-No lo se, mañana nos diran la razón-

-Okey, a que horas debemos ir?-

-Proximamente a las 2:00 en punto de la tarde-

-Entonces mañana se nos asignara la proxima misión-

-Exactamente te asignarian, estoy de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?-

-Es cierto-

-Bueno Ray-chan te veo despues-

-Hasta luego- dijo la pelinegra a su hermano, este retirandose.

 **Kuoh**

-Bucho, ya regrese...de nuevo-

-Issei, esta vez si te demorastes, ¿porque?-

-Bueno, resulta que el contratista, me llamo para defenderlo, mientras bebia y veia a...a u...una mujer...ya saben estando...sin...nada, ¡Insisto, porque soy yo el que debe ir a por aquellas solicitudes!, ¡Primero casi me violan y ahora soy guardaespaldas de un tipo que bebe en un burdel y que despues tengo que cargarlo y buscar su casa, ya que el idiota se pasa de copas y olvida el lugar donde vive- y tras finalizar su relato, volvio a sentir la misma furia y enojo, solo que esta vez iban dirigidos hacia el, mientras que en la capital Japonesa la otra ¡Sexy! pelinegra sintio un terrible deseo de destripar a nuestro amigo el castasño.

-Ara ara, Issei-kun, por lo que cuentas has estado viendo una que otra mujer desnuda, verdad?- dijo la pelinegra cada vez más enojada.

-Se equivoca Akeno-san, yo estaba afuera de la sala privada- se excuso el castaño

-No te creo- respondio la pelinegra.

-Es la verdad-

-Entonces como sabias que estaba desnuda-

-Porque el contratista me lo dijo-

-Bueno por esta vez te creo- dijo la pelinegra terminando su discución con el castaño.

-Issei, lo tuvistes complicado, ¿eh?- hablo la pelirroja

-Si, si que lo estuvo, jejeje- reia nervioso el castaño -Bucho me retiro, Kiyoshi me esta esperando en casa, hasta luego-

-Hasta luego- respondieron sus compañeros y su ama, y despues de eso regreso a casa.

Ya en la residencia Hyodo.

El castaño estaba en la entrada de su casa y pues iba a hacer lo logico, entrar, ya adentro el castaño rebiso su reloj y vio que era ya la hora del almuerzo, el castaño se dirigia a la sala cuando percibio un sabroso olor, cambiando su ruta a la cocina y cuando entro vio que su amiga si habia venido y ella era quien cocinaba tan delicioso manjar que desprendia ese delicioso olor.

-Aika-san, desde que horas llegastes?- pregunto el castaño.

-Bueno por lo menos una hora y media desde que me llamastes-

-Ya veo, donde esta Kiyoshi?-

-Esta en el baño-

-¿Que esta haciendo?, no me respondas-

 **2 horas despues**

Ahora los dos hermanos estaban fuera de se casa al frente de la chica.

-Muchas gracias, Aika-san-

-Gracias Tia-

-No hay de que, hasta mañana Issei, Kiyoshi- dijo la castaña y se retiro **(NA: Tengan en cuenta que en esta historia Aika tiene el pelo suelto y no lleva lentes).**

-Hasta mañana Aika-san/Tia- dijeron en voz alta los dos castaños para que los escuchen.

-Bueno, Kiyoshi vamos, es hora de conseguir el regalo-

-Si, vamos, Oni-chan- y después de eso el castaño y su hermanito se fueron a la dirección contraria de la chica.

Issei y Kiyoshi estuvieron desde las 3:00 de la tarde hasta las 5:30 cuando ya se ocultaba el sol buscando el regalo perfecto, pero ahora regresaban a casa e Issei cargaba las bolsas.

-Oni-chan, ¿crees que el regalo le guste a Ne-chan- pregunto el infante.

-Yo creo que si, despues de todo son muy hermosos- dijo el castaño viendo el contenido -Además de que fueron muy dificiles de conseguir-

-Si tienes mucha razón-

Ya los castaños regresaron a casa, Kiyoshi se fue a ver T.V e Issei a preparar la cena. Mientras el castaño cocinaba, su teléfono empezó a sonar, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y vio que lo llamaban, contesto y dijo.

-Diga- hablo el castaño

-*Issei*- la voz pertenecia a la pelirroja

-¿Bucho?, ¿que necesita?- Pregunto el castaño

-*Necesito que más tarde vengas a la sala del club*-

-¿Como a que horas?-

-*Aproximadamente faltando un cuarto para las diez*-

-Haber...- el castaño volvio a ver su reloj -Faltan casi dos horas, esta bien, dejare a Kiyoshi durmiendo e ire para haya-

-*Ok, hasta luego Iseei-

-Hasta luego Bucho- se despidio el castaño cortando la llamada.

 **2 horas despues**

Issei estaba en la puerta de su casa, el tiempo paso demasiado rápido y ahora se dirigía al salon del club, sin duda alguna desde que comenzó siendo un demonio, su vida se hizo más complicada, tenia unas ganas de llamar a su ama, decirle que no puede ir, ir a su habitació, acostarse en su como camita y dormir placidamente, lastima que eso no pasaria.

-(Estoy cansado y quiero dormir)-

-[Compañero, no te quejes]-

-(Es facil para ti decirlo, tu durmes todo el dia, Ddraig, recuerdame modificar la hora del despertador)-

-[Ok]-

El castaño siguio y siguio caminando hasta que alfin llego a la academia.

-(Sin duda los colegios dan miedo por la noche)-

-[Asi es, compañero ten cuidado no te vaya a salir un fantasma]- dijo el dragón con burla

El castaño solo ignoro el comentario de su socio y solo siguió avanzando hasta llegar al salón del club.

Bucho, ya estoy aqui- dijo el castaño -Para que me llamo?- pregunto.

-Veras, se nos solicitó acabar con un demonio renegado-

-Renegado?-

-Asi es- contestó la pelirroja.

-Bucho el circulo esta listo- dijo la pelinegra.

-Bueno, vamos-

-Si, Bucho- dijeron todos.

El circulo transporto a todos a la entrada de un observatorio abandonado, el edificio estaba en mal estado, habia muchas ventanas rotas, las paredes perdian el color de la pintura, edtaba muy deteriorado.

-Recuerdo, que habian dicho "Demonio Renegado", ¿Pero que es uno?-

-Anteriormente era siervo de un demonio de clase alta, pero este decidio abandonar a su amo decidiendo vivir a gusto y usar sus poderes para su propio beneficio- Explico el rubio Gremory -Eso es un demonio renegado-

-Este demonio a estado atrayendo a los humanos para atraparlos y comeserlos- dijo la pelinegra

-¿Comerselos?-

-Nuestro deber es derrotarlo y darle su apropiado juicio, los demonios tienen prohibido interferir con los humanos- explico lo que tenian que hacer, fue la pelinegra

Cuando el castaño escucho lo ultimo volteo a ver a la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba un poco molesto, cuando esta percibio la mirada del castaño volteo el rostro y miro a otra dirección sin perder de vista la entra y sin dirigirle la mirada al castaño.

-Sin un amo, los renegados pueden usar su puder sin limites- dijo Kiba.

-Ya viene- dijo la peliblanca llamando la atencion de todos

-Mmm, huelo algo horrible, pero tambien huelo algo delicioso- decia una voz femenina pero esta estaba distorsionada -Tal vez sea algo dulce, o talvez algo amargo- dijo la voz que pertenecia a una mujer con un cuerpo bien dotado, pero esta tenia la parte superior descubierta mostrando su desarrollado busto.

-Esa es un demonio renegado, más parece una exibicionista- dijo el castaño, a lo ultimo se tapo los ojos, en eso la mujer se eleva sacando de las sombras que en realidad era una horrible bestia **(NA: Ustedes ya saben como es, aparece en el cap 3 del anime 1ra temporada)** causando que el castaño se destapara los ojos.

-Te lo dije, al no tener amo, pueden usar todo su poder, el exceso hace que su cuerpo mute- explico el rubio con una sonrisa y un rostro calmado.

-Demonio renegado Grymos, al haber traicionado a tu amo y huir de el, además de asesinar humanos, seras ejecutado, en el nombre del Clan Gremory, yo te destruire- exclamo la pelirroja.

-Pero que mocosa más insolente, no prefieres que mejor manche ese cuerpo tuyo del mismo color de tu cabello- dijo la "mujer" mientras se manoseaba el busto y sacaba la lengua.

-Pero que indignante- dijo el castaño tapandose los ojos nuevamente, en eso en la parte media del busto de la mujer aparece un circulo magico y en los pezones de esta se empiezan a estirar y de ellos se disparan unos laseres de enegia magica, los chicos lo esquivan pero el castaño no, la pelirroja lo agarra salvandolo.

-Issei, no bajes tu guardia- le dijo la pelirroja al castaño.

-Si lo siento- se disculpp

-Yuuto- dijo la pelirroja

-Si Bucho- en eso el rubio desaparece y aparece enfrente de la "Mujer"

-Issei conoces el ajedrez verdad?-

-Por supuesto-

-Como ama soy el rey, despues esta la reina, los caballeros, las torres, los alfiles y por ultimo los peones, este sistema nos da a los demonios de clase alta el poder de reencarnar en demonios a cualquier especie, a estas las denominamos "Evil piece", y cada pieza tiene su cualidad dandole a cada integrante su propia afinidad-

En eso el castaño oye un grito de dolor pone su vista de donde viene el grito y vio que el rubio le corto los brazos al renegado.

-Yuuto es el caballero su afinidad es la rapidez y su arte es la espada- dijo la pelirroja.

El castaño vio como la peliblanca se acercaba a la bestia y tambien noto como el renegado se le deformaba la cara y pasar de un bello rostro a uno muy horrible y también vio como en lo que vendría siendo el abdomen de ese cuerpo bestial se abría una boca con grandes colmillos y esta se tragaba a la peliblanca.

-No te procupes- dijo la pelirroja.

El castaño volvió a ver a la bestia que esa enorme boca se abría mostrando a Koneko que tenia la ropa un poco destrozada.

-Koneko es la Torre y sus afinidades son simples, tiene una gran defensa y fuerza, ella ante eso ni siquiera pestañeara-

-Vuela- dijo la peliblanca dando un golpe Izquierdo ascendente que literalmente mando a volar a la bestia y tambien rompiendole los colmillos.

-(A Koneko-chan, es mejor no hacerla enojar)- penso el castaño

En eso un brazo de los que ya fueron cortados se mueve y se lanza contra la pelirroja, el castaño se dio cuenta de eso.

-Bucho, cuidado- dijo el castaño empujando a la pelirroja, activando su sacred gear y golpeando al brazo que al tener contacto el brazo se quema.

-Gracias- dijo la pelirroja.

-No hay de que-

-Akeno acaba con el-

-Si Bucho, Ara ara, aquellos que quieran atacar a Bucho deben ser castigados, Toma- dijo la pelinegra que al finalizar lanza un rayo contra el renegado.

-Akeno es mi reina, posee las habilidades de las demás piezas, aparte de que tiene un gran poder magico y además de que...-

-Ara ara, con que aún tienes energia- dijo la pelinegra con un rubor relamiendose los labios -Entonces Toma-

-Es la Sadica Suprema- Menciono la pelirroja mientras veia como Akeno electrocutaba al renegado y la pelinegra se reia.

-(Akeno-san si que da miedo)- penso el castaño asustado.

-Akeno ya basta- ordeno la pelirroja.

-Ara ara, ya no se podra más, es una lastima- volteo Akeno con una sonrisa y con todavia el rubor en su rostro.

-Ya habra una proxima vez Akeno-san- dijo el castaño

-Si, por ahora me enfocare en mi lindo Kohai, ¿verdad?-

-Jejeje, si- se reia nervioso y un poco asustado el pobre castaño.

-Tienes unas ultimas palabras que decir?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Perra- solo menciono el renegado en el suelo

-Como quieras- dijo la pelirroja mientras invocaba un circulo magico -Jaque mate- y despues de esas dos palabras una gran masa de poder salio del circulo que golpeo al renegado destruyendolo y no dejando rastro de el -Bueno, Regresemos a casa-

-Si, Bucho- dijeron todos menos Issei

-Bucho usted dijo que cada uno tenia su pieza, entonces, ¿Que pieza ocupo yo?-

-Tu eres un peón-

-Eh?-

-Así es, eres un soldado

-Un soldado?, ¿es en serio?-

Después de eso todos regresaron a casa pero el castaño estaba desanimado.

-(En serio un peón, la pieza más débil, sin duda me falta mucho para ser un clase alta)- pensó el castaño antes de dormirse.

 **Al siguiente dia**

Dormir, que rico, la mejor manera de olvidarte de todas tu preocupaciones y dejar de lado tus obligaciones, solo tu puedes decidir cuando ya no hacerlo, o tu propio cuerpo es quien lo ordena, pero cuando te despiertan, debe hacerce de una manera pacifica, o despertaras nerivioso, edta es una teoria cientificamente comprobada, que el dormir es una obligación del cuerpo, para reponer energias, pero en la residencia Hyodo esto no se aplica.

-¡Oni-chaaan!- grito el castañito miemtras se tiraba encima de su hermano -¡Despiertaaaaa!-

-¡Que!, que pasa, nos atacan los Locust, armense y defien... ¿Que pasa?- pregunto el castaño.

-No, Oni-chan, nadie nos ataca-

-Entonces porque me despiertas como si nos emboscaran?-

-Porque hoy iremos a ver a Ne-chan-

-Pero sera por la tarde, dejame dotmir un poquito más-

-Eeeeh?, pero yo quiero comeeeer-

-Esta bien, tu ganas, vamos a comer- y en eso los castaños bajan a la cocina ya abajo Kiyoshi vuelve a hablar.

-Oni-chan, dormistes demasiado-

-En serio?, que hora es?-

-Casi como las Diez y media-

-Asi? y tu como hace cuanto estas despierto?-

-Como hace media hora- respondió el pequeño castaño.

-Dormistes más que yo-

-Oni-chan te puedo ayudar?- pregunto Kiyoshi

-Mmm... esta bien-

-En que quieres que te ayude- volvio a preguntar

-Pasame el Jamon-

-Ok-

 **Dos horas después**

-Oni-chan, ya nos vamos?-

-Claro que no, primero ve a bañarte, todavia faltan dos hora-

-Si- dijo mientras se dirigia al baño.

-'Suspiro', (ahora que lo pienso, ¿Que estara haciendo Yumma-chan?)-

 **Tokio Hotel The Strings by InterContinental Tokyo**

La pelinegra se alistaba para ir a donde se le asignaria su nueva misión, niemtras que su hermano la esperaba en la puerta para acompañarla y como el estaba de vacaciones se tomaria la molestia de asegurarse de la seguridad de la pelinegra, por supuesto iria con se hermana en la misma misión.

-Ray-chan, estas lista?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si, vamos- y tras eso los dos desaparecen en un circulo magico.

Los dos hermanos volvieron aparecer afuera de la misma sala donde la pelinegra se separa de su hermano y le dice:

-Esperame aqui-

-Ok-

La pelinegra entra en la sala y pregunta -Me necesitaban?-

-Asi es- dijo un hombre que tenía puesto capa negra.

-Eh, donde esta...-

-Donde esta ese tipo, yo que se, hasta ayer aquí estaba, le dijo a Penemue que iría a casa y hoy ya no vino, no sabemos su ubicación-

-Ya veo-

-Exactamente, tu misión es en contar su ubicación exacta y decirle que regrese a la base, o informarnos y nosotros mismos lo traeremos-

-No creo que quiera- respondió la pelinegra

-Entonces lo traeremos a la fuerza, contactos nos han dicho que esta en Kuoh, buscando el paradero del Sekiryuutei actual-

-El Dragon Emperador Rojo-

-Se rumorea que ha despertado y como tu sabes el esta obsesionado con su investigación-

-Ultimamente Kuoh a estado siendo el lugar donde muchas cosas suceden-

-Todos saben que los portadores de los dos dragones celestiales son seres codiciados por todo el mundo sobrenatural, tener su apoyo seria muy beneficioso, cuando tu hermano decidió acompañarte nos da más oportunidades de entontrarlo y de paso confirmar si el Sekiryuutei esta en Kuoh, no olvides que esa ciudad esta bajo la custodia de dos herederas de diferentes clanes demoniacos y para rematar la traición de unos de nuestros subordinados-

-Si entiendo-

-Por eso muchos decidieron que vayas a esa academia-

-Quiere que los vigile sin que me vean- dijo la pelinegra entendiendo.

-Si queremos que vigiles, pero lo ultimo no, queremos que te inscribas en esa academia e investigues a fondo, posiblemente las dos herederas haigan tenido contacto con el Sekiryuutei-

-Pero es muy peligroso- exclamo la pelinegra

-Lo sabemos por eso cuando estes en medidas desesperadas, utiliza esto- menciono el hombre pasandole un boton.

-Para que es esto?- pregunto la pelinegra dudosa.

-Eso es un nuevo invento, aunque el prototipo, si presionas este boton una barrera magica te protegera por una duración de 1 hora, resistira los ataques de un demonio de clase alta inmaduro, además de curar tus heridas y recargar tus energias- Explico el hombre

-Gracias-

-Puedes retirarte-

-Si, con su permiso, Shemazai-sama- y con eso la pelinegra se retira, ya afuera la pelinegra ve que su hermano esta jugandi con una consola PsP y ni se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, ella camino hasta el y le quito la consola.

-Oye, ah, Ray-chan, ya te asignaron la misión?- pregunto el pelinegro, la pelinegra solo asiente -¿Y a donde toca ir?-

-Kuoh-

-Cuando nos vamos?-

-Mañana después de almorzar-

-Okey, eh, ¿Ray-chan, me podrías devolver la consola?-

-No-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque con esta cosa no atiendes- dijo la pelirroja

-Nuuuuuuuu, devuelvemela por favor, te juro que no volverá a pasar

-Lo hare-

-En serio?-

-Mañana-

-¡Nooooooo!-

 **Kuoh**

Ahora los dos castaños estaban caminando, mientras el castaño cargaba una bolsa, con rumbo hacia el templo japones de la ciudad de Kuoh donde reside la pelinegra.

-Ne-chan se va a sorprender con el regalo, seguro no se lo espera-

-Si, cierto- decia nervioso

El castaño menor se detuvo al instante de que el castaño y tenia una expresion enojada y dice:

-Oni-chan, no le dijiste sobre el regalo, ¿verdad?- ante lo que dijo el menor Issei no hablaba nada.

-[Si lo dijo]- delato el dragon rojo.

-(Ddraig, maldito traidor)-

-¡Oni-chan tonto echaste a perder la sorpresa!-

-[Ves hasta tu hermano coincide conmigo, eres un completo tonto]-

-Lo siento, se me salio-

-Si claro, se te escapo de la boca-

-Oye, talvez el regalo si la sorprenda, fueron muy dificiles de condeguir y de seguro no se espera lo que le vamos a regalar-

-Si es cierto, todavía tenemos oportunidad-

-(Que decías lagartija)-

-[Un poco más de respeto]-

-(Como si alguien te venerara)-

-[Escucha como ahora me veneraran]- dijo el gran dragón emperador rojo -[Ves el autor me venera]-

-(Pinche retrasado)- **(Hay)**

Despues de una breve caminata los dos hermanos por fin llegaron, pero al comienzo de los escalones y deberiamos decir que no son muy cortos.

-(Sin duda todavia me sorprende el que sean tantos)- dijo el castaño observanso la gran cantidad de escalones.

El castaño y su hermano empezaron a subir la graaaaaaan cantidad de escalones que seguían y seguían y parecían no tener fin, hasta que por fin se podía ver el arco de la entrada del templo en donde esperaba la pelinegra.

-Ara ara, bienvenidos Kiyoshi-kun, Issei-kun- saludo la pelinegra.

-One-chan- corrio el castañito hacia la pelinegra y la abraza -Como estas One-cha?- pregunto.

-Bien y tu?-

-Bien-

-Bueno sigan por favor- invito a pasar la pelinegra

Ya adentro del templo la pelinegra sirvio el té.

-Rico, el té de One-chan es muy Rico-

-Ara ara, me alegra que te guste-

-Kiyoshi- dijo Issei.

-¿Si?-

-No se te olvida algo?- dijo el castaño juguetonamente

-Eh...s...si...ya...ya vo...voy- dijo el castañito nervioso, cogio la bolsa y se levanto mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra -One-chan...te...hemos traido un regalo-

-Ara ara que lindo- la chica observa el contenido y lo saca pero antes de que ella hablara el castaño le dice.

-Es un Kimono, Akeno-san, como te vi en una foto con Bucho que tenias uno puesto pense que te quedaba bien, decidi comprarte uno- en eso la pelinegra se levanta y dice:

-Ya regreso, me ire a probar el traje-

-Akeno-san, no es necesario que lo hagas ahora-

-Tranquilo ya regreso- y en eso la chica se retira con la bolsa en mano.

Ya al cabo de unos 7 minutos la pelinegra regreso con el kimono puesto y pregunta:

-Como me veo?-

El castaño la volteo a ver y lo unico que se le vino a la mente fue: -(Wow)- el kimono que llevaba era color en su mayoria blanco, con una cinta que se ataba en un moño a su cintura, decorados en la parte lateral de los hombros con una esferita color lila y resaltantes dorados, y el kimono sin duda era su talla.

-One-chan se ve muy linda-

-Gracias y tu que opinas Issei-kun-

-Te vez fabulosa-

-Aunque tengo una duda- dijo la pelinegra tomando una posición pensativa.

-Cual es?- pregunto el castaño

-Como sabias mi talla-

-Eh, bueno, te lo explicare, no se tu talla, por eso estuvimos Kiyoshi y yo durante dos Horas buscando y en cierto lugar vi unos que sin duda pense que te quedarian bien, entramos a esa tienda, a la dueña le pregunte por un vuen Kimono, le mostre una foto tuya y me recomendo este-

-One-chan te gusto?- pregunto el castañito recibiendo un abrazo y un Si con un agradecimiento.

-(Oigan donde esta el mio)- penso el castaño.

Despues de una charla de como los ha tratado la vida en los ultimos días y luego se dispusieron a hacer la actividad favorita del castaño menor, jugar, todos los que estaban en el templo jugaron con el castaño, pero el dia se estaba acabando, ya era el momento de regresar.

-Ya nos Vamos?- le pregunto el menor a Issei.

-Si- dijo Issei desanimando a su hermano menor -Pero, no te desanimes, volveremos otro dia-

-Si-

-La veo mañana Akeno-san-

-Hasta mañana-

Y despues de despedirse los dos hermanos se retiraron.

-(Ara ara creo que tambien deberia darles algo)- penso la pelinegra mientras veia como los dos castaños bajaban los escalones.

Los dos hermanos caminaron hasta las afueras del templo y tomaron un vehiculo para ser llevados a casa, claro el castaño pudo haber regresado a casa mediante un circulo magico, pero como Kiyoshi no tiene conocimiento total de su hermano, la situación no lo ameritaba.

Ya los dos regresaron a casa el castaño fue a hacer la cena y el niño fue a ver T.V, sin duda este fue otro dia menos de paz, el tiempo en el que se revele al mundo como el Sekiryuutei actual iba en conteo regresivo.

 **Al día siguiente**

El lunes significa el comienzo de una nueva semana de jornada, muchos adultos, como padres de familia o no, salen a trabajar desde muy temprano y los jovenes y niños a estudiar, solo que esto era diferente para el castaño, la Academia Kuoh, cerraria durante una semana, los maestros y directivos, hablaban por la llegada de cambio de año, asi es, a pasado poco desde que el castaño se volvio un demonio, pero ya ha pasado mucho desde que entro a la academia, la preparatoria era muy diferente al colegio o a la universidad, sus temporadas son más cortas, pero el castañito si tenia clases, asi que tenia que levantarse y preparar el desayuno.

El castaño, ya bañado, ya vestido, bajo a la cocina y prepsro el desayuno, para su suerte su ama no solicito su presencia en el club, asi que tenia el dia libre, o quizas no, todavia tenia que encargarse de sus deberes estudiantiles al igual que los domesticos, no lo tendría tan libre.

-Bueno, mientras el desayuno se termina, iré a despertar a Kiyoshi- el castaño se dirigió hacia la habitación del otro castaño a despertarlo -Kiyoshi, despierta, o se te hará tarde para la escuela

-Mmmm, si Oni-chan, ahora me preparo y bajo

-Bueno, pero no quiero que te lleves más de media hora en el baño

-Si, te prometo que no lo hare-

-Bien, apenas estés vestido bajas a desayunar-

-Si-

El Niño castaño se levanta de su cama y se estira, mientras el otro castaño grande va a terminar el desayuno.

Despues de desayunar Issei iba llevando a Kiyoshi a la escuela.

-Oni-chan, tu que crees que este haciendo Ne-chan?- pregunto el niño.

-Mmm, depende a cual-

-A Yumma-nechan me refiero-

-Bueno, exactamente no lo se-

-Oni-chan, que tal si regresa antes-

-Podria ser-

Los castaños tuvieron que finalizar su conversación ya que llegaron a la escuela donde Kiyoshi estudia.

-Bueno, Kiyoshi vendre por ti despues de clases, ¿Ok?-

-Si, te veo luego- se despidio el niño entrando a la academia.

-Bueno, es hora de ir a casa a hacer los deberes-

El castaño iba pensando en que estara haciendo la reina Gremory y pensaba al igual que reflexionaba, si era cierto que su amiga lo estaba engañando, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por:

-Kyaa- el castaño escucho un grito volteo a ver hacia su origen y vio a una rubia.

 **Trip inocent of D**

 **Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora**

Issei esta corriendo pero se detiene cuando un circulo mágico de color rojo aparece bajo sus pies, el castaño voltea a ver hacia atrás y mira que encima de una pequeña colina esta Rías viéndolo con una sonrisa.

 **Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe**

Koneko tiene extendido su brazo derecho simulando un golpe, aparece su rostro, Kiba tiene empuñada su espada, aparece su rostro, Akeno esta puesto su traje de sacerdotisa y su brazo extendido hacia arriba, aparece su rostro.

 **Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara**

Asia esta viendo a cierto lugar pero voltea hacia al frente y sonrie, se ve la ventana de una iglesia y pasa a una Raynare completamente desnuda en la habitación de Issei durmiendo.

 **Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume**

Issei tiene su Boosted Gear activada y con ella golpea a Donashek, este retrocede, Kalawarner ataca con una lanza en mano, Issei la desvía, Mittlet, Kalawarner y Donashek retroceden y lanzan un ataque combinado contra Issei, pero el castaño esquiva el ataque con un movimiento, carga un Dragón shot lo lanza.

 **Shoudou wo toki hanate!**

Rías hace aptecer un circulo magico.

 **Kake meguri tsumoru ishi**

La imagen de Issei aparece, estse acerca.

 **Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai**

A los lados de Issei aparecen Kiyoshi y Rías, la pelirroja al lado izquierdo y el pequeño castaño al lado derecho, aparece el rostro de Rías feliz y luego uno llorando.

 **Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete**

Aparece Raiser cargando una flama en su mano con una sonrisa arrogante, Issei esta al frente de el mirándolo con odio mientras su Boosted Gear brilla de color verde y estos dos chocan sus puños con sus respectivos ataques.

 **Ashita ni kaeru ima wo**

Aparece el club de lo oculto y Raynare en su forma de Yumma y Kiyoshi sentado en su regazo todos con una mano extendida.

 **Mata rinne suru tomoshibi**

Issei esta cayendo con su uniforme un tanto roto, herido y algunas quemaduras.

 **sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai**

Issei mientras cae más rapido es atrapado por Rías que al agarrarli lo abraza con cariño y acaricias su mejilla, despues Issei esta a la entrada de el viejo edificio junto a sus compañeros de nobleza y Yumma, Akeno lo abraza por el lado izquierdo mientras acaricia su mejilla derecha, Asia al ver esto lo abraza por el lado derecho rodeando su cuello y Yumma alver a las dos chicas abraza a Issei por atras, la camara se aleja y se ve como las tres chicas jalan al castaño hacia ellas, Rías mira esto desde la ventana del club, para cambiar a la imagen de un tablero de ajederez.

 **Hola chicos, sin duda estoy muy feliz de regresar, es cierto me demore mucho, este capitulo debi haberlo publicado el mes pasado, pero los estudios me tenian muy ocupado, tengo que recuperar algunas, tratare de publicar más seguido, el capitulo no fue tan largo como el anterior, peo creo que para un novato como yo no esta nada mal.**

 **Respuestas**

 **RJRP**

 **Gracias por votar.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD**

 **Espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado, y si es un IsseixHarem, Raynare si va a estar en el.**

 **Zafir09**

 **Estoy feliz que te guste mi historia.**

 **Sobre a tu pregunta, perdoname pero no puedo decirte el porque los abandonaron, es sorpresa, pero lo unico que te puedo decir es, que era necesario.**

 **Bueno chicos esas eran todas las preguntas, si quieres hacerme una con gusto la respondere.**

 **Ahora como la vez anterior, asi es este sera mi modo, a votar, si quieres más de esta historia escribe en los coments #Sig Cap y si quieres una nueva historia escribe #Nueva.**

 **Puedes seguirme que es completamente gratis.**

 **PREGUNTA ¿De donde eres? Yo soy de colombia.**

 **Si tienes amigos a los que les podria gustar mi historia, no olvides recomendarla, y tampoco olvides pasarte por mi cuenta de Facebook, me encuentro coml Josdark.**

 **Chicos gracias por seguirme y nos leemos en una proxima ocación.**

 **Chao, Chao.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Las votaciones esta vez estaran vigentes por 4 dias, asi que no olvides, Votar.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola soy Dark y te apuesto un calcetin a que estamos seguros que los unicornios tienen cola.

...

...

...

Hola Hi Wazaa, como estan, yo bien aqui pensando en ustedes, en como han de estar mis queridos lectores, socios y sus historias, nah, a esto no venimos, estamos aqui para leer, asi que les voy a explicar sobre la revolución francesa, ¿A, que?, ¿A eso no venimos?, ¿Leer fanfiction?, ¿High school?, por eso es que no saben nada de historia, okey, les dare el cap, pero primero

¡ADEVERTENCIA! Si tienes que hacer algo, como tareas de universidad o Secundaria, pontelas a hacer en vez de leer fanfictión y después ponte a leer este cap, si quieres ingnorarlo, no es mi problema. Por que todos sabemos que todos ingoraran esto.

Este cap puede llegar a tener una escena para mayores de mediana edad. Te recomiendo que si no tienes de 15 en adelante te Saltes esa parte, digamos que llega a haber una intimación, no se le considera Lemon, solo un momento amoroso.

Diálogos

-Hola- Normales

-(Hola)- pensamientos

*Hola* Transmisiones holograficas o llamadas.

-[Hola]- Ddraig u otro ser sellado.

Cap 4: Mi nueva Amiga

-Ooo, porque me sigo cayendo- decia una rubia que estaba tirada en el suelo dandose la vuelta sentandose pero las piernas semiabiertas mostrando sin querer la parte interior de su vetido

-[Disfrutas la vista, eh compañero?]- menciono con broma el dragón

-(Callate), estas bien?- pregunto el castaño agachandose y tendiendole la mano a la rubia.

-Si, muchas gracias- contesto la rubio tomando la mano del castaño y levantandose del suelo, para cuando ya estaba de pie el velo que tenia en la cabeza se le cae a causa del viento, haciendo ondera su cabello al par con el viento, mostrando su aspecto, una rubia de ojos color esmeralda piel palida y sus ojos representaban una indescriptible pureza.

-(Que linda)- penso el castaño mientras observaba la belleza de la chica.

-E..etto- tartamudeaba la chica mientras veia su mano entrelazada con la del castaño.

-Eh, lo siento- dijo Issei separando su mano de la rubia con delicadeza y observo como el viento arrastraba el velo de la chica -Oops- mientras se movía a atraparlo -(Que hace una hermana en tierras donde no hay muchos creyentes?)- Se pregunto a si mismo -Ten- dijo el castaño entregándole el velo que se le había caído.

-Gracias- dijo la rubia

-(No puedo preguntarle la razón exacta porque esta aqui...pero...), tienes algun problema?- le pregunto el castaño a la chica.

-Eee, si, estoy perdida, estoy perdida y no se donde estoy- dijo la rubia sonriendo y juntando las palmas de sus manos.

Larval stage plannig sympathy (openning)

Tomoni mou ichido tachiagare

Issei se levanta alrededor de un campo rodeado de fuego

Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasa you ni

Issei al levantarse hace unos movimientos bruscos para despues alzar su boosted gear haciendo que esta emita un gran desteyo verde.

Futatabi otozureta yoake ni megasamete

Rías abre las ventanas del club de lo oculto para mostrar una noche muy clara y despejada

Kimi o Omoidasu yume no tochu

Todo el club saluda a Rias y ella les da una sonrisa, despues pasa a un escenario donde hay muchas espadas, luego aparece todo el consejo estudiantil, Kiyoshi está en los hombros de Issei

Me no mae no zanzou susumanai

Issei y Kiba se ponen en guardia para enfrentarse contra Xenovia y a Irina quienes portan sus excalibur

Ashidori Touzakatte yuku hirikina boku

Issei esta corriendo y atras de el se puede ver a Azazel, aparece Vali normal y luego en balance breaker

Taisetsuna mono wa doko ni aru?

Akeno pasa de tener una mano en su menton a disparar un rayo, Koneko aparece y lanza una pata con su pierna Izquierda, Asia retrocede un poco aparece su familiar y lanza un rayo azul, Raynare nvoca unas lanzas de luz y las arroja.

Ashita o shiniiru nara wasuneraide

La imagen de Kiba aparece y esta se va acercando a el para pasar a su imagen frontal donde se ve que pasa de una mirada tranquila y serena a una mirada llena de odio e ira, invocando una espada de un circulo magico, Rías esta en medio de un bosque nevado.

Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumi da su toki

Irina ataca a Issei con su espada y este evita el ataque, Xenovia tambien ataca pero Issei lo vuelve a esquivar para poner unos sellos en ella dandoles un toque con la palma de su mano

Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru

Issei semi levanta la boosted gear mientras su joya ilumina, dejando paralizadas a Xenovia e Irina, pasando a una imagen donde aparece el rostro de Kiba con notante enojo dividido su espacio por una espada al otro lado hay un grupo de chicos

Hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risoude wa

Una especie de barrera que cubre la academia se rompe, una puerta que esta sellada con una cinta amarilla y cerrada con un candado y cadenas se va acercando mostrando su interior en la que hay una oscuridad en la que se ve una figura con unos brillantes ojos rojos

Sugu ni kiete shimaukara

Asia esta en solo un delantal con un cucharon en la mano derecha soriendo, Koneko esta cargando su maleta mirando hacia atras, Akeno esta vestida con una bata transparente un poco mojada dejando ver un poco su piel sonriendo, Raynare está cargando unas bolsas

Towa e tsudzuku kawa su chikai

Issei toma la mano de Rías y ascienden en un vuelo con la mano de Issei en la boosted gear iluminando

Furue dashita karada no soko kara

Iseei está en el mismo campo de fuego alzando su brazo para luego elevarse en un vuelo mientras activa su balance breaker

%%&&%%&&%%&&%%

El castaño iba caminando con la rubia sin que ninguno mencionara una palabra, pero Issei no, el iba conversando con su socio Ddraig, pero este le advirtio de la situación exterior haciendo regresar a Issei al mundo real.

-¿De vacaciones?- pregunto el castaño

-No es asi, me transferieron a la iglesia de esta Ciudad-

-Eres una hermana verdad?, por eso traes esas ropas-

-Me alegro de encontrar a un muchacho tan amable como usted, debe se una obra de Dios- dijo la rubia con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Eh, jejeje- reia el castaño con su mano tras su cabeza, luego vio la cruz que llevaba la rubia en el cuello para luego voltear la vista y una mirada un poco molesta.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Eh, no es nada, (porque reaccione de esa forma)- contesto y luego penso el castaño, pero mientras iban caminando escucharon el llanto de un niño, la rubia ante lo que sucedia corrio ante el niño.

-No llores, eres todo un hombresito, no tienes que llorar por este golpe- decia la rubia consolando al niño pudo sus manos sobre la herida, de sus manos se emite un brillo y este empieza a sanar la herida.

-(Ya decia yo que tenia una Sacred Gear)- penso el castaño.

-Ya esta, la herida se fue- menciono la rubia mientras Issei la observaba -Lo siento- diso sacando la lengua dandole un toque tierno.

Despues de lo sucedido los dos chica y chico siguieron su camino.

-(Aun me pregunto, que hace un miembro de la iglesia en una zona no muy creyente)- su cuestionaba el castaño.

-Debes estar sorprendido- dijo la rubia.

-Eh, por supuesto, tienes un poder impresionante-

-Si, es un don magnifico que Dios me concedio- dijo la rubia -Si...magnifico-susurro con un sonrisa triste, luego subio su mirada y dijo -¿Esa debe ser verdad?- pregunto.

-Si hablamos de Iglesias esa es la unica en esta ciudad-

-Que bien, muchas gracias por guiarme- dijo la rubia, pero en eso el castaño sintio un escalofrio.

-Si, pero, nunca he visto a alguien en ella-

-Me gustaria agradecerle, me podria acompañar a el templo?-

-Eh, me gustaria pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-Ya veo- dijo la rubia un poco desanimada -Mi nombre es Asia Argento, llameme Asia- se presento

-Soy Hyodo Issei, dime Issei-

-Issei-san, me alegra conocer a un chico tan bondadoso y amable apenas llegue a Japon, espero volverle a ver-

-Lo haremos- dijo el castaño.

-¿Es una promesa?-

-Asi es, bueno Asia me tengo que ir, te veo luego- se despidio el castaño.

-Si, hasta luego Issei-san-

El castaño camino un poco volteo a ver que la rubia se despidia con una mano y una sonrisa y penso: -(Sin duda es una buena chica...le informare a Bucho)- y en eso el castaño se va con rumbo a la academia Kuoh.

Ahora en la academia Kuoh.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a la Iglesia- dijo la pelirroja al castaño, este le conto todo y ahora en esta situación estaba -La Iglesia es territorio enemigo para nosotros los demonios, convivir con el oponente es igual que fraternizar con el enemigo, si nos inmiscuimos se volveria un problema entre los demonios y Dios, incluso entre los exorcistas hay personas que poseen las Sacred Gear- ante lo ultimo dicho por la pelirroja el castaño recordo cuando la rubia curaba el raspon de aquel niño -Issei- dijo su ama sacandolo de sus pensamientos y llamando su atención -Si un demonio es exorcisado, morira eternamente, sin nada, sin sentir nada, sin poder hacer nada, entiendes la gravedad de este asunto?-

-Si- dijo el castaño agachando la cabeza

-Perdoname, creo que me excedí un poco, pero aun así, procura alejarte de cualquier peligro- dijo la pelirroja retirándose.

Después de ser regañado, el castaño se retiro de aquel salón y se fue a la sala del club donde al llegar se sentó en uno de los sofás donde se puso a reflexionar.

-Es como si siempre hiciera enojar a Bucho, (perdoname Asia, pero no podre cumplir mi promesa)- pensando lo ultimo

-Bucho solo se preocupa por ti sabes- dijo su sempai pelinegra detras de el.

-¡Ah!- se asusto el castaño -Me asustaste Akeno-san-

-Ufufufu, disculpame no era mi intención- se disculpo la Sempai pelinegra cayando cuando la puerta del club se abrio entrando la pelirroja.

-Akeno, pense que te habias ido a casa-

-Resulta que pidieron nuestra precensia en la sala del concejo-

-Ya veo, entonces vamos-

-Yo me retiro, hasta luego Bucho, Akeno-san- se despidio de las chicas el castaño.

-Hasta luego Issei/kun- se despidieron las dos chicas a la vez, mientras que el castaño se retiro a su casa.

Tokio: Estacion de trenes central de la Ciudad

En estos precisos momentos los relojes de todo Tokio marcaban las 2:00 pm y si otro reloj marcaba diferente hora...pues es porque el reloj esta mal configurado, bueno como se decia, nos encontramos en la estación de trenes, más en especifico uno con el destino a Kuoh, donde en una de las tantas cabinas de este tren se encuentra la amiga del castaño y su hermano, por fin estaban listos y viajarian con rumbo a su destino.

-Ray-chan, a que hora llegaremos a Kuoh?- pregunto el pelinegri.

-Bueno pues...- la pelinegra pensaba -Debido a que la ruta normal esta en reparación, tomaremos la ruta vieja, a lo cual tardaremos más, en ese caso estariamos llegando a Kuoh, como a las 6:20 de la tarde-

-Si que nos demoraremos mucho- dijo el pelinegro -Me aburrire-

-Ten- dijo la chica entregandole la consola a su hermano -Te dije que te la devolveria, pero si no vuelves a poner atención te la quitare y no se cuando te la devolvere, ¿entendido?-

-Si Ray-chan, gracias- Recibió la consola y empeze a jugar, mientras que la pelinegra cerro lo ojos y:

-(Sin duda hoy dare el siguiente paso, espero no fallar)- penso la pelinegra.

Kuoh

El castaño habia regresado a casa de camino penso en la rubia, la razon en la que porque vino a esta ciudad, al estar en casa se puso a hacer los deberes, ya terminado todo, fue a su habitacion, se acosto en su cama cerro sus ojos y...

Subconsciente de Issei.

El castaño abrio sus ojos y ahora se encontraba en un enorme espacio blanco, volteo a ver hacia atras y ahi estaba su socio dragon.

-[Sabes algo?, creo que debo moverme a otra posicion, a ver si cuando aparzecas este al frente tuyo y no atras]- dijo el dragón.

-Aja, bueno, dime, para que me llamastes-

-[Bueno, como ya sabes la Boosted Gear sufrió una alteración]-

-Y que con eso-

-[Espera, dejame terminar, este cambio no solo altero su forma y aspecto, sino que también la habilidad]-

-Entonces, eso significa que si controla el fuego, como la original, no le veo nada de malo, aun mejor, una nueva habilidad-

-[Que maña la tuya de interrumpir, dejame hablar... el que tengas esa nueva habilidad es una ventaja, pero por el momento la habilidad original de la Boosted Gear se ve afectada]-

-¿A que te refieres con afectada?- pregunto el castaño.

-[No puedes usarla, no puedes aumentar tu poder, los aumentos se encuentran fallidos, lo unico que puedes aumentar, es lo mismo que tu ama menciono, las llamas y todo elemento relacionado con este]-

-Vaya, el que no pueda aumentar mi poder es sin duda un problema, pero te escuche decir "Por el momento", eso quiere decir, ¿Que se puede arreglar verdad?-

-[Nada, se te escapa ¿eh?, si, así es, lo que tienes que hacer es entrenar y volverte lo suficientemente fuerte para que tu sacred gear actual evolucione a la forma original de la Boosted Gear]-

-Que problema, otra vez tengo que empezar desde el principio-

-[Si no hubieras descuidado tus entrenamientos no tendrias que hacerlo, en estos 4 meses te has debilitado bastante, por esa razón aquellos Ángeles Caídos te asesinaron, tu afinidad sensitiva también disminuyo, no pudiendo detectar el ataque que te enviaron a tus espaldas]-

-Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, ¿cuando empezamos?- dijo el castaño frotándose las manos.

-[Ahora, empezemos con un pequeño calentamiento, 100 sentadillas, luego 120 abdominales y por ultimo 80 lagartijas, despues daremos por inicio a las diferentes etapas de uso y conocimiento de tu actual poder, tardaremos]-

-Ok, al menos tenemos suerte que el espacio mental no se perdio- y con eso el castaño dio inicio a su entrenamiento.

...

Ahora nos dirigimos a la academia Kuoh, en el concejo estudiantil donde la pelirroja y su renia discutian un tema de mucha importancia con la heredera Sitri y su reina.

-Rias, los altos mandos nos notificó, los movimientos de un demonio renegado aquí en Kuoh- menciono la Sitri.

-Y que pasa?- pregunta la pelirroja.

-Este renegado, se nos asigno a las dos, se menciono que su poder es más pasable que a los anteriores que hemos enfrentado, no podría una sola encargarse de el-

-Entiendo, cuando nos encargariamos de ese renegado?- afirmo y luego pregunto la pelirroja.

-Hoy mismo-

-Ya veo, a que horas?-

-Aproximadamente a las 11:00 de la noche-

-Ok, les informare a mi grupo- y con eso la pelirroja se dispone a retirarse -Te veo despues Sona-

...

Regresemos con Issei, por fin termino su calentamiento y ahora comenzo con su entrenamiento impuesto por su compañero Ddraig.

-[Empezaremos con la Sacred Gear, más en especifico con su invocación, debes aprender a materializarla sin decir una sola palabra, solo con el pensamiento, al igual que como lo hacias con la Boosted Gear, recuerda que por hablar o por la minima vocalización podrian descubrirte si se trata de un ataque sorpresa]- decia el dragon al castaño que estaba sentado en una pocisión de loto.

El castaño intentaba materializar su actual Sacred Gear solo con la mente, pero le era dificil, no hay duda de que las piezas que habian usado en el para reencarnale lo limito demasiado y deestabilizo su poder, debilitandole de gran manera.

*Suspiro*-Ddraig, esto es muy dificil- se quejaba el castaño.

-[Intentalo, debes intentarlo]-

El castaño siguio y siguio y siguio intentandolo hasta que:

-Ya viene-

-[Si, intentalo]-

-A tengo miedo-

-[Ya viene, ya viene]-

-Aaaaaaa-

-[Aaaaa, ¿eh?]-

-Fiuuu-

-[No funciono?, no mames, ¿en serio?]-

-Ñe, yo que culpa tengo, estoy cansado y quieres que salga asi como si nada-

-[Pendejo de mierda, hijo de humana, como que no es tu culpa]- decia el dragon lanzado uno que otro insulto hacia el castaño.

-Me quieres quemar-

-[Como te voy a quemar]- decia el dragon furioso.

-Con tu fuego-

-[Y que con eso]- dijo Ddraig ya harto porque su compañero decia cosas sin sentido.

-Pues el fuego quema- dijo el castaño en una pose pensativa.

-[No me digas, como te diste cuenta]-

-Lo busque en internet-

-[Estos son los momentos en los que me quisiera tirar de cabeza contra un cactus]-

-Quieres un Cactus?- pregunto el castaño

El dragón por esa pregunta su rostro se pone uno de poker face -[Sabes que, largate, antes de que si decida quemarte, largate de aquí]- termino de decir cuando el castaño se retiro del espacio mental -[Pinche Wey]-.

Devuelta al mundo real

Ya de regreso a su mundo, el castaño abrio los ojos, este se quedo un rato acostado, mientras se decía así mismo: -Ddraig se enoja por cualquier cosa, a pesar de ser fuerte, tiene el carácter muy blandito- el castaño soltó un suspiro de resignación -Creo que debería preparar la...- no termino porque su celular sonó, este agarro el móvil y contesto -Diga-

*Ise* sonó la voz de la pelirroja.

-¿Bucho?, que necesita?-

*Necesito que vengas hoy en la noche al salón del club*

-Lo siento, pero me sera imposible, estare ocupado- dijo el castaño recordando que tenia que entrenar con su compañero Dragon.

*Y, ¿Que tienes que hacer?* pregunto la pelirroja

-Bucho, perdoneme, pero no le puedo decir-

*Esta bien, te entiendo*

-Gracias- y con eso el castaño corto la llamada -Bucho, lo siento, pero hay muchas cosas que no le puedo contar por el momento y muchas otras porque no puedo, su vida correria peligro y no quiero eso- en eso el castaño se puso a pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido desde que conocio a "ella", la responsable que le ayudo a despertar a Ddraig hasta el momento, pero, no recordaba como llego a estar tan lejos de casa, pero en fin, no era el momento de pensar en el pasado, solo se enfocaria en el presente su futuro, el de su hermano y el de todos sus amigos, y ya pensando en eso el castaño recordo la llamada que hizo regresando a casa.

Flash Back

El castaño iba regresando a casa, despues de salir de la academia regresaba pero en un parque vio una rara situacion, o más bien coincidencia, ¿que era?, un chico y una chica sentados en una banca del parque que miraban a un niño jugando con otro niños, el castaño los analizo y si que le recorda a el y su hermano y a su amiga, aquella que conocio hace un año y medio, la chica que confiaria su vida y a la única persona con quien dejaría bajo un fuerte cuidado a su hermano.

-(Yumma-chan) que estaras haciendo?, ya se la llamare- y en eso el castaño saca su telefono y timbra a su amiga, el telefono empieza a sonar hasta que por fin le contestan.

*I... Ise-kun* se escuchaba la voz de su amiga que por cierto parecia nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta el castaño.

*Eh?, n...no...no pa...sa nada*

-¿En serio?- pregunto el castaño entrando en su faceta bromista

*No...no pasa nada*

-Ok, te queria preguntar como has estado, fijate que Kiyoshi ya te extraña...y yo tambien-

*Bu...bueno yo, etto, me encuentro bien...gracias por preguntar, Ise-kun-

-¿Dime?-

*Ubo una situación inesperda, y ahora mismo estoy de regreso a Kuoh*

-(Eso no me lo esperaba) Bueno, a que horas llegaras?-

*Como a las 6:20, para que?*

-6:20 listo, ire a verte a las 6:30-

*Eh, no, no, no es...necesario...qu...que vengas*

-Claro que si, que clase de amigo seria si no voy por ti- decia el castaño muy feliz.

*¿En serio?*

-Pero, ademas de eso, quiero hablar sobre muchas cosas-

-S...si-

*¿Quien es?* se escucho otra voz.

*Callate no te incumbe* decia la pelinegra.

-Quien esta ahi?- pregunto el castaño con duda.

*No te preocupes, no es nadie importante*

*Como que..*

*Ise-kun hablamos despues, hasta luego* y con eso la chica cuelga.

-Hasta luego- y tras decir eso sigue su rumbo a casa.

Fin del Flash Back

-Por cierto, me pregunto quien pudo haber sido la otra persona que hablo además de Yumma-chan-

-[¿Ooooh, que, acaso estas celoso compañero?]- Pregunto con gracia el dragón.

-No estoy celoso- dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba de su cama.

-[Por supuesto que si, sientes celos que alguien se apropie de tu chica, ¿verdad?]-

-Que no estoy celoso, y no es mia-

-[Por ahora, es normal que sientas celos, después de todo nosotros los dragones somos demasiado posesivos, y más cuando se trata de nuestra pareja o cría]-

-¡Que no estoy celoso!- Alzo la voz un tanto harto.

-[No te sientas mal por ello]-

-Hmp, basta de tus bromas, por cierto Ddraig- dijo el castaño llamando la atención del dragon rojo.

-[¿Que?]-

-Ahora que pensamos en amistades y familia, ¿Que crees que este haciendo "ella"?-

-[Mmmm, no lo se, "ella" es igual que la misma naturaleza, impredicible]-

-A pesar que hace un tiempo la vi, me preocupa su estado-

-[Na, no te acongojes, seguro esta bien, "ella" se puede cuidar por si sola]-

-Creo...que si...tienes razón-

-[Ya vez, nunca contradigas a un dragon]-

-Bueno, ire arreglando la casa, Yumma-chan no puede llegar y mirar el desorden-

-[Eh?, yo no creo que sea mucho desorden]-

-Siiii, claro, para ti no es nada, pero para mi es un gran desastre- y con eso el castaño empezo a limpiar.

Lugar desconocido

La ubicación del lugar donde nos encontramos es oculta, no cualquiera sabe, pero sin duda este lugar tenia un aire de mala muerte, donde no creo que alguien quiera ni piense ir. Pero bueno, aun asi siempre va a haber personas que son la escepción.

-Mi señora, nos reportan que las tropas tardaran más de lo pensado en reunirse por completo- decia un hombre mientras se inclinaba, este tipo llevaba puesto una capa negra que cubria todo su cuerpo menos la cabeza pero en ella llevaba una horrible mascara.

-¿Y?- respondio una voz muy aguda pero calmada.

-Nuestros planes se veran aplazados-

-Por mi hagan lo que quieran, pero solo con el punto de derrotarlo-

-Asi es, pero para lograrlo debemos derrotarlos a ellos primero-

-Vete- dijo la voz aguda.

-Si- el tipo se levanta y se va.

Aquella figura femenina se quedo estatica por unos segundos, luego subio su cabeza mirando al techo y penso: -(Es hora de mis dulces)- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esta figura desaparecio sin saber como lo hizo.

Tren

La pelinegra y su hermano estaban sentados cada uno en sus asuntos, como el pelinegro jugando en su consola, podria ser mayor, pero su afición a los juegos nadie se la quitaba, mientras que la pelinegra estaba pensando a que se referia su amigo castaño con "hablar contigo",Oh no, esas palabras llenas de seriedad sin duda la dejaron nerviosa y muy insegura de si misma, no sabia que pasaria al reencontrarse con su amigo, solo el destino lo diria. La pelinegra iba muy callada, nerviosa, asustada y principalmente preocupada, cosa que no paso desapercibido de su hermano, su actitud habia dado un estado muy tenso a la atmosfera del lugar, metiendolo en un horrible silencio muy incomodo, pero gracias al pelinegro, se logro romper.

-Ray-chan, ¿te pasa algo?, te noto preocupada- dijo este sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermana.

-Eh?, no, no pasa nada-

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

-Esta bien, te creo- el pelinegro estaba a punto de seguir jugando en su consola, pero observo que como la sonrisa de su hermana cambio a una preocupada -Oe, porque esa cara larga-

-Nada, estoy aburrida-

-¿Asi?, pues yo tengo la solución, sosten esto- dijo el pelinegro mientras le entregaba su consola, cogia su maleta, rebusco en ella y...-Donde esta... Donde esta...la encontre- saca otra consola, esta era un color más clara, la suya propia era negra con plateado oscuro, pero esta era diferente, su color era azul celestes con botones y bordes de un color blanco -Ten, te presto esta, para que juguemos juntos dijo mientras le pasaba la nueva consola a su "hermanita", como la llamaba el además de su nombre.

-Jugar, ¿no hay nada más productivo?-

-Aaaah, ya estas hablando como Mamá, tomala, desde que fuistes asignada a tus primeras misiones no has jugado con migo, fíjate que la he estado guardando, espere esto durante mucho tiempo, por favor-

*Suspiro* -Ok, pero solo un rato- la pelinegra se rinde y toma la consola. Pero antes de que empezaran a jugar el pelinegro pregunta.

-Por cierto Ray-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Porque dijistes que no era nadie importante a la persona con la que hablabas, ¿es que ya no te importo?, ¿Acaso alguien ya esta haciendo que ya no me quieras como tu hermano?- preguntaba al borde del llanto.

-Ya, ya, no hagas drama, te quiero-

Despues de esa emotiva charla se pusieron a jugar, pero con el tiempo la bateria se agoto, obligandolos a guardar las consolas y dejar de jugar, ahora el ambiente era alegre, y el silencio era agradable, la situación estaba de lo mejor, pero... como los hombres somos idiotas... tendemos a decir las cosas más estupidas, en el momento menos indicado y cierto pelinegro no dudo en abrir la bocota.

-Ray-chan, tengo hambre-

-Ahora no puedes comer nada, o si no te marearas-

Pasaron otros minutos y el pelinegro volvió a hablar.

-Ray-chan estoy aburrido-

-Duermete y no molestes-

-No tengo sueño-

Pasaron otros minutos y volvió a hablar.

-Ray-chan tengo frio-

-Abrigate-

Y otra vez hablo.

-Ray-chan tengo Sed-

-Lo siento, olvide comprar las bebidas-

Otra vez.

-Ray-chan quiero ir al baño-

-Aqui no hay baño-

Y

-Ray-chan...-

-¡Ya callate y portante bien o le diré a Shina-Onesama que estas muy molestoso!- alzo la voz la pelinegra.

-¡Si, me porto bien!- dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía firme.

Y después de ese regaño el pelinegro por fin se cayo.

Kuoh

El castaño despues de arreglar la casa completamente se fue a recoger a su hermano a la escuela o Kinder, iba 10 minutos tarde, esto no se lo perdonaria el mismo.

-Rayos, como pude olvidarme de Kiyoshi-

-[Bueno, compañero perdoname, pero segun las intrucciones que "ella" me dio, tu entrenamiento sera cinco veces más fuerte que el normal]-

-Oh por favor perdoname, por esta vez-

-[No puedo, si no aplico tu castigo el que recibirá el castigo seré yo, y no quiero ser lastimado]-

-Traidor-

Despues de correr a una velocidad superior nivel Chuck Norrys el castaño por fin llego a donde se encontraba su "Otou to" pregunto por el, corrio a la direccion donde le dijero y dio con el, el estaba, tomando un jugo bien relax y sin ninguna preocupación, e Issei que creia que Kiyoshi pensaria "Mi Oni-chan no viene y ya me preocupa" pero estaba de lo más normal. El castaño se quedo un rato ahi, Kiyoshi volteo su vista y se fijo en su hermano que no se movia y no decia ninguna palabra.

-Oni-chan llegastes- dijo el infante.

-Eh?, si, si ya llegue, como has estado-

-Bien, fue muy divertido, hoy jugue mucho-

-Me alegro por ti, oye te tengo buenas noticias-

-Dime-

-Tu querida Yumma-necha, vendra hoy-

-¿En serio?- pregunto el castañito muy feliz.

-Asi es, la he llamado hoy, y me dijo que venia en camino-

-Y a que horas llega?-

-Mmm, me dijo que a las 6:20 de la tarde, ire a por ella-

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-

-No-

-Eh?, ¿Porque no?-

-Tu tienes que hacer muchas tareas, y no te desanimes, que la veras tan pronto como lleguemos a casa-

-Ok-

-Bueno, no tenemos nada que hacer aqui ahora, asi que, vamonos retirando-

-Si vamos-

Y en eso los dos castaños se retiraron a su casa, cuando llegaron Issei le ordeno a su hermano que vaya a cambiarse y a hacer sus tareas, cosa que el niño obedecio. El castaño se dirigio a su habitación, despues de todo sus deberes habian sido cumplidos, y el dia de hoy no tenia contratos, pues le pidio el dia libre a su ama, cerro sus ojos, para que su consiencia se dirigiera a el espacio mental de entrenamiento privado suyo y de su compañero.

Subconciente de Issei

El castaño volvio a abrir sus ojos y cuando lo hizo vio a du socio Ddraig que lo veia con un rostro de satisfacción, que segun Issei, le parecia raro aquel gesto tan repentino.

-[Funciono]- dijo el dragon cunfundiendo aún mád al castaño.

-¿Que funciono?-

-[Ahora estoy frente a ti]- confundiendo a Issei más.

-¿Y?-

-[Como que "Y", ¿te acuerdas que cada vez que apareces en el espacio mental estoy atras tuyo y tienes que voltear para verme?]-

-Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el entrenamiento-

-[Sabes que, olvidalo]-

-Que raro eres-

-[No soy raro, solo que tu eres un completo tonto y no entiendes nada]-

-Ok, que, seguiremos entrenano ¿Si o No?-

-[Esta bien, vamos a continuar, ponte en "Loto" denuevo]- dijo Ddraig, el castaño solo obedecio -[Y repite el mismo proceso]-

La suerte de tener este espacio mental, es que puedes entrenar tu cuerpo y poder magico lo que quieras, mientras en el mundo real pasa una hora, aqui pasaria por lo menos un mes, lo unico que no cambia es la apariencia fisica, pero todo lo demás, como la fuerza y resistencia aumentaran.

-Ddraig- dijo el castaño sin abrir sus ojos mientras llamaba la atención de su compañero.

-[Dime]-

-¿Alguna vez, el dragón rojo, estuvo de parte de alguna facción?-

-[Si te soy sincero, pues la verdad es que no, nunca, ninguno de mis anteriores portadores se unió a algún bando, pero claro, la mayoría fue gente reconocida, y mucho]-

-Entonces soy la e acepción escepción, ¿verdad?-

-[Así es]-

-Me dijistes que gente reconocible fueron tus portadores, dame un ejemplo-

-[Mmm... quien, haber]- el dragon pensaba -[Asi, ¿sabes de Aquiles?]-

-¿Aquiles?, ¿te refieres al heroe que participo en la guerra de Troya?-

-[Asi es, ese sujeto de verdad era un semidios, mi poder fue algo que le ayudo demasiado en sus batallas, pero hombre, el tipo de verdad era casi inmortal, al haber sido bañado en el lago de la inmortalidad era algo casi inexplicable, pero en la guerra que tu hablas, se confio demasiado, y murio por una flecha magica en su talon, su unico punto debil, murio a manos de Paris, portador de la [Divide Dividing]-

-¿Divide Dividing?-

-[Longinus, la unica Sacred Gear con la que empato, mi contrario, y tu nemesis]-

-¿Tu contrario?- pregunto el castaño dudoso.

-[Al igual que la enegia Sacra y Demoniaca, yo y el blanco, nuestra diferencia es notoria]-

-¿Como que notoria?-

-[Sabes que lo que yo hago es Multiplicar tu poder y capaz de transferirlo a otros, ¿verdad?]-

-Aja-

-[Bueno la habilidad de la [Divide Dividing] es dividir el poder del individuo y transferirlo a su portador, el divide y yo multiplico, no se porque, pero nunca nos hemos llevado bien]-

-Je, sin duda portarte sera muy dificil- y tras terminar de decir eso vuelve a concentrarse.

Pasaron varios minutos, el castaño estaba perdiendo energias, tanto fisica como magica, pero aun asi continuaba, paso y paso cuando...

-[Mmmm, hasta que por fin lo logras]- dijo el dragon, viendo como la mano derecha del castalo se iluminaba.

-Si, fue muy dificil, pero aún asi lo logre- dijo el castaño satisfecho.

-[Bueno te felicito, pero no es momento de que te relajes, debemos empezar con el uso de tu Sacred Gear y tiempo es lo que no tenemos, asi que apresurate]-

-Esta bien, ¿Con que empezamos?-

-[Bueno, deberiamos empezar por la creación del fuego, debes saber calcular y saber limitar la cantidad de fuego que puedas crear]-

-Ahora que hablamos de fuego, ¿Ddraig, tu que sientes cuando escupes fuego?-

-[Mmm, se como siente, pero no se como explicarlo, lo único que te puedo decir es que sientes como un cosquilleo en la garganta]-

-Mmm, ya veo-

-[Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, debemos comenzar]-

2 dias despues (NA: el tiempo es diferente en el espacio mental)

-[Han pasado dos dias en este lugar y apenas lograstes crear una pequeña llama]-

-Oye, como tu mencionastes, dos dias, no he comido nada y no me has dejado descansar, asi que no te quejes-

El dragon, no hizo nada más que suspirar, talvez su compañero tenga potencial, pero su avance era lento, solo dijo: -[Ok, como no erescapaz de crear fuego, aprenderas por lo menos a controlarlo]-

-Estabien, lo hare, pero ahora no, estoy hambriento y cansado, talvez luego, que te parece-

-[Claro, seguiremos despues]-

Y por ultimo el castaño desaparecio.

Mundo real

Una vez más el castaño abrio los ojos, despertando en su habitación, se levanto y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de su hermano. Ya llego y toco la puerta, espero y su hermano menor le abrio la puerta.

-Oh, Oni-chan, que bueno que vienes, ahora mismo iba a pedirte ayuda, pasa- invito a pasar, Issei solo entro a la habitación, no era la gran cosa, estaba adornada con algunas figuras de accion, de animes y videojuegos, el color de la habitación era un azul claro, tenia su propio armario y un escritorio, su televisor su DvD y su consola, su cama era un poco más grande que el, ¿como hizo Issei, para comprar tanta cosa?, facil, cuando aun era humano, invadio uno que otro grupo de demonios renegados, el se habia topado con ellos desde hace ya un tiempo, pero nunca supo que eran, ya que el tonto de su socio drsgon nunca se lo dijo, pero cuando los derrotaba, descubria que tenian una gran cantidad de dinero, no era avaricioso, pero una que otra vez se llevo una parte de aquel dinero, y el resto se desacia de el, con este presupuesto fue suficiente para pagar la casa y comprar otras cosas más, pero consiguio trabajo, para que no sospecharan de el, por el hecho de conseguir dinero.

-¿A que te refieres con que me pedirias ayuda?- pregunto Issei.

-Bueno, pues, queria que me ayudaras con esta tarea, intente hacerla pero no lo logre-

-Estabien, te ayudare-

Y por el resto del tiempo estuvo ayudando a Kiyoshi con la tarea. Durante el transcurso de una hora, en total ya habian pasado dos horas desde que Kiyoshi habia regresado del Kinder, segun el mundo real, estuvo una hora con Ddraig entrenando, ya no faltaba mucho para que la pelinegra llegara.

-Bueno, Kiyoshi, creo que puedes el resto ¿verdad?- dijo el castaño refiriendose a la tarea.

-Si-

-Ire a bañarme, termina rapido- y con eso se retiro. Ya un poco alejado de la habitación de su hermano le hablo a su compañero dragón -Ddraig-

-[Dime]-

-¿Como que horas son?-

-[Mmm, aproximadamente, creo que son las 5:30, ¿Porque?]-

-Necesito lo que queda de tiempo...para...pensar-

-[Ya veo, esta bien]-

-Gracias-

-[Hablamos luego]- y con eso el dragon corto comunicación.

-(Espero, no arruinarlo)- penso el castaño un tanto preocupado.

Los relojes actualmente marcan las 6:10 de la tarde, muy poco tiempo, nos enfocamos en la pelirroja y su reina, que ahora se estan dirigiendo al salon del concejo estudiantil. Al llegar la Reina Gremory toca la puerta, recibiendo un "adelante", con el permiso, las dos One-samas de la academia Kuoh entran.

-Rías, hola, ¿Que necesitas?-

-Hola Sona, tengo una mala noticia-

-Dime, ¿Cuales son?-

-Uno de mis siervos, le sera imposible venir hoy en la tarde-

-¿Porque?-

-No lo se-

-Como que no lo sabes-

-No lo se, no quizo decirmelo, lo unico que me dijo era "Es algo importante"-

-No se que puede ser más importante que cazar un demonio renegado de nivle medio/alto-

-Sona, trata de comprender, Ise es un chico ocupado-

*Suspiro* -Estabien, tendremos que dejarlo para mañana-

-Gracias por entender, nos vemos mañana- dijo la pelirroja retirandose mientras que su Reina la seguia quien hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta.

Estación de trenes de Kuoh

La hora 6:20 de la tarde, llegada del tren, todos los pasajeros llegaron a su destino, y era momento de empezar a situarse en sus respectivas casas, aquellos que regresan a sus hogares y otros a hoteles, aquellos que vienen por negocios, de visita o...por misiones, trabajos asignados por superiores y a esto venían la pelinegra, y a ver a su amigo, el pelinegro no, solo venia para hacer uno de los conocidos 7 pecados capitales, la "Gula", la afición a comer, o joder, a este tio le gusta comer, hace un tiempo le contaron que donde recidia su hermana, la comida era exquisita, desde ese momento no dejaba de pensar en como seria la culinaria de Kuoh, nunca tuvo tiempo de ir de visita, por el gran trabajo acumulado, pero ahora podia, estaba de vacaciones y sin duda las disfrutaria a lo maximo y lindo, este ya muy ancioso de probar su primer vocado, no dudo en inventarse una excusa rapidamente. Claro, sin que su hermana sospechara de el.

-Ray-chan, me retiro, que tengo que hospedarme en un apartamento de la ciudad, te veo mañana- y con eso el pelinegro cogió sus maletas y se retiro dejando a la chica en espera.

-¡Si hasta mañana!- dijo la pelinegra a su hermano que se alejaba.

El castaño iba en camino, no faltaba mucho para que llegara a la estación del tren, ubicación de su amiga, esperaba que no pasara nada malo este dia, o tarde, estaba nervioso, sin duda la llegada de su amiga antes de tiempo lo agarro desprevenido y no supo que hacer, hasta que puso la cabeza fria, logrando controlarse y poder pensar tranquilamente, estaba preparado, pero nervioso, que pasaria, era el momento de decidirlo.

Por fin llego, la estacion de trenes estaba justo al frente de el, tomo aire, la mantuvo un rato, la expulso y repitio este proceso unas cuantas veces, hasta que por fin se relajo y se dispuso a entrar, ya adentro se dirigio a la sala de espera, cuando por fin llego, ahi la vio, sentada, esperando por el, una de las pocas personas que por el esperan y se preocupan, bella, eso pensó nuestro amigo, llevaba puesto una ropa que nunca antes la vio puesta. (NA: No se como describirlo asi que ya la han de ver visto en la foto que publique para anunciar nuevo capitulo) sin duda el traje era oscuro, en su mayoria negro, pero este vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo, haciendo resaltsar cada detalle, se veia increible, el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, cabeza fria y...

-¡Yumma-chan!- dijo en alto el castaño llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

-Ise-kun co...- la pelinegra no termino de hablar cuando lo vio -(No, no puede ser...esa presencia, ¿era la suya?)- pensó muy nerviosa.

-Hola, como has estado- saludo el castaño.

-Bi...bien, y como... han estado ustedes dos-

-Nosotros, la hemos pasado bien, Kiyoshi nos espera en casa, así que vamos-

-S...si- dijo la pelinegra miemtras se levantaba de su aciento y el castaño ayudaba con sus maletas.

El regreso a casa fue muy callado, difícilmente entablaron una conversación corta, pero rápidamente volvían a callar, caminaron y caminaron, hasta que por fin llegaron, porque caminar, la estación de trenes estaba cerca a su casa, asi que no era necesario... el castaño abrio la puerta y apenas llego...

-¡One-chan!- gritaba el pequeño castaño mientras corria hacia la pelinegra que al llegar se tira a abrazarla.

-Hola, ¿como has estado?-

El castaño aciente y dice -Bien, y tu-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo la pelinegra feliz, su preocupación se habia desaparecido...por el momento, mientras que el castaño veia esta escena con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa es cubierta por un rostro...inseguro, sin duda alguna, le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Paso un tiempo, pero el tiempo, era lo que le ponia tención al asunto, como seria la situación, era el momento de averiguarlo y verificar los sucesos que llevaran este momento. El castaño pequeño, sintio sueño, pidio las buenas noches...y se fue a dormir, los dos chicos, se irigieron a la habitacion donde dormia la pelinegra...y el ambiente se tenso...que pasaria...a averiguarlo.

-I... Ise-kun q...que...pa...pasa- decia la pelinegra nerviosa.

*Suspiro* -No te tenciones, hablemos con calma- decia el castaño, poniendo nerviosa a la chica...más de lo que ya estaba.

-A...que...te refieres?-

-No lo tomes a mal...por favor- el castaño se levanto y...desplego sus alas y dijo -Como vez, soy un demonio- la pelinegra se abre los ojos sorprendida, trataba de moverse, pero no podia, su cuerpo no respondia...trataba de hablar,pero no podia, de su boca no salia ni media palabra, solo temblo, ahora si estaba asustada, el castaño lo noto, ella temblaba, su motivo, podia fallar, e intento tranquilizarla. -Po...por favor, Yumma-chan, no te asustes- la pelinegra dejo de temblar -Te digo esto, porque no queria mentirte, queria que supieras lo que ahora soy, no quiero...que me temas...me dijeron...que eres mi enemiga, pero yo...- el castaño no podia vocabular lo ultimo -(Espero tener suerte)- penso, tomo aire y dijo -¡Yo no lo acepto!, no quiero ser tu enemigo, no quiero que te vayas, quiero tu compañia, por esa razón, te pido que me entiendas, ¡Por favor no te alejes de mi!- el castaño dijo lo ultimo con los ojos cerrados.

...

...

-Yo...- vocablo la pelinegra, causando que el castaño levantara su mirada y la viera. -Yo, tambien, me gusta estar contigo y tu hermano...como te contaron...soy un angel caido y mi nombre es Raynare- confeso lo primero y revelo lo primero -Yo...tampoco quiero...que seas me enemigo, te quiero...pero...- la pelinegra empezo a hablar de entrecortado y en sus bellos ojos empazaban a derramar lagrimas -Yo tampoco...quiero que te alejes de mi...pero...somos enemigos...nuestras razas no nos permiten tener contacto y no creo que...-

-No importa- dijo el castaño interrumpiendo a la pelinegra -Sea como sea, hare lo posible para que me permitan estar contigo-

-Pero, los demás, impediran que te acompañe-

-No importa lo que digan los demás, no me veas como un simple demonio, ni tu enemigo- el castaño la tomo de los hombros, y de su espalda salen unas alas más grandes e imponentes, estas ocultaron sus alas de demonio...sus alas de dragon -Mirame como un dragon, el que te apoyara...mirame...como el dragon que te ama...el que quiere amarte y quererte, el que desea que correspondas a sus sentimientos, yo quien te pido...que salgas con migo- termino de declarar.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, estaba feliz, el chico que amaba, aquel con el que se encariño, decia amarla y le pedia estar con el, no lo rechazaria.

-Ise, gracias, gracias, gracias, yo tambien te amo, te amo-

-Raynare, es un hermoso nombre, sin duda, yo te agra..-

No importo nada más, por fin pudo exteriorizar sus sentimientos, lo beso,la pelinegra lo beso, su primer beso, algo muy importante, el primer beso de los dos, un beso lleno de amor, cariño, todos sus sentimientos se podían sentir, el beso era casto, pero con un poco de tiempo, el beso se fue intensificando, cada momento era más apasionado, el castaño y su ahora oficial pareja se iban dirigiendo a la cama...demasiado rápido iban como para consumar el acto apenas declarados...pero estos sentimientos ya llevaban demasiado en espera, este amor aunque nunca se demostro, de verdad se sintio, los dos lo sintieron, maduro, y ahora lo demostrarian, intensificarian sus sentimientos, su paso como pareja eterna se sellaria.

Advertencia

Escena intima a punto de desarrollo

-I...Ise...yo...ah...espera- la pelinegra hablaba entrecortado, la éxtasis se lo impedía.

-Te amo, te amo- repetía el castaño mientras besaba a su pareja, en los labios, en sus mejillas, en el cuello...no se detenía...sus impulsos dragonicos no le permitirían hacerlo.

-Ise, yo también- la chica también le besaba.

El castaño la acerco más a el, la tomo de la cintura, y empezó a retira aquel fabuloso chaleco de color negro, luego su camisa, dando a vista del castaño su sujetador, color lila claro, el castaño le seguía besando, cuello, bajo un poco más, y empezó a besar el área del escote. La pelinegra empezó a retirar toda la vestimenta del torso del castaño, esto no se iba a detener, el castaño termino de desvestir a su pareja, ahora ellos estaban tal y como llegaron al mundo, el castaño no dejaba de acariciar a la chica, y besar.

El castaño llevo su mano al pecho derecho de su pareja y empezo a acariciarlo.

-Ah...Ise...Ah, Ise,Ise, Ah- decia el nombre del hombre que amaba.

-(Sus pechos, son suaves, demasiado)- pensaba Issei.

El castaño llevo su rostro al pecho Izquierdo de su pareja y empezo a besarlo, mientras que su otra mano acariciaba el otro. Dejo su pecho y la beso, la situación estaba demasiado subida, y el castaño se puso encima de ella y dijo:

-Ray, yo no se si...-

-Tranquilo, ven Ise- la pelinegra beso al castaño, este la vio una vez más y...

Al dia siguiente

El sol volvía a salir, la ciudad de Kuoh presenciaba un nuevo amanecer, la luz de este valioso astro, volvía a hacer presencia, esta luz que entraba por la habitación de una personita, que cuando la luz tuvo contacto con sus ojos, no pudo evitar abrirlos, despertando...Kiyoshi despertó, el ppequeño castaño se levanto de su cama, se dirigió a el escritorio que su hermano le compro, reviso su reloj y vio que este marcaba las 6:00 de la mañana, normalmente el va despertar a su hermano a estas horas, y esta vez, no iba a ser, la escepción, salio de su habitación y se dirigio a la del otro castaño, abrio la puerta, pero no habia nadie en ella, iba a regresar a su habitación, pero recordo que el dia anterior su querida "One-chan" habia regresado, asi que corrio hacia la habitacion donde ella dormia, abrió la puerta y vio...su hermano y su "One-echan" durmiendo en la misma cama, abrazados, sonriendo y solo tapados con la cobija, el castañito veia esta escena normal, se retiro de la habitación, fue a la cocina, comio algo ligero, regreso a su habitacion, se tiro en su cama, puso su cara contra la almohada y...

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!- grito lleno de felicidad, pero la almohada insonorizo el grito -Oni-chan y One-chan, ahora si se quieren, no falta mucho para que se casen, que bieeen, ahora siempre estara con nosotros, y podre jugar más tiempo con ella- dijo muy feliz el castañito.

En la habitación donde ahora dormía la pareja, los dos estaban despertando, primero la pelinegra y luego el castaño, la pelinegra ya estaba consciente, mientras que el castaño aun seguía semidormido.

-Buenos días Ise- saludo la chica

-Mmm, buenos dias- el castaño devolvio el saludo, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-¿Dormistes bien?-

-Eh, si, y tu-

-Bien-

-Que bueno- dijo el castaño ya despierto.

La pelinegra se acerco un poco más a su pareja y le da un beso cariñoso, dejando tonto al castaño.

-¿Y eso?-

-Solo es tu beso de buenos dias- aclaro la chica mientras se apegaba más. El castaño la recibio gustoso, cada uno disfrutaba del calor que desprendia el cuerpo del otro, asi se quedaron hasta que Issei hablo.

-Sabes Ray, me gustaria poder quedarme asi todo el dia, pero no puedo- dijo mientras se levantaba -¿Puedes levantarte?-

-Si, pero me cuesta un poco- se le dificultaba a la pelinegra debido a los sucesos de la noche pasada. El castaño le tendio la mano ayudándole a sentarse.

-Esperame, iré a levantar a Kiyoshi-

-Si- dijo la chica mientras veia como Issei salia de la habitación ahora puesto su camisa y pantalón.

Ya afuera de la habitación el dragon hablo.

-[Felicidades compañero, ahora eres todo un hombre]- felicitaba a su portador lo suficientemente bajo para que los demás residentes no lo escucharan pero lo aceptable para que el castaño si lo lograra.

-Ca...callate- en eso el castaño recordó lo que sucedió la noche pasada y se dio cuenta de algo -Oh no, que tal si...- no término de hablar porque su compañero Dragón le interrumpio.

-[Que, la gente escuche y se entere de lo que hicieron ¿verdad?]-

-S...si-

-[Tranquilizate, yo me encargue de poner una barra insonora]-

-(Pe...pero en que momento...lo hiciste?)-

-[Mmm, creo que fue antes, de que consumaras el acto]-

-(A...acaso...sabias...que, algo así...pasaría?-)

-[Oh por supuesto, he vivido mucho tiempo, y e visto como la gente se enamora y actúa cuando lo esta, ustedes empezaron a comportarse así después de 6 meses de haberse conocido, y pude ver como tu chica se comportaba, te había agarrado cariño, al igual que tu hermano]-

-(Oye...no...estuvistes viendo...¿verdad?)- pregunto el castaño nervioso...el dragón solo silvaba en lugar de responder, pero eso era brueba -(Ddraig, ¡Eres detestable, como no pudistes haberme dado un poco de privacidad!)-

-[Ya, ya, tranquilo, al menos no moriras virgen...de nuevo]-

-(¿Como que de nuevo?)-

-[Tu ya moristes, y lo hicistes virgen...pero no lo volveras a hacer, la proxima vez ya lo haras siendo todo un hombre]-

El castaño estaba disgustado por la "explicación", su rostro lo delataba, pero, este rostro cambio a uno malicioso, haciendo la pregunta que en lo más probable ningun otro portador de lafamosa Booted Gear le hizo al Dragon...y lo hizo.

-(Ddraig, ahora que lo pienso ¿Tu eres virgen?)- pregunto dejando sin habla al Dragon.

No decia nada, nada decia el Dragon...el castaño dejo de avanzar...la realidad...nunca...nunca...se hubiera esperado esa pregunta...y menos a uno de los seres más conocidos y temidos del mundo sobrenatural...pero como siempre...como siempre pasa...como dice un dicho "Los secretos más ocultos son los primeros en ser descubiertos" y al parecer este dicho tiene toda la razón, nada podia estar oculto por siempre...nada...ni nunca podra...el dragon seguia sin vocalizar...se le habia parado el tiempo...el corazón...de todas las preguntas de su portador más raro y torpe...esta hubiera sido la última...pero las cosas no van como uno lo desea.

-[Yo...emmm...yo...]- tartamudeaba el dragón haciendo abrir los ojos al castaño poco a poco -[¡Pues claro que no, con quien crees que hablas, con el dragón celestial emperador Rojo, un ser con un poder temido hasta por los dioses, es obvio que muchas Dragonas se me apegaran, y...]-

-(Y ya no sigas fingiendo, el que te adules, hace que haga sentir un poco de pena por ti, no puedo creer que el dragon rojo fuera virgen, y tu hablandome de dejar de serlo cuando ni tu has podido completarte)-

-[Siiiii, es cierto, Wuaaaaa, como puedo llamarme todo un dragon, bien macho, cuando no e podido ligaaaaar, es horribleeeeee, corajeeeee, siento corajeeeeee, hayyyyy nooooo, es horrible, horrible, mi mayor secreto y verguenza han sido dwscuviertoooooos, cuando tenia cuerpo nunca me interese en esoooo, y ahora que no tengo me arrepientooooo, Wuaaaa]- lloriqueaba el dragon.

Lastima, el castaño de verdad sentia lastima...su compañero Ddraig hacia llamarse un gran dragon...pero el que llorara, asi como asi, de verdad era bajo...uno de los dragones más prestigiados, daba tanta pena ante el genero masculino...tantos años, decadas, siglos y milenios, y nunca penso en descendencia...y hasta ahora expresa lo mucho que se arrepiente.

El castaño dejo de pensar en lo bien macho que se consideraba su compañero...y prefirio dejarlo llorar sin ninguna obsesión, valga la revundancia, y que se desahogue tranquilamente...penso en ir a ver como estara su hermano, siguio su corto recorrido y llego...abrio la puerta y vio a su hermanito sentado jugando en el Play...madrugo para jugar.

-¿Kiyoshi?- dijo el castaño dudoso, pues el niño casi nunca madrugaba.

-Oh, buenos dias, Oni-chan- saludo el castañito con una sonrisa muy "grande".

Raro, este adorable niño casi siempre sonreia, pero de esa manera tan animada, más de lo normal, que habia sucedido, "nadie" sabia el porque.

-Buenos dias, ¿por que tan animado?- pregunto el castaño después de devolverle el saludo de buenos días.

-No lo se- dijo simplemente el castaño infante sin perder su sonrisa, es más parecía hacerse más perceptible.

-No te creó- dijo el castaño mayor con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oni-chaaaan, te estoy diciendo la verdad-

-¿En serio?-

-Si-

-Ok, ve a bañarte ligero, iré a preparar el desayuno-

-Si- el pequeño Hyodo acató la orden -(Oni-chan, te lo diré mientras comamos...los tres...como familia)- pensó aún más feliz.

Issei, bajaba las escaleras, dispuesto a hacer la comida, pero estaba pensando...porque su hermano tenia tan notable sonrisa...habia ocaciones en las que no podia enterderlo...pero...justo cuando iba a cambiar de pensamiento...un olor proveniente de la cocina lo regreso a la realidad...el castaño corrio hacia la cocina y cuando entro vio a su pareja preparando un delicioso desayuno, al parecer ella no se habia percatado de su presencia, no es que le moleste pero el que ella tenga que hacer este tipo de cosas no le gustaba quedarse asi viendola, asi que decidio llamar su atención.

-¿Ray?- empezo a llamar su pareja por su verdadero nombre.

-Ise, hola- saludo la pelinegra al igual llamandolo por su nombre de cariño y sin ningun honorifico, obvio ahora eran una pareja y ya no era necesario aquellas formalidades.

-Hola, porque... te molestastes en preparar la comida-

-No es molestia...es lo poco que puedo hacer...ya que ustedes me permiten quedarme aqui-

-Pero tu cu...- el castaño fue interrumpido.

-No te preocupes por mi cuerpo...me encuentro bien-

-Estas segura?-

-Si- termino de aclarar tranquilizando al castaño.

El castaño suspiro...pero para no quedarse quieto sin hacer nada decidió ayudarla.

-Permiteme ayudarte- dijo Issei mientras se disponía a colaborar con el desayuno.

-Esta bien, gracias

La pareja preparo el desayuno, mientras hablaban de temas tribales o discutían sobre que ingredientes o especias agregarle a la comida. Después la comida se sirvió a la mesa, el castañito bajo y todos procedieron a comer...terminaron Kiyoshi tenia todavia aquella sonrisa, tenia algo entre manos o mejor dicho...tenia algo que decir y no espero más, lo solto.

-Oni-chan, One-chan- dijo el niño llamando la atención de los dos jovenes.

Todos estaban en la sala, sentados en un fofa familiar, vaya coincidencia...el castalito en el centro, su hermano mayor a su derecha y la pelinegra a su Izquierda.

-¿Si?- dijeron los dos mencionados a la vez.

-Estoy...feliz- decia el castaño levantando el rostro -Estoy feliz de que ahora One-chan y Oni-chan se quieran, ahora estaremos juntos, familla, no creen-

Las palabras dichas por el castañito hicieron pensar a los dos jovenes, que como lo supo, pero ahora no era el momento para preguntarse a si mismos, estaban con Kiyoshi.

-One-chan Oni-chan, ¡Estoy feliz! Gracias, los quiero mucho, muchas gracias- el castañito abrazo a su hermano y luego a su ahora hernana de verdad, a ella la abrazaba como sin intenciones de soltarla...tan fuerte...como si quisiera que nunca lo separaran de ella.

-Kiyoshi-chan...yo tambien te quiero- dijo la correspondiendo el abrazo.

Issei solo veia esto con una sonrisa, suspiro, alzo lo hombros y se unio a aquel abrazo...pasaron como un minuto y medio...el castaño decidio cortar el momento.

-Kiyoshi- llamo la atención del castañito.

-¿Si?-

-Me agradaria poder estar los tres durante toda la mañana-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, pero cierta personita debe ir a la escuela-

-Moooou, Oni-chan, no dañes el momento- dijo el niño mientras inflaba sus mejillas no estando conforme.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que no asistas a la escuela, asi que iras, si o si-

-Mmmm,Ok, ire, pero despues quiero que todos nosotros juguemos- propuso el castañito.

El castaño lo penso...y dijo -¿Tu que opinas, Yumma?- pregunto el castaño a su novia por su otro nombre...para que Kiyoshi no dudara de la identidad de la pelinegra.

-Bueno, por mi no habría problemas, me encantaría, pero también depende de ti- contesto aun con aquella sonrisa que tanto deslumbraba al castaño.

*Suspiro* -No tengo opción, esta bien, pero también dependerá si hoy te va bien y no sacas ninguna mala nota- dijo ya resignado el castaño, pudo no haber aceptado, pero era bueno que Kiyoshi no solo se llevara jugando videojuegos.

-Yeiiii, que bien, ¿Oiste eso One-chan?, hoy jugaremos mucho-

-Si lo Oí, y también me alegra- sonreía la pelinegra.

...

...

Paso un tiempo, el castaño había ido a dejar a su hermanito a la escuela en compañía de su novia...y luego regresaron...llegaron a casa...fueron a la habitación del castaño...y...empezaron a hablar.

-Ise, que pasa?- pregunto dudosa.

-Ray, debo contarte algo que a nadie más se lo e contado a escepción de Saji y Hanaki-san-

-¿Algo que no me has contado a escepción de Saji-kun y Momo-san?-

-Asi es-

-Y de que se trata-

-Tomatelo con calma...no te alteres por favor- pidio el castaño, este se levanto y desplego sus alas de demonio -Como ya sabes soy un demonio en cierta parte- oculto este par de alas y desplego su otro par -Y en otra parte...soy un dragon-

-S..si, lo se- dijo la pelinegra...pero en eso se capto de algo que su novio menciono -Espera...mencionaste "Cierta parte" que quieres decir con eso-

-Nada se te escapa, veo que de verdad te fijas en mi- lo ultimo sonrojo a la chica, pero el castaño prosiguio -Asi es, mencione cierta parte porque Ddraig una vez me dijo que por alguna razón, no podia ser demonio al 100%, por algo que mi cuerpo no era compatible con aquella naturaleza sobrenatural, por eso en cierta parte soy demonio- explico.

-¿Ddraig?- dijo dudosa la pelinegra.

-El...es la razón por la que soy parte dragon, dejame mostrartelo- el castaño aun con sus alas desplegadas invoca su Sacred Gear y dice -Ddraig, el Dragon Celestial Emperador Rojo, aquel del cual su espíritu reside dentro de la Boosted Gear, una de las Longinus, soy el actual portador, asi que soy el actual Sekiryuutei-

-¿Tu eres el Sekiryuutei?, ¿Aquel que posee la Boosted Gear?- pregunto asombrada, fijo su vista en la Sacred Gear del castaño y dijo -No es por que no confie en ti, pero, la apariencia no es la misma como me han contado que es-

-Sabia que te darias cuenta, tranquila, es cierto, pero Ddraig me dijo que debido a que me reencarnaron, los objetos utilizados en mi causaron una alteracion en la Boosted Ger, cambiando su apariencia y su habilidad-

-¿A que te refieres con que tambien altero su habilidad?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Pues, que por el momento la habilidad original de la Boosted Gear que es multiplicsr el poder del anfitrion cada 10 segundos es nula...dando paso a la que seria la habilidad original de la Sacred Gear que parece ser-

-Te entiendo-

-Bueno, ya que estamos hablando de Ddraig, es momento de que el entre en escena, ¿Que esperas?, di algo dragon perezoso- menciono y luego le dijo a su compañero el cual responde.

-[Algo]-

-¿Sekiryuutei?- dijo la pelinegra.

-[No, Ddraig, el termino de Sekiryuutei se le da a mi portador, pero aun asi, un gusto conocer a la mujer de mi Socio]- saludo el Dragon.

-Un gusto conocerte igualmente- devolvio el saludo.

-Veo que se llevan bien- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, pero al instante cambio a uno serio y dijo -Ray...mi ama ya sabe sobre ti y no dudara en atacarte si te encuentra con ella, incluso podrian detectarte por tu aura y no se me ocurre nada para evitar que sepan algo sobre ti por el momento-

-Si, eso suponia, que ya supieran sobre mi-

-[De echo, yo me se un metodo]- dijo el Dragon llamando la atención de la pareja.

-Asi, pues dimelo-

-[Veras, hay un hechizo que te permite formar un vinculo de Maestro-Sirviente, como en los demonios pero tiene sus diferencias]-

-Dime, como es el proceso-

-[El proceso seria, que tu, le dieras un poco de tu sangre a la chica, y luego tendrias que recitar un conjuro, y por ultimo darle un objeto con el que sellarias el hechizo, este objeto significaria su relación]-

-¿Y cuales son las diferencias?- pregunto el castaño.

-[Bueno pues, una, es que esto podrias hacerlo cuantas veces tu quieras, no tienes un limite, en una ocación uno de mis portadores repitio este proceso tantas veces que logro formar un gran ejercito, conquistando varias civilizaciones conformando un gran imperio, otra, es que aquel ser se vuelve parte dragon, otra es que recibe la capacidad sensorial y uso en el control del fuego y la ultima seria el proceso de transformación, cosa que ya te explique]- termino de explicar el dragon.

-Wow, eso es impresionante- exclamo sorprendido el castaño, este movio su rostro, enfocando su vista en la pelinegra y dijo -Ray...todo depende de ti...tu decides-

-Yo...- pensaba...hasta que...-¡Si!, acepto formsr el pacto, se que lo sellare contigo no dudare- dijo la chica con mucha determinación.

-Bien...entonces, empezem...- no termino por que fue interrumpido por el dragon.

-[¡Alto!...debo decirte algo más]-

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto el castaño.

-[El pacto "Maestro-Sirviente"...es imposible de hacer]-

-¿Eh?, ¿Porque?-

-[Porque ya no es necesario, ustedes formaron un pacto aún mejor, más completo y más fuerte]-

-¿Cuando, como y cual?- dijo la pelinegra.

-[Bueno, el pacto que ustedes formaron es el denominado, "Rey-Reina" lo hicieron cuando...]- el dragon hizo una pausa y continuo -[Cuando...eeh...cuando...bueno...ya saben cuando...lo hizieron la noche anterior... el como, no creo que tenga que explicarles el como]-

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron al recordar lo que hicieron la noche anterior, el solo simple hecho de pensar en ello les avergonzaba. Pero aún asi estaban felices...el hecho de firmar un pacto que sera irrompible por toda la eternidad.

Aun avergonzado, el castaño pregunto -Y...y...hay al...algo di...diferente al...otro pacto- decia entrecortado.

-[Obvio...el pacto "Rey-Reina" ocasiona lo que seria conlcido como, una mutación progresiva, el pacto "Maestro-Sirviente", efectúa una mutación estática, que significa que el subordinado sera para siempre un híbrido, sea su especie original y la parte dragonica, su pacto actual, que como su nombre lo dice, progresivo, es igual a tu caso socio]-

-¿Como así que mi caso?- pregunto el castaño.

-[Mi influencia en tu cuerpo hace que evoluciones lentamente a ser un dragón en su totalidad, cosa que ya lo sabes, eso pasara con tu chica, el pacto que realizaron obligara a su cuerpo a convertirse en dragon, volviendola una dragona, esto se debio a que tu escencia dentro de ella alterara sus genes, mutandolos, esa es una diferencia]-

-Dime otra- exigio el ojimiel

-[Ok...una no ya conocida pero no menos importante, es que tu chica consigue un aumento de poder, mayor al del pacto "M-S"]-

-Si, dime más-

-[De este aumento de poder se deriva una cualidad más...tu chica conseguira un modo de poder tipo "Explosión" su poder podra elevarse de golpe, y este modo le dara una habilidad unica, no repitible, ni copiable, ella podra usar sus tecnicas habituales para formar una nueva que se destacara en todo su armamento, y por ultimo...este pacto es irrompible, a diferencia del "M-S" que se cancela cuando el Dragon libera a su Vasallo, es libre, el efecto es para siempre, el que fue alguna vez Sirviente sera para siempre mitad Dragon...el pacto "Rey-Reina" no puede cancelarse, lo unico que puede dar fin es la muerte de uno de ambos, eso es todo...espero que no se arrepienten...y decidan hacer algo tonto...si una vez sellado el pacto la denominada "Reina" siente afecto o atracción mayor por otro ser masculino que no sea su "Rey" causara que este se vaya enfermando...y si la traición es absoluta...el "Rey" morirá...al instante...y su "Reina" no vivirá mucho hasta que su hora llegue...si el "Rey" muere por traición, la "Reina" que lo hizo morirá también, esas serian las consecuencias]-

-Entienddo- menciono la chica.

-[Ten en cuenta que sellado el pacto tienes prohibido mirar a otros machos, eso hará que mi Socio se enferme]-

-No yo nunca me enfocarse en otro hombre que no sea Ise, yo siempre lo amare, a el y solo a el- aclaro la pelinegra haciendo que el castaño sonriera y deje satisfecho al Dragón.

-[Bien, me alegra que te decidas, con esto me retiró, creo que por el momento mi presencia no es requerida]- y con eso el dragon corto comunicación.

Los dos chicos estuvieron callados, silencio, aunque pareciese incomodo, nadie queria decir algo...estaban ocupados con sus pensamientos, pero, esta silencio, llego a su fin.

-Ray puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Por supuesto, dime-

-Cuando te conocí, ¿porque razón vinistes a Kuoh?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Bueno, cuando vine, fue porque se me habia asignado esta zona...tenia que vigilar a aquellos que portaban Sacred Gear-

-¿Y podias enfocarte en todos?-

-Claro...pe...pero...eeh...cuando empeze a vigilarte a ti...me parecio...muy interesante tu vida...y sin querer...me enfoque en ti y me olvide de los otros...despues me presente ante ti...y la verdad me gusto como te comportabas cuando Kiyoshi-chan decia algo y tu te ponias nervioso- dijo la chica con un leve rubor.

-Bu...bueno, tu ya sabes como es Kiyoshi...habeces dice o hace cosas sin sentido- el castaño guardo silencio por un momento y luego hablo -Por cierto...- dijo pausando lo que diria llamando la atención de su acompañante -Quieres salir a caminar?, recuerdo una vez que te lo propuse-

-Enserio?- pregunto la chica a lo que el castaño aciente -Bueno, esta bien vamos- y despues de eso la pareja sale de la casa, y se fueron a lo que seria su primera Cita como novios.

...

...

Ya pasaron 3 horas desde que Kiyoshi fue llevado a la escuela...y dos desde que la pareja salio a caminar, los dos chicos estaban tranquilos, despues de todo tenian mucho tiempo, apenas salieron de casa la pareja se dirigieron al parque, ese lugar era muy tranquilo, daba la calma que se necesitaba, luego se dirigieron al Centro, donde el Castaño compro un lindo collar de plata, era de verdad muy hermoso, y lo regalo a su acompañante a lo ella agradecio dandole un beso en ma mejilla, avergonzando al chico, luego pasaron por una cafeteria, comieron tranquilos, y luego se pusieron a charlar...lo que nos lleva a esta actualidad.

-Ise, gracias por el collar, es un bonito detalle- agradecio la chica mientras acariciaba el collar.

-No tienes porque agradecerme, me alegra que te guste- decia el castaño con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Aunque yo tambien tengo algo para ti- decia la cjica mientras metio su mano en su bolsillo y de ella saco una caja -Ten- se la entrego.

El castaño recibio la pequeña caja, la abrio y vio una fabulosa muñequera de plata pero con detalles rojos -Es espectacular, gracias, pero no tenias que regalarme algo tambien-

-Me sentia mal que solo tu pagaras lo que compras y decidi comprarte algo tambien, vamos pontela-

El Castaño se la coloco y -Y sin duda me queda, muchas gracias- agradecio.

-No hay de que- y con eso prosiguieron.

-[Y con esto...el pacto queda oficialmente sellado]- penso el Dragon.

...

...

...

Paso un tiempo...y el castaño y su pareja decidieron regresar a casa, prepararon el almuerzo que Issei tenia que ir a dejar a su hermano...debido a que todos los residentes se despertaron tarde...no hubo tiempo para preparar la comida para el Castañito...justo cuando los dos se disponian a ir con Kiyoshi...la ama del Castaño llamo, solicitando su presencia, no tuvo opción, ssi que se fue a la academia...y la pelinegra fue a dejarle la comida al pequeño.

Ya llegando a la academia, el castaño se encontro con su buena amiga Koneko, y no dudo en saludarla.

-Koneko-chan, hola- dijo el castaño acercandose a la peliblanca.

-Hola- fue lo único que dijo.

-A ti también te solicitaron verdad?- pregunto, la Loli solo aciente -Cuando Bucho me llamo, note su voz un tanto...preocupada... ¿Tu sabes porque?- pregunta a la peliblanca quien vuelve a acentir -¿Me lo dirías?-

-No estoy del todo segura...pero podría ser sobre el asunto de cazar un demonio renegado

-No le veo problema, según se, ustedes ya han derrotado a muchos-

-Bucho le explicara- dio por terminada la conversación dejando con muchas dudas al castaño...pero su rostro representaba curiosidad -(Desde hace rato e sentido una anomalia en el aura de Sempai...pero no se que es)- penso, mirando de reojo a Issei que tenia la mirada hacia el cielo.

Los dos Gremorys llegaron al club, y al entrar se encontraron con su ama que estaba sentada en su tipico escritorio, a su lado estaba su Reina con su tipica sonrisa, y en uno de los sofas estaba sentado el espadachin del grupo, leyendo un libro.

-Buenas tardes- saludo el castaño

-Buenas tardes Issei-kun- devolvio el saludo la Reina Gremory.

-Hola Kiba como has estado-

-Hola, bien gracias y tu-

-Bien, gracias igualmente- el castaño se sento en el sofa al frente del Rubio y dijo -Bucho, que necesita de mi?-

-Bueno, esta mañana se repartio algunas tarjetas de invocación, y entre ellos se te ha solicitado unas cuantas veces-

-¿Como cuantos?- pregunto Issei.

-Mmmm, creo que seis, te tardarias por lo menos 2 horas- dijo la Pelirroja como lo más normal del mundo.

-2 horas es mucho, porque tantas solicitudes-

-Bueno, 3 son de hoy y 3 del domingo que me pedistes libre, tuve que aplazarlo, y al parecer hoy te solicitan de nuevo-

*Suspiro* -Esta bien lo hare, ¿podria saber quienes son?-

-Haber, veamos, el primero, lo solicita un chico llamado Ikashi Sukino, el segundo lo solicita un chico llamado Shizu, el tercero un señor de nombre Tuko Torosuko, esos serian los de hoy y los del Domingo son: el primero un gerente de mercado llamado Soru Minezika, el segundo una chica de nombre Lin Sosho y por ultimo un muchacho llamado Ren Pirit, esos serian todos los solicitantes, te sugiero que empiezes por aquellos que llamaron por Domingo, llame a Yuuto y Kokeko para que te ayuden con algunos de hoy, para que te quede uno solo de este dia, debo de admitir que son demasiados, para un solo demonio, pero me alegra que seas muy solicitado, si cumples con todos es muy seguro que avanzaras muy rapido-

-Esta bien lo hare- el castaño se fijo en sus dos compañeros quienes le ayudarian, en eso hace un reverencia y dice -Cuento con ustedes- a lo que ellos acienten.

...

Paso un tiempo y el castaño regreso del primer trabajo.

-Como te fue Ise?- pregunto la Pelirroja.

*Suspiro* el Castaño se acerca a la Pelirroja y le susurra al oido, el mismo tipo que anteriormente le pidio protección mientras veia mujeres, el sujeto de verdad era un depravado.

-Jeje, ya veo, vete preparando, por que vas por el segundo-

Por segunda vez en el salón del Club de lo Oculto apareció un Círculo Mágico, el castaño se paro en el y desaparecio.

...

Después de un rato volvió a aparecer en el salón del club, pero esta vez su rostro representaba satisfacción.

-Ise, que te toco esta vez-

-Bucho, resulta que la chica era estudiante de Gastronomía y tenia que preparar un platillo tipo Occidental, y me pidió ayuda para que le ayudase con el-

-Eres bueno cocinando, ¿Verdad?-

-Cuando, tienes a tu cuidado a un niño que en algunos casos es quisquilloso con la comida se debe saber las propiedades de los alimentos- decia el castaño con un dedo extendido.

-Ise, preparate, te falta este y uno más y terminas-

-Hi Bucho- el castaño se oaro en el Circulo y volvio a desaparecer.

...

Una vez más aparecio en el club, Issei se estaba mareando.

-Cual era la peticion?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Bien, logre firmar un contrato, el chico tenia problemas para declararse a una chica, asi que le ayude, mi acción del dia, el comienzo de una excelente pareja- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa muy grande.

-Ya...veo- dijo la Pelirroja pausando.

-Bueno, esos fueron todos los trabajos atrasados, es hora de hacer el de hoy- el castaño desaparecio.

...

El castaño al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que apareció en una habitación, porque al frente suyo había una cama, para que fue solicitado en un lugar así...regreso de sus pensamientos por la voz del solicitante atrás de el.

-Veo que esto de los Círculos de invocación si funcionan- dijo el pelinegro ya antes conocido.

-¿Tu eres el que solicita a un demonio?- pregunto el castaño, mientras veia al pelinegro detenidamente.

-Si, veras vengo de vacaciónes a la ciudad de Kuoh, y necesito que me digas los locales de comida que más prefieras-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- pregunto el castaño un tanto decepcionado, nunca espero una solicitud tan baja.

-Si, la comida es algo que aprecio mucho-

-Ok, que clase de comida es la que más prefieres?-

Mmm, bueno pues a mi me gusta más lo que tiene que ver con la carne-

-Esta bien, te llevare a los lugares con la mejor comida, que conozco-

-Okayyyy, vamos-

-(Que solicitud tan rara)- pensó el Castaño.

-[Compañero ten cuidado, el tipo con el que estas hablando es un Caído, y por su aura detecto que es un clase media/alta]- advirtió el Dragón mentalmente.

-(Ya veo, gracias Ddraig, estaré alerta)-

En eso el Pelinegra salio del cambiador con una chaqueta color rojo y unos Jean azules oscuros. El Castaño y su acompañante salieron de la habitación, luego del hotel y se dirigieron al primer local de comida, uno de los lugares donde venden el mejor pollo.

-Oooh, que bonito es este lugar, deben ganar mucho dinero- decia el Pelinegro observando detenidamente el local, que estaba muy bien decorado.

-Asi es, la comida de este lugar es muy sabrosa, pero su especialidad es el pollo, mucha gente viene aqui los viernes y sabados en la noche, incluyendome a mi-

-Estoy muy ancioso por probar la comida de este lugar- el Pelinegro entro rapidamente, siendo seguido por el Castaño.

Ya adentro los dos chicos se sentaron, siendo atendidos por una mesera de cabello de cabello rosado muy conocida para el Castaño.

-Muy buenas tardes, que se les servirá?- pregunto la chica mientras entregaba la carta.

-Mmm, bueno yo quiero esto de aqui, aquí y aqui- dijo el Pelinegro señalando diferentes platillos, todos Occidentales, así es, este era un restaurante tipo Occidental.

-Si, ahora se le traera, y usted que pre...pre- la chica reconoce al Castaño y dice -¡Hyodo-kun!- dice exaltada la chica.

-Hola, como ha estado, Katase-san- saludo Issei a su compañera de salón.

-Mu..muy bien gracias por preguntar, ¿Que desea?- pidio la orden.

-Yo por ahora no pido nada, solo lo estoy acompañando- aclaro el Castaño refiriendose al Pelinegro.

-Si, entiendo, ahora mismo le traigo su pedido- y cien eso la chica de pelo rosado se retira a entregar la orden.

-(Nunca pensé que Katase-san trabajara aquí)- pensó el Castaño.

...

-Aqui tienes- dijo la pelirosada, mientras le servía la comida al Pelinegro.

-Gracias- y despues de eso la chica se retiro, y este comenzo a comer.

-Oye, en serio vas a comer todo eso?- pregunto el Castaño asombrado por la gran cantidad de comida.

-Si-

-Wow- pronuncio, aún más asombrado porque el podria comerse todo eso. Y solo se quedo observandolo.

...

Despues de que el Pelinegro terminara de comer su "pequeño" almuerzo por fin regresaron al hotel y esta solicitud ya estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

-Bueno, que tengo que darte?- pregunto el Pelinegro.

-Debido a que tu deseo fue muy simple, el pago lleva un factor de 15¥- contesto el Castaño segun lo que decia el dispositivo de deseos.

-Bueno, como en estos momentos tengo guardado mi dinero, que te parece las 3 mini hamburguesas que compre en local-

-Claro es una buena opción- dijo Issei, mientras recibia las botanas.

-Y con esto el contrato quedo sellado, ¿verdad?-

-Asi es-

-Me gustaria verte otra vez...emmm...-

-Issei, Hyodo Issei- se presento el Castaño.

-Hasta otra vez Hyodo Issei, mi nombre es Amano Shizu-

-Si, hasta luego, Shizu-san- y con eso nuestro protagonista desaparecio, dejando solo al Pelinegro en su habitación, quien veia el lugar donde antes estuvo el demonio.

-(Hyodo Issei, eh, Ray-chan, sin duda elegistes a un buen chico, y muy buena honda)- pensaba, en eso cae en cuenta -(Que idiota, soy... ¡Le di mis hambueguesaaaaas!)- grito mentalmente.

...

El Castaño abrio los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta volvia a estar en el Salón del Club, ahi estaban sus compañeros, cada uno haciendo algo. Como Rías pensando, Akeno sirviendo té, Kiba leyendo, y Koneko comiendo.

El Castaño fijo su vista en la Pelirroja y dijo -Bucho, ya regrese, el trabajo fue un exito, logre firmar un contrato.

Parece que las palabras del Castaño sacaron de sus pensamientos a la Pelirroja -Me...alegra Ise, te felicito de que progreses rapido-

-Si, gracias, Bucho, me retiro, si me necesita llameme, hasta luego- Y con eso el Castaño decidio regresar a casa.

...

Cuando llega a casa, Issei es recibido por su hermanito, quien corre a abrazarlo y decir:

-Oni-chan malo, se suponia que tenias que ir junto con One-chan a recogerme- decia el Castañito mientras inflaba sus mejillas, enojado, pero que Kawai se veia.

-Vamos, vamos, no te enojes, esta ocupado, por esa razón no pude ir a por ti-

-Pero Oni-chan, te tardastes demasiado como para estar haciendo algo, y más en la calle-

-Por favor, Kiyoshi-chan, entiende que Ise no es alguien que tenga tiempo de sobra como para malgastarlo- dijo la pelinegra detras del castañito.

-Si, tienes toda la razón, One-chan-

-Bienvenido Ise- dijo la chica, el Castaño acentia, pero agradecia mentalmente por sacarlo de ese embrollo que no sabia como desenredarse.

El Castañito dejo la sala y se retiro a quien sabe donde, ya fuera de la vista de ambos el Castaño dice.

-Gracias Ray, por salvarme de esta-

-No hay de que, pero...- la Pelinegra se acerca al Castaño, cruza sus brazos por detras del cuello de Issei y dice con sus rostros muy pegados -Esto no es gratis- y le planta un beso, uno corto, pero lo suficiente. Esta acción por parte de la chica tomo de sorpresa al Castaño, haciendo que se sonroje, la Pelinegra lo nota y dice -Porque te sonrojas?, esto es poco, si quieres podemos hacer algo mas dijo mientras hacia una mirada traviesa, -Jeje, tranquilo, ahora no es el momento adecuado- se retiraba la Pelinegra dejando a Issei parado y quieto muy sonrojado, pero en la en la entrada de la sala, la chica para su avance y dice -Pero...mi propuesta sigue en pie- se retiró rematando al Castaño a quien le salia humo.

-[Wow, tu chica si que te remato, pero bien bueno]- menciono el Dragón.

-(Tu lo dices Ddraig, sus acciones y sus palabras me tomaron de improviso)-

Esa era la situación actual del Castaño. Una muy comica.

...

...

Paso las horas...la noche cubrio Kuoh y todo Japon, en la residencia Hyodo todos ya habian cenado...el niño del hogar, se fue a su habitación a dormir, luego de haber terminado sus tareas, tuvo una linda tarde de juegos con su Oni-chan y su ahora oficialmente One-chan. Pero el dia se acabo.

Con el niño en la habitación, el Castaño estaba en la puerta de salida de la casa, junto a la Pelinegra que llevaba puesto una bata para dormir.

-Ciudate- dijo la chica.

-Si, tranquila, volvere completo- bromeo el Castaño, siendo reprendido por su Novia que le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-No bromes conmigo, que quiere decir eso de que regresaras completo, nada de eso, regresaras intacto, justo como te vaz regresaras-

-Si, lo hare-

La Pelinegra le da un beso, e Issei procede a retirarse, con la intención de regresar igualmente, pero lo que no sabia es que la misma noche, su vida daria un gran cambio, y daria la vida a un ser.

...

Después de caminar, llegó a la academia, y cuando lo hizo, sintió una gran concentración de personas en el salón del Club, así que apresura el paso, y llegra rápidamente, corrió, las presencias adicionales nos representaban hostilidad, de todas ellas dos reconoció, aparte de la de su ama y compañeros de Séquito.

Cuando llego el Castaño empujo la puerta y dice.

-Bucho he llegado-

-Te demorastes, Hyodo- Issei se enfoco en el dueño de la voz, y se dio cuenta que era su amigo Saji.

-Si, lamento la tardanza- se disculpaba el Castaño, el miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de quienes eran las presencias, dos reconocía, les pertenecía a su amigo Saji y su pareja Momo. Pero las otras les pertenecía, a el resto del concejo estudiantil, Issei ya sabia que todos los miembros del concejo eran demonios, los miembros eran: Saji, Momo, Tsubasa Yura, ella era una chica con un cuerpo distinguido, es una chica alta, con cabello azul y ojos al juego, estudiante de primer año de preparatoria, pronto pasaria a segundo año, Ruruko Nimura, una estudiante de tercer grado de Secundaria, dentro de aproximadamente cinco días entraría a primero de preparatoria, al igual que Koneko, Tomoe Meguri, una chica de cabello Rojizo y ojos color marron, de su pelo sobresalen un mechon, que pasa por la parte superior de la cabeza, y por ultimo, Tsubaki Shinra,Tsubaki es una mujer de 1,70 cm. de altura con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaño claro. Utiliza el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, aun que también lleva gafas azules semi-montura con cristales cuadrados y es la cuarta chica más popular, conocida como, Fuku-Kaicho.

El Castaño estaba confundido, no sabia porque estaban aqui, y como no tenia la intención de quedarse con la duda. -Bucho, ¿Cual es la razón por la que me ha llamado?-

-Ise, antes que eso, presentate- dijo la pelirroja.

-Hi- Issei hace una reverencia y dice -Soy Hyodo Issei, peón de Rias Gremory-sama, un gusto en conocerlos-

La conocida, Kaicho avanza unos pasos hacia el Castaño y dice -Me presento, mi nombre es Sona Sitri, heredera al clan Sitri, uno de...- la presidenta del concejo fue interrumpido por el Castaño.

-Uno de los 72 clanes demoniacos, uno de los 34 clanes que aun siguen vigentes despues de la ultima guerra de las facciones Biblicas, y el clan que posee los mejores centros medicos de todo el inframundo, y que sus miembros tienen magia a base de agua- termino de argumentar.

-Ise, ¿Como sabes todo eso?- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

-Oooh, Bucho, que creía, que por ser reencarnado hace poco no iba a ponerme estudiar?, e leido diferentes libros de la Biblioteca del viejo edificio, me sorprendí saber que había Biblioteca-

La explicación del Castaño, aquel que habia dejado sorprendidos a todos los que actualmente estaban en el Salón del Club, todos estaban en sus pensamientos, pero fueron sacados de ellos por el quejido de el rubio Sitri.

-Ite- se quejo Saji, ya que fue golpeado por su novia quien le dojo.

-Ya vez?, Gen-chan, aprende de Hyodo-kun, el si estudia-

-Entiendoooo- decía el Rubio anteriormente mencionado, mientras se seguía sobando el lugar donde fue golpeado.

-[Presumido]- dijo Ddraig a su portador, que se hizo lucire.

-(Jeje, lo hize solo para dejarlos en esta situación)- aclaro el Castaño mentalmente.

-Bu...bueno, me alegra que te enfoques en estudiar sobre el inframundo, estoy orgullosa de ti Ise- decia la Pelirroja con un rostro de satisfacción.

-Cambiando de tema, Rías, ya es momento de que vayamos- dijo la Rey Sitri.

La Rey Gremory paso de su sonrisa a un rostro serio. Y dijo -Si, vamos-

En eso en el centro del Salon aparecen dos circulos magicos, uno rojo y otro azul, Issei su compañeros y su ama, se paran en el rojo, mientras que los miembros del concejo se paran en el azul y de hay todos desaparecen.

...

...

Los circulos magicos aparecen en el area de un claro de un bosque de los alrededores de Kuoh, estos empiezan a brillar y aparecen las dos herederas con su respectivo sequito.

-Bucho, ¿Que hacemos aqui?- pregunto el Castaño.

-Ise, hemos venido a por un demonio renegado- aclaro la Pelirroja.

-Pero...¿Porque razón Kaicho y si Sequito vino con nosotros?, no es que moleste solo...-

-Ise, el demonio renegado que se nos asigno entraen la categoria A+, por esa razón Sona vino, seria muy dificil para nosotros solos-

-Ya veo- el Castaño aciente la cabeza comprensivo.

-Bueno, ahora solo debemos encontrar la ubicación, Koneko- ordeno la Rey Gremory.

-Hi, Bucho- la Loli Peliblanca cierra sus ojos...concentrandoze, Issei solo penso.

-(No sabia que Koneko-chan era una sensor)-

La Loli vuelve a abrir sus ojos y dice -Bucho no puedo detectar el aura-

-Lo encontre- dijo el Castaño apuntando hacia la zona más oscura del bosque -Esta por alla-

-Esta bien Vamos- dijo la Heredera Sitri.

Todos el grupo de demonios avanzo, la oscuridad cada vez era más intensa, a ellos no les afectaba...pero...

-(Q...que horrible sensación...esto que siento...esta aura que siento...me asfixia)- penso Issei.

-[Compañero ten cuidado...tengo un mal presentimiento]-

-(Si, gracias, estaré alerta)-

Eso era lo que pasaba donde ellos estaban...pero...¿Que pasaba en donde estaba el Demonio renegado?.

...

...

-Mmm, ¿Que es esto que siento?...ah, después de tanto...por fin estará completo...mi otro yo- decía dentro de una habitación una voz muy horrible...

...

...

-Bucho, llegamos- dijo el Castaño a su ama.

-Entremos- ordeno la Pelirroja.

...

Ya adentro todos empezaban a prepararse...Kiba desenfundo su espada, Koneko se puso sus guante, Issei y Saji invocaron sus Sacred Gear. Los demás solo permanecieron alerta. Y al poco tiempo una figura se pudo distinguir. La forma de aquella criatura era demorme, era un masa de e energía...tenia un brazo más arriba que el otro, eso sin mencionar que los tenía de diferente tamaño...detrás de esta figura aparecen más iguales a la anteriormente descrita...

-¿Que son esas cosas?- pregunto la Peón Sitri, mientras observaba con asco aquellas criaturas.

-Solo son homunculos creados a base de mi poder, nada por el estilo- dijo aquella voz mientras sañia de su escondite, aquel ser era un tipo de cabello verde, de su boca sobresalian unos colmillos que parecian estar a base de energia y en su espalda estaban extendidas unas enormes alas de energia oscura, bordea negros y fondo Negro.

-Y tu eres..- decia la Rey Sitri.

-Yo...soy Bakor, un gusto- cuando el ahora llamado Bakor termino de presentarse, el Castaño por alguna rara razón sintio un gran escalofrio. -Y voy abrirme camino a mi objetivo- dijo miemtras se relamia los labios, causando duda en todps los presentes.

-¿Objetivo, cual es tu objetivo?- pregunto la Pelirroja

-Si quieren...se los muestro- y cuando termino de decir lo ultimo, las criaturas de masa oscura se avientan contra todo el grupo, comenzando la pelea.

Las criaturas, se abalanzaron primero en contra de ¿Issei?, si la mayoria, no, más bien dicho casi todos fueron contra el Castaño, quien estaba al lado de Saji y su ama, este no dudo en enfrentarae a los que más pudiera derrotar, los dos Rubios no dudaron ni un segundo y tambien empezaron a luchar.

Los dos peones masculinos, peleaban a puño y patada, contra los homunculos, quienes eran demasiados flexibles, que al recibir un golpe, estos se les hundia el cuerpo atrayendo a sus adversarios, quienes cada vez que su cuerpo se veia atraido, no dudaban en atacar con sus ptras extremidades. Mientras que con los que ocupaban la Pieza de Caballo, peleaban con las mismas criaturas, que evolucionaron a una forma más delgada, y en lo que se les llamaria brazos, cambiaron a una forma afilada, igual a una espada, al mutar, no solo su forma cambio, si no que estos habían adquirido .as velocidad, complicando la situación a los espadachines, con las "Torres" la batalla se volvió pareja, las criaturas de masa oscura, obtuvieron una forma más gruesa, y luchaban contra las "Torres" de cada grupo, no era la fuerza lo que complicaba sus combates, las dos chicas de cada séquito lo sabían, la fuerza de estas criaturas no era tanta cuando se trata de puño limpio, el problema era la cantidad, eran demasiados solo para ellas, los superaban por mucho numéricamente...con los "Reyes, Reinas y Alfiles" su situación era muy diferente, puesto que estos solo apoyaban a las demás "piezas" con ataques a distancia, destruían a aquellas criaturas que trataban de hacer un ataque por la espalda, en algunas ocaciones eran ayudados cuando un homunculo este muy cerca de ellas, como los "Peones, Caballos o Torres", si seguian asi, pronto se quedarian sin fuerzas, y eso lo tenian presente todos.

-Kaicho, si seguimos asi, pronto terminaremos derrotados- decia la Alfil Peliblanca Sitri.

-Si...es cierto...no siento que...estas...criaturas disminuyan...más bien creo que...aumentan- decia el Rubio Sitri, por partes ya que las criaturas no dejaban de llegar.

En eso la "Rey" Sitri, observa aquellas criaturas que al ser derribadas o cortadas, estas se dividoan y se duplicaban, y volteo su vista hacia Bakor, observando de como esas grandes alas, salian más...hasta que las alas crecieron más y criaturas como lobos empezaron a salir...esa era la forma que más aparentaba...porque estos "lobos" tenian seis ojos, no tenian orejas, otra cosa que los distinguia era que tenian agallas en el cuello, y tres colas. Estas criaturas saltaron contra el Castaño, quien se veia cansado, pues casi todas venian contra el, cada vez que derribaba una de esas criaturas, tres más se le aventaban, habia cubierto su cuerpo de calor para que los golpes que recibe tambien les afecte en gran parte a los homunculos, pero cuando Issei se dio cuenta que esas dos cosas con casi forma Canina se le tiraron, lanzo un ataque de fuego, que le dio a uno de esos dos "Lobos" preparaba otro ataque para el otro gran "Animal" pero más homunculos fueron cintra el, derribo a todos, prepararia el ataque, pero la gran criatura estaba muy cerca, esta lo golpeo, no alcanzo a defenderse, y recibio el golpe de lleno, este lo mando contra una de las columnas gruesas que estaban por detras de Bakor...por fin logro acercarse...pero...en un parpadeo...el hombre de pelo verde desaparecio de la vista del Castaño, quien pensaba reponerse, pero fue detenido por Bakor, que rapidamente lo tomo del cuello, levantandolo del suelo, Issei no podia decir ni una palabra, apenas lograba respirar, su cuello estaba siendo apretado muy fuerte.

-¡Ise!- grito la Pelirroja preocupada por el bienestar de su Siervo.

-Ri...Rías...me...informan...que el demonio...renegado...en realidad...era uno clase...S+- dijo la Sitri, sorprendiendo a su amiga, puesto que un renegado de ese nivel era imposible para su nivel actual.

Regresando con Issei.

El Castaño estaba al borde de la inconsiencia...la falta de aire le estaba afectando...

-Mmm, no sabes cuanto te estuve buscando, siempre intente en dar con tu ubicación, y por fin lo hago...ahora...hare lo unico que me dijeron que hiziera- Bakor afloja su agarre sobre el Castaño en su mano se concentra una energia muy negra y...

-A que te refieres con...- Issei empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor y... -¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!- gritaba, el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte -¡Aaaaaaaaa!- al Castaño escucho voces "El resiste" o "Sobrevivira" también "A diferencia de los demás, el no morirá, si es que no se completa" -¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-¡Iseeeeeee!-

"Ahora estoy completo" se escucho una voz muy escalofriante que heló la sangre a todos.

El tipo de Cabello verde, estaba respirando agitada mente, su piel paso a una pálida, sus ojos perdieron su luz, los colmillos y alas de energia oscura desaparecieron de su cuerpo, y todas aquellas criaturas desaparecieron, Bakor dijo, -Mi...tiempo...llego...te dejo...el resto- dijo Bakor -Buena suerte fueron sus ultimas palabras y su cuerpo se desmaterializo.

-¡Hyodo!- grito el Rubio Sitri mientras corria hacia el Castaño...que tenia la piel decaida, y sus ojos no tenian luz, a lo que Saji llego, Issei se desplomo...pero fue sujetado por el Caballero Gremory, que alcanzo a cogerlo de un hombro.

-¡Ise!- la Pelirroja corrio hacia el Castaño y lo abrazo.

-Bucho...me duele el cuerpo- dijo Issei, con las fuerzas que le quedaban mientras sonreia.

-Tranquilo...volvamos-

Y en eso regresaron a la Academia.

...

...

...

...

Issei habia sido debilitado...pero descanso un poco y ahora estaba mejor...pero ahora estaba caminando hacia la Casa de un solicitante que pidio del servicio de los demonios del Clan Gremory.

-Que raro, que no haigan cerrado la puerta- menciono a si mismo el Castaño. Camino hacia la casa dispuesto a entrar pero...antes de hacerlo...sintio un escalofrio, pasar por todo su cuerpo -(Que sensación tan molesta...me retiraria...pero...si regreso sin nada...no sere capaz de ver a los ojos a Bucho...no entrare), Buenas noches, interrumpo?- el Castaño avanzo, se saco los zapatos, y entro a la casa, -¿Aqui solicitaron un demonio del Clan Gremory?- pregunto Issei, pero se detuvo -A rayos, parece que algo se derramo- toco su pie y miro su mano, y era... ¿Sangre?, siguio el rastro de Sangre...y vio que ahí estaba crucificado el cuerpo del solicitante, el Castaño sintió nauseas.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto una voz. Issei vio al dueño y se dio cuenta que era un hombre de Cabello blanco y llevaba puesto una bata de Sacerdotes -Las personas malas deben ser castigadas, aunque intente usar las palabras de la Biliblia eso no va conmigo, Holaaaaa- dijo aquel tipo mientras inclinaba su hacia atras, luego se levanto -Hola, me llamo Freed Sellzen, soy un joven sacerdote que se encarga de Cazar demonios, demonios de mierda como tu- decia despues de hacer un ridiculo baile y luego sacar la lengua.

-(Maldición, si eeste tipo me ataca...no creo poder ganar...no tengo energia para pelear)-

-Oooh, bueno con que empezamos, que tal si te corto en pedazos con esta espada de luz- dijo mientras sacaba un mango de espada de su bata, activándola haciendo aparecer la hoja de energía -O prefieres que te vuele los cesos con esta pistola, lo disfrutaras tanto que te enamoraras-

-(Ddraig, ayuda)- oudio ayuda el Castaño, pero el Dragon no respondia. Issei regreso a la reañidad ya que tuvo que reaccionar cuando el Sacerdote se lanzo contra el, Issei alcanzo a esquivar el corte.

Bam

Pero el Sacerdote disparo y la bala le dio al Castaño en la pierna, haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo.

-Que te parecen las balas de esta fabulosa arma, fíjate que fueron bañadas en agua bendita

-Maldición-

-Entonces, ¿Estas preparado?- dijo el Peliblanco mientras había puesto la hoja de la espada de luz cerca del cuello del Castaño la aleja y... -Muereeer...-

-Kyaaaaa- el acto de homicidio fue dete ido por un grito femenino.

-Ooooh, pero si es la Joven Asia-chan, ¿Ya terminastes de colocar la barrera?- pregunto lo ultimo el Sacerdote a la reconocida Asia.

-Esto...es- tartamudeba la Rubia.

-Oh, ea cierto, todavia eres nueva en esto, asi es, esto es lo que hacemos, nos encargamos de acabar con los demonios y a aquellos que tienen contacto con ellos-

-No, no creo que...- la Rubia no termino de hablar cuando vio a Issei, estos dos cruzaron miradas -¿IsseI-san?-

-Asia-

-Eeeh, con que ya se conocían?-

-Co...como es posible...- decía entrecortadamente la chica de ojos esmeralda.

-Perdon...Yo...soy un demonio- dijo el Castaño mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello.

-Issei-san eres un...-

-No te estaba mintiendo...por esa razón...pense...no volverte a ver nunca-

-No puede ser- dijo Asia cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

-Lo siento Asia-chan, pero un demonio y un humano no pueden estar juntos...ni muchos menos nosotros, que necesitamos el permiso de un Ángel Caido- dijo el Sacerdote lo ultimo al Oído de la Rubia.

-¿Angel Caido?- el Castaño fue lo que dijo, pero la hoja de la espada volvio a estar cerca de su cuello.

-Bueno, ahora si moriras- el Peliblanco cortaria a Issei, pero Asia se interpuso entre los dos miemtras extendia sus brazos en modo de protección.

-Por favor, Sacerdote Freed, le pido que perdone a Issei-san, el es una buena persona, y aunque sea un demonio, estoy segura que la voluntad de Dios no permite este tipo de acciones-

-Hmp, pero qie estas diciendo, ¡Monja Estupida!- dijo Freed mientras con su espada corta el vestido y de paso su sosten, dejando su busto al descubierto, la Rubia ante esto se cubre y se agacha para taparse -En que estas pensando, acaso tienes gusanos en la cabeza o que...estoy tratando de ser flexible contigo por petición del Angel Caido, pero creo que esto amerita un castigo. El Peliblanco agarra a la Rubia levanta sus manos y clava su vestido en la parte de las mangas haciendo que no pueda mover sus manor y dejar su busto descubierto -Una Monja manchada por un Sacerdote...esto suena muy ilogico, pero creo que esto sera asi- dijo mientras que con su pistola levantaba el Vestido de Asia.

-¡Dejala!- exigio el Castaño, tratando de levantarse, pero la herida en su pierna se lo impedio.

-Oooh, por favor espere su turno, señor cliente-

-(No puedo dejarlo asi, posiblemente muera aqui, Kiyoshi esta en buenas manos, y no puedo quedar en ridiculo frente a la chica que me protegio, no saldre corriendo)- el Castaño se levanto y golpeo a el Sacerdote en la cara.

-Ite- se quejo -Sucio demonio, como te atreves a golpearme- el Sacerdote Psicopata se lanzo contra Issei, ahora si con toda la intención de acabar con el.

El Castaño cerro los ojos, resignado, pero al frente de el aparece un circulo magico y es empujado hacia atras, de el sale el Rubio Gremory, que con su espada detuvo el ataque.

-Vinimos a salvarte Hyodo-kun- dijo el Rubio.

-Ara Ara, que situación tan problemática- dijo la Reina Gremory mientras salia del circulo.

-Exorcista- fue lo que dijo la Loli Peliblanca.

-Yahooo, parece que llego todo el convenio demoníaco-

-Lo siento pero el es nuestro compañero-

-Oooh, claro, y que, ¿quien va encima y quien abajo?- dijo el Sacerdote.

-Nunca pense escuchar a un Sacerdote hablando con una lengua tan vil-

-Reconoce tu lugar demonio de mierda, criaturas como ustedes son solo mierda entre toda la mierda- dijo el Peliblanco, la Sempai Pelinegra veia toda la situación con su tipica sonrisa, aunque en el fondo queria extrangular al tipo.

-Hasta los demonios tenemos el derecho de elegir a nuestro oponente-

-Oooh, si, si, que es esa sonrisa apasionada, o una amenazante, aaa, de solo pensarlo me emociona- decía Freed con un rubor fingido.

-Entonces deja me apagarte las luces- en eso un ataque del poder de la destrucción fue contra el Sacerdote, fue Rias que llego.

-Bucho- dijo Issei.

-Perdoname Ise, no pensé que habría un Exorcista, apenas nos dimos cuenta cuando se rompió la barrera

-Monja estúpida, se suponía que era tu trabajo mantener esta area oculta- decia Freed mientras pateaba a la Rubia que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Asia- dijo el Castaño.

-No puedo perdonar a aquellos que lastimen a mis lindos Siervos, en especial a basura como tu, que lastima hasta a sus propios seguidores- decia la Pelirroja enojada mientras liberaba su aura.

-Ese poder es peligroso, y no me gusta- el Sacerdote retrocedia.

-Angel Caido- dijo la Loli Peliblanca que tenia cargado un pequeño escritorio.

-Kajajaja, ahora si estan muertos, el Angel Caido llega, y ustedes seran castigados con su luz-

-Akeno prepara el Salto- ordeno la Pelirroja.

-Hi Bucho- la Reina del grupo empieza a formar un circulo se transporte.

-Koneko encargate de Ise-

La Loli aciente y lanza el escritorio.

-Ni crean que escaparan- el Sacerdote no tuvo tiempo de atacar ya que el escritorio que lanzo la "Torre" del grupo le golpeo dejandolo inconsiente.

-Esperen, Bucho, llevemosla con nosotros- decia el Castaño a su Ama refiriendose a la Rubia.

-Es imposible, solo miembros de mi Clan pueden usar el salto-

-No, no, esperen, Asia, Koneko-chan sueltame, Asia- el Castaño trataba de soltarse del agarre de la Loli.

-Issei-san, en algun otro momento...en otro lugar...nos veremos- decia la Rubia con una sonrisa y unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Asiaaaaaaaa!- grito Issei antes de ser transportado con su grupo.

Trip inocent of D

Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora

Issei esta corriendo pero se detiene cuando un circulo mágico de color rojo aparece bajo sus pies, el castaño voltea a ver hacia atrás y mira que encima de una pequeña colina esta Rías viéndolo con una sonrisa.

Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe

Koneko tiene extendido su brazo derecho simulando un golpe, aparece su rostro, Kiba tiene empuñada su espada, aparece su rostro, Akeno esta puesto su traje de sacerdotisa y su brazo extendido hacia arriba, aparece su rostro.

Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara

Asia esta viendo a cierto lugar pero voltea hacia al frente y sonrie, se ve la ventana de una iglesia y pasa a una Raynare completamente desnuda en la habitación de Issei durmiendo.

Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume

Issei tiene su Boosted Gear activada y con ella golpea a Donashek, este retrocede, Kalawarner ataca con una lanza en mano, Issei la desvía, Mittlet, Kalawarner y Donashek retroceden y lanzan un ataque combinado contra Issei, pero el castaño esquiva el ataque con un movimiento, carga un Dragón shot lo lanza.

Shoudou wo toki hanate!

Rías hace aptecer un circulo magico.

Kake meguri tsumoru ishi

La imagen de Issei aparece, estse acerca.

Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai

A los lados de Issei aparecen Kiyoshi y Rías, la pelirroja al lado izquierdo y el pequeño castaño al lado derecho, aparece el rostro de Rías feliz y luego uno llorando.

Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete

Aparece Raiser cargando una flama en su mano con una sonrisa arrogante, Issei esta al frente de el mirándolo con odio mientras su Boosted Gear brilla de color verde y estos dos chocan sus puños con sus respectivos ataques.

Ashita ni kaeru ima wo

Aparece el club de lo oculto y Raynare en su forma de Yumma y Kiyoshi sentado en su regazo todos con una mano extendida.

Mata rinne suru tomoshibi

Issei esta cayendo con su uniforme un tanto roto, herido y algunas quemaduras.

sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai

Issei mientras cae más rapido es atrapado por Rías que al agarrarli lo abraza con cariño y acaricias su mejilla, despues Issei esta a la entrada de el viejo edificio junto a sus compañeros de nobleza y Yumma, Akeno lo abraza por el lado izquierdo mientras acaricia su mejilla derecha, Asia al ver esto lo abraza por el lado derecho rodeando su cuello y Yumma alver a las dos chicas abraza a Issei por atras, la camara se aleja y se ve como las tres chicas jalan al castaño hacia ellas, Rías mira esto desde la ventana del club, para cambiar a la imagen de un tablero de ajederez.

17.015 palabras, que les parece, wow, me sorprende lo largo que lo hize, bueno, en mi opinión es muy largo...normalmente subiría un capítulo por mes, pero el mes de febrero no actualize, y llegue a hacerlo en Marzo, tal vez este este a finales del mismo mes, pero yo les compeno, de aquí a posiblemente unos 6 días creo, subiré un especial, solo eso, muy corto en mi opinión sera, algo fuere de la linea de tiempo de este fic, asi que aclaro que para este capitulo no habra votaciones.

Respuestas

Uchiha-Issei-DXD

Wow, me sorprende que la distancia entre tu ubicación y la mia sea bastante, me alegra que te haiga gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este te haiga gustado igualmente. Y claro, te tenia de amigo en Facebook desde antes de que el capitulo anterio fuera publicado. (Saludo a ti y a tu asistente)

Claudio

Bueno chico, agradezo tu critica, eso me ayudara para futuro, espero que la actuación de Issei en este Capitulo te haya gustado, gracias.

Fenixrojo36

Aqui estuvo el cap, saludos.

Bueno eso fueron todos los comentarios, si quieren decirme algo, con gusto les respondere.

Preguntaaaaaaa

¿A que horas te despiertas?

Yo me despierto a las 5:20 de la madrugada de Lunes a Viernes y a las 7:30 los fines de semana.

Si aún no lo haz hecho sigueme en Facebook, como Josdark, asi se te sera más facil ver cuando publico, o informo cosas, o compartir uno que otro Meme para hacer reir, si te gusto mi historia, no olvides darle favoritas y seguirla, y si ya lo hicistes, recomiendala a tus amigos, en especial con aquellos que podria gustarles.

¡Les mando un abrazo Psicologico! Y nos leemos luego.

Chao, chao.

...

...

...

Adicionalmente le mando un saludo a IzanagiOmega porque gracias a su historia tuve una idea para un capitulo.


	6. Chapter 7

**Hola soy Dark y te apuesto un juguito... a que cuando hablas escuchas tu voz.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Si leyeron mi otro fic espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pero wueeeno, lo que vengo es a darles el nuevo cap de Hermano Mayor, se que muchos lo han estado esperando, y como yo solo quiero que se entretengan con mis historias, solo las escribo con mucho cariño para vosotros.**

 **Supongo que ya conocen los dialogos, asi que deun vez ¡Vayamos con el capitulo!**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Salvare a mi Amiga**

— (Cuando dijeron que tratarian mis heridas, no pense que seria asi). Pensó el Castaño, sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de su ama que lo abrazaba por la espalda, según ella, compartiria un poco de magia con el para ayudarle a sanar, para esto se tenia que ser al desnudo.

— ¿Mucho mejor?

—Si. Se retiraba Issei de la ducha del club ante la vista de la Pelirroja.

—Parece que tu tiempo de recuperación llevara más tiempo de lo habitual. Decía la "Reina" Gremory mientras envendaba las heridas del Castaño —El poder que el exorcista renegado utilizo fue inusualmente fuerte.

— ¿Renegado?, ¿entonces también se aplica este termino a otras cosas aparte de los demonios? Pregunta Issei.

—En la Iglesia hay muchos que pasan por alto sus mandatos y leyes, estos son expulsados y acogidos por los angeles caídos. Explico el Rubio espadachin.

—Entonces, ¿Asia tambien es una Exorcista Renegada? Pregunta, a lo que el Rubio asiente afirmando la pregunta.

—De cualquier caso, tu eres un demonio y ella una sirvienta de los caídos, esa es la verdad. Dijo la Pelirroja saliendo de la ducha.

El Castaño solo baja la cabeza.

...

...

El Castaño iba regresando a su casa, su mirada mostraba preocupación, no podía dejar de pensar en Asia, debía hacer algo, pero...como?.

El Castaño no podía dejar de recordar a la chica,como estar, pero... sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por un dolor en su espalda más bien donde se le corto, y en su pierna que fue cortada, paro un momento, hasta que el dolor ceso, y continuo su recorrido.

...

Issei por fin llegó a su casa, cuando toco la puerta esta se abrió de una manera fuerte, quien li hizo fue su Novia que apenas vio al Castaño lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Ise, que bueno que llegaste me tenías preocupada.

—Perdóname, no era mi intención.

—Porque no regresaste anoche…pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

—Entremos a la casa, hablaremos hay. Y con esto dicho entraron.

…

El Castaño le contó lo sucedido a la Chica, no olvidar que de verdad se preocupo cuando le dijeron el suceso con el Demonio Renegado, pero, Issei no le conto la parte cuando fue herido en su espalda y pierna, claro no olvido el tema sobre Asia.

—Eso, fue lo que paso.

—Ya veo, no saliste lastimado verdad.

Issei parpadea tres veces seguidas recordando nuevamente los sucesos con la Rubia y el exorcista para decir —No, claro que no.

—Está bien.

—Por cierto Ray.

— ¿Si?

—Tengo que me ayudes con algo… Dijo el Castaño con total seriedad

La chica ante esta propuesta asiente.

…

Después de hablar, la Pelinegra dijo a Issei que saldría, lo que nos lleva ahora.

El Castaño caminaba por el parque, llevaba un chaleco **(NA.: Ustedes ya saben cómo va vestido en ese momento)** no tenía nada que hacer en casa, por lo que decidió salir, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero de repente su pierna le empezó a doler, por lo que busco un asiento para descansar.

— (Maldición, duele, si no fuera por Asia, estuviera muerto…ella me protegió pero yo no pude). El Castaño recuerda cuando la Rubia era golpeada y el miraba sin poder hacer algo. — (No, ella está con ese exorcista desquiciado, quien sabe cómo este, tengo que…).

— ¿Issei-san?

El mencionado volta a ver hacia atrás y ve a su amiga Rubia.

—Asia.

 **%% &&%%&&%%&&%%**

 **Larval stage plannig sympathy (openning)**

 **Tomoni mou ichido tachiagare**

Issei se levanta alrededor de un campo rodeado de fuego

 **Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasa you ni**

Issei al levantarse hace unos movimientos bruscos para después alzar su boosted gear haciendo que esta emita un gran destello verde.

 **Futatabi otozureta yoake ni megasamete**

Rías abre las ventanas del club de lo oculto para mostrar una noche muy clara y despejada

 **Kimi o Omoidasu yume no tochu**

Todo el club saluda a Rias y ella les da una sonrisa, después pasa a un escenario donde hay muchas espadas, luego aparece todo el consejo estudiantil, Kiyoshi está en los hombros de Issei

 **Me no mae no zanzou susumanai**

Issei y Kiba se ponen en guardia para enfrentarse contra Xenovia y a Irina quienes portan sus excallibur

 **Ashidori Touzakatte yuku hirikina boku**

Issei está corriendo y atrás de él se puede ver a Azazel, aparece Vali normal y luego en balance breaker

 **Taisetsuna mono wa doko ni aru?**

Akeno pasa de tener una mano en su mentón a disparar un rayo, Koneko aparece y lanza una pata con su pierna Izquierda, Asia retrocede un poco aparece su familiar y lanza un rayo azul, Raynare invoca unas lanzas de luz y las arroja.

 **Ashita o shiniiru nara wasuneraide**

La imagen de Kiba aparece y esta se va acercando a él para pasar a su imagen frontal donde se ve que pasa de una mirada tranquila y serena a una mirada llena de odio e ira, invocando una espada de un circulo mágico, Rías está en medio de un bosque nevado.

 **Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumi da su toki**

Irina ataca a Issei con su espada y este evita el ataque, Xenovia también ataca pero Issei lo vuelve a esquivar para poner unos sellos en ella dándoles un toque con la palma de su mano

 **Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru**

Issei semi levanta la boosted gear mientras su joya ilumina, dejando paralizadas a Xenovia e Irina, pasando a una imagen donde aparece el rostro de Kiba con una expresión de enojo dividido su espacio por una espada al otro lado hay un grupo de chicos

 **Hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risoude wa**

Una especie de barrera que cubre la academia se rompe, una puerta que esta sellada con una cinta amarilla y cerrada con un candado y cadenas se va acercando mostrando su interior en la que hay una oscuridad en la que se ve una figura con unos brillantes ojos rojos

 **Sugu ni kiete shimaukara**

Asia está en solo un delantal con un cucharon en la mano derecha sonriendo, Koneko está cargando su maleta mirando hacia atrás, Akeno esta vestida con una bata transparente un poco mojada dejando ver un poco su piel sonriendo, Raynare está cargando unas bolsas

 **Towa e tsudzuku kawa su chikai**

Issei toma la mano de Rías y ascienden en un vuelo con la mano de Issei en la boosted gear iluminando

 **Furue dashita karada no soko kara**

Issei está en el mismo campo de fuego alzando su brazo para luego elevarse en un vuelo mientras activa su balance breaker

 **%% &&%%&&%%&&%%**

Issei y Asia estaban en lo que parecía un sitio de comidas rápida cada uno está sentado al frente del otro, pero la adorable Rubia estaba viendo su comida un poco nerviosa, pues parecía que no sabía que era o como se comía, acción que fue notada por el Castaño.

—Umm, ¿Asia?

— ¿S…si?

Issei al ver la reacción de su amiga esboza una sonrisa.

—Esta es la forma de comer. Dijo mientras agarraba la hamburguesa y le daba mordida.

—No tenía idea de que hubiera una manera de comer asi, ¡Estoy impresionada! Agarró la hamburguesa que estaba envuelta la parte de atrás la acerco a su boca, miro nuevamente al Castaño con un rubor en sus mejillas dándole un toque tierno, luego dándole una mordida degustándolo y luego decir — ¡Delicioso!

El Castaño reía satisfecho —Por cierto, ¿Por qué estabas en el parque? Dejando la hamburguesa a un lado.

La Rubia desvía su mirada —Bueno… Vuelve a ver al Castaño —Estaba en mi descanso, así que pensé que podía caminar alrededor de la ciudad…y después…te vi, Issei-san y…

— ¡Asia!

— ¿Si?

—Vamos a jugar todo el día que te parece.

La Rubia se sorprende por la idea, agacha un poco la mirada con un sonrojo, la levan y dice — ¡Sí!

…

Jugaron en una consola un juego de carreras de autos, luego fueron por un refresco, pasaban por una zona de donde había solo el juego de la garra, observando a todos lados, cuando la Rubia corrió hacia una que tenían peluches de un animal amarillo y negro, siendo seguida por el Castaño.

— ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Issei.

—Umm. No es nada realmente.

— ¿Te gusta Ratchu?

—Umm, ¡No!… Decía con un rubor -Quiero decir...sí. Agachando la mirada

—No lo parece, pero cuando era pequeño venía con un amigo y limpie los juegos de nuestro bloque. Dijo mientras veía como uno de los peluches era atrapado.

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Este Ratchu siempre recordará mi amistad contigo! Dijo con el peluche abrazándolo

El Castaño ríe con una mano tras su cabeza y luego dice —Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? mientras seguía caminando.

—Si. Esta amistad es…una especial que solo dura un día. Murmuro para sí misma y abrazaba al muñeco aún más.

…

Issei recogía una lata de una máquina de bebidas mientras Asia le dijo.

—Esto es lo más divertido que hecho en mi vida.

—Me alegra que de verdad te diviertas Asia. Abrió su bebida dispuesto a bebérsela pero por impulso llevo su mano a su hombro izquierdo con expresión de dolor, la Rubia se acercó a él y dijo

—Es la herida de ayer, ¿verdad?

—S…sí.

…

El Castaño esaba sentado en uno de los tantos a cientos frente a un estanque del parque, y la Rubia estaba tras el con sus manos sobre su espalda, mientras estas emitían una luz verde y sus anillos en sus dedos, el Chico se había retirado el chaleco, solo tenía puesto el camibuso que era rojo.

Issei se fijo en el rostro de su acompañante — (De verdad...ella es bastante linda). Pensó

—También recibiste una lesión en tu pierna ¿verdad? Dijo la chica mirando a los ojos del Castaño.

—S...sí. Volteo su rostro con un rubor creyendo que casi lo descubre viendola.

La Rubia se levanta y se arrodilla frente al chico, mientras posaba sus manos sobre la pierna, lugar donde recibio el ataque del exorcista. Una vez más un brillo color verde se emitio de las manos.

— ¿Cómo se siente?

El Castaño se levanta y -Whoa, ya no me duele- dijo mientras movia su brazo en forma de molino —Mi pierna esta perfecta. Dijo corriendo en el mismo lugar sintiendo el mejor estado — ¡Eres Genial Asia!

La Rubia sonrie ante el agradecimiento.

...

—Justo despues de haber nacido, mis padres me abandonaron al frente de una iglesia, en uno de los lugares de Europa, ahi alguien me encontro llorando, fue ahi donde me crie. Decía la Chica —A la edad de 8 un pequeño cachorro herido vagaba por la Iglesia, reze por el con todo mi espiritu, y entonces sucedio un milagro. Después de eso fui llevada a una gran Iglesia, a curar a los cojos y enfernos que provenian de diferentes lugares, estaba tan feliz que mis poderes pudieran ayudar a la gente. Pero un dia conoci a un hombre que se encontraba herido...pero no era alguien quien debí haber curado. "¡Ha usado sus poderes para curar un demonio!" "¡Es una bruja, una maldita bruja cura demonios!" recordaba los insultos que recibio de la gente que considero compañeros -Dicen que las personas que usan sus poderes de sanación en demonios se les considera herejes-

—Y asi fue como perdistes tu hogar...y caistes bajo el mando de los Ángeles Caídos, ¿verdad? dijo el Castaño

La Rubia aciente y dice:

— ¿Pero sabes?, nunca olvidéesa alegría de la oración y lo verdaderamente agradecida que estaba con Dios, y acepto que hay personas por ahí que hacen el mal... Porque incluso esa es sin duda la voluntad de Dios. Si puedo superar este obstáculo, algún día Dios hara que mi sueño se haga realidad. Estoy convencida de esto.

— ¿Sueño?

—Poder hacer un monton de amigos, comprar libros, y plantar flores con ellos, hablar con ellos toda la noche... ese es mi sueño. Pero en realidad no tengo amigos. Dijo lo último con una sonrisa.

El Cataño luego de oir eso, se levanta y camina hacia el pequeño estanque ante la mirada curiosa de la Rubia.

— ¿Issei-san?

—Yo seré tu amigo, Asia. O más bien, ya somos amigos, ¿no? La chica miraba al Castaño con suma atención —Quiero decir, hemoa jugado y hablado juntos. Dijo Issei viendo a su acompañante —Si bien no había flores ni libros, pero... Llevo su mano atrás de su cabeza — ¿No cuenta entonces? Todo fue escuchado por la chica quien esbozo una sonrisa y dijo:

— ¡No... no! ¡No! ¡No! Negaba varias veces con la cabeza —Pero... Issei-san, no quiero involucrarte.

—Los demonios y las monjas, no importa ¡La amistas es la amistad!

—Estoy muy... Estoy muy... ¡Estoy muy feliz! Exclamo con una sonrisa, una bonita atmósfera se formo, nadie ni nada lo arruinaría...pero

—Eso es imposible. Dijo una voz femenina a las espaldas del Castaño

— ¿Quién eres tú? dijo Issei poniéndose en forma defensiva

—Mira-sama. Dijo la Rubia llamando del Castaño.

—Debí haber sabido. Un Angel Caído.

—Por lo tanto, es cierto, que está fraternizando con un demonio de una manera horrible. Asia, no puedes huir de mí. dijo la Caido de manera amenazante.

— ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego volver a ese lugar donde no hay con quien hablar! Lo siento. La verdad me escape de la Iglesia... Exclamo la chica, lo ultimo para el Castaño

—Ya supuse eso. No hay manera de que estaría con un montón de escoria enferma por voluntad propia. ¿Qué quieres Ángel Caído?

—Hmp, ahora solo eres la mascota de una escoria-demonio, ¿Podrias evitar ensuciar mis oidos con tu voz? el chico fruncio aún más el ceño ante lo que escucho —No interfieras... Dijo la mujer mientras creaba una lanza de luz en su mano derecha.

—Una lanza...de luz. Issei se puso alerta

—Esta vez yo seré quien se ocupe de que seas completamente destruido.

El Castaño se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos y de su mano derecha aparece el guante de metal que en estos momentos tenia.

La Caido mira eso y ríe —Estaba preocupada al principio pero solo es un flama meteoro **(NA: Asi lo conocen ellos ustedes ya saben el nombre)**

—Te confías demasiado Caído.

—Puedo, no eres rival para mí cuando ni siquiera puedes controlar tu Sacred Gear.

— ¿Quieres probar?

—Insolente humano, no me provoques o te arrepentirás. Decía ya un poco fastidiada de como el Castaño la desafiaba

—Tengo la inteligencia de "arriba" que me dijo que podrias ser peligroso, debo admitir que eso me preocupo...pero despues de todo fue gracioso ver como actuabas con ese niñajo idiota. Se seguía riendo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes el derecho de hablar asi de el!- dijo Issei amenazadoramente mientras preparaba su Sacred Gear.

—Ese juguete es nada en mi contra. Asi que se un buen chico y entrega a Asia para que pueda llevarla a casa.

— ¿Casa?, ¡Me niego!

—Issei-san.

— ¿Qué clase de hombre seria si no puedo proteger a mi amiga?... ¡Asi que no digas tonteria Caido, no puedo permitirte que te acerques a Asia, pasaras sobre mi si haci lo deseas!

—Si asi lo quieres. ¡Te matare! Agarro con fuerza la lanza de luz y la arrojo en contra del Castaño.

— ¡Cuidado! Issei agarro a la Rubia y esquivo el ataque que destruyo el lugar donde estaban sentados anteriormente.

—Tuviste suerte, ¡Pero no más! Creo dos lanzas más y las arrojo contra el chico, que logro esquivarlas de un salto derecho, pero no conto cuando volviera a estar en pie una lanza hirio ligeramente su hombro que anteriormente fue curado por la monja.

— ¡Issei-san! Corrió a Rubia donde el chico, que se sujetaba el hombro adolorido, puso sus manos sobre el golpe y empezo a curarlo.

— ¿Asia? La herida fue sanada pero desprevenidamente dos lanzas de luz se acercaban de manera rapida a los amigos el Castaño se da cuenta de eso —Perdón Asia. La empuja para que evite recibir el daño, entonces con un movimiento agil de los brazos y muñecas logra tomar las lanzas y las desvia hacia atras. Pero debido al elemento sacro sus manos ardian por tomar lo que para los demonios es veneno —Duele.

—Después de todo tienes habilidad. Dijo la Caído mientras volvia a crear más lanzas pero estas era más delgadas, mostrando que tienen mayor velocidad. Con un movimiento de los brazos, tomo impulso en sus hombros y las lanzo con más fuerza.

Issei rapidamente evito una, agarro uno de los escombros que tenian aspecto grueso y lo lanzo contra el otro ataque impactando con el, evitando un daño.

—Aaag, ¡Ya estoy harta! Creó varias lanzas y las arrojo en contra del Castaño. Quien esquivaba varias, puesto que estas acumulaban más poder, haciendolas lentas de los normal. Pero debido a la cantidad, varias le fueron dando heridas, nada graves como para que el combate terminara, pero la luz de estas, le dañaban por dentro.

Rapidamente la Monja curo las heridas del Castaño. Ante la presencia del Caído que recuperaba energias, debido al continuo ataque.

—Issei-san, por favor no sigas, te seguiran hiriendo, todo por mi culpa. Decía la Rubia bajando la mirada sintiendose culpable del estado de su amigo que respiraba agotado.

—No te sientas mal...Asia...no...es tu...culpa.

—Pero. Pero...

—Te dije que seré tú amigo, y como uno de protegeré. Dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga y la acariciaba sacando un sonrojo a la Chica.

— ¡Ya me harte, estas muerto! Issei volvio a esquivar el ataque que impacto contra un arbol que cayo alejado de los demás mientras se prendia en llamas.

El Castaño vio el arbol que se consumia en fuego — (Aumento). Pensó y vio como las llamas que se empezaban a extinguir aumentó — (Genial), ahora sí ¡Mi turno! Y con eso las llamas que aumentaron hace poco, crecieron hasta tener el mismo tamaño que el responsable, estas sefueron acercando rápidamente a sus manos, mientras iban reduciendo su tamaño y su color cambiaba a uno más rojizo. De un segundo a otro ya estaba frente a la Caído quien por poco logro esquivar el golpe, pero este paso rozando su mejilla derecha, quemándole ligeramente. Quien se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde se le dio.

—Ma… ¡Maldito humano! Creo una lanza de luz y la lanzo contra el Castaño, quien no se quedó atrás puesto que también respondió con una gran masa de fuego, justo cuando iban a impactar:

— (Aumento). Ordeno Issei, haciendo que su ataque aumente de poder, que al chocar con la Lanza de luz, que era inferior a la energía de la bola de fuego, se disipo, y la Caído recibió de lleno el ataque. Haciendo que caiga entre los escombros.

—Co… cómo es posible que…un humano… Callo puesto que el demonio contra el que peleaba se acercaba con una llama de fuego en la palma de su mano.

—Estas acabada. la llama de su palma creció un poco, y tras su espalda llamas de fuego tan grandes como su cabeza empezaron a salir, estas se unían a la que tenía en la mano, haciéndola crecer por cada una que se juntaba, el resultado, una bola de fuego casi aproximadamente 3 metros. Estaba listo para lanzarla —Adiós. La Caído cerró los ojos pero por ultimo vez, vio el rostro del chico que estaba con la misma expresión, y respiraba pesadamente y como si fuera magia **(Irónico verdad)** vio como caía al suelo y un rastro de sangre salía de su boca. Cuando se desplomo completamente vio mejor que su abdomen sobresalía una lanza de luz. Dirigió su vista hacia arriba y vio a un hombre que llevaba puesto una capucha y de su espalda sobresalían unas alas negras, era otro ángel caído.

—Izuko cuando…

El hombre ahora reconocido como Izuko se retira la capucha, dando a conocer a un adulto de cabellos morado con ojos negros y una mirada oscura y frialdad que dijo —Estoy aquí desde que el muchacho te echo al suelo. Su lenguaje era vulgar —Sabíamos que algo como esto pasaría y me enviaron para hacer el trabajo. Rápidamente desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de la Monja dándole un golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente y atrapándola antes de caer, todo visto por el aún consciente Castaño que hacia lo que podía por no desmayarse, ahora que no contaba con su amiga que le sanara.

—A…Asia.

—No puedes hacer nada demonio, solo morirás.

—Ma…maldi…tos…a…donde…la…llevan. Dijo entrecortado después escupió sangre.

—Esta chiquilla será útil en el ritual de esta noche, creo que es lo último que te puedo decir ahora que morirás.

El Castaño los vio una vez más y se desmayó, lo último que observó fue como se llevaban a su amiga.

— [Socio, ¡Socio!]. Gritaba el dragón rojo pero Issei no contesto — [No…mueras]. Y también calló.

— (¿Moriré?). su conciencia se nublo.

El viento soplaba ante el cuerpo del Castaño…su piel se tornaba pálida, y la sangre en el suelo parecía secar debido al sol las bellas llamas que posaban sobre el tronco roto se extinguieron, la madera donde se posaban ahora se convirtió en cenizas, y el cuerpo que tirado en el suelo estaba…

…

…

…

Prendió en llamas, unas llamas no cualquiera, negras, eran negras, pero ese color no era el normal, no se le podía describir, a vista ese color daba una sensación de violencia y asco, estas llamas que rodeaban al Castaño se furo disminuyendo y se agruparon en donde la herida tenia y la herida…empezó a cerrar…

…

…

…

Luz, lo poco que queda, luz del sol, se tornaba anaranjada, tarde se hacía, pronto seria de noche, y en donde una mancha de sangre había, un Castaño empezaba a despertar…este con mucho cansancio empezó a ponerse de pie, que cuando ya lo estuvo, respiraba de manera acelerada, segundo y su respiración se tornó normal.

— (¿Qué paso?). pensó el Castaño

— [Socio].

—Ddraig, ¿Qué paso?

— [No sé, no recuerdo nada después de que fuiste atravesado por la lanza de luz y caistes inconsciente].

— ¿Atravesado? Rápidamente recordó — ¡Asia!, ¿Dónde está?

— [Socio tranquilízate, se la llevaron, no sé dónde].

—Iré por ella.

— [¿Piensas poner en marcha el plan?].

—Lo haré.

— [Esta bien].

…

…

 **Academia Kuoh**

 **Salón del club de lo oculto**

Regresamos al club donde la Loli Peliblanca estaba por comer una dona cubierta de chocolate, pero no lo hizo por el sonido de un golpe, más una cachetada, una que recibió el Castaño por parte de la Pelirroja Rías Gremory, que según su rostro estaba enojada.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte? No significa no, debes olvidarte de ella. Ahora eres miembro del clan Gremory. Dijo la presidenta del club.

—Entonces… Por favor libérame de tu clan, lo hare por mi cuenta. Dijo el Castaño encarando a su Ama

—Tú sabes que no hay manera.

—Pero solo soy un peón pare ti ¿no? ¿Cuál es la diferencia con un pequeño pedazo que falte de tu grupo?

— ¡Calla de una vez! Alzo la voz para que su peón guardara silencio –Issei, debes entender que no es posible poder liberar a una pieza…-

—No mientas. Dijo en un susurro con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, no logrando que le escucharan.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡No mientas! grito sorprendiendo a todos — ¡¿Acaso crees que porque soy un recién reencarnado no sé nada?! Eh estado estudiando sobre las leyes de los demonios, y si hay forma de que me liberes, ¡Asi que porque me mientes!

Lo dicho por el Castaño impresiono a todos los presentes, puesto que nunca creyeron que investigaría, al parecer…para Rías…la situación se le fue de las manos.

—No lo hare.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No lo hare! exclamo, la situación de verdad se puso tediosa.

Issei solo apretaba los puños, no avía opción… lo haría por su cuenta… iría…

La ventana se abrió de golpe, alarmando a todos, que se fijaron, y en lo que la noche se apreciaba una figura femenina se veía.

—Ise, es hora de irnos. Todos la reconocieron, Yumma Amano o más bien dicho Raynare hizo acto de presencia.

—Qué quieres Ángel Caído. Preguntó la Pelirroja de forma amenazante.

—Lo siento Bucho.

— ¿Issei? Veía como su peón caminaba junto a la Chica Caído. —¡Issei no vayas!

—Tranquilizate... No necesito vuestra ayuda. Ya junto a su novia salieron volando a una velocidad que solo el caballero Gremory logro seguir.

—Que rápidos. Dijo el Rubio

— (Issei/Issei-kun). Pensaron el Rey y la Reina Gremory.

…

…

El Castaño junto a su novia iban volando hacia la Iglesia, pero el mencionado pensó…cuando a la chica que le acompaña conto su plan.

 **Flash Back**

—Por cierto Ray.

— ¿Si?

—Tengo que me ayudes con algo... Dijo el Castaño con total seriedad

La chica ante esta propuesta asiente.

—Con respecto a Asia, necesito que me ayudes a rescatarla.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy en la noche.

— ¿Hoy?

—Si.

—Pero Kiyoshi…

—Ray… no te preocupes…él se quedara hoy con Soro-kun, en su casa.

—Cuando…

—El día antes que regresaras me encontré con Lin-sama, y acordamos que hoy Kiyoshi se quedaría a jugar donde ella.

—Está bien, iremos.

—Gracias. Y le dio un beso.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

—Ise, estamos cerca. Dijo la Pelinegra sacando de sus pensamientos al Castaño

—Ok, bajemos aquí, si seguimos volando se darán cuenta.

Bajaron y empezaron a correr...

— (Asia... Esperame).

...

...

Una vez más...estamos en el Club de lo Oculto...donde todos sus integrantes tenian la mirada gacha...todos...pensando en el porque Issei esta junto a un Angel Caido...puesto que estos son sus enemigos y fueron los causantes de su muerte.

La Pelirroja mantenía un rostro que denotaba preocupación y...cierto grado de tristeza...ella desde que tuvo su primer sirviente, siempre fue lo más respetuosa, cariñosa y amable con su sequito...puesto que ella preferia ganarse la obediencia, pero sobre todo confianza de los que estan bajo su mando...penso que si seguia comportandose asi, nunca tendria problemas personales con lo que ella considera su familia...pero...su peón...no fue el mismo caso...el no parecia que confiaba del todo en ella...¿porque?...el solo pebsar en el y recordar el momento que le dijo aquellas palabras "No necesito vuestra ayuda", acompañadas de una mirada tan fria...y esa voz tan...¿vacia?...realmente le dolia.

Akeno Himejima...sentia algo parecido...el pensar que su compañero y amigo piense que a ella no le importaba...hacia que se sienta mal, pero...cuando vio al Castaño salir en la oscura noche junto al Ángel Caído, le llenaba de Tristeza e Ira...pero esa Ira no solo le hizo pensar en que aquel chico agradable y cariñoso, que adoraba su compañia, parecia ya no confiar en su persona...tanto que decidio aliarse con un Caido...como los detestaba...a toda su especie...

Yuuto Kiba, sentia una gran falta de sensibilidad y compañerismo por el mismo...el no ayudar a uno de sus camaradas le hacía sentirse mal...su orgullo como espadachin...que realentiza el compañerismo...se estaba fallando el mismo.

Toujuo Koneko, sentia la acción de su Sempai un poco imprudente y estupida...pero muy admirable...de verdad, eso es algo que siempre admiro de el...doblegar la voluntad de su ama a la de el propio, pero...le ofendía que el Castaño pensaba que no podía contar con su apoyo...

Un dilema era lo que cada uno tenia.

...

...

...

—Mmm, parece que después de todo ese sucio demonio viene hacia aca, es un idiota no sabe a lo que se enfrenta, pero parece que no viene solo. Dijo un hombre que llevaba puesto una gabardina, y parecia estar sentado en un pequeño trono.

— ¿Que haremos con el jefe? Pregunto otro tipo que estaba a un lado del que sentado estaba.

—Ordena a esos exorcistas que vayan a detenerlo.

—Señor...eso simples humanos no podran derrotarlos.

—Eres sordo o que...nunca dije derrotarlos, dije que los detengan, almenos ganaremos tiempo.

—Como usted ordene. Y con eso el tipo salio del lugar dejando solo al del trono.

— (Veamos hasta donde llegas... asqueroso Demonio).

...

...

El Castaño y la Pelinegra seguian corriendo, de un buen salto, empiezan a ir de árbol en árbol, mientras aumentaban la velocidad...pero de repente...

—Ray, espera. Dijo mirntras detenia su paso.

—No digas, ya me di cuenta.

—Parece que ya saben que estamos aqui...

—Asi es...y según veo...es un grupo de exorcistas...y para rematar otro Angel Caido, y no parece nada debil. Dijo la chica como encima de los exorcistas habia un Caido que tenia dos pares de alas.

—No tenemos otra opción, tendremos que luchar...

—¡Yo creo que deberían dejar de ocultarse y salir, no sean cobardes! Dijo el Ángel Caído de cuatro alas.

En eso la pareja sale al frente de todos sus enemigos.

—Oooh, de todos los que he tenido que encontrarme en lucha, nunca pense que serias tu...mi estimada Raynare. Dijo el sujeto, poniendo una cara lujuriosa al decir el nombre de la chica y viendola de pies a cabeza.

La mencionada frunce el ceño, mientras el Castaño se coloca al frente de ella.

—Si la sigues viendo de esa manera...¡Te arrancare los ojos! Dijo el Sekiryuutei amenazante.

—Mmm, me vale...tu opinión no me importa.

Claramente Issei se enojo ante esa declaración.

—Ray, ocupate de los exorcistas...a este tipo lo mato. Dijo en un susurro.

—Lo siento Ise...pero tu seguiras...este sujeto lo quiero matar yo...me desagrada mucho.

— ¿Estas segura?

—Claro...a este idiota lo voy a pulverizar.

—No se si te lo dije antes pero...me gusta esta faceta tuya. Dijo con una sonrisa salvaje.

—Jeje me alegra... Devolvió la sonrisa.

La pareja paciente, extiende sus manos derechas, y liberan un torrente de energía que acabó con todos lo exorcistas.

El Castaño corre, directo a la Iglesia, mientras el tipo lo ve con ligera molestia.

—Ni creas que escaparas... Iba a atacar al Castaño pero un ligero corte en su mejilla lo detuvo.

—Recuerda idiota...tu peleas con migo.

—Si asi lo quieres.

Y asi comenzo el Combate entre Raynare contra ese sujeto.

La Pelinegra creó dos lanzas, una en cada mano, mientras que el otro sujeto solo creo una espada de gran tamaño.

La Chica con un movimiento agil de su brazo derecho, que tomo impulso durante 3 segundos, arrojo en contra del Caido que estaba frente ella, la lanza que portaba, pero este solo la desvio con la hoja misma de su espada. Pero la "Reina" del Sekiryuutei ya estaba tras el que intento hacer un corte en la espalda, el Caido alcanzo evitarlo al impulaarse hacia adelante, mientras unas plumas de sus alas caian levemente al suelo.

—Al parecer te haz vuelto más fuerte Raynare. Genial, ¡Ahora te deseo aún más! Dijo el tipo

—Hmp, ni creas que me dejare que hagas conmigo lo que quieras. Dijo la Pelinegra molesta.

—Como sea, ¡Pero siempre te he deseado!

—Siempre me desagradaste...Shuzo.

El tipo que ahora es reconocido como Shuzo solo cerro los ojos...luego los vuelve a abrir y la espada de luz que portaba, volvio a ser empuñada con hostilidad hacia la chica.

—¡Solo dices eso por estar con ese demonio! Dijo mientras con su espada atacaba con varios intentos de la lastimar a la chica frente a el, quien esquivaba algunos y con mera dificultad detenia o desviaba.

Shuzo cansado de tener que pelear...no soportaba que alguien que siempre considero debil le este plantando cara. Con más fuerza apreto el mango de su espada y de la parte superior de esta, una segunda hoja hizo aparición. Le dio un giro a esta, casi como gira un molino de viento, y el ataque reanudo.

Corte ascendete, corte descendente, a las piernas, al pecho, por la espalda, a los brazos, muchos eran esquivados o detenidos, aún asi la Pelinegra no podia evitar algunos, tenia algunos cortes en sus brazos, otros en sus mejillas, nada grave, el peor de todos era el que estaba en su espalda, lo unico que lo hacia el peor de los daños que habia recibido, era porque era el más largo, puesto no era profundo.

Aunque ahora se encuentre bien, y no pierda sus energías, estaría bien...pero si seguía sin poder pelear bien contra su ahora enemigo, dentro de poco estará cansada y es posible que reciba más daños.

Podria conseguir apoyo...su hermano vendria enseguida apenas sepa que esta en peligro...pero no le gusta depender de su hermano...por esa razón...

...

...

¡Se encargaria ella misma!

Un fuerte corte, a la vez muy rapido se acercaba a ella por su cabeza, la Prlinegra coloco sus manos desnudas a la defensa, y la espada de doble filo choco contra ellas, sus manos sangraron...pero la espada quedo retenida, empezo a ejercer fuerza en sus manos y pudo alejar la espada de ella. Ante la mirada incredula de su enemigo...no podria hacerse llamar una "Reina" del Sekiryuutei si no era capaz de defenderse ella misma.

—Como...¡Como no te atreviste a esquivar mi ataque! Shuzo tenia planeado todo un movimiento, el siemprr supo que algo de Raynare era esquivar los ataques los ataques, asi que cuando ella evitara ese ataque, rapidamente atacaria con un golpe en su cuello para dejarla inconsiente, no queria dañarla de gravedad, el muy desgraciado tenia pensado "divertirse" con ella.

—Ya me harte de solo evitar tus ofensas, yo misma te las regresare.

— ¿Como? No eres nadie sin tu hermano, ¿Me oyes? ¡Nadie!

—Entonces... ¡Te demostrare quien soy!

Una vez más, la Pelinegra se preparo para el ataque...pero ahora ella seria quien atacaria. En sus puños una aura sagrada, empieza a rodearlos, la chica tomo impulso en sus piernas y se lanza en contra del caido, que al detener el primer golpe, logra sentir la presión que ejercia, eso si lo lastimaria. Rapidamente la Pelinegra logra conectar un golpe en las costillas del Caido, quien intenta lastimar a la chica con un corte diagonal ascendente, mientras uno de sus ojos cierra, muestra del dolor. La "Reina" del Sekiryuutei, logro agarrar habilmente la espada por uno de sus filos sin llegar a cortarse y hacer que su mismo enemigo sea dañado por su arma.

—Como te atreves. El sujeto se agarro el hombro, pues fue donde estaba herido.

—Solo te demuestro quien soy.

Shuzo vuelve a atacar, esta vez con más velocidad, corte derecho, corte izquierdo, fueron detenidos por la chica.

Colocó más energia en sus puños, y atacó nuevamente al Caido que anteriormente lideraba al grupo de exorcistas, este coloco su espada en modo de defensa...pero inesperadamente la espada se dividió en dos debido al golpe, que siguió hasta impactar en su pecho, haciéndole retroceder.

— (Vamos Ise, yo te apoyo). Pensó en el castaño.

...

...

...

Ahora Issei, quien hiba corriendo con rumbo a la iglesia, debes en cuando saltaba para ganar impulso, y evitar que le vieran.

— (Asia, Asia ¡Asia!). No sabia cuantas veces repetia el nombre de su amiga en peligro, no podria defraudar a su novia, quien se quedo peleando para que pudiera escapar.

Sin darse cuenta, energia magica, aunque minima, se acumuló en sus piernas, logrando que su velocidad aumentace...pero no fue lo unico que logró...

— ¡Agh! Quejo el Castaño, pues una lanza de luz impacto cerca de el, cuya explosión le mando a dar contra un árbol, para después, recibir un golpe en la boca del estómago.

—Me sorprende a quien encontramos, ¡Pero si es el maldito Sekiryuutei!

Issei alzo la mirada, para ver que el dueño era...

—Yako...

Aquel Angel Caido con el que lucho antes de morir y ser reencarnado.

—Me alegra que me reconozcas. Dijo el Caido mientras le daba otro golpe al Castaño, esta vez fue el rostro.

—Yako, no venimos a jugar con el, se nos dio la orden de eliminarlo. Dijo Rayco, quien hacia presencia.

—O vamos Rayco, esta indefenso, que podria hacer.

—Sin duda no eres capaz de darte cuenta.

— ¿A que te refieres?

Sin que Yako lo supiera, el Castaño le dio un golpe que le hizo retroceder e impactar con otro árbol.

—Te dije que no estaba indefenso.

—¡Agh! ¡Maldito demonio!

...

...

...

Una vez más en el Club de lo Oculto

— (Pero que...pude sentirlo...Ise...Ise esta en problemas). Penso la Pelirroja, mientras su rostro mostraba preocupación.

Una cualidad del Rey, este puede sentir cuando una de sus piezas corre peligro...no queria perderlo, no, no lo deseaba, era muy joven como para que muera.

— (No, Issei-kun, de verdad fuiste...tu estas luchando...y yo...y yo...). Se cuestionaba la Sempai favorita del Castaño, no podia darse el lujo de quedarse cruzada de brazos, no podria volverle a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera verle a los ojos, si lo hiciera, seria igual a "el". — (No puedo desobedecer a Rías...pero aún asi...). Ella conocia a su ama, nunca usaria la fuerza para detenerla... — (¡Ire!)

La bella chica de ojos violetas, procura a dirigirse a la salida,la Pelirroja lo notó y rapidamente hablo:

—Akeno ¿a donde vas?

—Ire a ayudar a Issei-kun, no intentes detenerme.

No quería perder su amistad, oh no lo haría, su compañía y la de su pequeño hermano, le agradaba, y si no hiba con el...se arrepentiria. Nadie, absolutamente nadie hiba a visitarla, aparte de Rías, todos los dias lo mismo, la misma Rutina, no lo soportaba, era aburrido, nunca socializaba con un hombre, todos le parecian iguales, su Compañero Rubio no entraba en esa categoria, no le veia como un hombre, sino como un hermano menor por quien cuidar, son una familia, pero cuando conoció al Castaño, el chico que colaboró en la preparación del festival del año pasado, convencido por su hermano. Cuanto lo apreciaba.

—Pero Akeno...

—No te preocupes por mi...regresare bien junto a Issei-kun...

¿Que no se preocupe por ella? ¿Su Reina? ¿Su amiga? Ese es su deber, esta completamente angustiada por su Peón, y ella, que está a punto de ir tambien, le dice que no se preocupe. Esos eran los pensamientos de la lider del grupo Gremory.

Parece que no cuenta con el apoyo, entonces ira ella sola a por su amigo, si nadie quiere ayudarló, ella lo hará. Esos eran los pensamientos de la segunda al mando.

—Yo... Pronuncio el espadachin del grupo ganandose la atención del grupo. — ¡Yo ire con usted Fuku-Bucho! Exlamo

—Pero Yuuto. Replico el "Rey".

—Lo siento mucho Bucho, pero no puedo abandonar a un camarada, y menos cuando más me necesita. Camino y se colocó al lado de su Sempai.

Ya una vez sufrió algo similar, y sufrió la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, ahora seria diferente, el haria algo al respecto.

La Pelirroja estaba sorprendida, cuanta influencia era el Castaño en su sequito, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando observo que la "Torre", peliblanca de su grupo, tambien se paró junto a los demás.

—Koneko...

—Perdón Bucho...

Para la Loli, la razón de ir era...ayudar a su tonto Sempai...un tonto valiente y con voluntad.

¿Como?... ¿Como pudó no ir en ayuda de su peón? Siempre se preocupó en ayudar a sus siervos, pero se olvido de su Peón, ¿Asi como se ganaria su confianza? ¿Su respeto? ¿Su lealtad? ¿Su cariño?...un grave error...error que nunca volveria a pasar... ¡Nunca!

—Yo...

Sus siervos le observarón, esperando su opinión.

—¡Yo tambien ire!

No màs dudas

—¡Apoyaremos a Ise!

Porque nunca más

—¡Y regresaremos victoriosos!

Se olvidaria

—¡Hi Bucho!

De su familia.

...

...

...

Regresamos, a donde la Pelinegra, esta luchando contra el Caído, que impide ir con el Castaño, la situación, parecia favorable para la chica...

Shuzo presentaba varias heridas, su ropa yacía rasgada, y según su rostro...no parecia feliz, de hecho sus mano apretaban con fuerza las espadas, que antes era una, pero se divido debido al golpe antes recibidó, se rompió.

Pero la chica no era la escepción, tambien presentaba varios cortes, tanto en su ropa como en su piel, pelear contra este tipo era muy complicado, el era más fuerte que ella...pero el idiota se confió, gastó sus emergias, las heridas le afectaban...era su oportunidad.

— ¡Ahora si ya no me importa! ¡Me deshare de ti! !Me tienes harto! Gritaba furioso.

La Pelinegra se pusó en guardia...su oponente se dejó controlar por la ira, un grave error...que solo...

—¡Agh!

Te mata.

El tipo recibió un fuerte daño en su hombro derecho, puesto que la Pelinegra le hizo un corte, no muy largo, pero profundo, haciendo que el se llevara la mano izquiera a la herida.

...

...

...

Unas sombras se distinguian en la luz de un claro, de entre toda la oscuridad de un bosque, en total, eran 4, y 3 de ella eran femeninas, la sobrante, era un hombre.

—Muy bien, fue una buena opción venir volando, de haber usado un circulo de transporte nos hubieran descubierto. Pronuncio una de las mujeres.

—Tiene razón Bucho, fue la mejor opción. Opinó el chico del grupo.

¿Tres mujeres y un chico? Asi es... **(Algo que los lectores se dieron cuenta)** el club de lo oculto, hacia presencia, ya estaban cerca del objetivo de su amigo Peón.

—La iglesia esta cerca, pero iremos despacio, evitaremos ser descubiertos, pero en el peor de los casos lucharemos.

El grupo camino, al alerta de que ningun enemigo les atacase, no tenian tiempo como para desperdiciarlo. Tenian que llegar con el Castaño, lo más pronto posible, lo malo era que, cada vez que avanzaban, el camino empezaba a ser más dificil de recorrer, muchas ramas, tenian que tener más cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, por lo que su paso se hizo más lento.

Su caminar tan despacio, les estaba fastidiando, no-habia-tiempo, por más que desearan ir rapido, era mejor mantener el elemento sorpresa.

Entre tantos pensamientos, la "Torre" peliblanca habló...

—Bucho, ya nos descu...

O eso quizó

Tres lanzas de luz aparecierón entre las ramas y hojas de los arboles, pero fuerón detenidas por la "Reina" Gremory, que invocó con un circulo magico como escudo.

—Miren que tenemos aqui. Decia una mujer de cabello purpura.

—Son las demonios tetudas. Dijo una Loli de cabello Rubio, atado a dos coletas, con un vestido gotico.

Claramente, el comentario de la Caido Rubia, ofendió a la Pelirroja y su "Reina"

—Pero tu me caes bien. Dijo referiendose a la peliblanca. —Y tu, tu me gustas. Miro al Rubio Gremory con lujuria, pero el mencionado estaba molesto, no le gustaba que ofendieran a su ama..

—Oeeee, es un gusto volver a verlos, demonios de mierdaaa. Decia el sacedote, de cabello blanco Freed.

—Freed. Dijo el espadachin Gremory, desenvainando su espada.

—Nunca crei veros de nuevo, pero como ya estan aqui...aprovechare para hacerles pagar por nuestro ultimo encuentro. Dijo, mientas finalizaba con su típica cara de Psicópata, algo que lo caracterizaba.

—Olvidalo, no dejaré que te acerques a Bucho.

—Pero...¿Donde esta el enano? Ese el amiguito de la monja.

—Eso no te incumbe...

—Espera,espera...esta intentando llegar con esa hereje, ¿sabes que? ¿sabes que?, voy a ir hacia el, quieto matarlo yo mismo, de verdad que quiero devolverle ese golpe que me dio.

Toda esa conversación entre el "Caballero" Gremory y el Sacerdote desquiciado, era observada por el club de lo oculto, y por los Caídos Mittlet, Kalawarner y Donasheek, que recién había llegado.

Con un salto veloz, quizó ir a donde se encontraba el Castaño, pero fue intersectado por el Rubio que atacó con su espada, el Sacerdote esquivó el corte, pero fue golpeado en la boca del estomago, una patada cortesía del espadachín, mandándolo al suelo.

—Agh, condenado demonio, no tenia nada contra ti, pero ahora, te mato, ¡Luego a tu grupo y por ultimo contra el enano!

Sin que nadie lo esperara, un circulo de color magico de color azul, apareció al lado de la Pelirroja, y de el, emergió el sequito Sitri..

—Rías, nunca pense que vinieras a la base de los Angeles caidos, sin ayuda. Dijo la lider de los Sitri, la famosa Kaicho.

—Lo siento Sona, crei que seria una molestia.

—Nunca es una molestia si tengo que enfrentarme contra aquellos que amenazen mi territorio.

—Querras decir, nuetro territorio.

La "Rey" Sitri sonrie ante lo dicho por su amiga.

—¿En donde esta Hyodo? Pregunto el Rubio Sitri.

*Suspiro* —Ise, va directo a la Iglesia.

— ¡Que! ¿Porque no le ayudaron? ¿Que esperamos? Vamos por el... El Rubio hiba a ir con su amigo pero un fuerte golpe por parte de Momo, hizo que se detuviera.

—Gen-chan, recuerda que eso es lo que estamos haciendo, asi que disculpate con Rias-sama. Ordeno la "Alfil"

—Si... Lo sientoucho Rias-sempai. Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

—No te preocupes. Yo pienso lo mismo.

—Oh, no, no, no, no, no...repitio el Sacerdote. —Si ustedes tienen ayuda entonces... El saca un silbato, que parecia de su traje, le hace sonar y dice —Entonces, nosotros tambien tendremos refuerzos.

En ese momento, un gran numero de exorcistas salierón de entre los arboles y las sombras aqiellos que se ocultaban...

Pero lo más sorprendente era...

— ¡Como es posible! Exclamo la Pelirroja.

—Demonios Renegados... Dijo la Pelinegra de lentes.

Asi era, Demonios Renegados estaban frente a ellos, ¿Como se notaba?, sencillo, aunque estuvieran transformados en una forma digna de un bestia, unas alas de murcielago, representantes que eran demonios, esos serian los "hombre", si es que les podian llamar asi, ¿Como se reconocia si casi todo su cuerpo era como el de un monstruo?, pues sus rostros, que era lo que parecia más humano, reprsentaba rasgos masculinos. Asi se reconocian.

Las mujeres, eran las que más "normales" parecian, casi normales, ¿Porque?, fácil, sus ojos eran diferentes, puesto que tenían un color raro, algunos amarillos completamente, pero una Iris roja, y se veían muy salvajes, y en sus bocas que estaban levemente abiertas, se veían unos colmillos. ¿Su boca abierta? Algo les hicieron. Y en la espalda tenían alas de murciélago.

Los ojos, tanto como el de los "hombre" y mujeres, no presentaban brillo alguno...

Estaban siendo controlados.

—Siii, unos demonios, aunque de esos que se encuentran por ahi, aunque estas. Dijo señalando a las mujeres —Nos sirvieron de diversión.

¿Diversión? Talvez esa es la razón por la que se les veia cansadas, todo por aquella "diversión" anteriormente mencionada.

—Bueno, ¿Y si comenzamos? Y cuando esto fue dicho por el exorcista de pelo blanco, otra pelea inició.

...

...

...

Hace un tiempo que el Castaño entro en combate contra los Caidos responsables de su muerte, en la palma de su mano izquierda yacia una llama de fuego, que obtuvo luego de que sus oponentes provocaran que algunos arboles sean derribados mientras se quemaban, ¿acaso estos sujetos no pensaban en su entorno?

—Yako, es hora de acabar con esto.

—Estoy deacuerdo contigo Rayco.

En eso, los Caidos se acercan entre si, juntan sus manos, y entre las que habian unido, una lanza, de tamaño un tanto más grande que las anteriores, más larga, y más gruesa. Una gran presión era provocada por aquella, estos dos la empuñaron fuertemente, toman un buen impulso, y con gran fuerza, la arrojan contra el Castaño.

— [¡Compañero es muy peligrosa! ¡Esquivala!]. Advirtió el Dragón Rojo.

Issei vio que intentar esquivarla seria imposible...necesitaba un...

—Un árbol...

Impulso, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Corrió hacia el, saltó, apoyo sus pies en el tronco del árbol y repitió el salto.

La lanza paso de largo, y choco contra los arboles, causando una explosión.

— [¡Compañero ahora es tu oportunidad!].

El Castaño, con el control que poseia por el elemento fuego, juntó todo aquel que se produció del ataque por parte de los Caídos, quienes veían impactados como Issei era rodeado por las flamas. Poco después reunido todo el fuego, formando una gran bola, pero este se fue disminuyendo de tamaño, hasta llegar al tamaño de una pelota de beisbol.

— (Ddraig, ¿funcionara?)

— [No lo se compañero, solo... ¡Pruebalo!]

Issei no pudo evitar algunas risas, al frente de su mano, flotaba una pequeña esfera de fuego, que golpeo ligeramente, provocando un torrente flamante, que se dirigia a los Caidos, en forma de espiral.

Yako y Rayco veian como ese ataque se acercaba, el segundo mencionado con todo el esfuerzo se hizo a un lado, mientras veia como su compañero recibió el ataque, y gritaba de dolor...

Pero sin que se diera cuenta, el Castaño estaba tras el, a cierta distancia, no mucha, una moderada.

— ¡Toma! Exlamo el adolecente.

Y una vez más, un nuevo torrente de fuego fue a dar contra Rayco, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y fue llevado por el ataque.

—Parece que...lo logre. Decia Issei entre jadeos, recuperando energia. —Debo seguir...espero estés bien Ray.

...

...

...

La Pelinegra lucia cansada...ultimo recurso, si no lo hacia...seria derrotada.

— ¡Raynare! Grito el tipo — ¡Estoy harto! ¡Acabare contigo con mi tecnica más poderosa!

Varias luces aparecieron alrededor de Shuzo, y estas fuerón tomando forma de lanza.

— ¡Mil Lanzas!

La Pelinegra veia como todos aquellos ataques se acercaban, no tenia opción...usaria aquello que el Dragón de su amado lo dijo. Las palabras que mencionó:

"[Recuerda esto, la Explosion no es lo mismo que la tecnica que desarrollaras, la Explosion es solo una fuerte liberación de energia magica, energia que se te sera dada por mi, pero su uso es limitado, en tu nivel actual, apenas podrias hacerlo una sola vez, no eres capaz de resistir un gran despliegue, si quieres poder resistirlo, deberas entrenar tu poder magico, como capacidad fisica, evidente a tu cuerpo, o de lo contrario colapsaras, en el peor de los casos te destruirias por dentro, dando como resultado a tu muerte]"

De verdad ese consejo le sirvió...pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver la forma chibi del Dragón Celestial.

Las lanzas se acercaban...ella abrió los ojos.

...

— [Explosión] En donde el Castaño estaba, el Dragón pronunció.

...

...

Y con la "Reina" del Sekiryuutei, de la palma de su mano, un gran disparo de energia color Rojo tirando a purpura salió, que fue contra Shuzo, destruyó las lanzas, y acabó con el Caido.

La Chica descendia lentamente al suelo para quedar de rodillas, y luego respirar rapidamente.

— (Ya termine aqui, ya voy...Ise)

...

...

...

La Pelea contra los exorcistas, parecia complicada, tras derrotat uno, otrole seguia, y porque no tomar en cuenta a los Demonios Renegados, estos tambien eran un problema, por lo menos los que parecian "hombres" ya fueron derrotados, y todavia faltan más exorcistas, y despues los Angeles Caidos.

La Batalla estaba en ventaja de los Gremory y Sitri, puesto que estos, exactamente caballeros y torres, tenian más habilidades que los Exorcistas, claro sin olvidar a los peones que promovierón.

Cada uno tenia su papel, especificamente, seria una estrategia basica. Reyes, Reinas y alfiles, que luchaban a distancia, y las "Piezas" restantes, primera linea.

—Rías, te noto preocupada... Dijo la Rey Sitri.

—Lo estoy...no puedo dejar de pensar en Ise.

Todos aquellos que conocían al Castaño, estaban preocupados por su bienestar…a excepción de Freed, el solo esperaba que nadie acabe con él, tenía cuentas que saldar.

Pero sin mencionar que el Exorcista de Pelo blanco estaba enojado de que estos demonios no se mueran, puesto que no le dejaban ir contra su objetivo original.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estos demonios ya me hartaron! Dicho eso el líder de los exorcistas, salto en contra, donde estaban los Reyes, "Si el líder cae, los subordinados también" ese era su pensamiento. Ya llegando, es detenido por el espadachín Gremory, quien intersecto su espada con la de él.

—No permitiré que les hagas daño. Refiriéndose, a quienes era su grupo de apoyo.

— ¡Quítate del medio! Alza su espada de luz, tratando con un nuevo corte.

El Rubio detiene ese ataque, pero su espada, un luz negra la rodeó, y esta misma oscuridad, se fue extendía por la espada de luz del exorcista, absorbiéndola.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Pregunto Freed sorprendido al ver como su arma fue destruida.

— [Holy Eraser] una espada de oscuridad que consume la luz sagrada. Explico el Rubio.

— ¡Entonces me desharé de ti primero! Sacó su pistola y disparó varias veces contra el demonio Gremory, pero este las detuvo con movimientos agiles de su espada, mientras corría hacia él.

Un corte.

El exorcista lo esquivó.

Otro corte.

Volvió a esquivarlo.

El Rubio queriendo darle fin, da un corte, dos cortes, arroja su espada contra su oponente. Que se clavó en un árbol, mientras volvió a ser esquivada. Rápidamente crearía otra espada…

Pero el exorcista apareció frente a él, apuntando la pistola a su cabeza, puesta a en su frente.

Estaba en problemas, Freed mantenía su dedo en el gatillo.

Soltó unas risas y el exorcista dijo —Bum.

El arma fue disparada…

Afortunadamente, en el momento exacto que se fue jalado el gatillo, Kiba se agacho, evitando que sea atravesado por una bala.

Freed, molesto, patea al chico, dando una distancia entre ellos, en el momento que apuntaba…una explosión se produjo cerca de él, le empujó, dando vueltas en el suelo. Hasta detenerse quedando de cabeza.

—Pero qué carajo… solo dijo el peliblanco.

—Parece que llegue a tiempo.

Kiba observo al dueño de esa voz...

El Dragón Emperador Rojo (Aunque aún no conocido) hizó acto de presencia.

— ¡Ise! Exclamo la Pelirroja corriendo hacia el mencionado, al llegar...

Pam

— ¡Eso duele!

La Rey Gremory le dio un golpe al Castaño en la cabeza...

Y luego lo abrazo.

—Tonto...como pudiste venir si prever riesgos...mira como estas. Mostrando lo lastimado que estaba.

—Bucho, pensé que no vendría, pero no te preocupes por mi esto no es nada... ¡Ay!

Una vez más le golpe.

—Tonto, en primer lugar. Claro que vendria, no te dejaria con estos Caidos malos. Los mencionados tuvieron un "tic" en la ceja, raramente la manera como los llamaron les ofendió —Y segundo...

— ¡Ay!

Y otro golpecito.

—Me preocupo por ti por que es lo que debo hacer, eres mi familia y no abandonaría.

—Gracias Bucho. Dijo el Castaño con una lagrimita en su ojo, por los golpes, y a la vez conmovido por las palabras de su ama.

BOOOOOOM

Otra explosión, cayo sobre el grupo de exorcistas, que tenian acorralados a los Sitri y Gremory

Y encima de la explosión estaba Raynare, que veia con una sonrisa, satisfecha que pudó deshacerse de todas esas molestias.

—Angel Caido.

Los demonios se prepararon para atacar a la Pelinegra, a excepción del Rubio Sitri y su pareja.

— ¡Bucho basta!

Todos se detuvieron y se enfocaron en el Castaño

—Ella viene conmigo...ella me está ayudando.

Hace poco se encontraron, cuando el ya llegaba, la Pelinegra lo alcanzó, con la buena noticia que derrotó a su enemigo. Cuando vieron que los compañeros de Issei estaban en problemas, no dudaron en ayudar. Susto que se llevaron cuando Freed disparó.

La Pelirroja, apretaba los puños, luego se calmó y dijó:

—Esta bien Ise...no la atacaremos.

La "Reina" del Sekiryuutei, se sintió ofendida por lo que dijo la heredera, pero se guardo sus comentarios para si misma y solo volteo el rostro.

—Enano, enano, enano, te estaba esperando, ahora siiii, ¡Te mato! Freed saltó hacia el, pero antes de que eso pasara, la pequeña Loki del grupo Gremory, se atravesó en su camino, dandole un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le sacó todo el aire, y le mando contra un árbol.

—Joderrrr...y quedo inconsistente.

— ¡Ise! ¡Apresurate y entra a la Iglesia! Nosotros los derrotaremos.

—Pero. Pero Bucho...

—Tranquilo Ise, ganaremos, no podría ser tu Rey si no lo logro.

—Gracias, Bucho.

—Yuuto y Koneko irán contigo. ¡Ahora vayan!

— ¡Hi!

Y con eso dicho...los tres miembros más jóvenes del club, se retiraron.

—Ahora si... (A pelear).

...

...

...

Issei, Kiba y Koneko, estaban dentro del templo, buscando, en donde esta Asia.

— ¿Donde esta? Se pregunto el Castaño.

—Di estas buscando a la monja, ve por las escaleras detrás del altar.

Dijo una voz...que al salir de las sombras no era más que...

—Tu... ¡Tu fuiste el que me ataco por la espalda!

Izuko, el Caido que atravesó a Issei con una lanza en la espalda.

El Castaño, iba a atacar. Pero, por instinto, se detuvo, y salto hacia atrás, y justo, una bala golpeo el suelo...

—Estos exorcistas... ¿Cuantos son?

Ya llevan derrotando a muchos, y aún siguen.

— ¡Suficiente!

El Castaño iria en contra de Izuko...

—Hyodo-kun, sigue, nosotros nos encargaremos. Dijo su compañero espadachin.

Issei lo miró serio, y corrió hacia el altar:

—Kiba, Koneko-chan... despues de esto... ¡Me llamaran Issei!

El Castaño patea lo que tapaba las escaleras hacia el salón donde estaba su amiga. Y rápidamente entra.

— (Issei-kun, tu te encargas del resto)

...

...

...

 **Pov Issei**

Por fin llegue.. pero no me gustó lo que me encontre.

— ¡Asia!

Ella estaba encadenada a una cruz, apenas estaba consiente, me di cuentas por sus leves movimientos.

— Issei...san. Apenas logre escucharla.

— ¡Me sorprende que hayas logrado llegar aqui!

Observe quien dijo, y era otro Ángel Caído, que tanto desean el [Sacred Gear] de Asia.

Corrí, con todo lo que podía, no dejare morir a Asia.

— ¡Exorcistas deténgalo!

Un grupo de exorcistas vinó hacia mí.

— ¡No los soporto!

Con mucha energía, rostizo a aquellos que me querían detener.

— ¡Asia!

Ya llegue, juro que mato a ese tipo.

 **Pov Normal**

El Castaño se estaba acercando a la monja y al Caído que la mantenía encadenada.

Asia, estaba feliz… por fin tanto sufrimiento acabaría…

—Agh.

Pero Issei fue detenido.

— ¡Issei-san!

Por dos lanzas que atravesaron sus piernas.

El Castaño vio la dirección de donde llegaron esos ataques.

—Te equivocaste si creíste habernos derrotado.

Los Caídos que con los que anteriormente luchó.

—Yako... Rayco.

Ahí estaban, pero estaban heridos.

¿Cómo no pudo aplicar más fuerza en los ataques? Si hubiera sido asi. Ellos no estarían aquí.

Pero un grito de dolor alertó a Issei.

Pues a Asia se le extraía su [Sacred Gear].

— ¡Asia!

Cuanta impotencia…

— ¡Maldición! Trataba de pararse.

Cuanta debilidad.

Los dos Caídos presentes, responsables de que el Castaño no pueda ponerse de pies reían.

Issei grito de dolor, puesto que una lanza de luz le fue clavada en su hombro.

—Mira, no crees que fuiste agresiva. Dijo Rayco, a la caído que hizo aparición.

—Ese maldito me dejo herida, me molesta que siga vivo.

—Qué pena chico, luchaste tanto, para que al final no puedas hacer nada.

Issei, solo se maldecía, porque una vez más, no fue capaz de darse cuenta de ese ataque, y ahora lo paga.

Seguiría quejándose…

— Asia.

Si no fuera porque a su amiga…

— ¡Asiaaaaaaaa!

Se le fue extraído su poder.

—Issei…san.

— Asia, perdóname, no creí que esto pasaría. Decía entre lágrimas.

—No te… preocupes… amigo… no es tu… culpa.

— (Asia)

La inocente Rubia murió.

…

…

…

Los Demonios Sitri y Gremory ganaron… los Caídos fueron derrotados, y de ellos solo sus plumas quedaron. Pero el Freed escapó y ahora ellos se dirigían a la Iglesia… al llegar se encontraron con Kiba y Koneko, pero estos tenían algunas heridas, y se mostraban cansados. Al frente… estaba Izuko.

— ¿Quién eres? Pregunto la Pelirroja.

—Soy Izuko, y quiero decirles algo.

— ¡Hazte a un lado!

—Y si me niego.

—Si no lo haces… te mato.

Los Demonios presentes, nunca vieron a la heredera Gremory hacer una amenaza, de verdad les sorprendió.

—Tranquila, no pienso bloquearles, solo les diré… que no vayan, solo correrán peligro.

Eso descoloco a todos.

—Bajo su propia responsabilidad. Flotó —Hasta luego. Y se fue volando.

…

Raynare se dirigía a la Iglesia, junto a los demonios e Issei, pero cuando iba volando, vio que alguien volaba en sentido contrario. Al estar frente a frente, hablaron.

—Izuko.

—Raynare.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No puedo responderte ahora, pero te diré esto… no vayas, es peligroso.

—Aunque lo sea iré.

—Este bien. Procedía a retirarse.

—Quisiera atacarte pero ahora… no tengo tiempo para pelear.

—Otro día. Y se fue

…

…

…

Solo veía, a su amiga… que yacía muerta… tan poco tiempo que paso con ella… pero cuanto cariño le tenía…

Pero todo eso arrebatado.

Por los Caídos quienes reían.

Lo que nadie sabía es que…

"Cuando este completo, acabara con todos lo que dudaron"

Voces conocidas, pero no reconocibles para el Castaño.

"Controlaremos esta cosa a nuestro gusto"

Podía recordar.

"Y sea como sea…"

Y una aura negra…

"Ganaremos"

Todo ese poder maligno, se sintió en solo una persona.

Issei.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Gritaba de dolor.

De tristeza

Y de…

— ¡Malditooooos!

Odio

El cuerpo del Castaño se empezó a ser rodeado, por una viscosa sustancia negra.

Un asqueroso color negro.

Sus propias manos rasgaban su propia piel.

Manos en que unas garras aparecían, e iban creciendo poco a poco.

Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer.

Pero algo tan impactante

[Explosión Dragón Black]

La Boosted Gear hizo aparición en el brazo del Castaño.

Sus alas aparecieron en su espalda… que ahora lucían diferentes.

Más oscuras y grandes, con una apariencia afilada.

Su cuerpo empezó a ganar zonas escamosas.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

Sus pies, parecían más hueso.

Y sus manos desaparecieron, dejando unos afilados huesos negros, tan filosos como dagas.

Su boca obtuvo colmillos, dignos de una bestia, y sobresalía una lengua con una luenga de final puntudo, saliendo de su boca.

—Que… que es eso.

La chica caído estaba aterrada… retrocedió un paso.

Pero fue lo único que hizo.

Porque si ya poder darse cuenta, estaba en el suelo muerta, partida a la mitad, por su cintura, y sus viseras a la vista.

En ese momento los demonios llegaron, y vieron a la mujer asesinada en el suelo. Algunos no pudieron evitar vomitar en el caso de algunas de las chicas Sitri.

Yako trato de defenderse, pero ahora esa bestia, mordido su cuello, mientras el solo gritaba de dolor y agonía.

Con un fuerte aprieto de mandíbulas, "Issei" arranco carne del cuello de su victima, haciéndolo caer al suelo, mientras el caído se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

Pero eso no daba fin. Aunque ya muerto, la bestia cortó todo el abdomen del cadáver, y seguía con cada parte. Hasta que finalizó pisándole la cabeza, aplastándola y esparciendo sus restos.

— ¿E…ese es… Hy...Hyodo-kun? Pregunto el Rey Sitri aterrada.

— S…si…puedo…sentir…sus piezas.

La bestia miro a Rayco. Su próximo objetivo.

—No, no. ¡Aléjate! Creó una lanza, para dar contra la bestia. Pero esta fue detenida por la cola, que algún momento le creció.

"Issei" sujetando la lanza… atravesó el estómago del Caído que escupió sangre, y sorprendentemente abrió su boca de manera imposible, y mordió la cabeza de este, arrancándosela.

El jefe del asesinato de la monja, veía todo aterrado, aunque ahora poseía la curación, tanto daño no podría ser curado, y menos si es de manera rápida como lo hieren… pero antes de poder seguir pensando….

— ¡Aaaaaah! Su brazo derecho fue cortado.

Pareció que la bestia no le agrado el grito…y le corto la cabeza… muerte rápida… eso paso.

Notó la presencia de los demonios, y fue contra ellos. Quienes los más rápidos, salvaron a los que no reaccionaron.

Saji a su novia y ama.

La torre Sitri a su compañera Peón.

El Caballero Sitri a la torre Gremory.

El Caballero Gremory a la Reina Sitri.

Y Akeno a su Ama.

Raynare que llego hace poco, llevándose la sorpresa de que Issei se había vuelto aquel monstruo, también logro esquivarlo.

Kiba, decidió detener a Issei por la fuerza, pues él sabía que no era consiente, más bien, todos los hicieron… el Sekiryuutei debía parar.

Koneko fue atrapada por la cola de Issei, quien la azoto contra el suelo, y luego la tiro contra una pared.

Kiba fue detenido su ataque de espadas, y lo golpearon en el rostro con una patada.

Saji le hicieron un corte en su pecho y pierna izquierda.

A los otros casos iguales.

No se iba a detener, Rías lo sabía… y usó lo que creía nunca usar… el sistema de seguridad de las piezas.

La bestia detuvo su ataque, y empezó a gritar de dolor.

— ¡Que haces Rías! Grito Sona.

No le gustaba lo que hacía, se sentía horrible con ella misma, usar ese mecanismo… para detenerlo… y no con su poder… débil… era muy débil… no pudo proteger a su familia… y ahora estaba lastimada.

Con más fuerza, llego al máximo control sobre su Peón.

Y este calló sobre el suelo.

Y volvió a la normalidad.

…

…

…

Despertaba, con un terrible dolor de cabeza… ¿Qué paso ayer?

— ¡Ise!

Volteó a ver, y ahí estaba su novia.

— Ray ¿Qué pasa?

La mencionada no respondió, solo lo abrazó.

—Me alegro que estés bien.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Caíste inconsciente y la heredera Gremory me ayudo a traerte.

—Raynare lo siento, por los problemas que te cause.

—No te preocupes.

—Ray, tengo…que hablar con Bucho…ya regreso.

La Pelinegra sabia del asunto… pero ella no era la adecuada para decirle.

—Está bien, ve. La chica le besó.

…

…

…

La Pelirroja estaba preocupada, por su peón, y furiosa, consigo misma, por su culpa su familia sufrió lo que no debía.

—Buenos días.

No tenía ganas de hablar pero vio quien era y…

— ¡Ise! Corrió a abrazarlo. —Me alegra que te encuentres bien.

—Perdona me Bucho… por desobedecerte, no debí hacerlo.

—No te disculpes…

—Debo hacerlo… no pude… rescatar a Asia.

—Con respecto a eso…

— ¿Issei-san?

El Castaño solo pudo, voltear la mirada… y vio a su amiga.

—Asia… ¡Asia! El Castaño corrió hacia la Rubia y la abrazó fuertemente. —Me alegra que estés bien.

—Yo…yo… Tartamudeaba la ex monja con un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?

—Anoche…cuando caistes inconsciente… decidí reencarnarla… devolví su [Sacred Gear] y lo hice… ¿te molesta?

—Se lo agradezco… ¿Pero Asia?

—A mi…no me molesta…

—Pero eso significa que no podrás orar.

—No importa, mientras esté contigo…

—De verdad muchas gracias… Bucho…

— ¿Qué pasa?

El Castaño se puso de rodillas y dijo:

—De verdad perdóneme.

La Pelirroja se acercó a Issei y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ya te dije…que no te preocupes…te perdono.

Todo visto por la Rubia que parecía enojada…pero que linda se veía.

—Buenos días. Dijo el Rubio entrando al club seguido de la Loli. —Buenos días Issei-kun.

—Buenos días Issei-sempai.

—Buenos días.

—Ara ara, parece que ya estamos todos. Dijo la "Reina" Gremory quien llego con un carrito en donde llevaba un pastel.

—Ahora que todos estamos presentes, celebremos la bienvenida a nuestra nuevo miembro Asia Argento.

— ¡Hi! Dijeron todos con entusiasmo

 **%%%##%%##%%**

 **Trip inocent of D**

 **Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora**

Issei esta corriendo pero se detiene cuando un circulo mágico de color rojo aparece bajo sus pies, el castaño voltea a ver hacia atrás y mira que encima de una pequeña colina esta Rías viéndolo con una sonrisa.

 **Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe**

Koneko tiene extendido su brazo derecho simulando un golpe, aparece su rostro, Kiba tiene empuñada su espada, aparece su rostro, Akeno esta puesto su traje de sacerdotisa y su brazo extendido hacia arriba, aparece su rostro.

 **Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara**

Asia esta viendo a cierto lugar pero voltea hacia al frente y sonrie, se ve la ventana de una iglesia y pasa a una Raynare completamente desnuda en la habitación de Issei durmiendo.

 **Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume**

Issei tiene su Boosted Gear activada y con ella golpea a Donashek, este retrocede, Kalawarner ataca con una lanza en mano, Issei la desvía, Mittlet, Kalawarner y Donashek retroceden y lanzan un ataque combinado contra Issei, pero el castaño esquiva el ataque con un movimiento, carga un Dragón shot lo lanza.

 **Shoudou wo toki hanate!**

Rías hace aptecer un circulo magico.

 **Kake meguri tsumoru ishi**

La imagen de Issei aparece, estse acerca.

 **Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai**

A los lados de Issei aparecen Kiyoshi y Rías, la pelirroja al lado izquierdo y el pequeño castaño al lado derecho, aparece el rostro de Rías feliz y luego uno llorando.

 **Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete**

Aparece Raiser cargando una flama en su mano con una sonrisa arrogante, Issei esta al frente de el mirándolo con odio mientras su Boosted Gear brilla de color verde y estos dos chocan sus puños con sus respectivos ataques.

 **Ashita ni kaeru ima wo**

Aparece el club de lo oculto y Raynare en su forma de Yumma y Kiyoshi sentado en su regazo todos con una mano extendida.

 **Mata rinne suru tomoshibi**

Issei esta cayendo con su uniforme un tanto roto, herido y algunas quemaduras.

 **Sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai**

Issei mientras cae más rapido es atrapado por Rías que al agarrarli lo abraza con cariño y acaricias su mejilla, despues Issei esta a la entrada de el viejo edificio junto a sus compañeros de nobleza y Yumma, Akeno lo abraza por el lado izquierdo mientras acaricia su mejilla derecha, Asia al ver esto lo abraza por el lado derecho rodeando su cuello y Yumma alver a las dos chicas abraza a Issei por atras, la camara se aleja y se ve como las tres chicas jalan al castaño hacia ellas, Rías mira esto desde la ventana del club, para cambiar a la imagen de un tablero de ajederez.

 **%%##%%##%%**

 **Con esto damos fin al comienzo de Hermano Mayor.**

 **¡La dulce Asia ya está en el Harem!**

 **No se si es por mi mente pervertida, pero fijense que ya estoy planeando un Harem para Kiyoshi.**

 **Por cierto...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **NO OLVIDES LEER LAS NOTAS FINALES.**

 **%%##%%##%%**

 **Epilogo**

Ya es de noche, y todos duermen en la Residencia Hyodo, cada uno en su habitación, y parece que todos lo disfrutan...

Pero alguien es la excepción.

— [Maldito Compañero, por tu culpa no puedo dormir]. Maldecía el Dragón Emperador Rojo.

Debido a los ronquidos del Castaño no lograba conciliar el sueño, ya había intentado despertarlo y decirle al muy desgraciado que se tape la maldita boca y deje dormir. Pero el muy flojo no despertaba.

— [Compañero despierta]

Y en vez de despertarlo, los ronquidos se hicieron aún más fuertes, haciendo que Ddraig se arrepintiera.

Maldecia el que las havitaciones esten un tanto alejadas, si estuvieran más cerca, los demás residentes oirian sus ronquidos y vendrian a despertarlo. Pero la cosa no es asi.

Cada vez que el Castaño roncaba, abria la boca, y al cerrarla, liberaba un silbido, aunque era gracioso, para Ddraig ya era molesto.

Pensó y pensó en una manera de cayar a su portador... hasta que.

— [Eje...jejejeje] Este libero una risa, mientras pensaba una buena travesura.

La mano derecha del Castaño brillo, y al cesar, apareción Ddraig versión Chibi, este voló hacia la puerta... la abrió, bajó a la cocina, y en la mesa del comedor, habia una botella, la agarró y regreso a la habitación.

Y alli, el Castaño seguia roncando... lastima.

El Dragoncito, retiro la tapa de la botella. Y dejo caer todo la sustancia que esta contenia en la boca de Issei, que por cierto el liquido era color rojo.

El Chico se lo tragó todo. Y Ddraig esperaba...hasta que...

El rostro del Castaño se torno rojo, frunció el ceño, humo parecia salir de su nariz... abrió los ojos y...

— ¡Me quemooooo!

Issei salió corriendo de su habitación, miemtras salia fuego de su boca.

— ¡Quemaaaaaa!

Ese grito despertó a todos, que bajaron a la cocina que era donde estaba el Castaño.

—Ise ¿que pasa? Pregunto la Pelinegra medio dormida.

— ¡Me quemoooo!

—Pero que te paso...

En eso Ddraig llega por detrás de la chica con la botella agarrada.

— ¿Que es eso? La chica miró la etiqueta. — ¿¡Salsa picante!? ¿¡Le diste a beber eso!?

— [No dejaba de roncar] Respondió el Dragón con sus ojos de punto.

— ¡Necesito aguaaaa!

— Aqui llega el agua. Decia Kiyoshi con una manguera que quen sabe de donde saco, y un uniforme de bombero, que quien sabe de donde saco. El abrió la llave y gran chorro de agua choco contra Issei, que fue empujado hacia el sillón, quedando completamente dormido. —De girando voy a ser bombero. Dijo mientras sonreía.

Y ahí... término un hermoso día.

 **%%##%%##%%**

 **12082 palabras, ¿que opinan?, hace tiempo que no actualizo este fic...me tarde mucho.**

 **Que les pareció.**

 **Saben? Siento que este fic se ve abandonado...no hubieron Review (¿Talves porque no es hentai?).**

 **Lamento la demora, tenia pensado publicarlo ayer, pero no se pudo, asi que hoy 1/junio/2017 se lo mando, solo porque ya no yuve tiempo para hacerlo en mayo, queria cumplir la regla de actualizar esta historia cada mes.**

 **...**

 **AHORA LAS VOTACIONES.**

 **Les Aclaro que esta sera mi manera de publicar, ponganse serios, yo publucare según vuestra opinión.**

 **Asi sera:**

 **#Hermano Mayor: Si auieren este fic.**

 **#Dragón Titan: Si quieren mi otro fic, ahi vayan si aún no lo han leido.**

 **#Nuevo fic DxD: Nuevo proyecto de DxD**

 **Y por ultimo.**

 **#Nuevo fic Juego: Nuevo proyecto de un juego muy cool.**

 **Eso seria.**

 **Le agradezo a ReyEvolution por la ayuda en la elaboracion de este capitulo.**

 **Resulta que hubo un contratiempo en este capitulo...y no lo hize rapido.**

 **PREGUNTAAAAAA**

 **¿Me pueden recomendar un buen anime Shonen? Aparte de Dragón Ball, quiero uno que me deje asi 0.0**

 **Soy malo con las peleas, asi que quiero eso para mejorar.**

 **Recuerden que pueden pasar por mi Facebook Josdark.**

 **Los quiero mucho... Pero más a mi.**

 **...**

 **No olvides comentar y dejar tu voto al final, eso si quieres comentar, pero el voto si hazlo...**

 **O Ddraig hirá a tu habitación en la noche, y pondrá salsa picante en tu boca.**

 **Eso si BIEN PICANTE.**

 **CHAO.**

 **MUAJAJAJAJA.**


	7. Volví

**Capitulo ¿6?**

 **Hola soy Dark y te apuesto un shampoo de fresa, a que hoy es jueves. A no ser que leas esto el martes o el miercoles o los demás dias de la semana.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Después de muuuuuuuuucho tiempo, (y que me chingaran el celular) logré hacerme con una tablet carajo, sip, por una escribo.**

 **¿No les da alegria que el ya no tener Cel me retenga?**

 **Lamentablemente lo que tenia se me fue, ahi mis memes y mis imagenes de hentai... (olviden eso) pudé hacer que el celular se bloqué por medio de internet, o eso creo.**

 **Bueno eso ya no importa.**

 **DIAOLOGOS**

 **Habra unos ligeros cambios en las ¿habladurias? asi que, se las anoto.**

 **-Hola. :Cositas normales.**

 **-[Por favor no sigas]. : Ddraig o cualquier fenomeno encerrado en las Sacred Gear.**

 **\- "Traidor". : Pensamientos o ¿telepaticurias? cuando un personaje habla con alguien mentalmente. Tambien podria ser un Troll (Azazel) o Siscon (Sirzechs) e incluso una preciosura (Rias) hablando por un holograma, telefono o circulo magico telecomunicativo. O incluso palabras recordadas. Cosas asi.**

 **\- (De ella) : Esto no es un dialogo exactamente, sería algo que usaría en un caso para explicar algo más a fondo...**

 **Oh cojines (¿?) esto se fue de largo, bueno, los dejo con el cap.**

Habia una vez...

 **Fin**

 **Chao**

 **...**

 **(Naaaah ahora si. Pero antes)**

 **NO OLVIDES LEER LAS NOTAS FINALES.**

 **¡Soy un demonio profesional!**

Han pasado los dias de receso, y nuevamente los estudiantes de la academia Kuoh deben regresar.

Por el momento, nos enfocamos en el Castaño ya conocido, quien por el momento se dirigía con rumbo al salón del club, ya era rutina, llegar rápido a la Academia después de llevar a Kiyoshi a la escuela, pero nuestro protagonista estaba... podría decirse, hablando con su acompañante.

\- [Y asi fue como encontré ese juego online]. -dijo Ddraig.

\- "No puedo creer que para lo unico que usas mi computador es para jugar". -respondió el Castaño.

\- [Pues claro, la verdad no entiendo ese dicho, "los computadores no son para jugar", si fuera asi ¿entonces para que inventaron los juegos?].

\- "Bueno, en eso tienes razón"

\- [Compañero te noto raro, aunque ya lo eres, pero ahora estas peor].

\- "Jaja". -se ríe sarcasticamente - "Lo que pasa es que no entiendo las palabras de Ray que me dijo hoy".

\- [Por favor compañero, es obvio el significado].

\- "Pues para mi no lo es".

\- [No me digas que las va a recordar de nuevo].

\- "Callate".

 **Flash Back**

Estaban los dos hermanos Hyodo en la sala, mientras que la Pelinegra, bueno, quien sabe que hacia.

-One-chan se esta demorando mucho.

-Si, yo pienso lo mismo.

Issei se preguntaba, ¿Porque razón su novia se estaba demorando tanto? es cierto que ella merece su tiempo, pero para la hora que hiban, ya erá tarde.

\- ¡Ya llegue! Dijo la chica siendo presente.

-Te demoraste un poquitin ¿No crees?.

-Vamos Ise, comprende a las mujeres.

\- ¡Si Oni-chan! ¡Comprende a One-chan!

\- "Pero se suponia que estabamos deacuerdo" Pensó el Castaño.

-Basta de charlas, es hora de irnos, que vamos muy tarde.

\- "Por tu culpa"

Ya después de despedirse de Kiyoshi.

\- ¿Sabes Ise?

-Dime.

-Que suerte estar al lado.

\- ¿Que?

 **Fin del Flash Back**

\- [¡Claro que tiene sentido tonto!]

\- "¡Pero que yo no lo entiendo! ¡Y no soy un tonto!" Se defendia el Castaño.

\- [¡Entonces eres un idiota!].

\- "¡Tampoco!"

Pero ahora, terminemos esta escena.

...

...

"Recuerda estas palabras... tu solo eres un arma"

...

...

El Castaño había llegado al saón y se dispone a entrar.

\- ¿¡Hay alguien!?. -dijo ya dentro -Esto ¿acaso esto es un sosten? -Tomó la prenda en sus manos.

Luego voltea su vista hacia la ducha, donde se podia escuchar una suave voz, una que siempre reconoceria.

\- ¡Acaso! ¿Es de Asia? ¡Au! -se quejo al recibir un golpe tras su cabeza.

-Eso es un crimen Issei-senpai. Dijo la loli peliblanca haciendo presencia.

-Koneko-chan...-

\- ¿Issei-san? -dijo la Rubia saliendo de la ducha con una toalla tapando su cuerpo.

-El robo de ropa interior es un crimen.

\- ¿Crimen? -la ex-monja parecia confundida.

\- ¡No es lo que crees! ¡Lo que pasa es que estaba llegando y de repente me cayó en la cara! -se excusaba el Castaño trantando de volver a colgar la prenda, pero esta se volvió a caer.

-Perdón. Pensé que no habría problema si la ponía a secar dentro.

\- ¡No hay problema! Se que éste es el único lugar que tienes.

-Antes de entrar a la escuela, Bucho me preometió encontrarme un lugar para vivir.

Tras finalizar los dias de descanso, Rias Gremory decidió que la Rubia entraria a estudiar. Cosa que a ella le agradó la idea.

\- ¿Ejercicios matutinos? -preguntó el Castaño a su ama que estaba frente a el.

-Durante estos ultimos dia me di cuenta que estoy olvidando tu estado.

\- ¿Sabe Bucho? Eso sonó raro.

\- [Y luego que no eres mal pensado]. -se burló el Dragón.

\- "Silencio te dije".

-Pasare por ti todos los dias a las 5:00.

-Pero...

-Está decidido, comenzamos mañana.

-Si, si, es una buena idea. -dijo el Castaño dandose la vuelta -Me retiró a repartir estas cositas -arrefiriendose a las tarjetas de invocación.

-Buena suerte. -dijo la Pelirroja.

El Castaño solo se fue.

-Asia -dijo a su alfil.

\- ¿Si?

-Es sobre tu casa.

La Rubia veia a su ama curiosamente

 **X=X=X=X=X**

 **Larval stage plannig sympathy (openning)**

 **Tomoni mou ichido tachiagare**

Issei se levanta alrededor de un campo rodeado de fuego

 **Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasa you ni**

Issei al levantarse hace unos movimientos bruscos para despues alzar su boosted gear haciendo que esta emita un gran desteyo verde.

 **Futatabi otozureta yoake ni megasamete**

Rías abre las ventanas del club de lo oculto para mostrar una noche muy clara y despejada

 **Kimi o Omoidasu yume no tochu**

Todo el club saluda a Rias y ella les da una sonrisa, despues pasa a un escenario donde hay muchas espadas, luego aparece todo el consejo estudiantil, Kiyoshi está en los hombros de Issei

 **Me no mae no zanzou susumanai**

Issei y Kiba se ponen en guardia para enfrentarse contra Xenovia y a Irina quienes portan sus excalibur

 **Ashidori Touzakatte yuku hirikina boku**

Issei esta corriendo y atras de el se puede ver a Azazel, aparece Vali normal y luego en balance breaker

 **Taisetsuna mono wa doko ni aru?**

Akeno pasa de tener una mano en su menton a disparar un rayo, Koneko aparece y lanza una pata con su pierna Izquierda, Asia retrocede un poco aparece su familiar y lanza un rayo azul, Raynare invoca unas lanzas de luz y las arroja.

 **Ashita o shiniiru nara wasuneraide**

La imagen de Kiba aparece y esta se va acercando a el para pasar a su imagen frontal donde se ve que pasa de una mirada tranquila y serena a una mirada llena de odio e ira, invocando una espada de un circulo magico, Rías esta en medio de un bosque nevado.

 **Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumi da su toki**

Irina ataca a Issei con su espada y este evita el ataque, Xenovia tambien ataca pero Issei lo vuelve a esquivar para poner unos sellos en ella dandoles un toque con la palma de su mano

 **Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru**

Issei semi levanta la boosted gear mientras su joya ilumina, dejando paralizadas a Xenovia e Irina, pasando a una imagen donde aparece el rostro de Kiba con notante enojo dividido su espacio por una espada al otro lado hay un grupo de chicos

 **Hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risoude wa**

Una especie de barrera que cubre la academia se rompe, una puerta que esta sellada con una cinta amarilla y cerrada con un candado y cadenas se va acercando mostrando su interior en la que hay una oscuridad en la que se ve una figura con unos brillantes ojos rojos

 **Sugu ni kiete shimaukara**

Asia esta en solo un delantal con un cucharon en la mano derecha soriendo, Koneko esta cargando su maleta mirando hacia atras, Akeno esta vestida con una bata transparente un poco mojada dejando ver un poco su piel sonriendo, Raynare está cargando unas bolsas

 **Towa e tsudzuku kawa su chikai**

Issei toma la mano de Rías y ascienden en un vuelo con la mano de Issei en la boosted gear iluminando

 **Furue dashita karada no soko kara**

Issei está en el mismo campo de fuego alzando su brazo para luego elevarse en un vuelo mientras activa su balance breaker

 **-xx-xx-xx-**

Un nuevo dia, es una nueva melodia, que te llenará de alegria.

Dejando el lado poetico, los rayos del sol hacen presentes una vez más.

El sonido de una alarma empezaba a sonar en la habitación del Castaño.

"Ya es de mañana, por favor despierta" repertía aquel fabuloso despertador.

La mano de quien ya sabemos de quien es, presionó el boton, apagando la alarma.

\- ¿Apenas son las 4:30? -volvió a acostarse - ¡Las 4:30! ¡Bucho, ya bajo!

...

Ahora nuestro protagonista estaba corriendo, mientras tras el, hiba su ama en bicicleta.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡No corras de manera tan perezosa! -exclamo la chica.

-Pero Bucho, tengo sueño.

\- ¡No permitire que mis sirvientas sean debiles!

\- ¡Bucho que mala es usted! ¡Nunca me dijo que para ser un demonio tendría que ser atleta!

\- ¡Si tienes energias para quejarte entonces otras 40 vueltas!

\- ¡No Bucho! ¡Ya me callo pero no más!

Ahora el Castaño estaba sentado mientras su ama, le ayudaba con un estiramiento.

\- ¡Se me haran goma los huesos!

Estiramiento que parecia destruirle las extremidades de tanto "estirar"

-Entiende, en el mundo de los demonios es muy importante la parte superior del cuerpo, en especial tu Issei.

En ese momento, al Castaño se le vinó a la mente una imagén suya, el tenia todo lo que era torso y brazos ya desarrollados sus musculos, pero de la cintura para abajo tenia las piernas flaquitas. Se le fueron unas carcajadas.

\- ¡Se me va ir el desayuno! -exclamó el peón Gremory.

\- ¡Aún no has desayunado! -recalco la Pelirroja

-Es cierto ¡Entonces tengo hambre!

-Escucha, hay un motivo para fortalecer tu cuerpo, tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente.

Ahora, el Castaño estaba flexionando los brazos aguantando su propio peso, y el de su ama, que estaba sentada sobre el...

-Esta bien. Once... Doce... Trece... "Esta sensación en mi espalda... es tan..."

La Pelirroja dio unas palmadas al Castaño, y este no aguanto más y se cayó.

-Siento pesamientos indecentes. La forma en como mueves tu pelvis es pervertida.

-Pero... Entiende que en esta posición mis sentidos masculinos estan al maximo. -mientras cerraba sus ojos, queriendo volver a dormir.

-Nuestra invitada debería llegar pronto. -dijo viendo a diferentes lados.

\- ¿Invitada? ¿¡Vendrá Akeno-san!? -pregunto emocionado.

\- ¡No!

El Castaño bajo su cabeza desilucionado.

\- ¡Perdon! Issei-san. Buchou-san! En verdad me diculpo por llegar... -antes de que la sonriente Rubia llegara, se cayó al suelo. - ¿Porque siempre me caigo?

Y todo a la vista de su amigo y ama.

-Aqui tienes. -dijo la ex-monjita mientras le servía e té al Castaño.

-Muchas Gracias. -agradeció. -Asia ¿Que haces aqui?. -preguntó

-Bucho-san me dijo que viniera.

-Bucho ¿porque le pediste a Asia que viniera? -pregunó ahora a su ama, quien tenia la mirada distraida y no respndía - ¿Bucho?

En ese momento,la Pelirroja pareció reaccionar.

\- ¿Que pasa Bucho?

-Bueno, vamos con Asia.

\- ¿Ir a donde?

-A tu casa, Issei.

Tras eso, los tres se levantaron de donde estabn sentados, y movieron patitas ¡Hacia la residencia Hyodo!.

Y como tan logico es, tras caminar por unos tantos minutos ¡Llegaron!

\- ¿ esta pasando? -preguntó Issei al ver cajas en la entrada de su casa.

-Ésas son mis pertenencias. -respondió la Rubia a lo que el Castaño la miro sorprendido -Fue inesperadamente conveninte... -

Y de eso e chico vio a su ama esperando una respuesta.

-Asi es. A partir de hoy, Asia vivira contigo.

\- ¡¿Que?!

-Por favor cuida de mi. -Pidió la mencionada.

-Cuando le pregunte donde vivir, ella me dijo que en tu casa.

¡No me puedes decir eso tan repentinamente!

\- ¿Porque? -preguntó la inocente Rubia.

-Bueno, pues... sera dificil... decirselo a Kiyoshi... y Ray. -explicó.

-No te preocupes, si es por el Caido... la sacamos de la casa y resuelto.

\- ¡A que te refieres con sacarlo!

-Vamos, vamos, es una broma. -se excusaba la Pelirroja.

\- ¿Pero que tal si no estan decuerdo? -pensó en voz alta el actual encargado de la casa.

-Por favor, piensas que serían capaces de rechazar a tan linda niña. -dijo la heredera Gremory colocandose detras de la Rubia abrazandola cariñosamente, mientras la mencionada tenia un lindo rubor. -Hasta es tan adorable que parece irreal.

Issei al ver a las dos chicas, tuvó que taparse la nariz para evitar un derrame nasal, verlas de esa forma le estaba matando.

eso tiene razón -dijo resignado. -Esta bien entremos.

Tras eso el Castaño saca sus llaves del bolsillo y abre la puerta permitiendo entrar a las dos invitadas.

\- ¡Ise donde estuviste! pense que... -hizó presencia la Pelinegra, quien tenia una mirada un poco perezosa, dando señal de que hace poco despertó, dejo de preocuparse por el que anteriormente menciono y cambio de tema - ¡¿Pero quien es está adorable chica?! -se pusó al lado de la Rubiecita y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras rosaba su mejilla con la chica.

\- ¿Verdad que es adorable? -opino igual la Pelirroja. Quien abrazaba a la ex-monja por la espalda.

-Si, si lo es.

Issei veia todo el momento con una cara confundida. Pues ¿Desde cuando la Pelinegra y su Ama se llevaban tan bien? Una sola respuesta para eso... misterios de la vida.

-[Pero que escena Yuri tan buena] -hablo el Dragon Gales a su portador mentalmente.

\- "¡No empieces! Tan temprano y ya sales con tus ocurrencias" -

-[Solo miralas]

El Castaño solo se dio un "Facepalm"

\- ¿Que pasa? -dijo una voz tan suavecita que detuvó el momento femenino.

Era Kiyoshi. Quien llegaba con su clasica pijama de una camiseta con un estampado de una esfera del dragon de 4 estrellas y un pantalon rojo claro. Tenia una mano sobandose el ojo izquierdo, pues parecia que por el alboroto se despertó. Y su otro ojo, cerrado.

Como si de un Angel se tratara, cuando el Castañito abrió sus ojos, revelando su mirada color marrón, luces parecieron ver las 3 chicas. Quienes cayeron al suelo con filo un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus narices y repetian cosa como "Mucho kawaii para el cuerpo" o "Que lindo". Si, hasta Asia también.

-Oni-chan ¿Que pasó? -pregunto el menor de los hermanos.

-No lo se. -respondió con una mirada aún más confundida.

-[Por las 7 vidas de un gato, este niño mata solo con la mirada] -pensó Ddraig.

Pero una vez más, sigamos con la siguiente parte.

¡Pasa!

-Asi que Asia-chan ¿verdad? -dijo la Pelinegra,

-Si. -respondió la mencionda.

-Por favor no lo tomes a mal, ¿pero quiza otra casa sería más adecuada para una estudiante de intercambio?.

-Pero Issei-san es mi salvador.

\- "No se porque pero me siento como si no estuviera aqui" -pensó el Castaño.

\- ¿Salvador?

-Si. El es quien me a ayudado desde que llegue a Japon. Asi que me sentiría más tranquila estando bajo el mismo techo que Issei-san.

-Asia... -se sorprendía de la manera de como se expresaba su amiga de él.

-Pero, si hay algún problema, retiraré mi petición.

\- ¿Que? ¡No te preocupes Asia! no hay ningún problema. -apoyó el Castaño.

-Si, es cierto ¿Que opinas Kiyoshi-chan? -pregunto la Pelinegra.

El Castañito quien estaba tomandose un jugo de uva contestó: -¡Si! -rapida la respuesta, muy rapida.

-Y ¿Que tal si le enseñamos como ser, una buena esposa Japonesa? -propusó la Pelirroja que anteriormente veia la conversa.

\- ¿Esposa? -dijo confundido el Castañito.

\- ¡Esposa! -dijo el Castaño.

\- ¡Si! ¡Es una buena idea! ¡Asia-chan seras una buena esposa Japonesa! -decia entusiasmada la Pelinegra, tomandole las manos a la Rubia.

-Muchas gracias. -agradeció la chica.

-Entonces está todo resuelto. -dijo satisfecha la Rey Gremory,

-Esto... dejeme aclarar que aprender a ser una esposa y ser mi esposa son dos cosas totalmente distintas.

Ante lo dicho por Issei, la Pelirroja voltea su vista hacia arriba y con gesto bajo pronuncia -Una esposa -tan bajo que solo el Castaño escucho.

\- ¿Bucho?

...

Caminando a su salón de clases, el 2-B, **(ejem, con esa información creo que ya saben quien es, ejem)** no tenía pensado hacer más nada durante las clases, ningun plan. Por su compañero, ya no podía aguantar más, ¡tenía sueño!

-Mira, mira, son enormes. -logró escuchar una voz dentro de su salón.

-Tienes razón, ¿como crees que se sientan? -dijo otra voz.

-Por como parecen deben ser suavecitos y esponjocitos.

Pensando que fue suficiente con lo que oyó, decidió entrar.

Y como presentía, tenía razón.

-Chicos, me sorprende que lleguen tan temprano. -dijo el Castaño.

-Pues claro, si no, nos es imposible estar tranquilos con nuestro entretenimiento.

-Si, y ahora cual es su denominado "entretenimiento".

-Oh, señor Issei ¿acaso quieres saber?

-Vamos Motohama, es solo por curiosidad.

\- ¡Pues tu curiosidad será respondida. - dijo el miembro del duo pervertido de la academia quitandole una revista a cierto calvo que está a su lado.

\- ¡Devuelvemela Motohama!

\- ¡Callate Matsuda que no ves que Issei quiere ver!

-Que solo es curiosidad.

-Mira, es el nuevo volumen de "Boing Boing Oppais" -dijo el de gafas con una sonrisota.

\- ¿"Boing Boing Oppais"? -pregundo dudoso. -que nombre tan raro.

-Hay callate tontossei, sabiendo eso no te lo hubiera mostrado. -volteo la cara, tras decir el raro insulto.

-Perdon, perdon, pero aún asi ¿porque lo ven?.

\- ¿Quieres ver el contenido? -le ofreció el calvo al Castaño.

-No gracias, hay si yo paso. -rechazo la oferta.

-Por cierto Issei, ¿sabías que llegaran unas estudiantes de intercambio a la academia? -dijo Motohama.

-No, la verdad no lo sabía. -fingió ignorancia, pues el sabía de antemano quienes llegarán.

-Tu si que no te informas.

\- ¡Oye Matsuda ya parale! ¡Que ya estan llegando los demas! -trató el Castaño hacer que su viejo amigo dejara su revista.

\- ¡No me importa!

-Talvez también lleguen las nuevas.

\- ¿Que querias que guardara? -de un momento a otro el ya no tenía la revista en mano. Y ya estaba guardada.

\- ¿Eh? No, ya nada. -rió un poco nervioso.

Y después de eso llegarón todos los demás estudiantes llegaron y el profesor.

-Bueno jovenes, guarden silencio. -dijo el profesor -Adelante pueden pasar.

\- "Que no pase nada, que no pase nada" -repitía varias veces el Castaño en su mente.

-Mi nombre es Asia Argento. Hay muchas cosas que no sé acerca de este país, asi que me disculpo con anticipación.

Ante eso todo los hombre hicieron un alboroto.

\- ¡Una chica Rubia! -exclamo contento Matsuda.

-Busto: 82. Cintura: 50. Cadera: 82. ¡Bien!

\- "Ya veo... asi que también está en mi clase. ¿Bucho arregló esto?"

-Actualmente resido en la casa de Hyodo Issei-san.

\- ¡Que! - dijeron al unisioso todos los compañeros de clase del Castaño, mientras le decian con los ojos "Maldito" asustandolo.

La situación no fue tan mala... hasta que...

-Me llamo Yuma Amano, un gusto estudiar con ustedes.

Y más escandalo.

\- "¡Esto está fuera de los calculos!" -pensó

-[Vamos compañero no creo que pase a mayores] -

\- "Gracias por tanquilizarme Ddraig"

-[No hay de que]

Volviendo al mundo real.

\- ¡Una chica Pelinegra!

-Busto: 96. Cintura: 52. Cadera: 84. ¡Perfecto!

Entonces la ahora presentada mira al Castaño diciendole solo con sus ojos:

\- "¿También les digo?

A lo cual él respondió negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

\- "Si, lo voy a decir" ← (eso dicen sus ojos)

\- "Por favor no" -y el portador de la [Boosted Gear] cerró los ojos.

-E igualmente vivo en la casa de mi novio Hyodo Issei-kun -dijo animadamente y una sonrisa traicionera.

\- "¡No tenía que decir novio! ¡Bueno ya matenme!" -resignado suspiro. - ¿Que pasa? -preguntó curiosamente. Abrió los ojos y vio a sus compañeras que tenían los ojos blancos y luego a sus compañeros que tenían una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! -podia escucharse de los hombres seguidamente.

Luego el Castaño pudo escuchar como sus compañeros celebraban. Juraría que escucho frases como "Por fin fuera del camino" o "Fuera el puto" y cosas asi. Esperaba que lo estrangularan, pero luego recuerda que su vida no es como los animes ¡y se le pasa!

-Pueden sentarse. -dio permiso el Profesor.

Y las dos chicas se sentaron. Asia detras de Issei y Raynare/Yuma al lado.

\- "¡A esto se referia con al lado!" -se dio cuenta.

-[Asi es... tarado]

\- "No era falta la ofensa"

Y tras eso las clases comenzaron... Y luego terminaron.

La noche cayo sobre la ciudad, y en una bicicleta, iban el Castaño y su amiga Rubia. Este conducía.

-De seguro estas cansada. -dijo a su acompañante.

-Para nada. Todos son muy amables conmigo, en especial tus amigos Matsuda-san y Motohama-san. -respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Pero cuando el Peón Gremory escucho los nombres de sus amigos, se puso alerta. Sabía que no eran malas personas...

\- ¿Te hicieron algo ese par de Trolles? -preguntó alarmado.

-No, solo me invitaron a una función para caballeros...

Pero a saber que cruza por la mente de ambos.

-Ah. Ignóralos.

Todos sabemos que la vida siempre quiere hacerte caer, eso nunca cambiara, porque en ese momento... pareció que nuestro dos protagonistas se cruzaron por el camino de una piedra, pasaron por encima de ella (ejemlapiedra) y casi se caen.

\- ¡Perdon! ¿Estas bien? -pregunto a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien. -respondió la chica, cosa que lo tranquilizo.

El Castaño notó que su amiga, le estaba abrazando, pero recordo que cuando pasaron sobre la piedra pudo agarrarse para no caer.

Por más pronto... llegaron al club.

-Bucho, ya llegamos. -dijo el chico a su ama, pero noto que tenía la mirada ida, asi que decidió repetirle -Bucho ya llegamos. -pero nuevamente no respondió - ¡Bucho! -exclamo pero no respondió, decir que una vena se palpo en su frente.

Mientras la Rubia extrañada a su ama veía. El Castaño decidió "despertarla". No sería nada malo hacerle lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¿Que harás Issei-san? -pregunto la exmonja.

-Nada malo Asia, solo te pido que cuando haga esta seña -dijo girando su dedo. -Te des la vuelta.

\- ¿Porque?

-Creeme, no querras ver lo que pasara.

Confiaba en su amigo, asi que sabía que el no le haría algo malo a su ama.

-Si.

O quien sabe.

El rostro del chico se torno siniestro

Issei rapidamente se agacho, y de gatas se desplazo detras de su ama.

Cerca de su oido empezo a liberar una suave corriente de aire. Parecía que funcionaba, pues la Pelirroja parpadeo.

Issei volteo a ver a Asia, y con el dedo le dijo que voltee, ella lo hizo.

-Rias Gremory -susurro el Peón.

La Pelirroja se dio la vuelta y...

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! - grito fuertemente.

El Castaño empezó a reirse a carcajadas, mientras se sujetaba el estomago, y lagrimas salian de sus ojos. Ante la mirada curiosa de la Rubia.

Mientras que Rias estaba sentada en la esquina al lado de la ventana, con el rostro azul y los ojos blancos.

-P. porque... ¿Hiciste eso? -pregunto la Pelirroja que se levanta poco a poco.

-Eso le pasa por no poner atención cuando le hablan.

\- ¡Pero eso fue muy cruel! -ella nunca podrá olvidar ese rostro. Nunca podrá olvidar el rostro de BALAK, la cara de ese enjendro maldito del conjuro es horrorosa y más para alguien que no a visto la pelicula.

-Como sea - el Castaño volteó el rostro.

-Asia.

-¿Si?

-Quiero que esta noche hagas tu debut.

\- ¿Debut?

-Saltas al lugar en donde alguien dibujó un circulo mágico para invocar a un demonio. Entonces haces un contrato con Él o Ella. -explicó Issei a su compañera. -Pero, ¿no es demasiado pronto? Han pasado pocos dias desde que Asia se convirtió en un demonio.

-Estará bien. -dijo la Reina Gremory quien llegaba con una bandeja y unas tazas de té. -Deacuerdo a mi análisis. Asia-chan tiene el mismo potencial mágico que yo.

No olvidar decir que el Castaño quedo atonito a esa información.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó sin pode creer.

-Puede tomar total ventaja de su posición como alfil.

\- ¿Alfil?

-Es cierto, eras el unico que no lo sabías Issei. Si, Asia es un Alfil.

-Eso es maravilloso Asia-san. -elogió Kiba.

\- "Debería sentirme bien por ella, pero por alguna razón me siento mal..." -pensó el Castaño. - "No, sigo teniendo más experiencia que ella. Necesito cuidarla".

\- ¿Qué pasa, Asia? -preguntó la Pelirroja.

-Nada. Es solo que yo...

\- ¡Bucho! -exclamo Issei colocando sus manos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Dejame encargargarme de éste trabajo!

\- Issei-san...

-Bueno. Asia todavía no conoce bien las costumbres de éste país. Creo que debería adaptarse un poco más.

El Castaño y los demás logrron escuchar como alguien estaba llegando.

-Acaso ¿Koneko-chan es quien llega? -pregunto al resto. A lo cual ellos acienten.

-Issei... no estaras pensando en... -la Pelirroja estaba nerviosa.

-Si. Asia, cierra los ojitos.

La Rubia los cierra.

De donde sea, saco su cuadro con la imagen del horroroso.

Los miembros del club cerraron los ojos, no les gusta esa imagen.

El Castaño, se pone detras de la puerta.

\- ¿Lo detenemos? -pregunto el Rubio a su ama.

-No dejemoslo asi. Aunque creo que por Koneko... -la manija de la puerta se movió. - ¿Saben que? Mejor detengamoslo.

Todos hiban por Issei pero la puerta se abrió.

-Bucho ya llegue... -dijo la Peliblnca entrando.

-Koneko... - la Pelirroja no termino.

\- ¡Aaaaaaah! -grito el Castaño con el cuadro.

La Loli abrió los ojos y con toda la fuerza de sus puños golpeo el cuadro traspasandolo. Retiró su puño, el cuadro cayo, e Issei, que su rostro estaba aplastado, cayó igualmente.

-Por eso dijimos, que no lo hicieras -recalco la Pelirroja.

-Issei-kun ¿Estás muerto? -pregunto la Sempai preferida.

-No, estoy vivo. Gracias por preguntar.

Más tarde esa noche.

-No puedo creer que voy en bicicleta -se dijo a si mismo -Oye Ddraig ¿sabes porque?

\- [No]

\- ¿Como que "no"? si antes era posible...

\- [Yo tampoco se. Estoy dentro de la Boosted Gear y soy parte de ella no de ti] -aclaro el Dragón.

-Gracias por la ayuda -dijo sarcasticamente.

\- [No hay de que compañero]

Tras eso siguió pedaleando. Hasta que llego a su destino.

Estaba en un apartamentp, en la entrada, la puerta era rosada y tenia unas imagenes de flores, como toda persona normal toca un silbato que saco de su bolsillo, decir que el silbato suena igual que un timbre, solo que aumentado. No olvidemos que un gato que pasaba por ahi lo volteo a ver.

\- ¡Aqui estoy! ¡Entra, nyan! -dijo una voz un tanto ¿grave? dentro del apartamnto.

\- ¿"Nyan"? ¿A que se refiere con "nyan"? -empezó a moverse a un lado, tratando de esconderse.

La puerta se abre y sale un gran sujeto musculoso y atemorizante que vestía un traje de Loli chica magica.

-Bienvenido, nyan. ¡Te he estado esperando, nyan! -el sujeo hizo una pose. Y el Castaño cayó asustado.

El Castaño juraría que antes de quedar contra el suelo vio estrellitas arcoiris y corazones.

Luego tomo recompostura y dijo.

-Um... un demonio... ¿Usted invocó un demonio del Clan Gremory?

El tipo dio un paso hacia el frente que hizo temblar al suelo, Issei retrocedió lo que el hombre avanzó, tan asustado estaba que al gatito que estaba a sus pies, lo alzó y lo puso adelante de su cara.

\- ¡Asi es, nyan! ¡Invoqué a un demonio porque tengo una petición, nyan!

\- ¿Huh?

El sujeto junto sus manos y pidió.

\- Miru-tan... ¡Quiero que conviertas a Miru-tan en una Mahou Shoujo!

-Debes transferirte a otro mundo para conseguir eso.

-Ya intenté eso, nyan.

\- ¡¿Ya lo intentaste?!

Miru-tan dio otro paso haciendo temblar.

\- ¡Demonio-san! Por favor dale a Miru-tan poderes de fantasia, nyan.

-Um. Creo que tus poderes de fantasia ya son bastante poderosos.

Y el hombre empieza a llorar mientras dice: - ¡Pero quiero ser una Mahou Shoujo!

\- ¡Por favor calmate! Debe haber una manera de poder hacerlo. Por lo pronto te pido que me dejes entrar.

\- ¿Me vas a convertir en una Mahou Shoujo? -preguntó ilusionado.

-Al menos escucharé lo que quieres decir.

El hombre corrió a dentro del apartemento. Y luego regreso con un disco en manos.

\- ¡Entonces mira conmigo "Mahou Shoujo Ninki Spiral Seven Ultra" conmigo! ¡Asi podre decirte lo que en realidad quiero, nyan! -a lo ultimo que dijo su voz se volvio más atemorizante.

\- "No otra vez. El otro erá peligroso de una manera distinta" -pensó agotado - "Gatito ayudame" -pidió ayuda al pequeño felino que estaba frente a el. Pero éste le rasguño la cara y salió corriendo, ese gran hombre también lo asusto. Y el Castaño solo... siguió con su camino.

Después de una larga espera, Issei salió, y ahora caminaba llevando su bicicleta.

\- ¿Por qué todas las invocaiones a las que asisto son tan etrañas? -le preguntó al universo.

En ese momento su telefono empieza a vibrar. Mira que es una llamada y contesta.

\- ¿Bucho?

\- "Buen trabajo. Parece que terminaste ¿Cómo salio?"

-Bueno...

La Pelirroja desde donde estaba puso atención.

Al día siguiente. En la academía Kuoh. En la pista de Atletismo.

Las chicas del salón 2-B estaban haciendo estiramientos. Entre ellas la Rubia y la Pelinegra

-Escucha. Si concentras toda tu energía en tus ojos ¡en cualquier momento sus licras comenzaran a convertirse en panties! -dijo Motohama.

\- ¡Lo veo Motoama! ¡Puedo verlo! ¡Las licras azul oscuro de alguna manera se estan volviendo blancas...! -responsió Matsuda.

Esos dos se esforzaban tanto que parecía que se les hiba a salir los ojos

Mientras el Castaño, que estaba detras de ellos, recordaba lo que hablo con su ama.

 **Flash Back**

\- "Entoces ¿Otra vez no lograste formar un contrato?"

-El anime que me mostró erá muy bueno. asi que terminé viendolo todo... Perdón.

\- "Bueno. supongo que es inevitable".

 **Fin del Flash Back**

\- "A juzgar por su voz... definitivamente estaba molesta conmigo. ¡Ah. Idiotta, idiota. idiota!" -se decía a si mismo. -El sol me esta matando. Creo que iré a tomar una siesta.

Asia y Raynare, no notaron que Issei se retirba, pues estaban ocupadas y el duo pervertido... pues también estaban ocupados.

Apenas despertaba, y lo primero que vio, fue las luces del techo de la enfermeria. Debido al repentino agotamiento que sentía volvio a cerrar sus ojos. Volteo su vista hacia a su izquierda, y vio un lindo color claro como porselana, y un color rosa en el centro.

\- "¿Que es eso?" -se preguntó.

\- [Pues tocalo, y lograras saber que es] -propuso el Dragon.

\- "¿Y si me come la mano?"

\- [No seas paranoico y hazlo]

\- "Creo que mejor no" -llevo su mano a su ojo y empezo a frotarlo con el fin de desnublar su vista. - "Ahora si" -le dio un vistazo a aquello que le llamo la atención. - "¡Pero si son...!" -lo que veia era un par de... ya saben. - "¡Y tu querías que los tocara!" -reclamo a su Dragón.

\- [Hubiera sido interesante]

¿Quien arma una escenita asi? erá obvia la respuesta, solo con una sola persona despierta asi... ¿que hiba a hacer? Facil, protestar...

\- Bu... ¿Bu...cho? -

Cosa que no pudo hacer, pues al parecer se equivoco en sus calculos, de todas las personas con las que pensaría despertar asi, nunca... ella nunca...

-A. Akeno... san.

Si, su Senpai. Erá la bella chica que yacía junto a el. En la misma cama... solos... en la enfermería... y ella... desnuda.

\- "Que hago ahora. ¡Que hago!" -vaya dilema en el que estaba.

\- [¡Yo se que hagas ahora!]

\- "¡Que!" -pregunto desesperado.

\- [¿En serio quieres saber?]

\- "¡Si!"

\- [¡Aprovechar la situación!] -dijo el Dragón con un tono libidoso.

\- "¡Suficiente Anime Ecchi para ti!"

De repente se dio cuenta de algo...

\- "Oh no, mi mano se esta volviendo sola... -cada vez estaba más cerca de uno de los dos. - "¡Detente! ¡Detente, mano derecha!"

\- [¡Falta poco!] -sonó el Dragón entusiamado. -[Solo un poco más]

Y asi como asi, la chica, abrio aquellos bellos y relucientes ojos que poseía.

El Castaño sintió que el corazón casi se le sale, y su mano derecha la puso hacia atras en menos de un segundo.

-Hola Issei-kun -saludo y luego bosrezo elegantemente la chica.

El mencionado seguía en shock, pero normalmente volvió en si...

-Um ¿Porque estamos asi? -pregunto sin poder quitar la vista de aquellas dos "sobresalientes".

-Vine a buscarte por petición de Bucho, pero cuando te vi dormir, decidi compartir sueño contigo.

Trataba de evitar el conacto visual, pero eso sería maleducado. Lo unico que hizo fue... Seguir viendo...

-Pero no le veo razón para que esté desnuda... -ya no soportó más y cerró los ojos. -No me diga que usted tampoco puede dormir sin ropa...

-La verdad si puedo, pero con el uniforme puesto sería muy incomodo.

\- ¿Y no le hace frio?

-No. Al estar apegaditos no hace frio.

El Castaño hasta ahora se dio cuenta que su Senpai lo estaba abrazando, no como muñeco, más bien su brazo (de ella) estaba sobre él.

Por alguna razón la Chica tenía un cariño muy fuerte por él, siempre cuando la situación lo ameritaba, ella hacia algo que le avergonzaban, sin duda sabía como dejarlo sin palabras, pero cuando Kiyoshi erá presente, más cariño iba para el pequeño.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando te sumerjes en tus profundos pensamientos se va lo divertido... -llamo la Chica con un adorable gesto.

-Lo siento.

De repente al Castaño la vista se le hizo borrosa, y este solo se froto los ojos. Todo ante la mirada curiosa de su Senpai.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien...

Tras la respuesta, la chica suspira y luego dice:

-Creo que es mejor que nos apuremos, Bucho se puede molestar...

\- ¿Molestar? -recordó como su tono de voz se escuchaba la noche anterior, lo que menos quería era causar un mayor lío. -Tiene razón ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Espera! -exclamó, deteniendo al Castaño que ya se iba -Es descortes abandonar a una chica, y más en una situación asi.

Issei proceso las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Y se dio cuenta que... tenía razón.

-Es cierto. Perdón por eso -se disculpo mientras bajaba la vista.

Después de eso, la chica estuvo lista, y ambos partieron al club.

\- ¿Una solicitud?

-Asi es, para asegurar que esta vez logres firmar un contrato te acopañare -respondió Rias a su unico peon.

\- ¿En serio iras conmigo?

-Iré como tu entrenadora.

\- "Bueno, si Bucho va conmigo es seguro que no fallare" -penso.

\- ¡Esfuerzate Issei-san! -apoyó la Rubia desde fuera del circulo magico.

\- ¡Si, lo haré, Asia!

-Bien, es hora de transportarlos. -dijo la Reina de la nobleza.

Y en eso, el Castaño y su Ama fueron transportados.

Cuando Issei abrió los ojos pudo notar que en donde aparecieron erá un apartamento. Pero este estaba decorada de la epoca samurai de Japón.

\- ¿Porque hay tantos objetos del periodo Sengoku? -dijo dudoso.

En eso posa su mirada en una armadura, la cual se levanta.

\- ¡Fantasma! -grito asustado.

\- ¡¿Donde?! -dijo la armadura, con una voz femenina.

\- ¿No... eres un fantasma?

-No, me llamo Susan... Soy una estudiante de intercambio que vine a Japón porque me gusta su cultura. -dijo la ya presentada chica, su apariencia era desconocida, pues estaba cubierta por la armadura.

¿porque estás vestida así? -pregunto Issei.

\- ¡Perdon! No sabía si podía confiar en ustedes, así que como precausión me coloqué esta armadura. -dijo la chica nerviosa.

\- Creo... que te pusiste la armadura equivocada...

-Pero me alegra que seas un Demonio amable. Si hubieras sido un demonio aterrador, entonces habría tomado esta espada samurai. ¡Y te habría cortado con honor! ¡Con honor!

Issei esquivo un corte que por poco recibe del arma de Susan.

Después de un pequeño mmento, todos tomaron aciento frente a una mesa de té.

-Entonces Susan-san ¿Cual es tu petición? -pregunto el Castaño a su cliente.

La chica se cubrio el rostro con las manos (cabe resaltar que ún tenía puesta la mascara) y dijo.

-Necesito que me acompañes a traer mi cuaderno dela escuela...

\- ¿Es todo?

\- ¡Las escuelas japonesas me asustan!

Issei solo suspiró.

Ya iban llegando a la escuela donde estudia Susan.

\- "Rayos, ¿Porque siempre me tocan todos los raros?" -se preguntó a si mismo.

En eso, entre la oscuridad y a cierta distancia de la contratista y el demonio, un perro ladró. Susan desenvaina su espada y empieza a hacer cortes a diestra y siniestra, mientras gritaba.

\- ¡¿Ahora que pasa?!

\- ¡ ! ¡La oscuridad me asusta!

\- ¡Aqui tu eres la que asusta! -se quejo Ise.

Ya habian regresado al departamento de Susan.

-Muchas gracias.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos... -ambos demonios se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a irse - "Con esto ya podremos irnos a sueño"

-Um...

El Castaño se asusto al ver repentinamente a Susa tras él.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

-Um, hay otro favor que quiero pedirles.

-No creo que podamos hacer eso. Nustra política nos permite solo un favor.

-No, haremos una excepción. -dijo la Pelirroja.

\- ¿Que? -preguntó incredulo.

Ahora Issei lloraba en un rincon y con ojeras por el sueño.

\- ¿El chico que te gusta? -pregunto la Rey.

-Sí. Soy muy tímida, y no puedo decirle cómo me siento. Es un chico maravilloso. -explico Susan.

\- "¡Apuesto a que es un súper hombr que parece un shogun!" -pensó Issei.

\- ¿Y quieres que ese hombre se enamore de ti?

-Sí. Pero si es posible, me gustaría que se enamorara de mí sin la ayuda de un Demonio.

\- ¡Entonces no nos necesitas! -protestó Issei.

Su Ama lo reprendio dandole un golpe en la cabeza, cabe recalcar que al Castaño se le quito el sueño.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no usas un acercamiento directo y le dices cómo te sientes? -opinó la Pelirroja.

\- ¡ ! ¡Es muy repentino! ¡No puedo! -se negaba la chica, moviendo sus manos.

A Issei se le ocurrió una idea y dijo:

\- ¿Que tal una carta?

-Buena idea. Creo que una carta de amor funcionará. -respondió la Ama a la opinion de su siervo.

\- ¿Carta de amor?

-Mostrar tus sentimientos en prosa es algo bueno.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Lo intentaré!

La chica se dispuso a escribir.

-Eso no es más que un poema viejo. -dijo Issei.

-Creo que está bien. -el Castaño vio a su lider. -Lo más importante son sus sentimientos, no el producto final.

\- ¿Pero crees que sus sentimientos serán entendidos con eso?

-Sí. -la Pelirroja volteó su mirada. -El producto no importa. El producto...no importa.

\- ¿Bucho?

-Terminé. -dijo la chica.

El Castaño la vio y...

\- ¡¿Al menos estás tomando esto en serio?! -le dijo al ver como planaba mandar la carta con un arco.

Cuando ya amaneció.

En un parque cerca del apartamento de Susan.

\- ¿Cuando llegamos a esto? -se preguntó Issei. - "Esto parece una negociación"

-Parece que llegó. -advirtió la Rey.

El Castaño solo se sorprendio... Al ver que el tipo que llegaba también tenía puesto una armadura. Además la flecha con la que mando l carta se incrustó en el casco.

\- ¡Flecha!¡Él tiene una flecha clavda!

-Sí. Pensé en muchas cosas, pero la única manera que se me ocurrió de entregarle el mensaje fue utilizando una flecha.

-No se que piensas. Pero, eso... "Ese tipo da miedo".

Ahora la chica y ese chico estaban frente a frente.

\- "¡Esto parece un duelo!" - **(ya me imagino quien creen que es)**

-Leí tu carta. ¡Fue una hermosa carta enviada por flecha! -dijo extendiendo los brazos y sorprendiendo a Susan. -Y pensar que alguien tan insignificante como yo sería objeto de tan amable detalle... Era una increíble carta.

\- ¡No digas eso! Estaba tan consumida por mis sentimientos que ni siquiera podía pensar en qué escribir. ¡Korei-hun! -respondió Susan.

-Creo que me está doliendo la cabeza... -se quejó el Castaño llevandose la mano a la frente.

no te molesta, me gustaría salir contigo. -Korei timidamente le pidió a Susan.

Issei se sorprendio y su Ama se alegro.

Korei toma de las manos a Susan y esta le dice:

\- Korei-kun... Estoy tan feliz.

\- ¡Susan! -y el tipo de la armadura la abraza.

El Castaño se cubrió el rostro, mientras los oía alagarse las armaduras.

Después de eso ambos regresaron.

-Son una pareja perfecta. -dijo la Pelirroja veía la foto de ambos nueva pareja. Susan tomando del brazo a Korei

-Eso creo... de alguna forma...

-Hey, Issei...

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- ¿Qué crees que se siente estar con la persona que quieres?

\- ¿"Que se siente"? Supongo que felicidad.

-Felicidad... -susurró. -Eso creo.

-Mejor dicho... -llamo la atención de su ama. -Supondría que estar con alguien que no quieres es algo que nunca se debe hacer. -en eso piensa en todos aquellos que le han dado su cariño, afecto y amistad. -Nunca.

Su Ama lo veía anonadada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Perdón.

-No. Gracias por responder. -la chica veía la foto, con su mirada más viva.

Issei esboza una sonrisa.

-Ahora, Issei, ¿querías hablar de algo conmigo?

-Si. Es algo que te he querido decir desde hace un tiempo.

La chica lo miro incredula.

-Eso sonó raro, lo que quiero decir es que te he notado desanimada estos dias.

La Chica lo miró sorprendida.

El Castaño notó como su Ama se ponía tensa.

\- "Creo que tengo razón". Bucho, no temas, tu rostro me demuestra que algo te pasa.

-Yo... Yo... -tartamudeaba.

Al parecer Issei arruinó un momento agradable.

Issei se acerco a su Ama.

-Bucho, tu no pienses en tus problemas, el problema es como reaccionas ante ellos.

La Chica no tenía palabras.

-No te obligare a que me digas lo que pasa, pero recuerda... -la Chica puso más atención. -No estás sola, estamos contigo.

Un silencio rotundo inundo el ambiente.

-Gracias.

El Castaño vio fijamente a su ama.

-Te lo agradezco Ise. -agradecio la Pelirroja alzando la mirada con una nueva sonrisa.

-No te preocupes.

Pero siempre es mejor, hablar con alguien que cayar o guardar silencio y sufrir solo.

En eso se abre la puerta.

\- Issei-san, ¿ya estabas aqui? -pregunto la Rubia que llegaba.

-Ara ara, se nos adelantaron.

-Hola- saludo la Loli.

-Ya llegamos. -saludo el espadachin.

-Chicos, hola. - saludo Issei a todo el grupo que llegaban.

\- ¿Como te fue, Issei-san?

-Pues... Podría decirse que bien.

-Me alegro.

-Bucho.

\- ¿Si?

-Te juro que de ahora en adelante me esforzare aún más

-De verdad que eres un chico muy divertido.

El Castaño voltea la mirada fingiendo enojo.

-Entonces creo que haré esto...

En eso la Pelirroja lo abraza cariñosamente, e Issei pudo sentir, el calido abrazo.

-Todos estan viendo.

-Siguete esforzando, mi querido Issei.

Un bello momento.

-Si.

Siempre...

\- "Rias, acaso tu..."

Siempre se recordará.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

 **Trip inocent of D**

 **Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora**

Issei esta corriendo pero se detiene cuando un circulo mágico de color rojo aparece bajo sus pies, el castaño voltea a ver hacia atrás y mira que encima de una pequeña colina esta Rías viéndolo con una sonrisa.

 **Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe**

Koneko tiene extendido su brazo derecho simulando un golpe, aparece su rostro, Kiba tiene empuñada su espada, aparece su rostro, Akeno esta puesto su traje de sacerdotisa y su brazo extendido hacia arriba, aparece su rostro.

 **Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara**

Asia esta viendo a cierto lugar pero voltea hacia al frente y sonrie, se ve la ventana de una iglesia y pasa a una Raynare completamente desnuda en la habitación de Issei durmiendo.

 **Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume**

Issei tiene su Boosted Gear activada y con ella golpea a Donashek, este retrocede, Kalawarner ataca con una lanza en mano, Issei la desvía, Mittlet, Kalawarner y Donashek retroceden y lanzan un ataque combinado contra Issei, pero el castaño esquiva el ataque con un movimiento, carga un Dragón shot lo lanza.

 **Shoudou wo toki hanate!**

Rías hace aptecer un circulo magico.

 **Kake meguri tsumoru ishi**

La imagen de Issei aparece, estse acerca.

 **Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai**

A los lados de Issei aparecen Kiyoshi y Rías, la pelirroja al lado izquierdo y el pequeño castaño al lado derecho, aparece el rostro de Rías feliz y luego uno llorando.

 **Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete**

Aparece Raiser cargando una flama en su mano con una sonrisa arrogante, Issei esta al frente de el mirándolo con odio mientras su Boosted Gear brilla de color verde y estos dos chocan sus puños con sus respectivos ataques.

 **Ashita ni kaeru ima wo**

Aparece el club de lo oculto y Raynare en su forma de Yumma y Kiyoshi sentado en su regazo todos con una mano extendida.

 **Mata rinne suru tomoshibi**

Issei esta cayendo con su uniforme un tanto roto, herido y algunas quemaduras.

 **sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai**

Issei mientras cae más rapido es atrapado por Rías que al agarrarli lo abraza con cariño y acaricias su mejilla, despues Issei esta a la entrada de el viejo edificio junto a sus compañeros de nobleza y Yumma, Akeno lo abraza por el lado izquierdo mientras acaricia su mejilla derecha, Asia al ver esto lo abraza por el lado derecho rodeando su cuello y Yumma alver a las dos chicas abraza a Issei por atras, la camara se aleja y se ve como las tres chicas jalan al castaño hacia ellas, Rías mira esto desde la ventana del club, para cambiar a la imagen de un tablero de ajederez.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

 **¡Y por fin!**

 **Llegamos al final de este capitulo.**

 **No fue lo usualmente de lo que se escribir. Más corto. Perdonadme por demorarme tanto con este, pero rcuerden que ya no tenía en donde escribir. Pero ahora, retomo Fanfiction 100% seguro de eso.**

 **Reviews**

 **bavm17**

Gracias por tu voto.

 **DemonSoul17**

Desde ahora será asi. Lo que quiera. :3

 **ReyEvolution**

Que bien que te haya gustado. Saji tendrá un buen papel de protagonista, pues este y el Castaño llevan tiempo siendo amigos. La verdad adoro cuando todos se enfocan ayudar a los demás. No te preocupes por la transformación de Issei, será a su tiempo, no es por voluntad, (al principio se me ocurrió esa idea cada 5 caps pero ya no). Si también me di cuenta del poder de Issei, debere idearme algo bueno. Hasta la proxima.

 **THE BLACK SHIELD**

Gracias por las recomendaciones, había escuchado unas cosas de Bleach, me sorprendio ver cuantos capitulos tiene, Saint Seiya ya lo había visto antes, y ahora otraves, hunte x hunter, jamás escuché de él. Nuevamente gracias.

 **godz 1987**

Opino lo mismo que tu, aunque no siempre a Issei le vaya bien. Gracias.

 **antifanboy**

Si no es lo mismo que haya incesto cuando no hay hermanos de sangre a cuando si, Issei nunca será maduro completamente, eso dañaría su personaje, aunque el harem está en proceso todavia. Asi que Gracias.

 **Esos fueron todos los reviews del cap, esperaré los siguientes que querais dejarme.**

 **¡Que bonito regresar!**

 **¡Los extrañé!**

 **Fue mucho el tiempo, dos meses.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Esto es para que de una vez se vayan enterando.**

 **De ahora en adelante no habrá más votos.**

 **¡Nunca más!**

 **Yo elijo que... (ya empiezo a sonar raro)**

 **Asi que lo proximo será Dragón Titan, no la he tomado desde hace tiempo.**

 **ESTO SI ESCUCHEN.**

 **La proxima actualización de este fic no será el siguiente capitulo, sino que el Prologo.**

 **TERMINÓ LO MÁS IMPORTANTE.**

 **PRGUNTAAAAAA**

 **Veran, no se como referirme a Akeno. En algunas ocaciones me refiero a ella como a Raynare "Pelinegra" recomendadme como...**

 **Y ahora que hablamos de Raynare: Escriban "YO" en los comentarios los cuales no les gusta a esta Angel Caido en el Harem. Solo para confirmar una idea.**

 **Eso era todo.**

 **Me despido hasta otra ocación.**

 **El revivido y renovado JosDXDARK.**

 **Chau.**


	8. Una batalla

**Capitulo 7**

 **Cuando se inicia una batalla**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde el día, en el que Issei le prometió a Rias, un mejor progreso ... Pero ...

\- ¡Soy un fracaso!

No le había ido bien.

\- No te angusties Issei-san, ha logrado ... 0 contratos ...

Nada bien.

\- ¿Qué clase de demonio soy si no puedo celebrar ningún contrato? ¡Se lo prometí a Bucho!

Con el poco tiempo que lo conocía, sabía perfectamente que a él no le gustaba de romper una promesa.

\- No te preocupes ... habrá más tiempo.

\- Pero ... Pero ... -

\- Tu tranquilo -decía la linda Rubia mientras le daba las palmaditas en la espalda al chico.

Todos los demás miembros del club de la escena extrañados. Normalmente piensan que el Castaño y la Rubia actúan como hermanos, pero creían que el chico era el mayor. Habeces no era así.

\- ¿Esto es de todos los días? ... -preguntó Kiba.

\- No, solos habeces ... -respondió la Reina.

Todos voltearon cuando la puerta se abrió, Issei dejó de llorar, y al ingresar al club. Rías que llegan con un rostro que reflejaba cansancio.

\- ¿Bucho? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Issei, antes de que la chica chocara con una de las columnas. - "Creo que no lo está".

Rias siguió caminando con paso torpe, hasta que llegó a su escritorio se sentó, y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos ... Para luego se golpease con el escritorio y volver a usar sus manos de apoyo. Esto se repetía y repetía.

\- ¿Que le pasa? -preguntó Issei.

-Parece que ... No durmió bien ... dijo la Morena para luego desviar la mirada.

\- Ya ...

La Pelirroja tenía la frente colorada, producto de los golpes ...

\- ¿Porqué ries Issei-kun? -preguntó Akeno.

\- Es que me ocurrió una idea para quitarle el sueño.

\- ¿Cual es?

El Castaño se le acercó y le susurró ...

\- Ara ara, me gusta la idea ... ¿Pero porque no lo haces?

\- Primero, porque Bucho me castiga ... y segundo ... Koneko-chan me pega -lo segundo lo dijo mientras veia a la Loli ... Quien ya tenía su guante puesto.

Akeno lo pensó por un momento y dijo:

\- Está bien, yo lo haré ...

Y en eso ... Se retiró ... luego regresó con un recipiente lleno de agua ... se acercó al escritorio de su Ama y lo colocó entre el espacio libre de sus manos ... y entonces ...

\- ¡Esta fria! -gritó Rias, pues una vez más su rostro cayó, pero en vez de golpearse, su rostro cayó en el recipiente con agua. - ¿Porqué hiciste eso Akeno?

\- Issei-kun tuvó la idea. -se excusó la chica.

\- ¡Mentira!

\- Issei ¡Como castigo daras 80 vueltas a tu casa por fuera a las 4:00 de la mañana toda la semana!

\- ¡No! -y entonces el Castaño recibió un golpe que lo mandó al suelo, producto de su Kohai - ¿Koneko-chan? ¿Porqué?

\- Por hacerle eso a Bucho

\- Pero yo no hice nada.

\- Pero tu tuviste la idea / Pero tu tuviste la idea -respondieron al unisioso su Ama y Kohuai.

\- ¡Rayos!

 **X = X = X = X = X**

 **Larvas etapas plannig simpatía (apertura)**

 **Tomoni mou ichido tachiagare**

Issei se levanta alrededor de un campo rodeado de fuego

 **Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasa tú ni**

Issei al levantarse hace unos movimientos bruscos para después alzar su engranaje impulsado haciendo que esta emita un gran desteyo verde.

 **Futatabi otozureta yoake ni megasamete**

Rías abre las ventanas del club de lo oculto para mostrar una noche muy clara y despejada

 **Kimi o Omoidasu yume no tochu**

Todo el club saluda a Rias y ella les da una sonrisa, despues pasa a un escenario donde hay muchas cosas, luego aparece todo el consejo estudiantil, Kiyoshi está en los hombros de Issei

 **Me no mae no zanzou susumanai**

Issei y Kiba se ponen en guardia para enfrentarse contra Xenovia y Irina quienes portan sus excalibur

 **Ashidori Touzakatte yuku hirikina boku**

Issei esta corriendo y atras de el se puede ver a Azazel, aparece Vali normal y luego en balance breaker

 **Taisetsuna mono wa doko ni aru?**

Akeno pasa de tener una mano en su mano a la izquierda, Koneko aparece y lanza una pata con su pierna Izquierda, Asia retrocede un poco aparece su familiar y lanza un rayo azul, Raynare invoca una lanzas de luz y la arroja.

 **Ashita o shiniiru nara wasuneraide**

La imagen de Kiba aparece y se acerca a su para pasar a su imagen frontal donde se ve que pasa una mirada tranquila y serena a una mirada llena de odio e ira, invocando una espada de un círculo mágico, Rías esta en medio de un bosque nevado.

 **Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumi da su toki**

Irina ataca a Issei con su espada y este evita el ataque, Xenovia tambien ataca pero Issei lo vuelve a esquivar para poner unos sellos en ella dandoles un toque con la palma de su mano

 **Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru**

Issei semi levanta la rueda de engranaje mientras que su joya ilumina, dejando paralizadas a Xenovia e Irina, pasando a una imagen donde aparece el rostro de Kiba con un espacio en blanco en el espacio por una espada al otro lado hay un grupo de chicos

 **Hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risoude wa**

Una especie de barrera que cubre la academia se rompe, una puerta que esta sellada con una cinta amarilla y cerrada con un candado y cadenas que se acercan mostrando su interior en la que hay una oscuridad en la que se ven una figura con unos brillantes ojos rojos

 **Sugu ni kiete shimaukara**

Asia esta en solo un delantal con una cucharilla en la mano derecha soriendo, Koneko esta cargando su maleta mirando hacia atrás, Akeno esta vestida con una ventana transparente un poco mojada dejando atrás un poco su piel sonriendo, Raynare está cargando unas bolsas

 **Towa e tsudzuku kawa su chikai**

Issei toma la mano de Rías y asciende en un vuelo con la mano de Issei en la mejora de engranaje iluminando

 **Furue dashita karada no soko kara**

Issei está en el mismo campo de fuego alzando su brazo para luego elevarlo en un movimiento mientras activa su balance breaker

 **-xx-xx-xx-**

\- ¡Es imposible!

\- ¡Debe haber algún error!

Los que gritaban erán Matsuda y Motohama, mientras lloraban las lágrimas de cocodrilo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿De que están hablando? -preguntó Issei curioso, hasta que se dio cuenta del elegante traje que usaba. - ¡¿Que pasa aqui ?!

\- ¡Rias-sempai se va a casar!

\- ¡Debe ser una conspiración del gobierno!

\- ¿Ca-casarse? -en ese momento Issei vio al frente para ver a su Ama, quién tenía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco. - ¿Bucho?

\- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Rias-sama! ¡Se ve hermosa con ese traje! -gritba una admiradora

\- ¡Eres tan linda!

\- "¿Bucho se va a casar?"

\- Estamos aqui reunidos ... -

\- "Entonces en algún momento ocurrió algo de lo que no estuve presente. ¿Y ahora que hago?

Escuchaba la voz del hombre que los casaba.

\- "Pero con el matrimonio vienen los hijos. ¡Y para tener hijos hay que consumar el matrimonio!" -en ese momento se imagino a su ama ... recibiendo ... a no sabe quien ...

\- Ahora puedes besar a la novia ...

En ese momento vio como Rias y el hombre se iban a besar ...

\- "Si esto es un sueño ¡Que alguien me despierte!"

\- [Parece que te estas divirtiendo compañero]

\- "Esa voz" ¡Ddraig!

\- [¿Acaso no me reconocecias?]

\- ¡Ddraig! ¿Ya sabías que te quiero mucho?

\- [¿Desde cuando?]

\- ¡Desde siempre!

\- [¿Acaso no te gustaba lo que veías?]

\- Siendote sincero ... No mucho ... No, no me gustaba ...

Ante la respuesta de su portador, Ddraig rió.

\- [Me gustaría hablar más ... Pero mejor ya despierta ...]

\- ¿Ya es de día?

\- [Si]

\- Bueno ¡Gracias!

 **X = X = X = X = X**

Después de una larga noche, Issei despertó, sintiendo tres pesos extras, uno en el brazo derecho, quien era su querida Yuuma, en el brazo izquierdo, quien era Kiyoshi y el tercer peso, era la mano de Kiyoshi que estaba su rostro.

\- "¿Que pasó aqui?

\- [Dejame responderte. Anoche, cuando llegaste, pasaron tú, la chica, el enano y la monja jugando cartas, luego de eso, la Rubia se retiró a dormir, y ustedes tres se quedaron hasta tarde ... recostaste a tu hermano en la cama después de quedar dormido . Ya sobrando vosotros dos ... jugaron cartas con la regla del que perdía se retiraba una prenda ... y tu terminaste con solo un pantalón corto]

\- "Ya veo ¡Espera! ¡¿En serio quede casi desnudo ?!" -alertado revisó ...

\- [Claro que no idiota, erá una broma, hacer eso con tu hermano en la habitación, sería más que irresponsable]

\- "Me asustaste"

Cabe recalcar, que toda la conversación fue mentalmente.

\- ¿En qué piensas Ise? -pregunto a Raynare.

\- En nada. ¿Te desperté?

\- No te preocupes, estoy despierta desde hace un rato ... Solo ... quería estár un rato más ...

\- Ray ... te abrazaría, pero como vez ... no puedo.

\- Jeje, no es necesario que tu lo hagas. -dijo mientras pasaba su brazo sobre él. - Yo tambíen puedo.

TOC Toc.

\- ¡Issei-san, ya es de mañana! - dijo Asia fuera de la habitación.

\- ¡Ya salgo!

\- Issei-san ¿Sabes dónde está Yumma-san? No la encuentro ...

\- ¿Ella? Ella está en ... -

\- ¡Aqui estoy!

Asia abre la puerta, encontrando a Issei en forma de cruz, siendo abrazado por Raynare ...

\- Asia ... esto, pues veras ... -Issei no sabía como explicar.

\- Yo ... Yo ... -

\- ¿Asia?

\- ¡Yo también quiero abrazar a Issei-san!

\- ¡Espera!

...

Y una bonita y nueva mañana comenzó.

\- ¿Onii-chan que pasó aquí? -pregunto Kiyoshi a su hermano quien tenía la nariz roja.

\- Nada, solo me caí de la cama ...

Pero lo que pasó fue cuando Asia se abalanzó hacia él, su frente golpeó su nariz.

 **X = X = X = X = X**

-Te vez muy mal. dijo Matsuda.

\- Si, tuve un sueño raro y luego una mañana muy ajetreada.

\- ¡¿Acaso una clase de sueño erótico que puedas hablarnos ?! -chilló Motohama.

\- Nada de eso.

\- Me disculpo, Issei-san. Si tan solo te hubiera despertado antes.

\- No te preocupes, Asia.

\- ¡Issei canalla!

\- ¡Estás diciendo que ella despierta en las mañanas!

\- Por supuesto, vivimos en la misma casa. "Aunque debería despertarme solo" -

\- Y todavía lo presume ...

\- Vamos, vamos chicos, no se enojen.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que te veas rodeado de tantas mujeres hermosas ?!

\- Oye ¿Y si podrías presentarnos a una? ¡Por favor presentame! ¡Te lo ruego, te lo suplico!

\- ¿Eh? pero ... "Todos son demonios ... aparte de Ray"

\- Si decide hacerlo, pretendemos compensarte.

...

-...-

\- Para vuestra mala suerte ... llamé y me dijo que no podría.

\- ¡Como!

\- Lo siento...

\- ¡Nada de "lo siento"! ¡Ven acá!

\- ¡Esperen! ¡¿A dónde me llevan ?!

Los dos pervertidos solos se reían perversamente.

\- ¿Estará bien? -preguntó Asia preocupada.

\- Creo que sí. -respondió a Raynare. - "O quien sabe"

...

\- ¿Porque hacen esto?

\- ¡Para que te decidas a presentarnos a una chica!

\- ¡Les estoy diciendo que no puedo!

\- ¡Y nosotros no podremos sacarte hasta que digas la verdad!

\- ¡Si pueden!

\- ¡Pero no queremos!

\- ¡Por favor!

\- Nos vemos luego Issei. Vamos Motohama.

Y así los dos pervertidos se despidieron del Castaño ... Quien se quedo dentro de un casillero ... en el vestier ... de mujeres ...

\- ¿Y ahora que hago?

Cabe recalcar que lo dejaron encerrado ... y para empeorar ... ya escuchaste las chicas que llegaban.

\- Que no pase nada ... -rogó en un murmullo.

...

\- ¿Y si regresamos?

\- Matsuda ... ¡Vamos!

...

Como se retiraban el uniforme ... mostrando lencerías de diferentes colores, claros, oscuros, sexys y Kawaiis.

Pero en vez de disfrutar la vista cerraba los ojos.

\- [Compañero, ¡abre los ojos!]

\- "¡No!"

\- [¿Porque no?]

\- "Por que irrespetuoso"

\- [¡No seas princeso y abre los ojos!]

Obedeciendo al Dragón, Issei abre los ojos, viendo al fin esas bellas chicas.

Como caia la falda.

Y se desabrochaban la camisa.

Revelando la ropa interior.

\- Es increible.

Volteando mirando a Motohama.

\- ¿Como?

\- Huequito secreto detras de un casillero.

Apenas se da cuenta que su "escondite" estaba hueco ... y otro hueco en la pared había ... más bien como una puertilla tras otra puertilla.

\- ¿Creiste que te dejariamos solo y nos aguantariamos las ganas?

\- No.

\- ¡Te equivocaste pues!

Todo dicho en voz baja.

\- ¡Pero que curvas!

\- ¡Qu pechos!

Issei siguio viendo todo ... ahora algunas estaban desnudas ...

\- "¡Koneko-chan!" -pensó mientras veía como la Loli se retiraba el sosten ...

PAM

El Castaño asustado vio hacia atras ... sus dos acompañantes habían cerrado las puertillas y se retiraron.

Otro golpe destrozó la puerta ... Koneko que lo veia con enojo y su ropa puesta.

\- ¡Que tal muchacha! ¡¿Cómo estás?!

\- Que asqueroso ... -dijo mientras preparaba sus puños ...

\- Koneko-chan puedo explicarlo ...

Pero lo unico que se escuchó ... fueron golpes ...

\- Me duele...

\- Eso te pasa por pervertido ...

\- ¿Porque hiciste eso Issei?

\- No fue aproposito ...

\- No te creemos - responddieron todas las chicas

\- ¡Se los juro! ¡Matsuda y Motohama me jalaron y me encerraron en donde me encontraron!

\- No sigas Sempai. Es imposible creerte.

\- Que mala, Kiba ¿tu me crees?

\- Yo ... No se -dio desviando la mirada.

\- Que falta de confianza. Akeno-san, seguro me cree.

\- Ara ara que inesperado ... Para mi no es raro que quisieras ver a otras chicas.

\- ¿Osea que no me cree?

\- No es así, no te culpo ...

\- ¿Y tu me crees? fiesta viendo hacia arriba de él. Siendo Raynare.

\- Creo que no lo estuviste intencionalmente ... -todos las imágenes sorprendidas por sus palabras e Issei quería llorar de felicidad. - Pero aún así viste las chicas des-nu-das. -eso ultimo le dolio. Mientras lo demás acentian.

\- Buaaaaaaah ¡Ya no tengo aliados!

\- Tuviste tu merecido.

\- Issei-san, si tanto deseas ver chicas desnudas ... Entonces yo ... -

\- ¡No! ¡no! ¡Detente Asia! -gritó como la Rubia se quería levantar la falda.

\- Es cierto Issei. Yo te dejaría ver mi cuerpo desnudo cuando quisieras.

\- ¡Bucho!

\- De cualquier manera, ya has visto antes muchas veces? Verdad?

\- B-bueno eso creo ... -

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Como asi?! -preguntó sorprendida Raynare.

\- Y eso que no es la única quién ha visto desnuda ¿Verdad Issei-kun?

\- Akeno-san ...

\- Eres de lo peor ... -opinó a Koneko.

\- ¡Issei-san que malo eres! -renego Asia mientra le jalaba fuertemente la mejilla.

\- ¡Duele!

Todo ante la mirada divertida de Rias.

\- ¡Bucho! ¿Que horas son?

\- Las dos ¿Porque?

\- ¡Lo siento Bucho! ¡Me voy de volada a recoger a Kiyoshi! Bucho, Akeno-san ¡Me voyde!

\- ¡Esperame Ise!

\- Bucho-san, Akeno-san, Kiba-san, Koneko-chan. Hasta luego.

\- Asia, tenngan cuidado.

\- Si.

Y con eso se retiraron.

\- Nosotros también nos vamos. -dijo Kiba.

\- Hasta luego Bucho.

\- Que les vaya bien, Koneko, Yuuto.

Rias solo veia como sus amigos se iban a sus casas. Divertida al ver como Issei corría.

\- Es extraño.

La voz de su fiel Reina llamó su atención.

\- Las encuestas que dejan las personas donde Issei-kun asiste, son positivas. A pesar de no poder firmar un contrato. Ninguno de sus solicitantes se ha visto disconforme. Es el primero. -Rias la veía curiosa. - ¿Como podemos considerar esto?

\- Como un problema ...

\- Pero Issei-kun ...

\- Se que da su mejor esfuerzo ... pero veo que cuando falla ... su animo decae ... y estado pensando desde el incidente de los ángeles caidos y ... Asia ... creo que Issei está perdiendo la confianza en si mismo ... Es por eso ... Que debo consentirlo ... un poco más ... -

\- Ara ara, suenas muy convincente.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Siempre pensé que tu estilo era poco liberal. Pero parece que estás inusualmente pegada a él. Rias yo creo que quizas ...

\- No es que moleste que te preocupes por mí. Pero éste es mi problema. Y cuando estamos en el salón del club soy la "Bucho" ¿Correcto?

\- Si, Bucho. -señor de su aciento y dijo. -Bueno, entonces me retiro. -mientras hacía una reverencia.

\- Si. Buen trabajo. -respondió mientras se veía como su Reina se retiraba. Luego posó su mirada a lo lejos por la ventana del club ... tanto había pasado ... la adquisición de sus nuevas piezas ... el descubrimiento de la ubicación del Dragón rojo ... Su peón.

Absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que una luz se forma en el medio del salón del club, y de este una persona apareció, sacandola de sus pensamientos, para mirarla sería.

 **X = X = X = X = X**

Ya era de noche ... y tras una larga jornada y un día tan cansado, sobre su cama descansaba.

* suspiro *

\- Ahora Koneko-chan me odia. En verdad soy un fracaso. ¡Pero no puedo compadeserme siempre! ¡Me esforzó para ser un buen demonio! ... -dijo lleno de decisión. - Además compadecerse a uno mismo da pena. un desnudo, listo para tomar un baño.

Pero cuando la abrió, se realizó un seguimiento claro a Asia desnuda, sentada en el banquillo, jabonando su cuerpo.

La chica lo miró curiosa, hasta que bajo su mirada hasta "cierta" parte. Y se sonrojó.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya me voy de aquí! -intentó irse, pero, fue detenido por Asia, quien lo tomó por la mano.

\- P-perdón ... Es que nunca ... e visto así a un hombre ... así que me asusté y ...

\- No, es que ... estaba pensando en otra cosa ... Y no me dí cuenta de que estabas aquí. Perdón.

-Pero ya estoy bien. dijo poniendose de pie.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Escuché que bañarse juntos es una costumbre japonesa, que ayuda a fomentar la amistad entre las personas.

\- ¿De quien escuchaste eso?

\- Mi compañera de clase Kiryuu-san me platico de eso.

\- "Aika"

\- ¡Por eso! ¡Yo quiero que mi amistad sea mejor contigo! dijo pegando su cuerpo al Castaño. Poniendo todos sus sentidos a alerta, y sonrojandolo atomicamente. - Y sé que acostumbras a ver a mujeres desnudas.

\- "¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Mi sentido de la moralidad se está yendo!" -gritaba mentalmente, mientras que sentia su corazón latiendo más rapido que antes. Y con lo que la quedaba de moral, tomó la chica de los hombros y la separó de él. - Asia, eso del asunto del baño ... Solo funciona con personas del mismo sexo, pero sí un hombre y una mujer entran juntos ... es diferente.

\- Asia-chan. Te dejaré una toalla aquí. -Luego Ray de improviso, encontrando a Issei y Asia.

\- Puedo explicarlo.

\- ¡Que le haces a Asia-chan! -luego se escuchó un golpe.

...

\- No soy alguien obsceno. -meditaba Issei sentado sobre su cama. - No soy un pervertido. Debo proteger a Asia. Talvez viva bajo el mismo techo que ella. ¡Pero no debo tener pensamientos pervertidos! Di ... -se detuvó antes de arrepentirse. - ¡Tonto! -gruño palmeandose la frente. - Me ahorré un buen dolor de cabeza. Pero ... "¿porque tengo estos pensamientos ...?"

TOC Toc.

\- ¿Adelante?

\- Ise ...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro. Ven, sientate. -dijo palmeando a su lado.

La chica tomó asiento y dijo.

\- ¿Es cierto que ... ya las has visto desnudas?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Bueno ... no creí que fuera cierto ... hasta ahora ...

\- ¿Qué te pareció pensar eso ...?

\- Conociendote ... -respondió semanale de reojo

\- "¿Y ahora que hagó?".

\- [Se sincero]

\- "Vale". Bueno ... La verdad sí.

\- ¿Cuando? ... ¿Quien fue la primera?

El Castaño tragó duro y dijo: - La primera fue Bucho ... cuando fui asesinado ... al dia siguiente despecho con Bucho a mí lado ... me dijo que me curó ... -

\- "Abusona"

\- Despúes fue Akeno-san ... fuí a tomar un descanso en la enfermería y hay la encontré ...

Terminó de contar, cuando luego vio a la chica, que se veía sin éxito ... hasta que se quedó solo en la puerta ...

\- Hasta mañana.

\- ¡E-espera! -y al acto. Cerró la puerta.

\- [Uuuuuuuh]

\- ¡Agh! ¡Soy una basura! Luego tirando a la cama.

\- [¡Ya duermete!]

\- Si ...

Y antes de cerra los ojos ...

\- Tengo un mal presentimieto ... ¿qué será? -ya era tarde. - Creo que ... lo descubriré mañana. -y con eso ... en un sueño cayó rendido.

 **X = X = X = X = X**

Caminando, se acercaba a su habitación ... ya era de mañana y bueno ... tenía que despertarlo, era un dormitorio ... más bien dicho era ... después de todo era hermanos. Hace poco fue despertado un Kiyoshi, y ahora claramente con la pereza que se levantaba ... ahora iba a por su querido amigo Issei-san.

TOC Toc.

\- Issei-san ¿sigues dormido? -como no llegaba respuerta a la vista - Issei-san vo-voy a entrar.

Y lo que vio fue lo que esperaba ... aunque ... no de esa manera ...

\- Issei-san ¿que haces en el suelo? -al parecer durante la noche, se había caído ... solo lo movía para poder despertarlo. - Issei-san despierta, debemos ir a la academia ... Issei-san. -pero no respondía. - ¡Issei-san!

\- ¿Qué pasa?. ¡Quien habla! -cuando por fin despertó, terminó golpeando la cabeza con la de Asia. - Auuuuch ... perdón Asia.

\- No ... hay problema. dijo la chica con su mano en el frente, que la tenía roja, y unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Issei, no estaba tan diferente ...

\- ¿Porqué viniste Asia?

\- Bu-bueno ... pues ... Yumma-san me pidió venir a despertarte ...

\- Ya ... veo.

\- Issei-san ... te espero abajo.

\- Si ... -respondió mientras se levantaba el suelo, al igual que tomaba una manta y la tendía sobre la cama ... se levantó un baño ligero y luego se vestía con el uniforme de la academia. Y se dispuso a bajar.

Cuando ya abajo.

\- ¡Ya llegué!

\- ¡Oye Ise!

\- Dime.

\- ¿Sabes porqué Kiyoshi-chan no baja?

\- ¿Todavía no baja?

\- No ... hace rato fuí a despertarlo ... y hasta ahora no baja.

\- Está bien ... iré a verlo ... - y con eso tú que subir - ¡Kiyoshi! -pero cuando llegó lo encontró acostado en su cama. - Ven levantate ... -dijo retirandolé la manta.

\- ¡No! ¡Hace frío!

\- Vamos, o llegaremos tarde ... dijo sentandolo al borde de la cama.

\- ¡No quiero ir!

\- ¿Eso es un berrinche?

\- ¡No!

\- Entonces arriba.

Con no mucha energía, durante un tiempo, le dio una última mirada a su cama.

\- Báñate y luego bajas ¿vale?

-... Vale ... -

\- Va a ser tu desayuno favorito.

\- ¿En verdad? ¡Entonces ya voy! -y entró rapidamente al baño.

\- ¡Cuidado con el Jabón!

\- ¡Ay!

El Castaño sospechó ... siempre sabía como motivar a Kiyoshi con algo que le gustaba o deseaba ... debía de corregir eso ... pero era difícil decir que no ... aún así tocaba.

\- Ya bajamos ...

\- ¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comiiiida!

Kiyoshi se sentó ligero en la mesa.

\- Kiyoshi ...

\- ¡Oh si! ¡Buenos días!

\- ¡Buenos días! -saludó Asia y Ray.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? -preguntó Ray.

\- ¡Si!

 **X = X = X = X = X**

\- ¡Vamos corriendo!

\- ¡Kiyoshi espera!

\- ¡Onii-chan malo! ¡Yo no soy una pera!

\- No, que esperes.

Caminaban y caminaban, hasta que Kiyoshi se cansó de correr e Issei lo cargó ... ya medio camino.

\- ¡Kiba! ¡Koneko-chan!

Así es, se había topado con sus compañeros ... que casualidad.

\- No sabía que vivían por aquí.

\- De hecho apenas salimos a la academia.

\- ¡¿En serio ?! ¿Pues donde viven?

\- Allí -respondió Kiba.

\- Ve que cerquita ... nosotros venimos de allá.

\- Es cierto.

\- "Buenos días Koneko-chan". Saléron Issei y Asia.

\- Buenos días Asia-sempai -respondió la Loli, ignorando al Chico.

\- "Koneko-chan aún está molesta conmigo"

\- Onii-chan ten ... dijo Kiyoshi entregando el teléfono a su hermano, con el que estaba jugando.

\- Haber ... ¡Lo descargate!

\- ¡Onee-chan! ¡¿Como tiene estado ?! -preguntó Kiyoshi a Koneko, ignorandolo ...

\- Bien ... ¿Y tú? prestado mmientrs le sonreía.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Onii-chan bajame por favor! ¡Yo voy con Onee-chan! -Issei lo bajó de sus hombros y el corrió hacía la Loli.

\- Que energetico es. -opinó Kiba.

\- Y solo ves ...

\- ¿A qué te refieres Issei-kun?

\- No, nada.

\- ¿Como te llamas? -preguntó Kiyoshi al Rubio.

\- Yo soy Yuuto Kiba. Un gusto. -un espadachin nunca pierde sus modales.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Kiyoshi! -pero un niño puede ser diferente.

\- Veo que ahora ... Kiyoshi ya conoce todos los del club.

\- ¿Todos? ¿Cuando?

\- Es una larga historia ... -y comenzó a contarle todo.

\- "¡Vivan los videojuegos y dulces!" -exclamarón Kiyoshi y Koneko mientras alzaban sus brazos izquierdos.

 **X = X = X = X = X**

\- ¡Buenos días! -saludó Issei seguido de los demás una escepción de Raynare, ya que ella no era del club tuvó que seguir adelante.

Cosa que ella de mala gana aceptó.

Pero, cuando montaron claramente, encontraron una Ría sentada en su escritorio, con Akeno a su lado ... y una mujer vestida de cabello plateado.

\- ¿Quien es?

Al parecer la mujer se dio cuenta de la pregunta del Castaño y respondió:

\- Gusto en conocerte, soy Grayfia y sirvo al Clan Gremory. Es un placer.

\- Igualmente ... -respondió Issei nervioso.

\- Bueno ahora que estamos todos reunidos... -dijo Rias.

\- Ojou-sama ¿quiere que yo lo explique?

\- No es necesario. Resulta que ...

En ese momento. Un círculo mágico de color anaranjado se formó en el centro del salón. Y unas llamas de fuego lo cubrían. Del cual emergió un hombre de cabello Rubio, vestimenta un tuxedovde color peculiar, y con la camisa semiabierta.

El sujeto tras un suspiro dice:

\- El mundo humano. Hace tiempo que no lo visitaba. -se dio la vuelta, revelando su rostro que según el punto de vista de Issei, mostraba demasiado orgullo. - Mi querida Rias, he venido por ti. -se expresó. Rias le veo con desprecio.

\- ¿Quien es él?

\- Este hombre es Raiser Phoenix-sama. Es un demonio de clase alta y sangre pura. Heredero del Clan Phoenix.

\- ¿Clan Phoenix?

\- Además, prometido de la heredera del Clan Gremory.

\- Eso ... significa que ...

\- Si, es el prometido de Rias-ojousama.

\- ¿Prometido?

Los minutos pasaban poco a poco, y mientras la tensión invadía el ambiente ... Issei vio un Raiser seriamente, que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás junto a Rias, mientras bebía una taza de té.

\- El té de la Reina de Rías siempre es delicioso. -dijo mientras jugaba con el cabello de Rias.

\- Muchas gracias. -agrdeció Akeno ... no muy a gusto claro.

\- "¿En serio es el prometido de Bucho?" -pensó viendo como Raiser pasaba a querer manosear a Rias, mientras ella se levantaba para prevenirle contacto. - "Porque yo no lo creo"

\- Ya te lo dije antes Raiser ... No me casaré contigo ...

\- Mi querida Rias, no es cuestión de si quieres no no, tú familia así lo quiere, y no puedes negarte. Sabes perfectamente que desde tu hermano tuvo que dejar su puesto, tu casa hace falta de un heredero. ¿Piensas provocar la desaparición de tu casa?

\- No tienes que repetirme en la situación ... el daré a mi familia un heredero. Pero ese herdero no serás tú.

\- Escuchame Rias, como orgulloso heredero del Clan Phoenix, no voy a permitir que hagas esto. formando una obligación del mentón obligando a un verlo a los ojos.

Issei lo notaba. El enojo era perceptible en los ojos de su ama. Ese tipo la hartaba.

\- No me importa si tengo que reducir a cenizas todos tus sueños con tal de llevar conmigo al inframundo. -sus ojos se tornaron amenazadores.

Y está vez Rias si se enojó.

\- Por favor detengásen. -interrumpió Grayfia. -Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, estoy aquí por ordenes de Sirzechs-sama. Me dio instrucciones para llevar a cabo en una situación como esta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Grayfia?

\- Si Ojou-sama deseaba imponer su voluntad. Se me ordenó comenzar un Rating Juego para arreglar las cosas.

\- ¿Rating Game? ¿Que es eso? -preguntó Issei.

\- Es un juego similar al ajedrez, en el que los sirvientes tienen que pelear por sus amos. -explicó Kiba.

\- Se nos ha concedido ciertas habilidades, deacuerdo a nuestra respectiva pieza. -complementado Akeno.

\- Entonces es por eso ...

\- He experimentado varios juegos. Y he ganado muchos. -alareaba. -A diferencia, que no tienes ninguna experiencia, que ni siquiera posees todas las piezas necesarias.

\- Para poder participar, un Demonio debe tener todas sus piezas. -explico la morena.

\- ¡Entonces estamos en completa desventaja!

\- Y esa no es nuestra única desventaja. -opino Koneko.

\- Rias, preguntaré esto para estar seguro. ¿Ellos son todas tus piezas?

\- ¿Y qué si lo son?

Tras esa respuesta, Raiser rie, chasquea sus dedos ... Apareciendo un segundo circulo mágico, que tras unas llamas intensas, aparecen 15 mujeres.

\- Ellas son mis quince. En otras palabras tengo un equipo completo.

\- [¡Santos Dragones!]

\- "¿Qué pasa?"

\- [Fijáte en la chica de cabello rubio y peinado ataladrado, que además tiene una mirada de copia barata de ese tipo]

\- ¿Cabello Rubio de peinado ataladrado, con la copia barata de mirada como la de él?

\- [Si]

\- ¿Que con eso?

\- [Si te fijas bien ... se puede ver un parentesco]

\- ¿Perdon?

\- [¡Son hermanos imbecil! ¡Eso es Incesto! ¡In-ces-to!]

\- ¿Como que incesto?

\- [Está en su harén]

\- Te pasas ...

\- [Aaah, pero yo veo algo trás esa chica]

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- [Es una Tsunedere. ¡Se le nota a leguas!]

\- No te inventes cosas.

\- [¡Es real]

\- ¡Calláte!

\- [¡Compañero!]

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- [Fijáte a tu alrededor]

Issei hizó lo que le dijo Ddraig, y se dio cuenta de que todos los presentes lo veían raro.

\- ¿Lo dije todo en voz alta?

\- [Si]

\- "¡Por tu culpa!"

La chica de cabello rubio, de la que hablaban, estaba completamente sonrojada, la humilló un demonio de clase baja. ¡La humillos! ¡Que grosero! ¡¿Tsunedere?! ... ¿Que era eso?

\- Rias ... debería hacer revisar la cabeza de tu siervo, y aprenderle modales. -se quejó Raiser con Rias.

\- Para mi fue gracioso.

\- Es muy desagradable. -opinó la enana de cabello ataladrado, mientras veía como Issei las contaba a cada una de ellas.

\- ¡Ese sujeto es un Nova!

\- En ese caso ... Yubelluna.

\- Si Raiser-sama. -acintió una mujer de púrpura, se acercó. Siendo besada enfrente de todos.

\- ¿Ves esto clase baja? Es algo que nunca se puede hacer. -Raiser dijo a Issei mientras la manoseaba.

\- Eres desagradable. Te atreves a hacer eso con otras mujeres comprometidas con mi Bucho.

\- Cómo te atreves a decir eso sabiendo la posición que tienes.

\- ¡Respeto las posiciones solo con Bucho! ¡Pero contigo no me importa!

\- Detente Issei ...

\- Soy solo su esclavo ¡nada más! -exlamó harto, invocando su Boosted Gear, sorprendiendo a Rias. - ¡Acabo contigo ahora! -un taco.

\- [Boost]

\- Mira. -llamó Raiser a una de sus siervas.

\- "Esta chica ¿samurai?"

Siendo atacado por ella, logrando detener el golpe, pero recibiendo el siguiente, justo en el abdomen, siendo disparado hacia el techo, cayendo de seco al suelo.

\- Co ... barde ...

\- ¡Suficiente! -gritó Rias lanzando una esfera de la destrucción, destruyendo la arma de la sierva de Raiser. - Te estás pasando del limite Raiser.

\- A mí no me vas a poner limite.

\- ¡Calmensé ahora por favor! -pidió Grayfia

\- Por ahora, no hagas nada ... pero en el juego destruyas tu esclavo ... Raiser antes de retirarse, seguido de su nobleza.

\- ¡Issei!

\- ¡Issei-san!

\- Ojou-sama. Me retiró, pero antes de que el nivel de calificación Juego se ha realizado en un mes.

\- ¿Un mes? Ya veo.

\- Hasta lueo. -y con eso ... Grayfia se retiró.

\- "Vas a pagar Raiser"

El momento ha llegado. Se preparó fuertemente para lograr su cometido. Lucharían y ganaría.

Pues ahora no se puede dar el lujo de perder.

 **X = X = X = X = X**

 **Viaje inocente de D**

 **Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora**

Issei está corriendo pero se detiene cuando el circulo mágico de color rojo aparece bajo sus pies, el castaño voltea hacia atrás y mira que encima de una pequeña colina esta Rías viéndolo con una sonrisa.

 **Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe**

Koneko tiene desplegado el brazo derecho simulando un golpe, aparece su rostro, Kiba tiene la espada sucia, aparece su rostro, se coloca en su posición de sacerdotisa y se inclina hacia arriba, aparece su rostro.

 **Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara**

Asia esta viendo un buen lugar pero voltea hacia el frente y sonrie, se ve la ventana de una iglesia y pasa a una raya completamente desnuda en la habitación de Issei durmiendo.

 **Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume**

Issei tiene su Boosted Gear activada y con ella golpea a Donashek, este retrocede, Kalawarner ataca con una lanza en mano, Issei la desvía, Mittlet, Kalawarner y Donashek retroceden y lanzan un ataque combinado contra Issei, pero el castaño esquiva el ataque con un movimiento, carga un Dragón tiro lo lanza.

 **¡Shoudou wo toki hanate!**

Rías hace aptecer un circulo magico.

 **Kake meguri tsumoru ishi**

La imagen de Issei aparece, estse acerca.

 **Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai**

A los lados de Issei aparece Kiyoshi y Rías, la pelirroja al lado izquierdo y el pequeño castaño al lado derecho, aparece el rostro de Rías feliz y luego uno llorando.

 **Kioku wo yurasu Draw × Borrar**

Aparece Raiser cargando una flama en su mano con una sonrisa arrogante, esta al frente del mirándolo con odio mientras que Boosted Gear brilla de color verde y estos dos chocan sus puños con sus respectivos ataques.

 **Ashita ni kaeru ima wo**

Aparece el club de lo oculto y Raynare en su forma de Yumma y Kiyoshi sentado en su regazo todos con una mano extendida.

 **Mata rinne suru tomoshibi**

Issei esta cayendo con su uniforme en roto, herido y algunas quemaduras.

 **sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai**

Issei cuando cae más rapido es atrapado por Rías que al agarrar lo abraza con cariño y acaricias su mejilla, despues Issei esta a la entrada del viejo edificio junto a sus compañeros de nobleza y Yumma, Akeno lo abraza por el lado izquierdo mientras acaricia su mejilla derecha, Asia al ver esto lo abraza por el lado derecho, montando su cuello y Yumma a la altura de las chicas, abraza a Issei por atras, la camara se aleja y se ve como las tres chicas, al estilo de las mujeres, Rías mira esto desde la ventana del club, para cambiar a la imagen de un tablero de ajederez.

 **X = X = X = X = X**

 **¡Agh!**

 **¡Lo hice muy corto! ¡Ya no pude más!**

 **Mis planos están demasiado retrasados, poco tiempo, pocos animos, poca motivación, mucho trabajo, mucho cuchicheo y mucho videojuego.**

 **¡Debo estár más atento!**

 **Para que vean que no estoy muerto, les mando esto.**

 **La siguiente parte ya va en camino ... pues mientras vosotro leis esto, yo ya estoy escribiendo.**

 **Comentarios**

 **azerx2**

¿Conque te gusta la zukulencia eh? Pues veamos que pasa ...

 **Nikopelucas**

Pues por dónde se va, tienes razón, además él visto muy pocos fics donde Raynare tiene acción de ¿bienechora?

 **ReyEVolution**

¡Por favor! Si no acepto criticas ¿como mejoro? Me alegra que te haya sacado una sonrisa por lo menos. Rias que se rompe (no en el mal termino claro). Y por cierto ¡Me gusta mucho tu nuevo fic de Naruto! En fin, gracias por tu comentario.

 **Akytsu Frozen**

Te confieso que tus palabras me han "despertado" por así decirlo, tienes razón que descuidado bastante la relación de Issei y Raynare, hago lo posible por estos dos, pero no soy bueno con el romance. Debo enfocarme más. Sino le pasa a la chica como lo hace ... pero ahora dependo del público. Gracias por el concejo.

 **anonimusparker**

Okey, esperemos más ...

 **Por cierto. Eso del tema de Raynare en el Harem se considera hasta llegar al final de la segunda temporada. Luego de ya saben ...**

 **Bueno, esos fueron todos los comentarios, espero sus proximos.**

 **Lamento haber hecho el cap más corto de lo que acostumbran de mi.**

 **Talves el siguiente sea casi igual.**

 **Estoy ocupado con mi otro fic de DxD.**

 **¡Un detallito más!**

 **Con respecto a la apariendia de Raynare ... es solo la de Yuma Amano. La imagen de Raynare ángel caído en la que es más madurita no existe.**

 **Mar de Como**

 **Perdonad los errores ortograficos.**

 **Hasta otra vez.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

 **¡Es el momento de prepararse!**

Agotado caminaba, con una gran mochila cargando a sus espaldas, en un día caluroso. Quería quitarse el chaleco que llevaba puesto, pero para eso tendría que bajar la mochila, y luego sería complicado volver a levantarla.

¡Por favor! ¡Solo serían unos días! ¡No todo un mes! ¿Porqué razón tanto equipaje?

\- ¡Issei! ¡Apresurate!

Era su ama quien le llamaba.

¡Que fastidio!

Verlas hallá. Tranquilas. ¡Ellas no tenían que cargar!

Pero que podría hacer...

\- ¡Ya voy!

Respondiendo de mala gana.

Viniendo de Asia. Bueno, con ella era diferente... mucho.

¡Por Ddraig que no se atrevería!

\- [¡A mi no me metas!]

Dejando de lado las niñerias del Dragón...

\- [¿De que hablas?]

Decidía ignorarlo y ¡seguir su camino!

\- [Serás...]

Como sea... hacía calor y ya le cansaba la espalda... ¿acaso ya se hacía viejo?

\- ¡Issei! -lo llamó su Bucho.

Cierto. Es un demonio. Así que no envejece.

\- Con permiso. -decía Kiba rebazando al Castaño con una mochila más grande. Y con más energía.

\- ¡Kiba! ¡No seas presumido!

¡Que cansansio!

\- Voy pasando. -Koneko seguía por a lado.

¡Con una mochila gigantesca!

¿Pues cuanta ropa usan las mujeres?

Cabe detallar que Kiyoshi iba sobre aquel enorme cargamento. ¿Porque será que no se caía? ¿Karma? Talvez no... Aparte de eso... ¡¿No le daba miedo ir a tal altura?! Cuanta valentia... O inocencia.

\- [O talvez ingenuidad]

\- ¡Bye bye Onii-chan!

Veia claramente como Koneko y Kiba seguían adelantandose.

\- Esta agua está deliciosa. -expresó Akeno. Llevandose más agua a la boca.

Ella junto a su Ama y Asia lo esperaban.

¡Que agradable gesto!

\- ¡Issei-kun! ¡Tu puedes! -animó la morena. Viendo al castaño que ya gateaba sin poder con el peso.

\- ¿Debería ayudar? -preguntó Asia.

\- Mmmm. No es necesario. Issei puede. -respondió viendo al castaño que se había desplomado.

\- Me muero... -decía.

\- "Issei. En estos días me encargré de hacertre muy fuerte... Muy, muy fuerte"

 **X=X=X=X=X**

 **Larval stage plannig sympathy (openning)**

 **Tomoni mou ichido tachiagare**

Issei se levanta alrededor de un campo rodeado de fuego

 **Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasa you ni**

Issei al levantarse hace unos movimientos bruscos para despues alzar su boosted gear haciendo que esta emita un gran desteyo verde.

 **Futatabi otozureta yoake ni megasamete**

Rías abre las ventanas del club de lo oculto para mostrar una noche muy clara y despejada

 **Kimi o Omoidasu yume no tochu**

Todo el club saluda a Rias y ella les da una sonrisa, despues pasa a un escenario donde hay muchas espadas, luego aparece todo el consejo estudiantil, Kiyoshi está en los hombros de Issei

 **Me no mae no zanzou susumanai**

Issei y Kiba se ponen en guardia para enfrentarse contra Xenovia y a Irina quienes portan sus excalibur

 **Ashidori Touzakatte yuku hirikina boku**

Issei esta corriendo y atras de el se puede ver a Azazel, aparece Vali normal y luego en balance breaker

 **Taisetsuna mono wa doko ni aru?**

Akeno pasa de tener una mano en su menton a disparar un rayo, Koneko aparece y lanza una pata con su pierna Izquierda, Asia retrocede un poco aparece su familiar y lanza un rayo azul, Raynare invoca unas lanzas de luz y las arroja.

 **Ashita o shiniiru nara wasuneraide**

La imagen de Kiba aparece y esta se va acercando a el para pasar a su imagen frontal donde se ve que pasa de una mirada tranquila y serena a una mirada llena de odio e ira, invocando una espada de un circulo magico, Rías esta en medio de un bosque nevado.

 **Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumi da su toki**

Irina ataca a Issei con su espada y este evita el ataque, Xenovia tambien ataca pero Issei lo vuelve a esquivar para poner unos sellos en ella dandoles un toque con la palma de su mano

 **Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru**

Issei semi levanta la boosted gear mientras su joya ilumina, dejando paralizadas a Xenovia e Irina, pasando a una imagen donde aparece el rostro de Kiba con notante enojo dividido su espacio por una espada al otro lado hay un grupo de chicos

 **Hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risoude wa**

Una especie de barrera que cubre la academia se rompe, una puerta que esta sellada con una cinta amarilla y cerrada con un candado y cadenas se va acercando mostrando su interior en la que hay una oscuridad en la que se ve una figura con unos brillantes ojos rojos

 **Sugu ni kiete shimaukara**

Asia esta en solo un delantal con un cucharon en la mano derecha soriendo, Koneko esta cargando su maleta mirando hacia atras, Akeno esta vestida con una bata transparente un poco mojada dejando ver un poco su piel sonriendo, Raynare está cargando unas bolsas

 **Towa e tsudzuku kawa su chikai**

Issei toma la mano de Rías y ascienden en un vuelo con la mano de Issei en la boosted gear iluminando

 **Furue dashita karada no soko kara**

Issei está en el mismo campo de fuego alzando su brazo para luego elevarse en un vuelo mientras activa su balance breaker

 **X=X=X=X=X=X**

Mientras se tiraba al suelo, completamente agotado.

\- Bueno. Desempacaremos y luego comenzaremos el entrenamiento. -dijo Rias.

\- Ustedes. Yo ahora no le entro. Estoy cansado.

\- ¡Porsupuesto que no! ¡Tú también!

\- ¡Tengo calor!

\- Yo se como quitarte el calor Issei-senpai.

\- ¿Así? ¿Como?

La loli lo levanta y lo tira al estanque que estaba cerca de ellos.

\- ¡Koneko juro que te haré pagar con la misma moneda!

\- ¡Te rompo los huesos!

\- ¡Te robo los dulces!

Para suerte Kiyoshi se fue con Akeno adelante. Esta escena no era apta para él.

\- Debemos aprovechar todos estos días.

\- ¡Si! -respondieron Koneko y Kiba decididos.

Menos Issei, él apenas salía del estanque.

\- ¡Issei apresurate!

\- Demonio tuvó que haber sido. -murmuró.

\- ¿Que dijiste?

\- ¡Nada!

 **XXX**

\- Comenzemos con el entrenamiento. -ordenó la Pelirroja.

\- Primera lección. -dijo Kiba. Con una espada de madera en manos.

\- Quiero aclarar que nunca e practicado esgrima o cosas así.

\- [Pues yo se que de niño jugabas a los espadachines con ramas]

\- "Viste mis recuerdos"

\- [No]

\- "No era una pregunta. ¡Invasión de intimidad!"

Rapidamente se lanzó contra Kiba. Con objetivo dar sobre su cabeza. Siendo detenido. Luego hacía los brazos. Pasando a las piernas.

\- No se trata de solo mover la espada. Debes leer los movimientos de tus enemigos, descifrar sus ataques. Descubrir sus puntos vulnerables. -dijo Kiba, esquivando otro ataque del castaño, golpeando su espada, haciendole soltarla.

\- Como se esperaba de un Caballero.

\- Hey, no bajes la guardia. -con otro movimiento le golpea la cabeza.

\- ¡Woa! Impresionante. Tio Kiba parece el Ranger rojo. -opinó Kiyoshi.

El mencionado sonreía.

\- "¿Tio?"

\- ¿Yo tambíen puedo hacer algo Onee-chan? -preguntó a Rias.

La chica se lo pensó bien.

\- Ya se. -chasqueando sus dedos. Invocado a su familiar en forma de murcielago. - Trata de atraparlo.

\- ¡Si!

Lección dos.

\- Debes aprender a controlar la magia.

\- ¿Controlarla?

\- Para poder lograrlo. Debes enfocarte en tus pensamientos, trata liberarlos.

\- ¿Liberarlos?

\- Relájate, intenta liberar las sensaciones en una forma concreta. -le decía con una voz hipnotizante.

Concentrandose, tratando de imaginar algo... sin resultado.

\- No puedo...

\- Intenta pensar en algo que te guste...

Lamentablemente Issei no puso atención a las palabras de su Senpai, sino a el momento en que sus pechos rebotaron.

Una vez y otra vez, esa imagen se repetía. De abajo hacía arriba y de arriba hacia abajo, rebotaban, como un reloj que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Derecha a izquierda...

\- Issei-kun ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada, pues en los ojos del castaño se habían formado garabatos.

¡Lo había hipnotizado!

El Castaño alzó el pulgar en señal de respuesta.

\- ¡Lo logré!

Con su vista enfocada en Asia, o más bien en la esfera de energía color verde flotante que se había formado entre las palmas de sus manos.

\- Ara ara, sabía que Asia-chan tiene talento...

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Bueno, no sería nada raro de Asia. Después de todo es una genio...

Darse cuenta de que Asia logró una concentración suficiente como para lograr su cometido, mientras que él solo se fijaba en el par de su Senpai.

\- [¡Desvergonzado! ¡¿Que clase de ejemplo de hermano eres?!] -sinceras palabras que le dolían en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

Si. Pero siendo sincero, no debería ser capaz de fijarse en el cuerpo de las mujeres que lo rodeaban. Aún así, ¡Prohibido ver de esa forma a Asia!

\- [¡Ja! Y eso que tienes novia]

Si. Todo es culpa de su instinto Dragonico.

\- [¡Hey!]

\- ¡Impresionante!

El comentario de Asia lo regresó a la realidad, igualmente se sorprendía al ver una botella que albergaba agua estaba rota, pero el agua se había cristalizado, sin regarse. La responsable fue la morena.

\- Si te concentras, no solo serías capaz de controlar el agua, sino también otro elementos, como el fuejo e incluso el relampago.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! -preguntó Asia entusiasmado.

\- Porsupuesto, todo depende de ti. Pero por el momento, enfocáte en esto. -dijo señalando la botella.

\- ¡Si! ¡Me esforzazré! - rapidamente, con una nueva botella practicaba.

\- Issei-kun, tú seguiras tratando de unir energía...

\- Jaja, con una botella de estas puedo hacer el "Botella Challenge" -con otra botella, jugaba. Ignorando a la morena.

\- Issei-kun, porfavor concentráte.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¡ _Ven acá! -_ exclamabá Kiyoshi corriendo por el alrededor detrás del familiar.

Tercera Lección

PAM

De un golpe de Koneko, Issei salía volando contra un árbol. Ya en el suelo, una rama floja cae sobre él, golpeando su cabeza.

¡Un nuevo chicón sobre el que le hizo Kiba!

\- Eres debil.

\- ¡Todavía le entro! -con un salto, se lanzó contra la Loli, tratando de agarrar sus brazos e inmovilizarla.

Koneko, se agacha, apoyandose con sus manos y pierna, con su otra pierna libre, golpea el pecho del chico, tirandolo, luego enredando us piernas en su cuello, así una llave.

\- Fijáte bien en lo que haces, no saltes sobre el enemigo sino sabes que harás luego -Soltandolo, impulsandose hacia atrás, tomando del cuello de la chaqueta del chico mientras se levanta, lanzandolo con otro árbol.

Levantandose inmediatamente, con su mano buscando golpear a Koneko, donde sea.

Bloquendo el golpe, toma el puño, y con fuerza lo pasa sobre ella, con objetivo estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Pero antes de eso, el Castaño agarra uno de los brazos de la Loli, al caer contra el suelo, con fuerza la lanzó iguamente, golpeandose de cabeza contra una roca.

\- ¡Koneko-chan! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado, dandole la mano.

La chica arrodillada, toma la mano de su Senpai, jalandole para que se golpera la frente contra el suelo.

\- No te confíes tanto Issei-senpai.

\- Que cruel. Solo te estaba ayudando.

\- Pelea.

Con su mano derecha, atacó su rostro. La Loli se agacha, lista para hacer un barrido, pero mientras bajaba el castaño levanta su pierna. Koneko se golpea el mentón con la rodilla. Ignorando el dolor, golpea su estomago, lanzandoló.

Rodando cae sobre un terreno más bajo, cansado se sienta.

\- No soy nada comparado con Kiba o Koneko-chan, y mis habilidades magicas son extremadamente malas si las comparo con las de Asia.

\- Todos somos buenos en algo, todos tenemos una especialidad. -dijo Koneko, llegando, mientras se acariciaba el mentón.

\- ¿Así? ¿Cual crees qué es mi especialidad?

\- Eres un completo idiota. -respondío sin rodeos.

\- Eso me dolió.

\- Pero además eres muy trabajador.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Entonces sigamosle!

\- Si. -dijo sonriendo.

Levantadose siguió a su Kohai.

\- ¡Duele!

Recibiendo otro golpe por allá.

\- _¡Oye! -_ Kiyoshi seguía persiguiendo al muercielago redondo.

Cuarta Lección.

\- Dejéme entender. Quiere que usemos magia...

\- ¿Para cocinár? -dijo Asía dudosa.

\- Asi es.

\- ¿Pero yo debo usar este delantal? -preguntó el castaño.

\- Si.

\- Pero no quiero...

\- Lo usas. Esfuerzénse. -ordenó retirandose.

No le agradaba, el delantal era rosado, mucho para su gusto, y un corazoncito en el centro, más rosado aún. Seguro que hasta a Koneko-chan no le gustaría.

\- Onii-chan. -dijo Kiyoshi llegando.

\- ¿Si?

\- Te ves chistoso.

Genial, claramente ahora daba tanta risa. ¡Que feo así!

\- ¿Ya lograste atrapar al murcielago?

\- No. Se me ha escondido. Lo estoy buscando. Desde que se hizo de noche.

\- Suerte.

\- ¡Gracias!

Entusiasmado, el castañito se fue.

\- ¿Empezamos? -preguntó a su acompañante.

\- Si. -afirmó la chica.

Llevando una mano sobre el agua, liberó una aura verde, el liquido hervía al instante.

\- "Ok, debo concentrarme en algo. ¿Pero que?"

\- [¿En algo Ecchi?]

\- "¡Esa!" -calló por unos momentos. - "Talvez sea una buena idea. ¿Pero que?"

\- [Ohohohoho] -la risa aristocrata de Ddraig lo confundía. - [¿En serio me preguntas? Si ya sabes que...]

Haber, hora de recordar.

Los baños con Yuuma.

\- Issei-san.

Las veces que se ha encontrado desnuda a su Ama saliendo de la ducha en el club.

\- Issei-san.

Akeno-san, los momentos que va al templo, cuando por accidente se le desarreglaba su Kimono.

¡Juraría que vio sus generosos pechos!

Y no hay porqué olvidar el momento de la enfermería.

\- Issei-san.

Koneko... hasta ahora solo una vez... ¡Nunca le gustó!

\- ¡Issei-san!

Con Asia... Preferiría ignorar esos pensamientos.

\- ¡Issei-san!

Asia... Lo llamaba.

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- ¿Que haremos con todo esto? -preguntó Asia, viendo a alrededor, las papas y cebollas todas peladas, y la cascara regada por el suelo.

\- ¿Cocinar?

\- [¡Que inteligente!]

\- "Por lo menos me ahorre el lloriqueo de los ojos".

 **X=X=X=X=X**

Mientras disfrutaban de una cena, en la que el ingrediente principal eran papas, Issei pensaba, detenidamente, ¿Porqué razón al tener esa clase de pensamientos, las papas se pelaron?

Increíblemente raro.

\- ¿Y como estuvo el día? -preguntó Rias. - Asia.

\- Bueno, pues, me parecio ser muy provechoso, aunque no logré hacer lo ultimo que Akeno-san me pidió.

\- Ara ara. Asia-chan, no te desanimes por eso, no se puede lograr en un solo día.

\- Kiyoshi-kun ¿Como te fue?

\- ¡No pude atraparlooooo! ¡Se me escondioooo!

Y para colmo del pequeño, el murcielago redondo aparecía mientras se posaba sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Donde estuviste!

\- ¿Issei?

\- Mal... -respondío secamente.

\- ¿Y eso.. ?

\- *Suspiro* No querrá saber...

\- Issei. No te desanimes.

\- [¡Eres un fracaso!]

Satisfecho rió al ver como una aura depresiva rodeaba a su portador.

En otros casos apoyaría a la pelirroja... pero esta vez era porque el chico actuaba ¿Así que porqué no seguirle el juego?

\- ¿Qué tal sí después de comer nos damos un buen baño?

\- ¿Baño?

\- Si.

\- Excelente.

\- ¡Si!

Después de un relajante baño, todos se fueron a dormir. Por alguna razón Kiyoshi compartía habitación con Kiba. ¿Porqué será?

-...-

¿Cuanto había pasado?

¿Una hora?

¡No podía dormir!

¡No tenía sueño!

Y el calor era insoportable. Mucho tiempo acostado.

Con sumo cuidado se sento al borde, levantandose, cambiandose de ropa... Saldría a entrenar un rato... hasta que agarre sueño.

¿Porqué no pudo dormir?

Facil.

¡Le hacía falta su querida Yuuma!

¡Un poquito más de cariño!

¡Amor por favor!

¿Será que su Bucho o su Senpai Akeno le dan?

¡Reacción y cordura!

¡Respeto por sus mayores!

¡No era hora de tener esos pensamentos!

Pensamientos mientras caminaba por el pasillo, saliendo de la casa.

Alejandose lo suficiente como para que no lo escuche. No quería despertar a nadie.

Ya estando lejos...

\- Ddraig...

\- [¿Que?]

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrenar?

\- [¿Ahora?]

\- Por favor.

\- [Está bien]

\- Bueno. ¿Podemos empezar por el control del fuego?

\- [No digas tonterías]

\- ¿Porqué tonterías?

\- [Te había dicho, que aquel poder sería mo-men-taneo]

\- ¿Eso significa que ya no puedo?

\- [Ajá]

\- ¡No! ¡Y yo que tenía pensado usarlo en el Rating Game!

\- [Tendrás que ver un modo de pelea apropiado. O por lo menos que sea posible adaptarte en estos días]

\- Ddraig... ¿Porqué eres tan cruel?

\- [¡Eh! ¡Que te ayudo en lo que puedo!]

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-...-

-...-

\- [Esta será una noche muy larga]

 **X=X=X=X=X**

Dias se cumplieron. Y de mañana.

\- Trata de pensar en los posibles movimientos del adversario. -decía Kiba, desviando la espada de madera de Issei. - Así podras planear tus proximos ataques.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo ya había explicado que no me van las espadas!

\- Intentalo. -deteniendo con su mano la espada. - Quizas en un tiempo te vaya bien. -golpeando su estomago, obligandolo a soltar su arma.

Tomandose el lugar golpeado. Tratando de recuperar aire.

\- Ten.

\- Ok. "Ddraig, me adviertes"

\- [Si] -respondiendole con pereza.

En nuevo intento se lanza contra su Kiba.

\- [Arriba]

Siguiendo, coloca su espada sobre su cabeza, evitando un golpe.

\- [Derecha]

Llevando ahora su espada al lado, bloqueandole.

\- [¡Mandále un puntazo!]

Acatando, con la orden, ataca el abdomen del caballero, con la punta.

Pero Kiba empuja con su espada a la del castaño, seguido, clava la suya en el suelo, sosteniendose en ella, con su pierna derecha busca dar al costado del peón.

\- [¡Invócala!]

Alzando su brazo a la altura de su pecho...

\- ¡Boosted Gear!

Protegiendose con ella.

El rubio, retiró la pierna con una mueca de dolor, justo golpeó el guantele. Colocandola sobre el suelo, con su otra pierna golpea su pecho, alejandolo.

\- ¡Ahí va! -impulsandose. Con su espada, ataca su pecho, siendo detenido. Con su guantele, trata de encajar un golpe al rostro.

\- [Dale duro]

\- "¡Oye! ¡Es un entrenamiento!

\- [¡Haber si piensas igual en el campo de batalla! ¡Ya moriste una vez!]

Con su espada busca darle, pero ahora...

\- ¡Issei-kun!

Llamandole, le dice.

\- ¡Pelea! -reclamaba.

Tenía dudas.

\- [¡Compañero!]

Recibiendo un golpe al hombro.

\- ¡Si no duele...!

Respondiendo encaja un golpe directo en el menton.

\- ¡No sirve!

Ahora el abdomen. El hombro. Con exito acertando.

\- ¡Yo tambíen! -ataca Kiba.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

Maravillada observaba.

Por fin su peón decidió tomar la cosas enserio.

Pero no había porque olvidar a Yuuto, parece que él también deseaba un buen duelo.

Pero ahora, no les importaba los golpes. Cuanto daño se hagan. Seguro que pensaban que Asia los curará. Chicos, tan despreocupados.

\- ¡Argh!

Escuchaba el quejido del castaño, quu había recibido un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Y como respondía golpeando un brazo de su caballero, obviamente, el que no portaba la espada.

Veía a Issei, que como podía se defendía con su propia espada de los ataques, soltandola al detener la espada de Yuuto.

Solo le quedaba la Boosted Gear como defensa y ataque. ¿Que haría?

 **X=X=X=X=X**

\- ¡Juro que te dejo un moretón!

\- ¡Tú tampoco saldrás ileso!

Issei golpeó la espada, rompiendola, Kiba sorprendido, tuvó que usar su velocidad, ese golpe fuera ido contra su pecho, el golpe era muy fuerte, lo hubiera dejado fuera de combate.

\- [Bien compañero, lo obligaste a usar la velocidad de la cual tan orgulloso está]

Bien, estaba progresando.

\- ¡Lo siento!

Ese grito provenía de Kiba, que iba corriendo hacía él con una ed sus espadas... de verdad.

\- [¡Se prendio esto! ¡Jajajaja!]

Nuevamente. Colocaba su guantele a la defensiva.

...

...

Apenas llegaba, junto a su Ama. Sorprendida. Sus dos Kohais peleaban, con clara idea que estaban sobrepasandose de el limite del entrenamiento.

Su impresión fue mayor al ver como el espadachin del grupo, decidió empuñar una verdadera arma en contra de Issei-kun, igualmente él se ponía alerta.

De reojo vio a Rias, que mantenía un semblante serio.

Muy raro en ella. ¿Porque no los detenía? En otra situación, ella se encargaría de bajarles los humos, por así decirlo, y luego un buen regaño.

¿Desde cuando Rias... Tenía ese caracter?

...

...

¡En que piensan!

¡Tontos! ¡Brutos! ¡Cabezas huecas!

¡¿Que creen que hacen?!

¡Recordaba haber puesto un límite!

¿Porque Yuuto atacaba a Issei?

¿Se habrán enojado entre ellos?

Yuuto no parecía intentar detenerse e Issei no parecía tratar evitarlo.

Por Maou.

¡Les dará un buen regaño después de esto!

 **X=X=X=X=X**

Agotado estaba.

Por alguna razón no podía detenerse.

Más bien dicho...

¡No quería!

¡Esto era fascinante!

No creía tener que darse el lujo de empuñar una de sus espadas. Pero cuando fue despojado de la de madera... No se vió con animos de dar por finalizada la lección.

Así que...

¡A seguir!

Con su espada, hizo un corte descendente, pero su compañéro lo detuvo interponiendo su [Sacred Gear].

Así, cayendo firmemente, se agacha haciendo un barrediso.

Su amigo Peón salto hacia atrás para evitar el golpe.

Pero igualmente, salta, siguiendolo, impediendole espacio. Atacandole nuevamente.

...

...

"Compañero, recuerda siempre que puedes contar con la [Boosted Gear] no solo como una herramienta magica, sino también como tu propia espada y escudo. Corta, golpea, pero también defiendete y defiende. Apoya... ¡Has algo más aparte de aumentar tu poder!"

...

...

Ok.

¿Que había pasado aquí?

Había terminado su sesión de golpear rocas y levantar arboles.

¿O era alrevez?

Como sea.

Resulta que llegó y se encontró con un combate de entrenamiento entre sus dos Senpais masculinos del grupo.

Y si que se estaban dando unos buenos masasos.

¡Genial!

-...-

No. Autocontrol, más respeto.

Que se dañan entre ellos.

¿Que pasa con Bucho?

¿Porque no actua?

Seria. Más de lo que ella sabe estár.

¿En que piensa?

Era como si la amable, gentil y agradable mujer que los cuida, se fuera vuelto mucho más...

...

...

\- ¡Que aquí acabo! -gritó Issei yendo con lo que quedaba.

\- ¡Igualmente!

Kiba e Issei, apuntaron un lugar directo, donde la defensa era baja.

Issei golpeó la frente con el guantele.

Kiba antes de dar, volteó la espada, tomandola de la hoja, golpeando el pecho del castaño con el mango. Lastimandose las manos.

Y tras eso...

Ambos caen al suelo.

\- Eso...

\- Fue...

"Genial"

 **=X=X=X=X=X=**

Cansada.

¿De ejercisio?

Que va... ¡De oir los malditos ronquidos de Issei-senpai!

¡¿Como es que Yuuto-senpai puede dormir?!

¡Se podrían escuchar hasta afuera!

¡¿Ya es suficiente no?!

Bucho le había encargado que le avisara si despertaban.

¡Pero eh! ¡Que esto no es justo!

¡Juraba que si no se despertaba ya! ¡Le voltea la cama!

-...-

Un ronquido...

-...-

Dos ronquidos...

...

\- ¿Que pasó?

¡Rayos!

\- ¿Koneko-chan?

\- Hola.

\- Hola.

-...-

-...-

-...-

\- Iré a informarle a Bucho que despertó.

\- Gacias.

Di-a-blos

Con lo que quería voltearle cama...

...

...

...

Noche.

Tan bella.

Tan clara.

Con su sudadera puesta,

descasando, sentado estaba,

grillos y aves nocturnas como sinfonía,

y bajo el bello cielo estrellado,

Perfectamente despejado.

\- Que extraña sensación.

A la soledad de su alrededor opinaba.

¿Que hacía afuera?

Entrenando...

¿Porqué?

Obvio.

Su Ama.

Su libertad. Su anhelada libertad.

Peleando.

Así haría lo posible para ayudar a la mujer que le salvó la vida.

Que le dio...

\- Mejor regreso.

Una segunda oportunidad.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

Caminaba lentamente, sin ninún afán.

Rumbo a su habitación.

\- ¿Issei?

La melodiosa voz de su Ama, llamó su atención.

Justo en medio de la noche...

\- Bucho.

Se la había encontrado.

\- ¿Qué está hciendo?

\- Bueno, pues...

\- ¿Si?

Suspirando - Quería hablar contigo.

\- Claro.

...

Estaban dentro.

\- No creí que estuvieas despierto.

\- Me es imposible dormir, hay muchas cosas en las que no puedo evitar pensar.

\- ¿Como que?

\- El Rting Game. Creame, estoy bastante preocupado. Tengo... Dudas.

\- No eres el unico. Pienso que... en esto los estoy involucrando... Que esto es algo que solo yo debería solucionar.

\- Bucho.

\- No me gusta el hecho de que ustedes se vean involucrados entre una discusión. En este conflicto.

\- No tienes porque lamentarte. -Rias lo mira fijamente. Colocandolo nervioso. - Yo provoqué a Raiser. Si hay alguíen que dará la cara para recibir los golpes seré yo. Mi deber es protegerte.

\- Te equivocas. -interrumpió. - Yo te volví un demonio. Sin opinión alguna. -agachando la mirada. - Si perdemos... las consecuencias no solo serán desagradables para mi. Vosotros, sereís los que sufrirán más. Se de lo que Raiser es capáz, no los valorará, para él las mujeres no son más que juguetes, no quiero ni pensar lo que les haría a las chicas.

Issei amargó la mirada.

\- Y Yuuto... y ...tú.

Estaba temblando.

\- No quiero condenar a mi familiar, decepcionarla.

-...-

\- Issei.

\- ¿Si?

\- Tienes... ¿algún sueño en especial?

\- Bucho...

\- Ahora que lo pienso. Eres el primeo a quien le hago esta pregunta... Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia. Jamás lo hize.

\- ¿Qué me dices tú?

Rias volteó.

\- ¿Cúal es tu sueño?

\- Mi sueño...

\- ¿Qué... deseas?

\- Yo...

Pensaba...

\- Me gustaría... poder... caminar, estar... vivir... de una manera... en la que pueda ser Rias. Una chica común y corriente. Sin titulos, ni riquezas. Solo Rias.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de no querer casarte?

\- Si. La verdad es que... como toda niña que sueña, anhelo desde pequeña, poder casarme con alguíen que no desee lo que me respalda, sino que me quiera por lo que soy, de lo que puedo hacer.

\- Quieres que... te dessen a ti, y por ti.

\- Bueno... sí... se que es un deseo egoista, pero al menos, me gustaría.

\- Si es así... Yo lucharé pr tu sueño.

\- ¡! -

\- Haré lo que sea para que puedas en cada momento acercate más a tu objetivo.

Increible.

\- ¿Porque?

\- ¿Me pregntas? La respuesta es obvia. Si soy de tu familia ¿Porqué no procurar por la felicidad de mis seres queridos?

Agachando la mirada...

\- ¿Porque... todos los mejores... ya están apartados? -en un bajo susurro.

Se sentía bien. Mucho...

Acercandose hacia ella.

\- Bucho.

Su compañia, la sentía muy diferente a la de las demás personas.

\- Pero...

Una vez más, la frase que carcome la consiencia de las personas hace persencia.

\- Yo no quiero perderlos. No quiero que sufran. No quiero que se alejen de mi, ustedes son mi familia.

Unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Siendo empujado, recostado sobre la cama.

\- Si es que puedo...

Más lagrimas...

\- Evitarlo sin que se dañen...

Lagrimas de desesperación.

\- Lo haré.

"Bucho, la chica con la que está Issei-senpai tiene la misma aura"

Abriendo la bata con la que cubría su cuerpo.

"Eso solo significa que..."

Mostrando su torso desnudo.

\- Issei ¿Es tu primera vez?

\- Yo... -volteando la mirada, nervioso.

\- Dudo que sea perfecto... Pero si es contigo...

No le gustaba.

\- Con esto, ustedes podrán estar tranquilos...

Llevando una de las manos de Issei a su pecho..

\- ¿Sientes mi corazón? Yo estoy muy nerviosa.

Si. Lograba sentirlo.

La entendía y sabía el porque hacía esto.

Pero este sentimiento de opresión, no le gustaba.

\- Issei. Por favor.

Tiene miedo.

\- Hazlo... conmigo...

¡No es correcto!

Pero no puede hacer nada.

\- Bucho... No creo que deberías...

\- ¿Acaso... no soy sufuciente para tí?

\- No es eso...

\- ¿Porqué dudas?

-...-

\- No temas. Solo...

No quería que fuera así.

Su Bucho... Así no la quiere.

Incosientemente, su mano apretó el pecho de su ama.

Escuchando salir la voz de su ama.

Su Bucho...

Una mujer extremadamente bella. Gentíl, amable.

Daría todo por ella.

Sin duda, haría todo lo que ella anhelra. Cualquier deseo... por más caprichoso que sea.

\- Bucho...

\- Issei...

Acercaban sus labios...

Hará todo lo que sea por la gente que... Ama.

-"Issei"

Sentía su respiración con la suya...

Miles de pensamientos...

\- No... -levantandose, lleva a Rias contra su pecho.

Abrazandola.

\- ¿Issei?

\- Bucho... No entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes... Pero no temas. Ya te dije, somos familia. Cuentas con mi apoyo. Y para que no sufras... Yo estaré en medio...

Atenta le escuchaba.

\- Se la chica que deseas ser. Porqué yo me encargaré de enfrentar a los que quieran impedirlo.

Ahora...

\- Trabaja por tu sueño...

Se sentía...

\- Y cuando no puedas seguír... te prometo, en nombre de todos, que estaremos ahí para ti.

Feliz.

\- Issei...

Lagrimas liberaban sus ojos... Lagrimas llenas de felicidad.

\- Gracias. Gracias, muchas... gracias.

Abrazandolo fuertemente.

\- No me agradezcas...

Sin animos de soltarlo.

Con su mano, la tomó del mentón delicadamente, mirandose a los ojos.

\- Mirate. -le dijo, mientras le arreglaba la bata. -Estás desarreglada.

La chica voltea la mirada. Con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Feliz. -atendiendole. - Así me gustas más.

Sonrojandose fuertemente.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Ahora si que me gustaría tener una cámara. Te tomaría una foto y la guardo en un cofre. Para tenerla para-mi-solito.

\- ¡No! ¡Que vergüenza!

\- Cuando todo se solucione...me compro una.

Con un adorable gesto de enojo lo miraba.

\- Me matas con eso. -abriendo sus brazos. - Ven aquí.

Rias con vergüenza responde al gesto.

Uniendo un abrazo.

\- Eres como una niña.

\- No es cierto.

\- Sip.

-...-

\- Que calientico...-

\- Tonto. -golpeando su pecho suavemente. -"Aunque... sin necesidad de grabarlo... yo jamás lo olvidaré"

...

...

El tiempo pasó. Rias se quedó dormida.

Issei, la veía fijamente.

Descansando. Libre de toda preocupación. No tenía las ganas de despertarla. Ahora ya dormía con una agradable sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Es tan bella.

Sin darse cuenta estaba muy cerca de ella.

Mucho.

Posando sus labios muy cerca de los de su Ama.

Retirandose de la habitación.

Corriendo. Alejandose rapidamente de la mansión.

\- [Ahora te respetó más compañero. Otra persona en tu caso, habría hecho lo que te pedían sin oposición. Ella se fuera arrepentido, pero , tú lo evitaste]

\- No fuera sido correcto de mi parte.

\- [No te sientas culpable el que te sientas atraido por ella. Así somos los Dragones, no podemos ser monogamios. Y no serás la escepción]

\- Entre ella y yo no puede haber la misma relación que tengo con Yuuma.

\- [¿Seguro? Por lo que sé, un Demonio y un Ángel Caido tienen prohibido relacionarse]

\- No soy un simple Demonio.

\- [Eso es. Además de que tu mutación será imposible evitarse. Ya llevas mucho tiempo bajo mi influencia, solo es cuestión de tiempo. A nosotros los Dragones las reglas no nos limitan]

\- Todavía falta.

\- [Cuentas con mucho apoyo. Podría considerarse"genuino". Así que, no cargues con todo]

\- Es momento de entrenar.

\- [Boost]-se escuchó de la [Boosted Gear].

...

...

Jadeante, golpeaba un árbol.

\- Otro.

\- [...]

\- Ddraig...

\- [Compañero, entrenas todas las noches desde que venimos aquí, es mejor que descanses]

\- No puedo... debo... hacerme más fuerte...

\- [Lo siento]

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- [Reset]

En ese momento, Issei sintió como todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaba. Al suelo, cayó agotado. Quedandose dormido.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

Sentía...

Una agradable tranquilidad.

Aunque el silencio rondaba por su habitación, sentía un confortable calor.

No tenía ganas de levantarse. No es que no estuviera de animos, sino que la cama en la que se encontraba le transmitía la calidez mas reconfortante.

Pero los rayos del sol en sus ojos no le permitieron seguir durmiendo.

Levantandose, perezosamente. Y tras bostezar, sus bellos ojos zafiros se abrieron.

\- ¿Eh?

Dandose cuenta que no estaba en su habitación.

\- ¿Issei?

Era la habitación de su peón.

Furiosamente, su rostro adquirió una fuerte tonalidad roja.

¡Lo que paso ayér!

Las palabras que dijo.

¡Que vergüenza!

Aunque... se sentía muy bien. Más liviana.

Se había quitado un peso de encima.

Debería de agradecerle a su peón de un manera"agradable"para él.

Lo que el desee...

¡Momento!

¡¿En que piensa?!

Autocontrol...

Inhalar, exhalar...

-...-

Fijandose bien. Issei no estaba.

¿En donde?

Salió de la habitación rapidamente.

Corriendo por toda la casa. De un lado a otro. La cocina, las habitaciones libres, los baños, el patio, la sala, los armarios, los cajones.

En todas partes.

Ya cansada, se sienta en uno de los sofás.

Mientras pensaba otra vez, ¿Cómo agradecerle?

\- ¡!

Levantandose, corre a la cocina.

¡El desayuno!

¡Le haría el desayuno!

Pero...

¿Qué le gusta?

¡Que importa! ¡Le hará de todo!

...

...

Despierta.

Con un poco de sueño.

Se durmió muy tarde.

Mucho en que pensar.

Le iba a decir a su Ama si le podría dar la mañana. Su entrenamiento no puede posponerse.

Pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza, mientra peinaba su cabello, después de haberse dado un baño.

Ya vestida, se dirige hacia la cocina.

Encontrando a su Ama, preparando el desayuno.

Se le veía contenta.

¿Habrá pasado algo?

Rias no la había visto.

¿Que haría Issei-kun en esta situación?

Talvez...

¡Darle un susto!

Ufufu

-...-

Mejor no...

Acercandose a ella...

\- Buenos dias.

\- ¡Kya!

Obsevando, como Rias lanzaba el desayuno, mandandolo a volar.

\- ¡Buenos dias! -exclamaba Issei entrando en la cocina.

Cayendole repentino el desayuno en la cara.

\- I-Issei.

\- Le falta sal... -dijo probando el tocino.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

\- Pe-perdón por eso Issei.

\- No hay problema.

\- ¡P-Pero Akeno! ¡¿Porqué hiciste?!

\- No fue intencional...

\- Y luego que soy yo el de las bromas.

\- ¡Si, eres tú!

\- ¿Me? ¿Porqué?

\- ¡Tu influencia!

\- Pero si soy el más inexperto.

\- ¡Esa no es excusa!

\- Si lo es.

Tomando una uva, se la lanza al castaño. Quíen la atrapa con la boca.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Strike! -exclamó bromista. Comiendose la fruta.

\- ¡Tonto!

...

...

La pintura.

Más bien dicho, las pinturas.

Eran diferentes cuadros.

De la misma cosa.

Ángeles, Ángeles Caidos y Demonios.

Guerras.

Temas complicados para él.

Porfavor. ¡Paz y Amor!

\- Hace mucho tiempo. Los Demonios estaban sometidos por el poder del cielo, al igual que los Ángeles Caidos. Estas dos especies, diferentes de los Ángeles de Dios, que ya no vivían de él, tuvieron varios desacuerdos. Concluyendo en una gran guerra. Al final nadie ganó, ni nadie perdió. Pero las fuerzas se vieron debilitadas en cada uno de los diferentes bandos.

\- ¿Y porqué viene el hecho de tener que reclutar humanos? -preguntó Issei a su Ama.

\- Como sabes, los Demonios tienen un periodo de vida casi eterno. Pero, una posibilidad muy baja de reproducirse. El hecho de que los clanes de alta cuna se enfoquen en juntar a sus herederos no es suficiente. Cómo reacción a eso, los Demonios de clase alta, se vio en la necesidad de reencarnar a humanos en Demonios, aumentando sus filas.

\- Ya veo.

\- Descansemos un momento. Deben de estár agotados.

\- Iré a preparar un poco de té. -dijo Akeno.

\- Le ayudo. -dijo Asia siguiendole.

Apoyandose sobre la mesa, suspirando.

\- ¿Muy cansado? -preguntó Kiba.

\- No tienes idea.

-...-

\- Por cierto ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Por lo de ayér.

\- Pues mis manos están sanando. -dijo observandos las manos vendadas.

Asia le había ayudado a cerrar los cortes, pero las manos aún le dolían, no tanto, pero le dolían.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Me duelen las costillas. -llevandose las manos a dicho lugar.

Ambos rien.

"¡Ay!"

Rias los golpeó en la cabeza a ambos.

\- Pues yo no le vi lo gracioso a semejantes daños que se hicieron.

\- Son pasajeros. No te preocupes tanto Bucho.

Levantando su mano, golpeando nuevamente al castaño.

\- ¿Porqué me pegaste?

\- ¡Por tonto!

-...-

-...-

\- ¡Jajajajaja!

Confundidos veían a Issei, que empezó a reirse repentinamente.

\- ¡Bucho, a sido una Tsunedere!

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Hime-Tsunedere!

Sonrojada, veía a su peón cayendose sobre el suelo, sosteniendose el estomago.

\- ¡Idiota!

\- ¡Jajajaja!

 **X=X=X=X=X**

Las dias pasaron. Y ahora...

Solo quedaba una semana.

Una sola.

Todos regresaron.

Y ahora, de noche.

Nos ubicamos en el salón del club.

\- Los preparativos están listos. -dijo Asia.

\- Bien, entonces iré con Asia a hacer el reparto.

\- Esperen. -los detuvo Rias.

\- ¿Si?

\- Por como está la situación, he decido que ya no repartirán panfletos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Te lo había dicho antes. Responder a las invocaciones es el trabajo de un demonio, un familiar es el encargado de repartir.

\- "La verdad es que no recuerdo que me lo haya dicho" -pensó Issei.

\- ¿Eso significa que ya no repartiremos? -preguntó Asia.

\- Antes que eso pase, ambos deben conseguir su propio familiar.

\- ¿Y eso cuando será?

\- Mañana. Así que por hoy, descansen bien.

\- ¡Si!

...

...

Caminando de regreso a casa, tranquilamente.

Ya era de noche.

Han sido muy agotadores estos dias.

Caminando. Hasta llegar a la casa.

\- ¡Me muero! -exclamó tirandose al suelo.

Pero para no alargar esto... sigamos a la noche más ardiente.

-...-

-...-

\- Que frio.

O a la más fria.

\- Asia. ¿No tienes frio? -preguntó el castaño, abrazandose.

\- No.

\- Creo que tu eres el unico con frio.

\- Pero entonces ¿porqué solo yo?

\- Quien sabe...

\- Que mala eres Bucho.

Caminaban, en una dirección que era desconocida para Issei y Asia.

\- ¿Se puede saber que buscamos?

\- ¡Hola! -exclamó un hombre, apareciendo de la nada, ssobre la rama de un árbol.

\- ¡Monstruo! -gritó Issei, agarrando una rama, lanzandosela al desconocido.

Haciendolo caer del árbol.

\- Issei. ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Me... -guardo silencio momentaneamente. - Asusto.

\- Torpe. -opinó Koneko.

\- ¿Porqué el golpe chavál? -dijo el sujeto sobandose la cabeza.

\- Eso pasa por hacerse el batman, apareciendo de la nada.

\- Insensato.

\- De cualquier forma ¿Quien eres tú?

\- Yo soy Zatoji, el maestro de los familiares.

\- ¿Y?

Ante la respuesta seca del castaño, una vena aparecía en la frente del nombrado Zatoji.

\- Issei, no seas irrespetuoso, él será quien nos guiará por el bosque en busca de un familiar para Asia y tú.

\- ¿Él? -preguntó apuntandolo. - Bueno. Pero a mi me late que es un fanatico super de Pokemòn. ¡Se le ve en la ropa!

El hombre vestía una camiseta esqueleto blanca, una gorra azul oscuro, colocada hacia atras y una pantalloneta azul. Además que cargaba una mochila amarila.

\- ¿Pokemón? -preguntó Zatoji.

\- No, nada. Cosas mias.

\- Buenas noches tenga. Princesa Rias.

\- Igualmente.

\- ¿A que se debe su visita?

\- Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un familiar para ellos dos. -presentando a Issei y a Asia.

Acercandose a ambos. Les pregunta.

\- ¿Que tipo de familiar desean? ¿Uno rapido, fuerte o venenoso?

\- A- a mi me gustaría uno lindo si es que se puede. -dijo timidamente Asia.

\- ¡Por supuesto linda!

\- "¿Y mi opinión?"

Habían caminado por un tiempo.

Y solo a visto arboles por todo el recorrido. ¡Arboles sin hojas!

\- Cuidado. -dijo Koneko agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa. Ahorcandolo.

\- Gue paca. -preguntó sin ya poder.

\- Mira por donde caminas.

Sin poder, vio sus pies.

Abriendo los ojos. ¡Por poco se cae a un lago!

Koneko vio, que su Senpai estaba que se moría ahogado, así que lo levantó.

\- ¿Como se dice?

\- Gracias, Koneko-sama.

La Loli afirmó con la cabeza, satisfecha.

\- En este lago. Podremos encontrar un "Undine"-dijo Zatoji.

\- ¿Y eso que es?

\- Un espiritu del agua. Muy utiles en verdad.

\- "Espiritu del agua eh"

\- [Con que ya te lo imaginas]

\- "Si"

\- [Con un cuerpazo...]

\- Ya está por salír. -dijo Zatoji.

Con atención, Issei veía como una figura iba saliendo del agua, lentamente.

Cabello rubio, y un atuendo rosa.

Mostrando un rostro extremadamente macho. Con musculos formados en todo su cuerpo. Rugiendo.

\- ¡Y ese sujeto quien es!

\- Ella. -dijo interumpiedo al castaño.

\- ¿Es mujer?

\- Si.

\- [No hubieras prguntado compañero]

\- "Lo sé"Sigamos con otro porfavor.

Sinceramente.

La situación poco a poco le estaba empezando a disgustar.

El hecho de que caminaran sin tener un objetivo a donde ir, era claramente un total mosqueo.

¡Ja! Como si por alguna extraña razón una agradable y bendita criatura quisiera acercarsele.

Personas ajenas a él, no se llevan muy bien.

Raiser era un ejemplo.

Estupido Playboy.

Juraba que...

\- ¿Que es eso? -preguntó Asia, viendo una sombra.

\- Eso es un Sprite Dragón. Un bebé Dragón que usa relampagos azules. -dijo observando como la luz lo cubría, haciendolo visible.

\- ¡Que lindo!

\- Un familar de clase alta. Primera ves que veo uno. -dijo Kiba.

\- Si lo quieren es su oportunidad. Cuando crezca será imposible tenerlo.

\- Asia. Creo que... Tú deberías tenerlo.

\- Pero Issei-san ¿Porqué?

\- Intuición.

\- ¿Estás seguro Issei?

Asintiendo.

Pasaron un par de cosas.

Persiguieron al bebé Dragón. Issei, Kiba y Zatoji una que otra vez fueron electrocutados.

Hasta que cuando Issei se rindió, regresó con Asia.

Cuando llegó, observó como Asia estaba siendo atacada pr un limo que derretía su ropa.

\- ¡Asia!

Corriendo, fue a ayudar a la chica, tratando de quitarle esas cosas de encima.

Cuando de repente un rayo le cae encima.

Electrocutandolo.

Pasó mucho más. Pero terminemos con esto.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

Se alegraba por Asia.

Ella logró volver al Bebé Dragón su familiar.

Pero...

La verdad no podía estar muy contento.

Quedan tres dias. Para enfrentarse a Raiser.

Esta noche acaba. Pero aún viene el dia siguiente.

Y con todo lo que ha logrado.

"Luchará"

 **X=X=X=X=X**

 **Trip inocent of D**

 **Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora**

Issei esta corriendo pero se detiene cuando un circulo mágico de color rojo aparece bajo sus pies, el castaño voltea a ver hacia atrás y mira que encima de una pequeña colina esta Rías viéndolo con una sonrisa.

 **Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe**

Koneko tiene extendido su brazo derecho simulando un golpe, aparece su rostro, Kiba tiene empuñada su espada, aparece su rostro, Akeno esta puesto su traje de sacerdotisa y su brazo extendido hacia arriba, aparece su rostro.

 **Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara**

Asia esta viendo a cierto lugar pero voltea hacia al frente y sonrie, se ve la ventana de una iglesia y pasa a una Raynare completamente desnuda en la habitación de Issei durmiendo.

 **Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume**

Issei tiene su Boosted Gear activada y con ella golpea a Donashek, este retrocede, Kalawarner ataca con una lanza en mano, Issei la desvía, Mittlet, Kalawarner y Donashek retroceden y lanzan un ataque combinado contra Issei, pero el castaño esquiva el ataque con un movimiento, carga un Dragón shot lo lanza.

 **Shoudou wo toki hanate!**

Rías hace aptecer un circulo magico.

 **Kake meguri tsumoru ishi**

La imagen de Issei aparece, estse acerca.

 **Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai**

A los lados de Issei aparecen Kiyoshi y Rías, la pelirroja al lado izquierdo y el pequeño castaño al lado derecho, aparece el rostro de Rías feliz y luego uno llorando.

 **Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete**

Aparece Raiser cargando una flama en su mano con una sonrisa arrogante, Issei esta al frente de el mirándolo con odio mientras su Boosted Gear brilla de color verde y estos dos chocan sus puños con sus respectivos ataques.

 **Ashita ni kaeru ima wo**

Aparece el club de lo oculto y Raynare en su forma de Yumma y Kiyoshi sentado en su regazo todos con una mano extendida.

 **Mata rinne suru tomoshibi**

Issei esta cayendo con su uniforme un tanto roto, herido y algunas quemaduras.

 **sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai**

Issei mientras cae más rapido es atrapado por Rías que al agarrarli lo abraza con cariño y acaricias su mejilla, despues Issei esta a la entrada de el viejo edificio junto a sus compañeros de nobleza y Yumma, Akeno lo abraza por el lado izquierdo mientras acaricia su mejilla derecha, Asia al ver esto lo abraza por el lado derecho rodeando su cuello y Yumma alver a las dos chicas abraza a Issei por atras, la camara se aleja y se ve como las tres chicas jalan al castaño hacia ellas, Rías mira esto desde la ventana del club, para cambiar a la imagen de un tablero de ajederez.

 **X=X=X=X=X**

 **¡Se terminó muchachines!**

 **Con todas las fuerzas escribí este capitulo.**

 **Lo hice más a mi imaginación. Pero no deja de ser canonico.**

 **Como me gustaría regalarles un cap semanal. (Cuanta envidia por aquellos que si pueden)**

 **Les digo esto.**

 **¡Las vacaciones se acercan! Pero eh, no se me ilusionen. Haré lo que pueda, para escribir más seguido.**

 **Me quedan clases vacacionales.**

 **¡Todo por el futuro!**

 **Las proximas semanas estaré lleno de examenes.**

 **Me tomaré las dos semanas, haber si les mando un buen producto.**

 **Qué más da... Por los comentarios.**

 **autor godz**

Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado.

 **ReyEvolution**

Supongo que de alguna manera debe haber una solución con tu problema de los Review. Yo por lo general los escribo por la app de Fanfiction, si tienes móvil por ahí te recomendaría.

Por cierto, gracias por tu concejo, hare lo posible para dar un buen combate.

 **Hasta aquí llegamos.**

 **Perdonad las fallas ortográficas. Como sea.**

 **¡Nos vemos luego!**


End file.
